The Smoothest of Criminals
by KibaElunal
Summary: Master thief Thane Rye-hour has begun making a name for himself in the city of Piltover. His abilities have earned him dozens of clientele seeking to use his abilities to wreak havoc on those who have wronged them. However, after meeting three odd women, his life is forever changed and he finds himself being tugged back and forth across the line of the law. What side will he pick?
1. Chapter 1

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 1

Note to the Readers: Hey guys, I decided that I'd start up a new series as a side project now that I've hit the half-way point at Ch. 16 in A Boy and His Fox. This story takes place in the same universe months after Jinx has returned to Piltover. You do not need to read A Boy and His Fox to understand the plot of this story, but this is just an "FYI" sort of thing. It's my first time attempting to write a mystery/suspense story so please, please, please tell me how I'm doing. I really appreciate the feedback readers. I hope you enjoy –Kiba Elunal

Vi leaned back in her desk chair. It was hot in Piltover, Janna's forecast said it was going to be one of the hottest days in years. Her pink locks stuck to her forehead with sweat and hearing the door close she turned to her side to see Miss Cupcake herself waltzing in. "Good day Deputy Vi." She said in a formal accent, one that would bring to mind Great Britain in other worlds. Vi groaned in boredom as she tossed another pencil sticking it in the ceiling above them.

"I'm…so…bored…and hot!" Vi whined.

"It's a good thing when we have nothing to do Vi, it means we haven't had any trouble afoot." Caitlyn, Vi decided, was not helping. At all.

"We haven't had a case in five months cupcake…five! Where the hell are the low-lifes going? I want to find someone to punch in the face!" Caitlyn chuckled softly at her short-tempered partner and sat beside her at the desk. "I tell you what Vi. This morning I received a case handed down through burglary."

Vi opened up one eye. "Burglary? That sounds boring." Caitlyn smirked.

"Wait until you hear the description. A man dressed in leather fingerless gloves, a dark gray hood, black top and black denim slacks. Suspect has icy blue eyes and is able to invade a place without the breaking any windows, damaging any furniture, or harming any civilians. Despite this he has managed to not only escape time and time again, he's even been able to fight off a patrol. And get this…their pistols were clipped in their holsters when the backup arrived. Unconscious with minor injuries sustained only." Vi's gaze turned towards her as a smile crept on her face. She reached up grabbing her gauntlets and slipped them on her hands.

"You…cupcake…have just now piqued my interest. I'll take the case. You keep watch over the jail house." Caitlyn smiled handing her the manila folder containing the information, police sketches included as well as recent strings of burglaries.

"So what's this guy going by? Has he released a name? Or did the press label him?" Caitlyn nodded to her. "

They say he's going by 'Wolf's bane Thane' as he always seems to leave behind a flower of wolf's bane as his calling card." Vi laughed.

"I swear these criminal types get cheesier sounding nicknames with every day that passes." Vi smiled to Caitlyn as she opened the door. "Thanks again cupcake!" She called back as she stepped out into the fiery hot sun.

Caitlyn smiled as she watched her go, kicking her feet up on the desk as she leaned back. "I wonder if I should have told her that he's known for flirting his way out of trouble. No, I'm sure Vi will be fine, she's not the sort to be fooled by that."

The shrill whine of the building's alarm began to pulse in my head. It was one of those days it seemed. The hot weather wasn't helping anybody either. I covered my head with my mask, as I quickly snagged the briefcase that was filled with precious gems, freshly removed from the iron safe that they had resided in. I had to admit to myself, the woman sure knew how to be vindictive. What better way to screw over her cheating husband than to divorce him for everything he had then hire me to steal the rest. I could hear a pounding on the door that signaled that the beat cops must have heard the alarm, and knowing I didn't have much time I reached into my cloak, retrieving the purple flower and tossing it to the ground. Immediately I tore open the window, running full speed up the fire escape just as I heard the sound of wood splintering. It was safe to assume they'd just gotten into the room, which means they would be coming up the fire escape any moment now. I stood on the roof looking in every direction I could to find the best route out of this place just as the two rookies managed to come up the steps, guns drawn. As they took aim I immediately leapt into action, my eyes scanning the both of their stances.

Height, weight, center of gravity, arm span, leg span; all of these were incredibly important to know and judge. In my line of work, that meant you had to do it as fast as you could unless you wanted to be riddled with lead. I put my hands up and they began to advance slowly, forming a semicircle around me their guns trained; amateurs. I swear the Piltover police department greatly needed to update their strategies. One reached behind him pulling out the handcuffs and opening one end he stepped closer. There! He stepped within my range. I quickly dashed towards him, my leg slipping between his so that my left ankle hooked around his right one. My hand went upward in a claw like shape, causing the bottom of my palm to strike the barrel of the gun causing it to raise upwards as a loud crack filled the air. With his arm raised I saw my opening and with my other hand I formed it into a fist before striking in a right hook shot straight to his armpit.

An anatomy lesson: the largest location of nerves in your arm as you probably guessed, is in your underarms. Hit someone there hard enough and they'll lose their ability to move their arm for quite some time. The man looked terrified as his left arm fell useless to his side. This gave me time to react with a quick sweep of my foot. Using my leg as a fulcrum I immediately raised it upwards causing him to fall downwards onto his back. Another anatomy lesson: Landing on solid concrete upon your back…hurts like hell. I brought my leg down in an axe kick to his solar plexus that left him gasping for air.

That moment was when I heard the click of a hammer being pulled behind me. Uh oh, looks like the partner was ready for his turn. I spun quickly, my left hand twisting to catch his wrist. At the same time my right hand lashed out with another palm strike. Due to the man's terrible grip, the gun rotated easily in his hands, as I kicked out with my left heel, using his surprise to catch him off guard. I straightened my leg sending him stumbling backwards, _my_ new gun trained between his eyes. I could see him visibly shaking, let this be a lesson to how it feels to have a lethal weapon shoved into your back. Pressing the release on the side of the handle the clip dropped into my waiting hand, which I tossed off the roof and over my shoulder before dismantling his pistol quickly, dropping the components on the roof.

I saw him reach towards his back pocket and I rolled my eyes. It seemed it was one of those days. With a quick flick of his wrist the night stick extended, electricity crackling at the end. Remind me to thank the idiot scientist who gave these buffoons a stun stick. I quickly dodged his first two lashes, managing to narrowly avoid them before he managed to connect with a desperate lunge. I gritted my teeth as the electricity pulsed through my body.

A little fact: the reason police officers have to experience getting tazed is because roughly 1.5% of Runeterra's population is unable to be incapacitated by the amount of electricity used in the stun baton. However, it still hurts like a fucking bitch. As much as I hated using such cheap shots I quickly gave him a straight punch to the groin causing him to double over dropping the stun baton. Kicking it aside to avoid him falling on it, I cocked back my fist striking out with a hay maker that would have him seeing stars as well as giving him a terrible headache when woke up. The immediate threat disposed I quickly leapt from the rooftop to one nearby, running quickly through this urban jungle I called my home.

I should probably introduce myself: my name is Thane. Surname: Rye-hour. I'm a thief by trade; hired by angry lovers, quarreling families, and on occasion competitive fraternities. One things for sure, you'll never go broke as a thief, and unlike other criminals, I have standards. I mean, what sort of a man would break into a man's house and take everything he had if he was a rather decent fellow who gave to the poor and paid his taxes on time like a good citizen? No that isn't my style, I'd much rather steal from those scumbags in the world. You know the type. The kind that curses at you in traffic or who don't care too greatly if they sneeze on the back of your head without begging your pardon. You know, assholes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light blue hair and turning to follow it I saw a young woman sitting on a brick wall with a strange jester like grin on her face. She waved to me politely and turning forward I noticed I was clearly running out of roof. Seeing a warehouse on the opposite side about a story down, I dove from the roof, crashing through the window onto the second floor of the abandoned building. I rolled to my feet and looking back I saw that I hadn't been followed. I gave a sigh of relief, making sure that the fragile items I had retrieved for my client hadn't shattered in transit, not that she would care. She only hired me to spite, and I quote, "that no good, two-timing, rat bastard son of a bitchy whore"; loving wife she was. The building began to shake and I frowned. Piltover wasn't well known for its earthquakes, which could only mean one thing…trouble. The metal and concrete wall in the bottom of the warehouse shattered inward and standing there wearing two massive robotic gloves was a woman in pink. Oddly enough, she looked a little similar to the blue haired woman. Extreme hair colors must just run in the family. Unfortunately her entrance managed to damage the infrastructure of the warehouse's elevated stories and leaping from the rail onto one of the building's many storage shelves it began to slowly tumble under my weight, like a slow-motion domino chain. I quickly turned, placing the arches of my boots against the corner of the rectangular thing, sliding down it quickly. The pink hair girl smirked as I landed a few feet in front of her.

"Finally, I get to have a little action around her. Well 'Wolf's Bane Thane', I hope you're ready for a world of hurt, because right now Vi stands for 'Ready to kick your ass!' Urrrrgh!" She rushed forward jets in her gauntlets driving her forward. I had to dodge that punch, one hit could mean lights out for me and so I quickly turned, forming my hands as if I were holding a ball of energy between them. Reaching forward with my left hand I managed to snag her wrist, tugging her forward as my heel lunged towards her, using an upward motion I struck her arm hard with the back of my fist. What should have made that arm numb instead just managed to piss her off as I ducked; just barely in time to avoid a lethal southpaw cross. So the woman was a boxer it would seem. Cute. She swung again this time stepping forward allowing me to land a low kick to her shin, causing her to stumble forward causing her fist to graze my cheek. I quickly leapt back, gently rubbing the side of my face where she had made contact, she had managed to scrape me up pretty good with that rough metal arm of hers. After managing to regain her balance she turned back, using her momentum to land a fierce right hook to uppercut on my chest. I felt myself get lifted off the ground before her other fist slammed into my back driving me downward into cement.

That…hurt. I looked up at her my eyes gazing deeply into her as she grabbed me by the collar, pulling back her right fist to knock me out cold. "Any last words criminal scum?"

"Actually yes, you are surprisingly beautiful. Did you know that? It's not often that you meet an attractive woman who's also good at fighting. Like a rose where even the thorns add to its beauty." Her cheeks turned as pink as her hair before an angry smirk came to her lips.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She growled as she went to throw the final punch. Just then a large crack could be heard and looking up a large piece of the concrete roof was falling down on top of the both of us.

"Look out!" I cried, and before she could react I tackled her causing us both to narrowly avoid being crushed to death under the weight of that sledge. As we fell her head hit against one of the metal racks, knocking her out cold. I gave a sigh as the building continued to rumble, and running towards the door I stopped and looked back. I couldn't leave her like this. I ran back and lifted her in my arms running as fast as I could. No sooner had I left the warehouse did the thing collapse on itself. Looking up I saw the blue haired woman again sitting on the roof of another building smiling down at me with a large shark shaped rocket launcher slung over her should. She giggled softly. "Oh boy, you're going to pay for that mistake."

"What? What was a mistake?" The woman leapt down from the roof, sliding down a rain pipe and landing in the alley way.

"You rescued her, which means she has something to prove now. She's never going to stop chasing you until she proves to herself that her needing to be rescued was just a fluke. To put it simply: you done goofed." I blinked my icy eyes staring into her red ones harshly.

"What would you have had me do? Let her die in there?" The woman gave a playful giggle, the tone of her voice oddly eerie as she came closer to me a jester like grin on her face.

"Well that was certainly one option, after all we are criminals…you and I." I watched as she paced around me, her eyes scanning me up and down. "Don't get me wrong new guy, I've played hero myself before. But if there is one thing I know it's this: you don't ever escape this life. Not you, not me, nobody."

"Well…let's agree to disagree then. And I'm not a new guy. If anything you're the new one, misses…?"

"Miss. You can call me Jinx. And actually I've been here for a very, very long time. I've just been out of town since you came in months ago. Let's get one thing straight newbie." She came up to me, her nose just an inch from mine. I didn't flinch, the worst thing you could do with another criminal is show fear. They're worse than dogs.

"This town…it's _my_ playground. I don't mind if you play on it, but let's get something straight here. I am in charge of this playground. I am the one who owns this playground. And if anyone, and I mean anyone, is going to give the police a run for the money, it's going to be me _not_ you." She smirked stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked around feigning consideration over her words and having a pretend inaudible argument with myself before looking back to her. "Hey just thought it over, and no. No I don't really care at all. Sorry. Hate to break it to you sweet cheeks, but you're just going to have to deal with the fact that there's a new criminal mastermind in town. That one is me. To use your playground analogy. It may be your playground, but I'm going to play on it anyway. And one last thing: I was that kid who pushed other kids off the playground when they made me angry. Just a heads up." I turned around and began walking out of the alley when suddenly a rocket flew past me hitting the building across the street and punching a hole in the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I sighed before turning back around to find that the girl was gone. "I swear this town gains more wack jobs every day." I muttered to myself as I set the pink haired woman…'Vi' she had called herself… down on the ground. I quickly removed my hood and mask after checking to make sure no one could see me. I tucked them into the pouch on the side of my belt before I carried the woman to the sheriff's station.

I knocked softly on the door before it was pulled open by the sheriff herself. My eyes went up from her feet to the very high miniskirt she wore, her ivory legs seemingly to go all the way up as my eyes slowly came to meet hers. She cleared her throat causing me to blush, seeing as how she had caught me staring. "Hey…I umm…was walking down the street and I heard a large crash in the warehouse. When I went to see what happened the door was open, and I found her lying unconscious. This is your deputy isn't it?" Caitlyn looked down to see Vi unconscious in my arms and quickly she opened the door pulling us both in. We cleared a spot on her desk and Caitlyn went to soak a cold rag in ice water. She gently placed it on Vi's forehead and in a few moments her purple eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly gasping before Caitlyn and I pushed her back down.

"Easy Vi, you're safe now. This man here rescued you." Vi turned towards me looking into my eyes. I swallowed, hoping she wouldn't recognize me without my mask. As it turns out, she didn't.

"I guess this means I owe you a debt of gratitude…" she muttered before laying her head back down on the desk with a groan. I could tell she wasn't the kind to enjoy being under someone's thumb. "Don't let your mind run away too far homeboy." She said looking at me. "I'll decide how I'll repay you, and when I do you'll take it and you'll like it, capice?"

I covered my mouth to stifle a chuckle at her tough girl act. I had to admit it was really cute just how much she was struggling with showing me simple gratitude. I cleared my throat smiling softly. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that anyone would have pulled you out of that building." Vi just glared at me before shaking her head.

"No…not anybody. That thief bastard booked it when he got off a cheap shot. There used to be honor among thieves, and now look what crime has become." She groaned as she felt the icy water dripping down the side of her head.

Caitlyn sat next to Vi. "Vi, love. I want you to tell me what happened. Maybe we'll be able to pick up the trail of this criminal and put him behind bars where he belongs." Vi sighed softly and looked up to Caitlyn.

"Alright cupcake. Basically I was out patrolling a city block. I had looked at the places hit and I began to notice a pattern. The thief only stole from people who had recently been divorced, separated, or in some kind of feud. So I looked at the records and I found that the only person who fit that description within the criminal's operating area was Mr. Bleaksilver's estate. Sure enough when I got there the alarm was going off. I saw two black and whites run after him and when they got on the roof…I don't know how to explain it Cait. He was amazing, he managed to take out both of them without getting shot. He managed to get electrocuted but he was able to just stand back up and keep swinging. He left the two unconscious on the roof and started jumping through sky lines. I managed to see him dive into the second floor of the warehouse and so I…ummm…I kind of made my own entrance."

Caitlyn let out an exasperated sigh. "Vi! I've told you that that's incredibly dangerous. It's no damned wonder the building came down on top of your head, you messed up its infrastructure."

Vi smiled sheepishly, embarrassed to be scolded by her boss in front of a civilian. "Yeah well…the guy managed to slide down to the first floor on one of the big metal shelves and we got into a game of fisticuffs." She winced as the pain in her shin arced and immediately I rolled up her pants leg. Taking the ice from her head and placing it on her leg I softly massaged her calf separating her nerve clusters to that the pain would be more spread out, instead of intensified at one location. A large area with very little pain was better than a small area with a huge amount of pain.

"Yeah. But how did you…never mind it's not important. So this guy cupcake, we start going at it. And he's good, I mean he's really good. He managed to dodge most of my punches like I was some highschool thug rather than an expert fighter. But I finally managed to land a solid one on his chest and I brought him to his knees."

"Well…if you beat him…how did he escape?" Caitlyn asked.

Vi frowned as her cheeks got red. "Well…he may have…distracted me. I let down my guard for an instant then he rushed me. I hit the rack and the next thing I know, I'm right here talking to you two."

Caitlyn rested her forehead in her palm. "You got distracted by his flirting didn't you?"

"No!" Vi quickly answered before pausing. "Maybe…but I promise Cait, I'll get this son of a bitch next time. I know you've been busy with the League lately but I can still track him down."

"Oh no. Oh no you don't Vi. It's too dangerous. Not without backup you can't."

"But Cait-"

"No excuses Vi. Today had it not been for this man you could have lost your life instead of just your consciousness. Had the building not been collapsing around you there's no telling what that criminal may have done to you. You should count yourself lucky Vi. But until further notice, you're suspended until you can find yourself a partner with whom you're willing to work." Vi rolled her eyes before jerking her thumb at me.

"Fine. I pick this guy."

Wait…what?

"Vi I don't think that's…"

"You said so yourself Cait, no excuses. This guy pulled me out of the heat today and that proves he's at least able to watch my back. The fact he ran into a crumbling building and pulled me out just proves that he's got what it takes."

"But Vi, we don't even know what he does for a living!"

"Does it matter Cupcake? I mean look at me, I was a thief for the longest time until you made me your deputy, that's gotta be evidence that just about anyone can be a cop. Hey kid what's your name?"

"Th- I mean…Raine. My name is Raine." Vi smiled and offered me one of her mechanical hands to shake. I took it and shook it gently before she sighed softly laying back down.

"Well then Raine…welcome to the Piltover Sherriff's department. I hope you're able to handle yourself in a fight, 'cause you'll need it to defend yourself against these low-lifes." This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. I couldn't be a cop, hell every second I spent standing here with them was another second that I could get caught, and then I'd be sent to prison. But…I couldn't turn them down either. That'd seem pretty suspicious that I ran in, was able to recognize who Vi was, carry her half way across town to bring her back to the Sheriff's office, then just turn around and leave as soon as I could.

"I…ummm…know a thing or two I suppose." I said scratching my head nervously. Caitlyn smiled as she opened one of the desk drawers with a sigh before handing me a badge and a gun. I slowly picked up the gun like I was holding something rotten. I noticed the puzzled expressions of the two before I cleared my throat and tucked it back into its holster. "Sorry…I'm not big on guns." Vi looked at Caitlyn before leaning back.

"See? A scrapper just like me. He's the perfect partner. Welcome to the force Raine." I thought about it for a moment. Considering what Jinx had said, this was an opportunity. I could easily use this as a cover to sweep up competition by day, then by night I'd be out doing my work as normal. I gently took the badge and clipped it to my belt loop.

"Ah, what the heck? I'll join you guys. It'll be nice to help clean up the scum of this town. Just…don't expect me to shoot a lot of people okay?" I gently bit my lip as Vi smirked at me.

"Easy buddy, you'll be fine. For now, why don't you keep massaging that leg of mine and then tomorrow we'll put you through the academy." Caitlyn shook her head and went into her office to go fill out the paperwork. I continued massaging Vi's leg more as she removed her gauntlets using her hands as a pillow. "Oh yeah, that feels awesome. I'm gonna really enjoy having you as a partner Raine. You'd better not trip me up alright?" She gave a friendly wink to indicate she was joking and giving a soft sigh she closed her eyes, resting on her desk.

Jinx smirked as she watched through her binoculars at the man inside of the police station. What an idiot! She couldn't believe he had just been drafted like that. The time would come when his secret was exposed, and when that time came he'd need someone to bail him out. Jinx sighed as she rested her chin in her hands, thinking back to the adventure she had shared with prettyboy and fox girl. She had told them she'd heard about this guy and that she'd possibly try her hand at a romance. Though to be honest, this thief was waaay too soft. I mean, he ran back in to save Vi of all people.

"Things sure are getting interesting aren't they Fishbone?" She used her hand to make her rocket launcher talk like a puppet. "I don't know, I kind of feel bad for that guy. I mean he seemed rather nice to help take care of Vi like that."

"Ugh…Fishbone, you're such a kill joy!" Jinx sighed. Perhaps if she wasn't so aggressive with everyone she met she wouldn't have to have a rocket launcher puppet as her only friend. She would continue to keep an eye on this new blood in town. Then maybe she'd be able to open up a bit more.

That night I returned home with an exasperated sigh. Three hours…that insane woman had me massaging her calf for three hours. Not even calves, just the one. When I came in I quickly put on my costume, tugging my mask over my eyes snuggly. I opened the shutters, the full moon shining down on my balcony as I climbed up on the rail. I leapt from it to the roof across from the alley, and I was off into the night, my black cloak fluttering behind me. It wasn't until later that I managed to arrive at my client's house. Opening the windows I went inside, dropping the loot in the secret compartment she'd asked me to. I heard something clatter on the ground floor, and figuring that if she were up she'd have my payment I quietly slipped down the stairs. There hovering over her body was a hunched figure, using its bare hands to rip out chunks of her flesh and eating it raw. I felt sick to my stomach when I finally watched him rip out her heart and take a large bite from it. It stopped eating for a moment, sniffing the air. It turned towards me and seeing me it quickly ran vanishing without a trace. I walked over to inspect the scene, finding tracks that were like large feet. I frowned and examining it closer I found that there was an awful stench in the air, like the rotting of a body. It couldn't have been Mrs. Bleaksilver, she hadn't been dead far near long enough to produce a stench this strong.

Whatever this creature was, it had just robbed me of a hefty pay day. And for that I would make sure that I'd track it down. And when I did I'd make sure I killed it, and anything else like it that was alive in this city. Careful not to disturb the crime scene I removed the goods, the client wouldn't be needing them anymore. I could hawk them at a nearby pawn shop, but not for nearly as much as she would have paid me otherwise. After going throughout the city, exchanging the goods with various hands, I finally managed to get back into my home. Pulling off the hood, I removed my mask and hid it in a shoe box under my bed. Just as my head was about to hit the pillow, my phone began to ring on my nightstand. I groaned and taking a deep breath I rolled over lifting the handle from its cradle.

"Hello?" There wasn't any response.

"Umm…Rayne. I know it's rather early…and we promised we'd bring you through the academy first but I fear this can't wait. A woman was murdered…her heart was ripped out and there are strange tracks leaving the house."

"Vi?"

"Nothing slips past you does it Gumshoe?" I let out a sigh.

"Alright…what time do I need to be there?"

"It's on 1403 Squarepeg. And I need you here five minutes ago." I sighed and rolling back out of my bed I began to dress in something more formal. I could already tell this double life was going to be a real pain in the ass. Let's hope that this is worth the effort.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 2

Author's Note: Alright, so while I haven't gotten many reviews on this series I decided I'd continue it and see if perhaps I get more as time goes on. To the people who have reviewed it thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks again for all of your support and feed back. - Kiba Elunal

Arriving at Lady Bleaksilver's manner for the second time that night I found the area wrapped in cautionary yellow tape marking it as a crime scene. Already Caitlyn and Vi were inspecting the room for signs of clues; the body of Mrs. Bleaksilver covered with a long sheet to prevent contamination. Lifting up the barrier and slipping beneath it, I came to the side of the two ladies.

"So what do you two have so far?" I asked, trying to sound professional.

Vi turned towards me with a smirk. "So eager to get started rookie? I hope you haven't eaten anything on your way here. This one was pretty gruesome. Bastard stabbed her repeatedly before tearing her chest open. We're thinking he used some sort of hand rake seeing as the victim has five inch long lacerations going in opposite directions." I lifted up the sheet taking a closer look.

"Nah. I don't think this was a tool. It looks more like claws then a rake." Vi rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Hey, no need to be sarcastic. Take a look for yourself. If it were a rake then the criminal would have had to make more of an upward scooping motion. That means the lacerations should be shallower at the ends. But look carefully. Instead the lacerations go deeper. Imagine trying to pry something apart like a box or sliding doors. You have to push in while you move your hands apart." Vi frowned as Caitlyn confirmed my observations.

"Very good Raine. You're moving along pretty well for a noobie." Vi gave me a look that made me wonder if I needed to block an incoming punch to the jaw.

"So what then? An animal attack?"

"I don't think so Vi, look at these tracks left by the killer. Have you ever seen any tracks like these before?" Vi and I looked closer at the tracks. Even I had to admit that I'd never seen anything like them before. As the tracks continued onward to the window where the glass was shattered the digits became noticeably wider. Examining the window carefully I called over Vi.

"Hey, what's this right here? This black fuzz." I indicated to a small tuft of unknown material that had become lodged on one of the jagged edges. Vi gently used a pair of tweezers to lift it to get a closer look.

"It looks like a clump of fur, maybe an animal attack after all. But what would possess an animal to leap through the window just to get at a woman? And more importantly why did it only eat part of her instead of leaving us a skeleton to find." I kneeled down at the window sill to find that the carpet was surprisingly bare. Save a few small shards of glass most of the window was located outside on the ground.

"I don't think the window was the animal's entry point. I think it's where it exited." I pointed to the broken glass and Vi nodded in agreement. "But if it didn't enter through the window, how did it get in?"

Vi put her hand on her chin. "We've been discussing alternate entry ways as well. So far we've only managed to come up with three options, one of which we've ruled out. The window was our first option, and just as you've pointed out the thing didn't barge in. It must have leapt out. That means one of two things: it either came in through the open upstairs window…" I swore under my breath. I had forgotten to shut the window behind me. "Or…she opened the door and let the thing in. But why would she let a ravenous beast inside of her house?"

"Perhaps…" I said contemplatively, "the beast wasn't ravenous when it first came in." Vi gave me a puzzled look.

"You're a strange one rookie, that's for sure. At any rate we need to investigate the upstairs window, perhaps we'll find more clues there." She walked up the stairs beckoning me to follow after her. I obediently trudged up the steps, knowing of course no evidence would be found up there. When we proceeded upstairs I saw Vi grinning broadly. "Aha!"

"Aha what?" Vi smiled softly at me.

"Smell the air rookie."

"The air?" I sniffed around. "I don't smell anything."

"I do. It's the scent of wolf's bane. Which means that bastard in the warehouse today was most likely working for Lady Bleaksilver." My blood ran ice cold. I swallowed softly, praying that Vi wouldn't notice my nervousness.

"Oh? How do you figure that?"

"Have you not been paying attention Raine? Listen. The scent of wolf's bane, the open window, Mrs. Bleaksilver's divorce, the burglary at Mr. Bleaksilver's house. It's all falling into place. I'm thinking that this is what's happened…" I watched her carefully, waiting to hear her explanation. "I'm thinking that after Wolf's Bane stole the valuables from Mr. Bleaksilver, he brought them here to deliver for payment. But Mrs. Bleaksilver didn't want to pay him the price he demanded, so instead he took the money she offered. Then later he came back, and picking the lock on the front door, he let in some sort of wild dog or bear to attack Mrs. Bleaksilver. That way he could sneak upstairs, pry open the window and steal back the items to hock on the black market _and_ get the money she paid him." She smiled putting her hands on her hips triumphantly as if she had just cracked the case wide open with a smoking gun.

"That's an interesting theory but you've missed a few details." I replied, causing her to frown. It was obvious she did not like being wrong…and by proxy she even less enjoyed being corrected. "First of all Wolf's Bane Thane doesn't kill anyone. So far there has been no evidence to leak him to any murders." She opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand. "Refusing to rescue someone is not the same as killing them himself. Not to beat a dead horse, but you were the one who weakened the buildings infrastructure." She put a finger to her lips in thoughtful consideration.

"Just because he hasn't killed anyone doesn't mean he wouldn't. Criminal types always start small. First it starts with j-walking then you write hot checks and next thing you know you're into full blown forgery. Someday, somehow he's going to go bad, and when that day comes he's ass is grass. Anyway, what's the second thing I missed oh masterful detective?" She gave a sarcastic curtsy before smiling at me playfully.

"The second thing is a rather obvious one: how would he have gotten a ravenous dog or bear here without any one seeing it, getting attacked by it, or it randomly attacking someone else? I mean I'm no expert on lock picking, but I'm sure that it requires the use of both hands, and I doubt he had a wild animal on a leash and muzzled."

She sighed. "Look rookie, I appreciate your input, but please try to remember that I'm actually an officer of the law. You're just a consultant at the moment. Truth be told the only reason I brought you here was to keep Caitlyn off my back. So while I appreciate the thought behind your suggestions, try to keep them to yourself alright?"

"Yes ma'am." I said calmly, smiling softly at her. Her face became a satisfied grin that expressed enjoyment at being called 'ma'am' as though she were above them. I severely hoped that this power wouldn't go to her head. Soon Caitlyn finished wrapping up the crime scene before proceeding upstairs to find us.

"Alright Vi, any conclusions?" She asked.

Vi nodded. "Yeah cupcake. A lot of things suggest that Thane is somehow involved in this. I mean, the smell of wolf's bane, the robbery earlier today from Mr. Bleaksilver, the open window. There are just too many coincidences for it to be accident." Caitlyn nodded before turning to me.

"And what about you Raine? Do you feel the same way?" I looked to Vi who shot me a look that reminded me of her statement earlier before turning back and nodding. "Yes Caitlyn, I do believe that Thane was present here as well. Though I'm not sure for certain that he is the killer. I feel further investigation into this matter is necessary."

Caitlyn smiled at this statement. "Way ahead of you Raine, the city's animal expert is on his way here to identify the tracks present. Perhaps we'll discover just what exactly the killer of this woman was. Good work, both of you. You're dismissed for now. Go get some sleep we'll pick up fresh in the morning."

Vi nodded to Cait giving her a sarcastic salute before walking down stairs, with myself hot on her heels. When we got to the bottom she grabbed me and pulled me aside. "Hey…listen Raine. I just wanted to say, thanks for backing me up. I know it may seem weird, but I've been trying pretty hard to impress Caitlyn. Unfortunately, my observational skills aren't exactly 20/20. Cop or not, I'm glad to have you as my partner." I smiled softly at her words before she gently sniffed the air before leaning in to sniff me. "Oh man Raine, it seems like that wolf's bane scent really got into your clothes. Not that I don't mind. What girl dislikes the scent of flowers, right? Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow partner. I wish you luck on the exams." As we walked out in to the street we went our separate ways and smiling at one another we waved farewell as I continued walking down the street.

Turning into an alley way heading towards my house I heard a playful giggle from behind me. Turning around I saw the blue pigtailed woman who had labeled herself as Jinx. "My, my. If it isn't some poor little stranger lost all alone in the dark. I sure hope you don't get mugged all the way out here. It's a dangerous neighborhood you know? Say…I have an idea! Why don't you give me your wallet to protect so that no one can steal it from you on your way home? Aren't I just the smartest and cutest thing?" She giggled playfully again as she came closer putting the shock pistol she was carrying under my chin.

"Let me tell you how bad of a day you're having." I said softly. Reaching slowly I revealed the badge clipped to my waist band. "I'm with the Piltover Sherrif's department. I tell you what, get the gun out of my face and just leave and we'll pretend this never happened." Jinx frowned as she looked deep into my eyes, as if trying to read me. Luckily my mask should conceal my identity from her.

"Hmm…I don't believe you. You're far too attractive to be a cop, besides last I checked it was a real faux pas for a male detective to wear floral perfume. Although I must say earlier today I met a very interesting man who smelled similar. But disregarding that, the thing still remains. I want your wallet. Give it to me or I kill you and take it." I frowned.

"Here I tell you what, why don't we cut ourselves a deal." Jinx leaned her head back letting out a sinister laugh.

"A deal? You don't haggle with a mugger dude. No matter what you offer I could just take it from you by killing you."

"What if…I told you that I'd give you the wallet and even refrain from reporting this incident?"

"Hmm…I'm listening."

"I need some assistance on a case. Somewhere there's a humanoid who's taken to eating human body parts, particularly the heart. They would have long sharp claws and possibly dog like features. Any idea where I could find someone like that?" Jinx smiled softly and tapped the side of her head with the pistol.

"Hmmm. Sorry copper can't seem to recall anything, but if you sweetened the pot a little perhaps my memory would be jogged." I frowned softly.

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you want from me?"

"A kiss." I blinked my cheeks turning pink.

"I'm sorry for a moment it sounded like you said you wanted a kiss."

Jinx giggled. "That is what I said. Kiss me as well as giving me your wallet and not reporting our encounter and I'll tell you what I know." I rolled my eyes thinking it over carefully. What the hell? It was just a kiss right? Not like I was engaging in a serious romantic act or anything.

"So when you said you wanted me to sweeten the pot, you meant it literally. I suppose then that I can indulge you." Jinx smiled.

"Alright then hot fuzz, lay it on me." I nodded and with a blush I stepped closer to her. Placing my hand softly on her cheek my fingers wove through her soft blue hair. I pulled her lips to mine as I softly kissed her, just before she grabbed me ferociously shoving her tongue down my throat. I was vaguely aware of a bright flash to the side before she pulled away from me with a grin.

"What the hell was that about?" I coughed as I finally managed to catch my breath from the unexpected assault on my tonsils. Jinx held a camera in one hand and a small piece of photo paper that she was shaking in the other. Damned Polaroid.

"Oh nothing, just a bit of insurance. See I need one of you legal types in my pocket…and well, let's just say your job wouldn't be very satisfactory if I happened to anonymously leak this picture to your boss now would it? I mean, a police officer making out with a wanted felon? For shame!" I clenched my fist in anger before she gently stepped closer to me.

"Oh simmer down po-po, it's not like I'm gonna make you do anything incredibly illegal. Quite the opposite I'll make your job a bit easier. You'll turn your back when you catch me in the act and in turn I'll give you information when you need it. Sound fair?" I sighed softly. It didn't seem I had much choice.

"Alright, we've got a deal." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet tossing it to her. She caught it and shook it in my face.

"Try doing some research into Hextech Biotics. I think you'll find something useful to your investigation there." She smirked softly before she gently leaned up on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Pleasure doing business with ya, officer. Now run along like a good boy, I'm sure your bed is just waiting for you in anticipation."

And like that she was gone, disappearing into the shadows of the alley way. I sighed softly as I turned around making a mental note to wash off the scent of wolf's bane when I was on cop duty. Couldn't risk getting caught in the act. Hextech Biotics huh? I knew that place. Tomorrow night I'd have to do a little snooping as myself and gather some probable cause.

That night I managed to catch about four hours of sleep before I had to go in for the exam. Needless to say after the events of last night I was rather grumpy about being stirred from my restful slumber for a whole lot of nothing. The only useful bit of info I gathered is that I reek of flowers and that my most reliable source of information is a psychopath who demands a bit of tongue for the sake of blackmail.

The exam was simple enough. It mostly consisted of practically a true/false save that the two options were legal/illegal; admissible/inadmissible; etc. Aced it naturally. When you're on the wrong side of the law it's best to learn what rules they have to follow for the sake of breaking them later. For instance, one of the easiest ways of getting rid of a single pursuing officer of the law is to carry torn strips of paper in your pocket. As you're running drop a slip of paper every ten to fifteen feet. Since the law says that any evidence dropped is admissible, they'll stop and pick it up on the off chance that it's relevant to why they're chasing you. That's where most common thugs screw up. Don't drop a receipt or something else that gives away your identity or address, that's just common sense.

However, unfortunately cops tend to travel in pairs. Which means one will continue the chase while the other works to pick up all the meaningless scraps of paper. But even still it's easier to shake one tail then it is to shake two.

Next up was the physical portion of the test. Since I was a young kid growing up on the streets of Ionia, I've always had a passion for obstacle courses and free-running. I waited patiently as each of the officers in training attempted to run the course. Jogging a mile, climbing up the wall, swinging across, going through the monkey bars, crawling under the barbed wire, and skipping through tires. You know, the basics. Completing that allowed you to get into the basic cadet status. But I wasn't interested in becoming a grunt. I was going after something much more difficult.

That's where the secondary portion of the physical test came in. Assuming that you were smart enough to make at least an "A" on the written exam, passing the secondary physical test would boost you immediately to the rank of sergeant, just high enough to earn detective if you were connected with the right people. Which I was.

The "optional" portion of the physical test was a bit of a doozy. Upper body strength central. It consisted of a three-quarter pipe, which consists of a quarter pipe facing opposite a half-pipe that was turned on end. In order to advance past that one would have to gain enough momentum to run far enough up the half-pipe so as to be able to reach the edge. Assuming you could defy gravity for just long enough to do that you'd be dangling so you'd have to pull yourself over the edge so you were standing on top of it.

Then came the rope climb. If you had made it this far you'd find yourself on a platform that sloped downward to a trampoline which had a pit between it and a net made of thick rope. The net was tilted at a forty five degree angle towards you, making it so that you had to climb back towards the trampoline and up in order to get to the top of the net.

From there you'd have to pull yourself up and roll back down the other side of the net where you'd get to what I like to call Satan's Staircase. To put it simply it goes like this: There are a series of notches above five sets of parallel bars, with one monkey-bar like bar perpendicular in the first set of notches. Grabbing on to the bar you've got to hop from one notch to the next, which means going higher the first two times then back down the second two. From there you can swing yourself to a dangling rope so that you can reach the next and final platform.

This is where things become a huge bitch. This thing is a one-hundred foot high vertical shaft about five feet off the ground and made of Hexiglas: a plastic/glass synthetic material. There are no grips, no hand holds. Simply the four walls of the shaft. You have to use the pressure from your own body to hold yourself in the shaft and climb your way up that way. It's a long going process, not to mention a dangerous one. One false move and you can get yourself a really bad ankle injury that'll have you doing nothing but desk work for a long time. Oh…and you only have once chance to go through it all, and only ten minutes to do it.

I watched as time and time again the officers-in-training attempted the secondary course. Most dropped out at the net. The rest didn't even make it past the pipe. Lucky for me, Ionia is known for their focus on self-improvement be it physical, mental, or as in my case, both. After completing the first portion I was given a wrist watch that allowed me to see how much time I had left. I took a deep breath, using a meditation technique I had learned long ago to focus myself on the task at hand. I told myself that this would be easy. Just another job where the reward at the end wasn't someone's safe or jewelry. When the clock started I immediately took a few steps back. The trick with this three-quarter pipe was simple. Basic physics really. The shortest distance between two points is always a straight line between the two. Every cop before had attempted to run up the half-pipe end. That's where they made their mistake. I began to sprint as fast as I could, reaching my full speed I leapt, upwards, stretching my arms out and catching the lip of the half pipe above me.

Pulling myself up I didn't want to lose my pace. I continued to run down the ramp before hitting that trampoline hard. I managed to catch on to the net about half way up. Turning myself around I began to climb back upwards as if on monkey bars. When it comes to things like that, believe me it's easier to reach forwards then backwards. When I reached the end I managed to get enough of a swing to tuck my legs in and roll up on top of the net, inciting oohs and aahs from the other students as I rolled like a log down the net until I reached the platform beneath the staircase from hell. Grabbing on to the bar I would swing forward like a gymnast on a high bar. When I reached the highest arc of my swing I'd lift the bar from the notch allowing me to land on the second notch higher up. I repeated the process and found myself at the top of the staircase. Hopping back down was just a simple matter of the same motion but much more gently so that my downward momentum didn't pull me from the bar. From the end I swung to the final platform.

Staring up the vertical shaft I looked down at my watch to see that I had about 3 minutes remaining. I had hoped that this wouldn't take that long. I had to move quickly, and continue moving. If I rested at any point I was more likely to slip and if that happened I didn't know if I'd be able to stop myself from falling all the way back down and failing the second part of the test. Immediately I took off my shoes and socks, earning me a perplexed look from the officers around me as I tied the laces together and hung them from my neck. Because of the arches of your feet, you can get better suction against a smooth surface. In other words, assuming you had the strength, being barefoot gave you the advantage of grip. I moved quickly starting first with a back and forth hopping motion where I kicked off the wall then kicked off the other side and so on. That got me about half the way until I began to feel the fatigue set in. It was then that I split my legs and hands, allowing me to climb upwards like a spider. Lifting both legs, then both hands, and repeating. When I finally reached the top of the shaft I kicked off the far wall one last time and caught the edge with my fingertips. I could feel the sweat on my hands making my grip slippery and weak and I began to use my feet to scramble up the near wall to give me just enough bonus that my complaining biceps, triceps, and pectorals were able to pull off one last lift, causing me to roll on to my back on the finish line platform. My breathing was heavy as I looked to my watch, fifteen seconds left.

"You have to hit the switch!" The instructor called from below. Turning I saw the button a good twenty feet from me. Ten seconds left. I quickly got to my feet and began running. Five seconds. Knowing I had only made it about half way I dove quickly towards the button. Three seconds. Arm outstretched I hit the ground hard, my palm hitting the button spot on. My watch stopped and looking down at it, I had about half a second remaining on the clock. I'd done it. I'd completed the optional portion of the test and thanks to Caitlyn and Vi's assistance I'd make detective in no time.

Vi had actually come out to congratulate me, though when the lift brought me back down to the ground, covered in sweat and panting like a dog her face was priceless. Her jaw was dropped in shock at what she had witnessed, having arrived shortly after I completed the first leg of the obstacle course.

"Three years…" she said softly as she simply stared into my eyes.

"Beg pardon?" I gasped as someone handed me a bottle of water. I began to drink it greedily before draining the rest of the bottle by inverting it over my head.

"It's been three years since anyone has completed that obstacle course. And he was expelled because we found out he was using steroids." I laughed softly throwing up my hands in fake guilt.

"You caught me officer, take me away." I chuckled as my heart finally started to return to its normal rhythm. I could feel the dull throbbing pain in my muscles that indicated I had really put them to work.

Smiling at me Vi wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Well 'Detective', you did good…well better than good actually. Great even."

"I believe you mean 'well' Vi. Not 'good'." I looked over towards the source of the voice to see Cait approaching us, her trademark top hat on. "What did I miss?"

"Raine here just completed the Sargent course. With only half a second to spare too."

Caitlyn's eyes opened in shock. "Really? That's very impressive, I must say. It's not very often that you meet a civilian with that kind of endurance."

Shit. I was so focused on earning that higher rank that I hadn't even considered that they still thought I was just a normal, average Joe. Vi looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah, that's a good point Caitlyn. What was it you said that you did for a living again Raine?"

"I…ummm…" Damn it, damn it, damn it! I had to think quickly otherwise they'd become even more suspicious. "I…uh… used to be… an acrobat! Yeah, that's it. I used to travel with a small circus in Ionia. My family started there so I was raised to be a trapeze artist and eventually I got tired of the stage life. So I came here to Piltover to start new after I saved up enough to live here. I've only been here a few months but already I'm finding that I really like this city. And it's incredibly lovely denizens." I said smiling at the two ladies.

Caitlyn simply laughed but Vi's cheeks became a rosy red. It was clear that she wasn't used to be told that she was attractive, an understandable thing considering her intimidating nature. But if there was one thing I knew, the easiest way to charm a woman out of her jewels was to play to her positive qualities, and despite what one might think Vi definitely had looks to kill.

"At any rate, you did good Detective. Go home and shower then we can meet up for lunch in an hour or so."

"Did well."

"Oh whatever cupcake!"

I laughed at the antics of the two and nodded. "Alright you got it. What sounds like a good place to eat?"

Vi pondered it for a moment then smirked. "How about 'The Grotto?' On your dime of course."

The Grotto? Man talk about expensive tastes. But I wanted to impress her so I instead simply nodded. "Yeah that sounds great. Next time though you can pay for lunch." I laughed softly.

We gave our farewells to one another as I proceeded to return home. Grotto required some formal wear so I changed out of my sweat suit. The showers warm water felt excellent on my sore arms. I was lucky that both they and my legs weren't trembling from the exertion I had put them through. Even navigating the city around me didn't require that much physical stamina. Once I had finished I put on a nice collared shirt and some slacks, making sure to tuck it in to seem a bit more formal, then taking it back out once I decided that formal was most definitely not my style. Humming softly to myself I picked a wolf's bane flower, deciding that it would be nice to offer it to Vi.

At the restaurant she looked absolutely amazing. She was wearing a small black dress that exposed her upper thighs down, which ended in a pair of matching black pumps. Her hair was the same as always and in an un-ladylike fashion she blew a tuft of her pink hair from her eyes before seeing me and waving. I could tell by her stumbling and clumsy movement she was not used to walking in heels, and I thought I could hear her cursing Caitlyn for recommending she wear them to our lunch.

Ever since I was a lad, I was taught that chivalry is an important quality to have, even for a thief such as myself. She looked at me confused as I came behind her and pulled her chair out for her, a gesture she was unfamiliar with.

"I'm sorry did you want this chair?" She asked.

"What? Oh no. I'm sorry, I was trying to be polite and pull out your chair for you."

"Wait, why?"

"Because you're a lady."

"That's rather chauvinistic don't you think? I'm more than capable of pulling out a chair."

"Yes I'm aware that you can pull out your chair Vi. I think you're missing the point. It's out of respect for a woman that you pull out her chair, it's the same reason why you'll notice that I hold open doors for women as well. It's just good manners."

"Oh." Vi smiled softly and sat in the chair allowing me to assist her in pushing it back in. "I've never had someone show good manners around me before. I grew up on the streets as a kid. See I was orphaned and raised by a group of thugs. One day we were robbing these people in a mine right and the tunnel started to collapse. The others ran out and at first I would have too…"

"But?" I asked curiously.

"But when I turned and saw how terrified the people were I went back. Unfortunately, we got trapped inside anyway." She smiled sheepishly at me. "Needless to say I made it out…"

"How did you manage that?"

"Well to put it simply, I managed to rip off the arms of an old mining robot. I put them on my hands like gloves and finding that they fit rather well I began to punch my way through the rubble. Eventually we got out, only for Caitlyn to be waiting for me outside. I thought I was going to prison for sure, but instead she offered me a job as her deputy. So I took it. I didn't want to go back to being a criminal…I couldn't go back. And so I've been here ever since." I smiled softly at her.

"That's an amazing story Vi."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Truly I do." She blushed again scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ah it's not that special." I smiled softly at her and gently slipped her the flower.

"Don't be silly Vi. Everyone is special in their own unique way, which includes you. A wise man once said that we're all made up of elements. Each of these elements would fuse and come apart, forming everything until eventually they formed to make us. Never again will these elements ever come together to make you again. There has never been nor will there ever be another you." She looked at the flower in her fingers twirling it softly with a smile as she sniffed it before setting it aside.

Despite the fact that we were not on a date, I felt the lunch with Vi went rather well. We discussed her past quite a bit and I discovered that she had enough constitution to finish an entire bottle of chardonnay on her own. The price ended up coming out to around seventy-five Valors, not a cheap date to be sure. But it was nice to get to know Vi a little better, I almost felt sorry that I was pulling the wool over her eyes. But, I was technically doing good by locking these criminals in jail right? I mean even if my reasons aren't pure my actions still are. Soon we said good bye and parted ways, with me heading home to turn back to normal old Thane. The first thing I was going to do was break my way into Hextech Biotics. I needed to find information on this creature, and hopefully how to stop it. Tonight was going to be a long night.

***Meanwhile***

Vi smiled softly at the blue-purple flower that Raine had given her. She thought it funny that despite only having met the other day she could feel that there was a certain chemistry the two had, even if it was just through work alone. Returning to the Sheriff's office she hummed to herself as she came in to find Caitlyn cleaning her rifle.

"Ah hello Vi. Lunch go well? I see you've found another Thane case." Vi blinked a little puzzled.

"Lunch went very well, but what do you mean I've found another Thane case?"

Caitlyn nodded to the flower that she had betwixt her fingers. "Well why else would you be holding a piece of Wolf's Bane?" Vi paused as she thought about it. It was odd that Raine had given her of all things Wolf's Bane. Now that she thought about it Raine also had icy blue eyes, and he had shown an unusual amount of athleticism in the trials today. But no, no way could Raine be Thane. He had been there when she and Thane were fighting, that's how he managed to pull her out of that warehouse after she was knocked unconscious. Wasn't he?

"Oh it was just a gift from Raine. He must have picked it on the way to the restaurant or something. I'll admit it was weird for me to be doted on."

"Doted on?" Caitlyn asked raising an eyebrow as she looked towards Vi. "How do you mean 'doted on'?" Vi blushed softly.

"Well he was rather chivalrous. He held open the door for me, and even pulled out my chair. He paid for the entire meal, despite that I told him I was kidding about him having to pay for the both of us, and then of course there was the flower." Caitlyn smirked letting out a giggle.

"I see. I have to ask Vi: did he seem particularly interested in what you had to say?" Vi thought about it for a moment.

"Actually, yeah. He would ask me questions about my past life and how I came to become your deputy. He seems rather nice." Caitlyn nodded emphatically with a big grin. "What? Why are you smiling like that cupcake?" Vi asked suspiciously. Caitlyn never smiled this much unless she knew something that Vi didn't.

Caitlyn smiled softly. "Oh nothing you need to worry about. I was just thinking of how interesting it was that the man took such good care of you when he brought you here." She turned back to cleaning her rifle as she started humming 'Can't Fight the Moon Light' to herself.

Vi looked at her and gave a light sigh before going into the locker rooms to change. Even Vi had to admit that it had been a long time since any man had shown such interest in her well-being, especially when they didn't want anything from her. Only time would tell if he could keep it up or if he would leave just as every other man she'd met did.


	3. Chapter 3

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 3

Author's note: Hey guys, I give you the third chapter of The Smoothest of Criminals. I've been receiving some positive feedback on the chapters thus far (thank you by the way) so I've decided that I'd go ahead and continue onward with the story. Read on my friends and follow Thane's journey in to the darkest parts of the criminal underworld. Don't forget to review and provide feedback if you can. Enjoy! –Kiba Elunal

The sun began to slowly set over Piltover's sparkling metallic horizon as the day finally came to a close. As the moon began to rise in turn, I decided to dawn the black hood and mask that were my tools of the trade. Unfurling the small patch of leather I quickly went over my tools. Lock picks of various sizes: check. Glass cutter: check. Crook's eye: check. EMP security disrupters: Check. Dagger boots: Check. Self-driving Pitons: Check. And of course the pies de resistance: one flower of wolf's bane so the poor saps know who it was they managed to piss off. Fully loaded with what I needed I quickly slipped out into the night, the moon and stars like spectators watching closely as I participated in this most dangerous of games. It wasn't until nearly 30 minutes later that I saw the Hextech Biotics lab building.

The thing was built upward like a space needle and it had a layers of disconnected gondolas that rotated around the building constantly. These gondolas were meant as an observation deck, as well as a way to ward off would-be thieves in the night. Pssh. Like that would help them. The gondolas moved in opposite directions from one another every layer. The bottom one was on the second story moving towards the right, the third story towards the left, back and forth all the way to 35th floor. Earlier I had done some recon and discovered that Hextech generally keeps their files in the core chamber on the highest floor. That's where I would attempt to make my entry. Given Hextech's ego and reputation the tower was a good 200 feet above the surrounding buildings, none of which were close enough for me to get on to the building anyway. But that wouldn't be an issue. I removed one of my self-driving pitons, a long 10 inch spike with a ring on its tail that when thrown could imbed itself into solid steel and hold steady. Normally these were used for mountain climbing or something of that nature, but tonight they would serve my needs just fine.

I removed a long rope I had brought with me and threaded it through the ring before making it a slip knot so that it wouldn't come loose. I twirled the piton on its noose and let fly with the metal spike. The instant it touched the 15th floor window of the gondola there was a quick burst of light informing me that it indeed took. Quickly the slack in rope began to be taken out and attaching it to my belt loop I felt a large jerk as the building pulled me from the roof. I quickly began to scale the rope, the air resistance causing me to trail backwards from the piton. When I reached it I knew I had dodged a bullet. The glass was shatter proof and had it been just normal glass I would have been yanked to my death just as it came loose. Luckily ever since that stupid lawyer attempted to be a bad ass and ended up accidentally hurtling from his office inside of a sky scraper to his demise, corporations have taken to putting multiple layers of very thick safety glass. Personally I felt they should have left it as is. When someone's own stupidity leads them to their destruction I don't call that tragic. I call that the gene pool self-chlorinating. Survival of the fittest and all that jazz.

Finally reaching the piton I wrapped my hand around the thick spike, holding on tightly as I continued to spin at a good 25 miles per hour. While that may not sound too incredibly quick, you can rest assured that it's quite the speed when you're hanging off of a building. To put it in comparison, your average "swing carousel" ride at an amusement park travels on average at about 35 miles per hour. So imagine if you will clutching onto that swing for dear life as that ride slings you around at slightly but not enough slower pace. Looking through the glass I could see that I had only managed to pierce the first two layers, the third and fourth one still unpenetrated, and the fifth one containing a thin copper net used to detect intrusions. If anything pierced a segment of that net it would alert the facility of my presence. That was not an option. Taking out another piton I jabbed it in nice and hard this time piercing it all the way through the fourth pane of glass. Twisting the piton clockwise I removed the ring and replaced it with the glass cutter. Placing it gently on the side I rotated the blade causing it to score the glass deeply enough to remove the plug. Now unfortunately, due to the way the windows are set up they've made a powerful vacuum that maintains high pressure from inside, thus making the glass harder to break from the inside. Once this vacuum is removed the first layer of glass would shatter. Making the second layer a little bit weaker. Grabbing hold tightly onto the handle of the glass cutter I gave it a quick tug removing the cork and causing the familiar high pitched ringing of glass on metal and concrete.

The first layer no longer impeding my movement I tugged myself closer to the piton, finally getting a place on the ledge where I could maintain my footing. I reached in my pack for a hollow tube with holes bored in the bottom of it before I slipped it in the small amount of space that the first piton allowed before removing the metal spike. The allowed the structural integrity of the glass to remain intact. After carefully replacing the spike and rope in my pack I pulled out a small plastic bottle with Fused HF taped on the side of it. Gently I emptied the contents of the bottle into the pipe and after a few seconds a quiet hissing sound filled the air as the hydroflouric acid I had applied began to dissolve the glass until there was a hole big enough for me to crawl through without getting the acidic chemical on my skin. Almost inside now, only one last step to perform. Taking out one of the EMP disruptors I jammed the hooked end into the glass hard enough that the prongs were able to barely touch the copper net. Twisting it the prongs released a large electromagnetic pulse that would work to disable the security system. The gondolas gave a whir to signify that it was slowing down. Now that that was done I quickly pulled a dagger from my pack and cut through the net, allowing me to slip inside of the building finally.

Now that I had infiltrated the complex I allowed myself to take a deep breath and re-gather my nerves. Without the air resistance the movement of the gondola I was in felt slower now and not five feet ahead of me was the passage into the inner core standing stationary. I stepped through stumbling a bit at the sudden halting of movement before looking around me. This must be the pharmaceuticals ward as it contains mortars and pestles with all sort of herbs normally used for healing. I had to be careful to not trip any sensors as I continued forward, making sure to slip beneath desks and lab tables whenever possible. Normally a place with so much glass and equipment doesn't use laser sensors as the items could easily distort it depending on their position. So for the most part it was about observing the oscillating security cameras and timing my movements correctly.

Finally, I had made it to the center of the room where the company's elevator shaft sat. I wasn't aware if they had a monitoring system for their elevator, but clearly they had an I.D. system that required the use of some sort of badge. Another well placed electromagnetic pulse shut it down allowing me to pry apart the elevator doors. Looking down the shaft I could see the top of the elevator at the ground floor. Excellent. That makes it easier for me to climb up. Leaping to the thick wire I began to scale the shaft, making sure my boot's daggers were out just in case I needed to jab something into the walls in order to stop a speedy descent. After another ten minutes and my already tired muscles screaming at me for the abuse I was putting them through I gently pried open the elevator door on the top level. Within the file cabinets were thousands, maybe even millions of files on projects that had been rejected, accepted, or canceled. Finding a computer I managed to boot it up before being met with the most dreaded enemy for a digital thief: the login screen. I groaned softly and began to look around the desk for any clue of the man's password. Or…the moron could have it written clearly on a piece of paper taped to the monitor. Way to go security team. G-I-Z-M-O-M-A-N-1-3. I read the letters out loud as I punched them in causing the computer to whir to life and providing me with a digital catalog of the files. I began rifling through them using keywords like "animal", "beast", "transformation", and "metamorphosis." All I got were a bunch of pesticides that were canceled due to the harming of the ecosystem and some sort of butterfly exhibit planned for the local museum. I sat there for a moment before typing in one more search term: "Lycanthropy." Only one of the files returned to me labeled as Project 'Battlewax'. According to the file an Ionian chemist by the codename of Singed long ago invented an elixir that when consumed could give a human extreme strength, speed, agility, and senses. However the thing was incomplete and so when given to his friend Warwick, he became a bestial man, though still able to maintain his senses enough not to lose himself to the bloodlust of the wolf…at least not yet. Noxus had commissioned Hextech to reverse engineer the formula using a sample of Warwick's blood that was obtained from a field of justice at some point. According to the data I found the test subjects experienced almost no change…for a month. 9 of the 10 subjects were killed by the elixir. But it never said what happened to the last 1. I had a feeling that I knew what had happened.

That was when I saw a bright beam of light that bathed me from behind. "Hand up where I can see them Thane. Nice and easy." I looked over my shoulder and turned around to see Vi and Caitlyn standing behind me with the Sheriff's rifle pointed straight at my head.

"As much as you two are probably used to hearing men say 'this isn't what this looks like' I've got to say: this really isn't what it looks like." Vi walked up to me with a smirk.

"Save your excuses for court Thane, you're not escaping this time." Her eyes focused on mine and I frowned softly at her. "Thane Rye-hour you are under arrest for multiple counts of breaking and entering, burglary, as well as assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." That was when the growling began.

"Look, I know you don't think growling will do any good or bad to you in a trial, but that's just rude."

"That growling wasn't me…" I said softly just before a large black shadow pounced on Vi pinning her to the ground letting out an angry roar. I watched as the man beast raised its claw to slash through her chest cavity just before Caitlyn fired a few rounds into the things hide. It let out a howl of pain stepping off of Vi and advancing towards the Sheriff of Piltover. As the monster lunged at Caitlyn she managed to catch its open maw on the side of her rifle, requiring all her strength to keep the creature at bay. Vi quickly recovered getting to her feet as the black furry being sank it's jaws lower, cutting the steel barrel of the gun clean through before spitting it out. Caitlyn gasped as it snapper her rifle like it was nothing more than a twig before Vi whistled getting the creatures attention. As it coiled its muscles to lunge I realized that it would easily tear through Vi's gauntlets, and without any defenses or weaponry it would do the same thing to her that it had to Lady Bleaksilver. As it lunged I quickly dove between the two of them as Vi fell back startled against the well. The dog stopped confused mid lunge and looking at me it growled before slowly backing away.

What the hell? Why wasn't the werewolf attacking me? Then I remembered…the wolf's bane! Canines hate the scent of wolf's bane and the roots are highly poisonous to them as well. Often in folklore people hang bundles of wolf's bane around their necks to protect themselves from werewolf attacks. That must be why it ran away when I found it munching on my client. I could hear Vi breathing heavily behind me as the wolf backed away slowly, growling fiercely as I reached into my pack. Realizing I was most likely retrieving a weapon it lunged towards me as I took the remaining fused hydroflouric acid I had in my pouch and drove my fist down the great beast's throat, crushing the glass in my gloved hand. It howled as shards of glass embedded themselves into its throat, causing it to choke and sputter before it could take off my hand. Pulling it out quickly I could hear the sizzling sound of the fused hydroflouric acid burning through his esophagus and finding its way into its lungs where it began to dissolve his tissue. It attempted to get away but after taking off only a few steps foam began to pour from its mouth and its eyes became dead and empty. It collapsed in a large furry heap, its final breath of life escaping. The fur on the body began to turn a pale beige as it folded down into his flesh, revealing him to be nothing more than a man. I sighed, though the ordeal wasn't over just yet.

I turned back to Vi who had managed to scuffle back to Caitlyn's side. "Not that I don't appreciate what you did for my deputy," she began, "it doesn't change a thing. You're still under arrest." I stared them both down my icy blue eyes steeling themselves in bold defiance.

"How did you know I was here? I disabled the security alarms." I asked in a hushed tone so that they wouldn't recognize my voice.

"We got an anonymous tip that you would be here and we couldn't pass up on the chance that you were. You're going away for a long time Thane, though since you were helpful I'll speak on your behalf at your parole." I smirked at her laughing softly.

"You're going to take me in? With what army princess? Your gun is snapped in two and your partner isn't able to take me when I'm armed no way, no how." Vi growled as she raised her fist. I could see her beginning to charge up her gauntlets. Just before she could rush me I pressed the delete button the keyboard, removing 'Project Battlewax' from the system's memories. With the other hand I tossed an EMP pulsar which attached itself to her glove. When it released its electromagnetic shockwave her jet assisted strike stopped suddenly and she found herself unable to move her hands or fingers. I quickly rushed to the elevator shaft, dodging Caitlyn's net on the way and grabbing on to the elevator's wire I quickly began to slide down the building before jumping through the door I had come in. I could hear Caitlyn shouting to Vi to come quick as she attempted to summon the elevator. That gave me just enough time to complete my final task. Searching through the room I managed to find the drawer of the different formulas and blood samples linked to Project Battlewax. Tucking the vials into my pack I quickly dove out the window before throwing the piton and rope to the building. Once embedded I felt the rope tug taught as I clung on for dear life. I managed to move in an arc hitting the wall of the building hard. It hurt, but I was still breathing, more than I could say if I had taken that fifteen story fall. I took a deep breath as I climbed the rope hoisting myself on to the roof of the building before removing my piton.

"Run all you like Thane!" Vi called from the broken window. "I don't care how fast you are or where you hide. I will find you and when I do I will make sure you are in prison where you belong."

I smirked back at her. "Whatever you say beautiful! Let's just see if legs are faster than your mouth!" She growled in frustration as Caitlyn pat her on the shoulder, both of them disappearing into the building's dark interior. As I continued home I felt good about myself. Admittedly I had hoped that the culprit was a rival crime lord or something, but it was nice knowing that the streets were relatively safer again now that that beast had been put down.

It wasn't until I was about half way home that I heard a playful giggle coming from behind me. "Well, well. You're rather talented at this whole 'masked vigilante' thing aren't you?" I turned around to see Jinx sitting on a chimney stack a bright smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about Jinx?" I growled as she crossed one leg over the other and giving me a wink.

"Well apparently you Mr. I-push-people-off-playgrounds, have some sort of bleeding heart in your chest. After all, why else would you have gone to Hextech Biotics if not to, and forgive the pun, find a way to finish off their pet project." She smirked, "besides I thought that it might be too easy for you, so I decided to spice up your game a bit."

"So let me guess: you're the anonymous tipper?" Jinx blew a kiss in my direction.

"Guilty as charged. Well guilty in general." She laughed at her own little joke before I growled.

"Alright I'll bite, how did you know I was coming to Hextech Biotics?" She smiled softly at me and slipped down the brick chimney walking up to me with a soft sway in her hips.

"I think we both know how I knew."

"Humor me."

She frowned softly. "Killjoy. You were listening when I was talking to that rookie cop. At first I thought it was just his cologne but then I realized the scent was far too strong. You should really work on concealing that smell of wolf's bane."

I chuckled softly. "The wolf's bane isn't mean to conceal my scent mi corazon."

"Ooh, a speaker of Bilgewaterian, I'm impressed. But please inform me: what is it for then?" I smirked at her and took a step closer my eyes gazing deeply into hers as I wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her close to me. Her eyes opened in shock as I leaned close to her ear.

I gave a soft whisper, my hot breath rolling down the nape of her neck causing her to get goosebumps in the chilled night air. "It's so you know that I'm coming, and that no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do…I'll always get what I want." I gently placed a kiss on her cheek and took a few steps back before waving to her with a wink and taking off across the roof tops, disappearing into the night. Jinx smiled with a blush.

"Oh…so that's what Ahri felt like around Kal." She said softly to herself before slinging Fishbones over her back and running off into the shadows to return back to her hide out beneath the city. It wasn't until then that she checked the pockets and discovered the true reason for his intimacy. I smiled to myself as I reached my home. Removing my hood and mask I smirked as I inspected my wallet to find that everything was there.

"There's one born every minute." I chuckled and stashing my costume in a shoebox beneath my bed I went into the bathroom. Opening up the toilet I poured all of the trials and blood samples into the water before flushing it into the sewers. With the amount of dilution caused by the large amount of water, there was no way it would ever cause harm again. Finally I went downstairs to my fire place and after threw the file into the fire. I watched as it became engulfed into flames, every note taken burning into ash that flew into the city's starry sky.

The next morning I woke up with a soft smile and got dressed for my first official day of work as a detective. Walking into the office I saw that Caitlyn and Vi were already there, both of them grumbling as they worked to repair their weapons of choice. "Good morning team." I cheerfully called out. Both of them turned slowly to face me their eyes shooting daggers at their frustration of the loss of their weapons.

"That bad of a night huh? Any headway on that case from a couple nights back?" Caitlyn sighed placing her newly built rifle on her desk.

"Yes actually. The case is now closed. It would seem that due to some sort of laboratory experiment by Hextech Biotics, they managed to create something of a werewolf. In its human form it must have asked Mrs. Bleaksilver to come in, possibly to see if she could help him, before turning and killing her." I furrowed my brow.

"You're kidding."

"Afraid not, this case is a first. Werewolves, hah. What's next mummies and vampires? I miss the good old days."

"What good old days?"

"When people were murdered by other people." Vi sighed in frustration as her gauntlet released a bunch of sparks before leaking a small trail of smoke. In an inarticulate growl she threw the thing down upon the ground.

"I don't know what that son of a bitch did to my gloves but whatever he did it's permanent. Those things aren't coming back online, no way, no how! God I'm going to have to start over from scratch!" I walked over to where the glove rested on the ground and lifting it up I smiled to her examining it.

"EMP grenade?" I asked.

"Yeah unfortunately. Why? Do you know how to fix it?" I shrugged.

"Can't be too hard since all an EMP does is destroy digital and electrical parts. Since your glove is mostly mechanical all you have to do is replace the batteries." She frowned as I tossed the glove back to her.

"Raine, you're so full of shit. There's absolutely no way that simply changing the batteries will," as she popped the new battery into the glove the thing could be heard whirring as it went back to its default position.

"I'm sorry Vi, you were saying?"

"Shut up rookie." She smiled at me as I proceeded further into the room. Caytlin and Vi looked at one another with a smirk and turning I saw a third desk behind the corner. It hadn't been there before, and looking down at the name tag I saw that it simply said Sargent Raine: Assistant Investigator.

"You guys didn't…" I said softly before turning back to them.

"Welcome to the team Raine." Caitlyn said with a smile as Vi nodded in agreement.

"It's good to have you aboard rookie." Vi said softly, and I tried to hide my smile when I noticed that on her desk sat a vase with the wolf's bane I had given her sitting delicately in the water. I sat in my desk chair leaning back and kicking my feet up onto the top of it. Caitlyn smiled at me.

"Don't get too comfortable. Now that Vi's gloves are done I've got another case for you." I blinked tilting my head.

"There ain't no rest for the wicked I suppose." I muttered. "Alright boss, what's the job?"

Caitlyn smiled at me. "We've found evidence to support the theory that Thane Rye-hour has been stealing technology heading towards the Yordle academy."

"A hijacking? That doesn't sound like Thane's M.O." I replied.

"You're right. That's why I was so surprised when a week later the truck and driver were found in an alleyway. The driver was found dead, and get this: a wolf's bane was sitting on his passenger seat. Thane is clearly involved with this case in some way and I want the both of you to get to that truck and poke around. Report back to me once you've found any solid leads."

"Got it cupcake!" Vi called as she gave a little salute with her heavy metal gauntlets now slipped over her hands. "C'mon rookie, there's work to be done and crimes to be solved." I smiled and followed after her. However the smile was solely material, on the inside I was rather unhappy. Someone was going around killing people and attempting to pin it on me. Oh those bastards were going to get it when we found them. I knew one thing was for sure, I wasn't going to let them get away with ruining my slightly less than good name.

When we finally arrived at the truck the sight was a mess. The door was open and the driver's arm was dangling out of the seat, a pool of blood formed where it had been dripping from his body. Immediately we began to investigate. Cause of death was a slit across the throat and the wrist, causing the subject to bleed out and asphyxiate on his own blood. I leaned down next to the car to find that the blood hadn't yet congealed. I sighed softly then stood up turning to Vi.

"What? What did you see?" I looked into her eyes and frowned softly. "This man's only been dead for an hour or so at the most. That means his killer is still in the city."

Vi looked at me puzzled as we went around the back of the truck turning the knobs and opening its back. "I don't understand why that's a bad thing Raine. Isn't it good that our killers still in the city." I looked to her my eyes shining softly as I shook my head.

"I'm willing to bet that there's a lot more than one criminal organization that wants this tech, and if that's the case…" As the doors swung open we found at least a dozen bodies each of them wearing different flags on their sleeves with terrible burns all over their bodies. Some being riddled with bullet holes or scorched to ash. I looked up to Vi who stared at them in shock. "We may have a turf war on our hands."

***Meanwhile***

The man sat hunched over his work bench as he continued soddering and welding. He had begun to chuckling to himself as he grabbed another piece of the tech he had 'obtained' and began making calibrations to his new weapon. "Yes master…I've almost done it…hahaha…I'm…I'm reaching purity! For what more…what more can a man ask than to become…than to become better?! Remove the legs, so I can walk faster. Remove my arms so I am stronger. Remove my eyes so I can see more clearly! I promise master I'll do as you did…I'll…I'll make myself your equal! And when I do…I shall make…make that Sentinel pay! Destroyed your crystal…broke it he did…ruined…ruined our glory!" The man began to cackle as he laid his left arm down tightening the vice to hold it steady. He reached across grabbing a hack saw with a smile. "Yes master! I shall…I shall use your…your methods! Use them for revenge on…on Sentinel! "Already…already making army. All that…is needed now! Is a commander! That…that is me master! Let me…" He began to saw his arm off, blood starting to poor from the cut as he continued sawing, not even flinching. "Let me be your General master! I…I will spread your message! Will spread your divine will! You…you deserve…you deserve worship from these…these…simpletons!" Once he had cut his arm all the way through he laughed as he waddled over to a forge with coals burning hot as day. He shoved his stump into the molten rock laughing madly as it cauterized the wound allowing him to place the robotic arm he had been making over his stub. "It…I have completed…master! See?! Look upon…your prophet master!" The man held up his robotic arm showing it to a photograph of a man who appeared to be spliced repeatedly with mechanical parts that was hanging on the wall. Beneath it simply read "Viktor, the Machine Herald." The guy began to walk around the room collecting dozens of vials and machines and stuffing them all into a very large backpack. "I know what you think master! You say 'What about foolish police? What about rivals?' Do not worry master! I has…I has a plan to deal with…with these ignorant fools!"

Suddenly the double doors behind him opened as a small Yordle woman came deeper into the lab. "Professor? Are you in here? It's me Cayla. You asked me to come talk about my class project?" She walked further, stumbling softly in the dim light as the gibbering man turned towards her.

"That's correct child! You show…show great promise! Come, come with me…and I'll open…all sorts of doors for you!" Cayla beamed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you professor! I've been having such a hard time getting into the College of Magic…they don't feel magitech should count! But with the right connections maybe…" Suddenly the mad professor grabbed her from behind. "Professor! What are you doing?!" Before she could scream for help he gagged her and threw her down on the work bench binding her hands and wrists. Lifting the hack saw he laughed maniacally as he advanced on the girl who was shaking in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks smearing her makeup.

"Let's fix her! Let's fix her now!" He laughed as he began to saw off one of her legs at the femur causing her to scream in pain through the cloth gag. "Don't worry child! You'll…you'll be magnificent…soon. Yes very soon! I shall make you…shall make you …make you, oh so beautiful! You will…finally have…have perfection!" He continued to work on removing her leg, as he slowly sawed through her flesh, making sure to pause as he rambled insanely onward. As she continued to attempt to scream her cries for help were drowned out by the hustle and bustle of Academy's students who had now filed into the hallways eager to go to their next class.

As the man wiped the blood that was smeared from his forehead he looked at the girl who was bandaged on his table, her leg missing. "What next? What next? Perhaps the other leg? No, need to make one prototype at a time…Perhaps arm? Yes maybe arm!" The girl continued to whimper into the gag as he gently leaned down and placed a finger of her lips. "Hush child…no…no need to cry! You'll be beautiful soon! That's it! I know…I know what's next. Let's start with … with face!" The girls eyes went wide as she watched the mad doctor reached over grabbing an industrial belt sander. He began to lower it onto her as she attempted to struggle, unable to scream for help. Soon her struggling began to subside as the room filled with the smell of burning flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 4

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm absolutely ecstatic to hear your reviews about how much you have been enjoying the story so far. Thank you all so very much. I've noticed a bit of confusion so I'd like to clear up the time frame in which this story occurs. This is taking place while Ahri and Kal are separated from Teemo, Tristana, and Jinx in Demacia. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. Keep on trucking. –Kiba

"Reassigned?" Vi looked at Caitlyn her head resting on her hands with her feet kicked up on her desk. "You don't want Raine and I on that stolen tech case anymore?"

Caitlyn sighed softly. "No I still want you both to keep your eyes peeled for the stolen tech, however something else has gone missing that is much more important." Caitlyn tossed a file on Vi's desk, a dozen or more pictures spilling out on to the table. Each of various yordles. "Students have begun going missing from the Academy. Though finding the tech is important in hopes of preventing an all-out turf war, your and our top priority as the Sheriff's department is to find these kids and bring them home safely." Vi frowned softly before taking her legs off the desk and going through them. Male, Female, different hair colors, body types, everything was different about each of them.

"There doesn't seem to be any pattern here…are you sure this is someone taking them and not just…you know…the college experience?" Caitlyn nodded.

"Each of these students were at the top of their class in their respective fields, and they were taken within the last few weeks. According to the Headmaster Heimerdinger finals occur within the next week. It's often unusual for such studious…er…students to go missing before something so vital." Vi stood up putting on her coat and battle gauntlets.

"Consider it looked into cupcake, I'll go out and see if I can find Raine. I swear that guy is the most scatterbrained detective I've ever met. He said he thought he left the stove on at home and left over an hour ago. I'll head to his place and see if he's there. Perhaps he got there and saw something else that needed doing or whatever. Gods know he's so easily distracted by tiny details." Caitlyn chuckled.

"That's what makes him a good detective Vi."

*** Meanwhile***

Grabbing the thug's arm that was wrapped around my neck from behind, I bent my left leg and rotated my torso. He was much taller than I was so his high center of gravity made it easy for me to use his size against him. With this quick motion, I flipped him over my back slamming him into another one of his buddies.

"C'mon guys, I'm not asking for much here…" I said as I dodged another switch blade from a third gangster. "Just tell me where you hid the tech and I promise your beating will only involve a few bruises."

"Shut up man! We don't go yo stupid tech. But you gonna die for punchin' our boss in the face." The one with the switchblade yelled as he lunged forward just in time for me to spin with his thrust. Grabbing his wrist I hyper extended his arm before striking his elbow with my palm hard and with a sickening crack his arm inverted causing him to drop the knife screaming in pain.

"Hey let's face it attacked me first. I even apologized for saying that the tattoo of his grandmother looked like a bulldog! It's not my fault that bulldogs tend to be a common gang motif!" Suddenly a shadow leapt up behind. Sloppy. I should have been more careful instead of taunting them. Even an idiot with a knife is still dangerous. I whirled to face him, driving my leg outward to catch him in the chest but it was a second too late as the punk's knife jabbed into my shoulder. Pulling the knife from my chest I touched my wound tenderly and saw that blood came away on my fingers.

My already icy eyes became more so as I advanced on the kid scurrying away from me in fear now, the other three already nursing their own wounds. Grabbing him by the collar I slammed him hard against the wall and waved the switch blade covered in my blood just under his nose. "Alright punk, seems you drew the unlucky straw of pissing me off today. So let's make this quick. I'm going to ask you a question and if I don't like what I hear, I'm gonna start carving my name into your chest. Where is the tech stolen from the truck?"

The kid whimpered holding up his hands defensively. "Look man I really don't know what you're talkin' about! We don't have no stolen tech!" I growled.

"Wrong answer." I buried the tip of the knife into his left pectoral slowly carving a T into his chest. "Let's try this again…where…is…the stolen tech?"

"Please man! I'm tellin' the truth! I don't know what tech you're talkin' about!"

"Bullshit! That tech was stolen on your turf and had a dozen dead rival gang members in the back of that truck." I began to carve an 'H' into his chest before he begged me to stop.

"Look man…we, ungh, we really don't know anythin' about that stuff! We just flunkies aight? What use we got for some fancy college tech? We seriously don't have it man…just please stop cuttin' me! If I knew I'd tell ya, I swear!" The kid had a point, but still couldn't hurt to leave him with a warning. Tossing the knife aside I cocked back my fist and gave him a hay-maker hard enough to leave him seeing stars for a week. Dropping the limp gangster to the ground I turned to his buddies.

"So help me…if I find out you've been lying to me…I will be back. And when I do come back, this little beating will seem like a spa treatment in comparison." The three of them nodded and once I turned to leave they grabbed their friend and scurried back to whatever rat hole they crawled out of. I groaned as I felt the knife wound in my chest stinging more and so I quickly decided to go back to my house before I returned to the sheriff's station. No need to concern them over this knife wound. Climbing up a nearby drainpipe I found myself standing in front of Jinx who began to slowly clap an applause.

"Impressive work newbie. Personally I'd have continued carving my name for the hell of it. Maybe added a few extra 'x's on the end for fun. Info or no info, those little ones are always a blast to make squeal." I smirked at her.

"It's a good thing you aren't me then isn't it? Of course you wouldn't have beaten them up, you'd have just blown them up with a grenade or two. I have the tingling sensation in my special place that makes me think the word 'subtle' is not in your vocabulary." Jinx eyed me suspiciously as she walked towards me putting her hand on my wounded shoulder and squeezing. I winced in pain as she pushed me on to my knees with a giggle.

"I have to say I like you from this view…really turns me on." I looked up at her wincing. "I see you got sloppy Thane, is someone losing their touch?" Her voice was more of a playful purr than a genuine taunting.

"It was a fluke, that's all. Now if you'd kindly remove your hand from my knife wound I'd like to get home and clean it. No telling what the hell that kid does with his knife but I don't want whatever was on it in my blood for long." Jinx frowned at me.

"Aww poo. And here I was enjoying our little get together. Tell you what Thane, later on tonight, why don't you stop by my place. You can make me dinner, steal a fancy bottle of wine, light some candles. It'd be nice and romantic. Who knows, I may even put out for you." I chuckled softly at her words and for a moment I saw a reflection in her eyes that made me think she was being serious. She looked genuinely disappointed at my reaction before the look was quickly covered up by another one of her jester grins.

"Like I said…no subtlety." I laughed as she released my shoulder letting me stand. "I tell you what Jinx, I may have some questions for you later…so perhaps I will take you up on that dinner. As for the sex…well, I'm not the kind of girl who fucks on the first date." That made Jinx give a light giggle.

"Alright Thane, I'll hold you to it. Corner of Cog and Flywheel, 10:30pm. Don't be late." I smiled at her playfully and leapt from the roof to the one nearby. "Oh and Thane?" I turned back to her. "If you pick my pocket on the date this time you're going to have to give me at least a little bit of heavy petting."

I smirked. "Only if you buy me a drink first!" I laughed as I continued making my way through the concrete jungle that was Piltover. I swung down onto my balcony and entering my room I began to remove my cloak and mask just as I heard the door open.

"Raine? Are you in here?" I let out a sigh of relief. It was just Vi.

"Yeah Vi, I'm upstairs in my room." I quickly tucked my disguise inside of the box and hid it beneath the false panel under my bed before going into the bathroom and dabbing at the knife wound with a wet rag. I heard the door of my room open and smiling I called to her.

"I swear Vi, first time in my house and I've already got you in my bed room? You sure like to move fast." I heard her giggle until she rounded the corner to see me shirtless in the bathroom, tending to my gash.

"Oh my Gods Raine! What the hell happened to you?" She immediately went over and slipped off her gauntlets setting them on my bed before she sat on the sink taking the rag from my hands. "Here, hold still. I'm going to clean you up." I watched as she rinsed the rag in water before pouring a bit of rubbing alcohol on it. I hissed as she placed the foul-smelling rag on my wound causing a burning sensation. "Oh don't be such a baby Raine…now tell me how this happened."

"I was just walking on my way home and got jumped by some punk kid lookin' for an easy mark. Believe me he came out of it worse than I did." Vi smiled softly at me.

"Well I hope so, this is barely a scratch. You got lucky. Still you're going to need stitches. Have you got a needle and thread?" I looked at her skeptically.

"You can sew?" She put her hands on her hips looking at me angrily.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Can I sew…of course I can sew. Who can't sew?" She gave a sigh as I opened the medicine cabinet giving her the spool and needle as well as a lighter to sterilize it.

"Well you sure as shit can't cook." I laughed and she playfully slapped my arm before holding the needle in the flame.

"Hey watch what you say mister, I am the one holding the pointy needle."

"That's fair I suppose." She paused for a moment and setting the needle down I watched in shock as she slowly began to undo her cloak slipping it off her ivory shoulders. "Umm…Vi…what are you doing?" I asked as she began to undo her corset causing a sharp intake of breath as more of her became exposed. It was only then that I felt the sharp jabbing sensation of the needle in my wound causing me to groan.

She smiled softly at me. "I hope that my distraction is enough to keep your mind off the pain." She whispered softly.

"Oh it's definitely…ungh…distracting me from something. You know what they…ungh…say. Men have two heads…but only enough blood to run one at a time." I groaned as she jabbed the needle in me a fourth time. I spent the next few minutes trying painfully hard not to stare at her body. Despite that we'd been coworkers for only a few weeks now, I had to admit she was some kind of beautiful. Her lithe figure was one that obviously came from the workout she must go through to maintain her boxing skill. I blushed as her eyes met mine and I knew she had caught me staring.

"Oh don't be such a little girl." She teased. "I'd be more insulted if you weren't looking right now to be honest." I laughed softly. Just like her to excuse rude behavior by mistaking it for flattery. I watched as she finished sewing the wound shut with one final tug before she knotted it. She cut the thread on either end with her teeth, spitting out the blood she had managed to get in her mouth from my wound.

"What no lollipop for not crying?" I teased as she smiled at me working to redo her corset. She smiled softly at me as she slipped her cloak back on before leaning forward and placing her lips sweetly against mine. My cheeks felt warm as a burning sensation came beneath them glowing a soft pink. "What was that for?" I asked softly, slightly bashful.

She giggled as she playfully pinched my blushing cheeks. "Sorry, was all out of lollipops." She teased as she went to get her gauntlets from the bed. I wrapped some gauze around my arm to keep the stitches from coming apart and slipped a clean shirt over my head tugging it down around me. "Already getting dressed?" She laughed. "First time I've ever heard of a man voluntarily doing that around me." I smiled at her as she suddenly remembered why she'd come. "Oh! That reminds me. Caitlyn is assigning us to a new case. Here." She handed me the file she had set on my dresser and sitting on my bed I cracked it open to take a look.

"Missing students?" I asked skeptically. Vi nodded. "And we're sure it's not just a stag party with way too much booze?"

"Apparently these ones were the nerds of the nerds. I doubt they were invited to stag parties much less would go to one a week before finals." Puzzling. I began to flip through the pictures and that's when I noticed something.

"Hey Vi. Take a look at this…all of them seem to have this lapel pin." The thing was a strange insignia. It looked like a cogwheel with an 'X' crossing through it. "What do you think? Some sort of club? Maybe a fraternity?" Vi looked closely at it and pulled a magnifying glass from her pack to examine it more closely.

"The ring around it says 'Science Olympian Victor' whatever the heck that means." I smiled softly at her and gently kissed her cheek. This time it was her turn to blush. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Because you just found us a lead. The guy at the pet store says it's important to give positive reinforcement when you manage to do a trick." I teased as I jumped off the bed. I walked to the balcony and closed the window, latching it shut before I turned back to her reaching into my night stand and grabbing my badge and gun. "Ready to go?"

Vi smirked at me. "Better be careful who you're calling a pet Raine; especially since I so very often have you eating out of my hand." She stood up as I opened the door for her and as she walked through, gently patted me on the top of my head. "Case in point." She giggled and with that we left my house. "So where to first?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose the first thing to do would be to go to the school and check out this Science Olympiad team or whatever. See if there was any connections between the students that would hint at something targeting them for that." Vi nodded in agreement, putting her hands cutely behind her back. A tough task considering the monstrous gauntlets that covered most of her arms. "Let's start with their teachers. Maybe they'll know something."

Reaching the academy I opened the large polished doors for her, causing her to pat my head again just to continue the joke before we walked inside of the large marble lobby. The ceiling overhead had a high arch that read simply "Do Something Creative", the school's slogan apparently. Flashing our badges to security we were permitted entrance and as we looked at the case file we began to track down each professor. Every single one pointed to one Professor Ratimori as the leader of the Science Olympiad Team. Heading to his office I gently knocked on the door, and from behind it I heard a hurried, "Just a moment!" before a very nervous looking man stepped out of the office closing the door behind him. "Hello…what…what can I do…for, for you?" Poor man seemed to have some sort of spasm the way his eye twitched wildly looking at every aspect of us.

"Piltover Sheriff's Department sir, we've got some questions if you don't…" his eye fell upon Vi's gauntlets and immediately he began examining them with great interest. "mind…"

"Oh my…oh my! Look at this…exquisite speci…specimen. So beautiful…so intricate…" Vi looked at me asking for help as he tugged on her wrist to bring the thing lower down towards himself. "The…the cogs. So well…adjusted…yes well adjusted…" He continued, prattling off the amazing qualities of her gauntlets. I gestured towards him indicating for her to allow him to see one of the gauntlets so that we could get something out of him. She shook her head at first before sighing and slipping one of the heavy gauntlets off her hand. As soon as it came off immediately he changed his tune. "What…what is? This is no beauty…hideous, hideous. Take it away! I do not have time…no time for…for ugly thing." I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"Professor wait. We've had some students go missing lately. All of them were winners of previous Science Olympiad teams. Have you heard anything about where they may have gone? Any ideas on why someone would target these individuals?" Ratimori suddenly went rigid and turned back to face me.

"Students…missing? Have…have heard no such thing…just…saw Cayle…a few days…few days ago. She…need help…needed fixing." I sighed softly looking to Vi who simply shrugged. It didn't seem like we were getting anything from this guy. He was a nervous wreck.

Vi leaned down towards him. "Thank you for your time Professor Ratimori. Please, if you can recall anything about the students or anything pertaining to the case come down to the Sheriff's Office when you can." She handed him a business card with her name, phone number, and the address for the Sheriff's Office.

Taking the card he inspected it closely looking back up to her in a way that sent chills down my spine. "Yes…yes…will come, will come!" He quickly slipped back into his office slamming the door shut in our faces. Vi and I turned around heading back out the front door.

"Well…that was a bust." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know Vi. Something seems really off about Professor Ratimori. Did you notice the way he was obsessed with your gauntlet until you removed it? That's definitely not normal." She laughed softly.

"Raine, we were in an academy for technologically intelligent Yordles. None of them are normal." I laughed at her joke as the sun began to set and looking at my pocket watch I found that it was 8:30 pm.

"Oh man, I've got to get home quick." Vi looked at me surprised.

"Oh? Dinner plans?" I nodded. She smirked at me. "Someone got a hot date tonight?" She asked elbowing me gently in the side.

"Something like that." I laughed as I thought of how Vi would react if she knew that it was Jinx I was meeting. She'd probably blow a fuse trying to figure out how I tracked her down, much less how I managed to get a date with a master criminal that she herself couldn't even pin down.

"Ah well…maybe later this week you and I can have dinner." She winked before we went our separate ways. I waved goodbye to her and as soon as I was out of sight I quickly climbed up a nearby fire escape. Travelling through the city by rooftop was much faster in my opinion, and seeing as how I was on foot I didn't have much time before I had to be dressed and ready. Perhaps if I wasn't in such a rush I could have noticed the small ominous shadow that was trailing behind Piltover's Deputy.

Finally reaching my home I quickly changed into my cloak and mask. Grabbing a flower from the planter outside, I quickly made my way to the designated meeting spot. I kept my phone on, just in case I needed to make a hasty retreat from the bizarre enigma known as Jinx, but I had the sinking suspicion that I wouldn't need to call for back up. Finally reaching Cog and Flywheel I found the building to be an abandoned roller rink. I cracked open the window and slipping inside I immediately crawled across the iron rafters, looking down below to see that there was indeed a table set up with food, wine, and candles. On one side was a very nervous looking Jinx, her hair braided together instead of in her normal long pigtails and instead of her normal clothes she wore a very nice dress, despite the fact that her curves weren't enough to fill it out. Hooking a rope onto the beam I slowly slid down it before dropping softly behind her. She sat up with a smile and turned back to me. "Ah…there you are. I wasn't sure if you would show up or not." I smiled politely back as I offered her the flower silently, which she took. I walked to the opposite side of the table sitting in the chair.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Jinx." I said softly to her. And so we began to eat. I'd be the first to admit that her table manners were not amazing, but I could tell she was struggling. What I didn't know is why she was trying so hard for me. As far as I knew we were rivals in crime that just happened to have a flirtatious relationship going on. I didn't think she had put any stock in it. The silence between us was rather awkward so I attempted to provoke conversation. "So…Jinx you said you played the hero once…I bet there's a pretty interesting story behind that." Jinx blushed softly as she put her fork down wiping her mouth.

"I suppose you could say that…to put it simply I started out the same way you have. At first it was just about getting back at those that had screwed with me. I wanted to show how strong I was and so I joined the enemy of my enemy. I didn't realize how true the saying was…they became more than just tools…they became friends." She seemed embarrassed talking about this, though I had to admit that it adorable the way she blushed when recalling the events.

"So…where are your friends now?" I asked curiously. "What caused you to come back to Piltover?" Jinx sighed softly giving a gentle smile.

"Oh…it wasn't anything as theatrical as a huge fight or something dramatic like that. Two of my friends had to leave for a mission in Demacia…that's where I assume they are now. As for me and the other two of my friends…well I was something of a third wheel. We all agreed to meet here in this city…but that can take months, even years. So I'm just waiting here until they all come back…if they all come back." She seemed sad, almost depressed and I softly reached with my hand across the table to gently take hers.

"Hey, I'm sure they'll come back. Why wouldn't they?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe because I'm a homicidal psychopath hell bent on the destruction of all law and order within the free world? They're not exactly the most chaotic of people you know?" She let out a soft sigh as I poured her another glass of wine. "It's just weird you know? I've never had to worry about all this friendship stuff before…what if I screw it up?" I chuckled softly.

"You're right, you are new to this whole friendship thing. Jinx, if they know you for who you really are and still keep you around anyway, then there's nothing to do but to be yourself. If they don't like you when you're doing that then you don't want them as friends anyway. Think about me…I'm your friend right? But I'm also a lot of other things…one of them being a pickpocket. Even you know that, and I suspect that's why you weren't so angry about me taking the wallet." What was I doing? I wasn't in a really good position to give a lecture on friendship…or being yourself. The only three people I spoke too didn't know who the real me was…and to be honest…I was having trouble keeping up myself. Raine or Thane? I loved both of my lives, and there ups and down about both of them. It's true that as Raine, Vi and I had something…it wasn't developed or fleshed out, but it was still there. And as Thane…well I was sitting here having a romantic dinner with a self-admitted psychopath. I felt something buzz in my pocket and saw that Vi left a voice mail on my phone. "I'm sorry Jinx…I have to take this really quick." I stood up from the table as she watched me walk to the far side of the room. I put the vone to my ear and listened as the voice mail began to play.

"Raine…I thought something was off about Ratimori…so I did some checking…bzzt…around. You'll never guess...I found. Ratimori is…Oh Gods…he's here. I'll take him…out Raine…don't …worry about…this message." I could hear the sounds of a struggle going on as chairs clattered and tables became upturned in the background sound of the message. I heard the buzzing of a charged up EMP and a scream just before the entire message went to static. Oh no…Vi was in trouble. I had to help her.

"Jinx…I'm really sorry. Thank you for this dinner… but a friend of mine is in trouble…I have to go help her." Jinx looked sad for a moment and opened her mouth as if to speak before gently shaking her head a smile coming to her face.

"Go get em' tiger, but seeing as how you're dashing on our date you owe me." I smiled softly and nodded planting a swift kiss on her cheek as I unhooked the rope from the rafter running out the door and waving good bye.

"You got it Jinx, I'll make it up to you some day. I promise." Jinx sighed as I disappeared out of the abandoned building looking at the flower I had given her with a smile before standing up to leave. She smirked and vanished down the other way. Maybe she could find some random street thugs to blow up…that always seemed to entertain her.

Having reached the academy I found the door to be locked and seeing the security guard on patrol I immediately removed my glass cutter cutting a small hole in the glass door. I raised my collar up around my mouth and nose as I slipped in a gas grenade that released a large dose of Fentanyl. The noxious gas began to fill the inside of the lobby and as the guards inhaled it they slowly began to grow sleepy before passing out. The chemical was always handy in getting rid of security guards. At 100x potency of morphine it was enough to keep them out for hours. I ran inside as quickly as I possibly could in order to get to Ratimori's office. I began to pick the lock but deciding against it I reared back my leg and kicked it open, sending the door flying off its hinges. I ran into the lab looking around for any signs of Vi before I found her. She was hung on the wall like a tapestry, her arms and legs bound in heavy metal shackles. Her gauntlets lay discarded over to the side and as I approached she looked down to see me. She growled angrily and began to struggle. "I should have known you were behind this Thane!"

"Gee it's nice to see you too Deputy, how's your day been?" I shook my head with a sigh. "Got to say the way you're hanging from the wall like that: major turn on for me. Nothing's sexier than a woman into bondage." She rolled her eyes before spitting at my feet.

"If you're going to kill me, then shut up and kill me."

"Kill…my lord woman how long will it take you to realize that I'm not some murderous psychopath? I came here to get you out of here. Where's Ratimori?" She looked about panicked.

"I…I'm not sure. He left muttering about getting me ready to be fixed and repaired. You don't understand Thane…the students…he…he…" I gently shushed her as I pulled out my lock picks and began to work on her cuffs, starting with her right arm. Just as it unclasped and she could move it she punched me in the jaw, hard.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For making me have to thank you for saving me. Don't think this changes anything, you're still going to jail." I looked at her and sighed as began to work on her left cuff before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as Ratimori brought the heavy spanner down over my skull. I collapsed to my knees as he turned towards me grabbing a laser scalpel and advancing slowly. I tossed the lockpick to Vi quickly as the mad professor rushed towards me swinging the laser this way and that attempting to slice into me. A few times he came close gashing my cloak and burning away some of the gauze. "Soon…soon you will…both be…be perfect!" He cackled madly as he continued to slash at me. Looking around for something to use as a weapon I managed to leap over him, his laser making a small cut on my leg, cauterizing the wound immediately. I grabbed Vi's gauntlets and slipped them on. They didn't fit perfectly, but they would have to do in a pinch and moving quickly I cross countered a thrust from the laser blade, knocking it from his hands. That was when I heard the whirring behind me. Turning I saw something that made my stomach wrench.

The students…oh my Gods…what he had done to the students. Mangled corpses, shadows of what they used to be, parts of them replaced with machinery. I could see in their eyes, or atleast in the few who still had them, that they were gone. The students were long dead, their bodies animated by a mad professor and sickening love of technology. They all pounced at me and immediately I began swinging this way and that, every blow landed hard enough to shatter bones. I focused on their human parts first: the best way to slow them down. However they continued moving towards me and I knew I had no choice. They were gone, they weren't coming back. I closed my eyes and offering an apology to whatever piece of them was left I grabbed one by the head crushing it like a tin can under the strength of the gauntlets. One after another the students fell and I heard Vi starting to panic. Turning around I saw her desperately trying to pick the lock as the professor came closer. The students now out of commission I caught his wrist as he lifted the laser high to slice off her leg. I lifted him off the ground causing his feet to flail in the air. "NO! RELEASE ME! She…she must, she must experience…perfection!"

"Not a chance." I growled and with the strength of nearly a ton of force I crushed his ulna into powder. He screamed in agony as I grabbed his other arm and began to pull, my anger and hatred of what he'd done taking over my actions. "You're going to pay for what you've done Professor…and I'm going to make sure you pay very slowly…just like your students did."

"THANE NO!" Vi called I stopped, holding the still squirming professor. "I know Thane…I understand your anger, your rage! But don't kill him! You said you aren't a murderer, then prove it Thane! Let me arrest him. I'll take him in…" I looked to her my icy eyes locking on to hers. I knew she was right…I didn't want her to be but she was. Even if I wouldn't kill him…I wanted to make damn sure he couldn't get away. Slipping off the right gauntlet I slammed him down on his own operating table and grabbing the laser scalpel I sliced down quickly, severing off his leg and cauterizing the wound simultaneously. He wouldn't bleed out, but he wouldn't be going anywhere either. As the Professor looked down at his leg in shock he began to slip in and out of consciousness before final passing out.

"Thank you…Vi." I whispered before turning around and using the laser to melt off the shackles. When she fell down I gave her back her gauntlets, bracing myself for her to strike out at me.

"Listen Thane…I know…I know you think I'm going to take you in. Under normal circumstances I'd pound you to a pulp and take the both of you in. But you…you saved my life…"

"Second time now actually." I said softly causing her to frown.

"You've got ten seconds Thane. Make them count." I looked at her and nodded. I saw her eyes go to my gauze on my right shoulder and I realized that she could see the stitches she had sewn. "Those are…" I covered the wound with my hand and looking at her I turned tail and ran vanishing into the shadows before she could pursue me.

*** The Next Day***

Vi came in, clearly disheveled from last night's arrest. The professor sat in a cell, softly rocking back and forth, trapped in his own insanity. She smiled when she saw me, but the smile slowly faded as she seemed to have something on her mind. "So Raine…how did the dinner go last night?" I looked up from my desk pretending not to have noticed the look she gave me before smiling at her.

"Oh it went okay I supposed. Truthfully the poor girl is just stuck in town while she waits for her friends to come back. Apparently they got separated by said they would meet here. I saw you called me last night, does it have to do with Spaz over here?" I asked jerking my thumb towards Ratimori. Vi smiled softly, nodding.

"Yes, we found that he's been taking students who've won the Science Olympiad, intending to use their superior knowledge to create a superior template for robotics so that he could turn all of Piltover into cyborgs." I chuckled softly.

"We always seemed to get the ones that are stranger than fiction huh?" She laughed also nodding before beaming brightly. "Oh that reminds me! We analyzed the tech used to convert the students. The serial numbers match the stolen tech that we were searching for. Apparently the professor here was riding shot gun when the gang attempted to hijack the truck. Seeing his opportunity he killed them all with a laser: explaining the burns."

"What about the driver?"

"When the doctor killed the gang members the driver was the only one in the way between him and the cargo. He sliced his throat and wrists to make it look like the driver was murdered by someone else other than the gang members." I smiled softly at her and nodded.

"That about wraps it up then. I'm sorry I missed it." Vi smiled softly at me before looking around and leaning in close.

"Did you…did you really?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean…" I replied back, playing dumb. She sighed softly leaning back. "Nevermind…it's not a big deal. We've only got one other problem…"

"What's that?"

"If Thane wasn't behind the attack…who left the wolf's bane?" My blood ran cold as I had forgotten about the flower.

"Was it not the professor?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The doctor confessed to everything…except for leaving the flower. He said there wasn't one when he left the truck, and it doesn't make sense for him to lie about that but not the other crimes. "

I shuddered softly. "Something wrong Raine?" Vi asked softly.

"No…just felt like someone walked over my grave." I whispered.

***Elsewhere***

Two shadows spoke to one another a dead woman's body between the two of them. "So…why are we putting her this way again?" One of them asked, as he made a large circle out of her blood before putting her in the center.

"Isn't it obvious…we need to send her a message." Placing her body like the hands of a clock they folded her to read the time as 6:16. Turning the dial on the actual clock to the same time the second man threw it on the ground smashing it and forever freezing the clock. "Ever since she left us…I've been meaning to take another crack at her. She'll pay for turning tail on our crew. The only way out is through blood…and she'll find that out soon. Sheriff or no sheriff."

The first shadow paused as the first man went to work turning the air conditioning as cold as it would go to make rigor mortis set in. "Do you think she'll remember?" The second one asked.

"Who? Number Six? Oh yeah, she'll remember…if not then it shouldn't be a problem killing her anyway." As the two shadows left the building they pulled out a can of spray paint and sprayed a large red 'x' on the door of the house before spraying two lines that crossed over the top and the bottom. "She'll understand when she sees this…and this time, she will pay for what she's done…"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 5

Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter is actually relatively long. I wasn't expecting to write quite this much character exposition but once I started I just had to keep going. As such the current case will be split into two chapters rather than just one as per normal. Also: adult content. You have been warned.

The day started out as it always did. Vi and I sat on either side of the hall way, ducking behind cover. The battle was intense, I could feel a stinging sensation next to my cheek that convinced me I had been grazed. "Come on out!" I shouted. "You know that you can't win this fight…don't throw it all away over your own stupidity."

"Throw down your weapon or I will show no mercy. Surrender now! We don't have to do it this way. No one has to get hurt here."

"Why don't we just talk about this alright? We both know that this can end in only one of two ways, you're the one who decides how this ends. Just come on out where I can see you with your hands up and we'll put this behind us."

"Don't think you're safe hiding! I can tell you're here and I can smell your fear. I've trained under the Sheriff of Piltover, so believe me I know I'm a good shot."

Slowly I took a mirror from my pocket holding it just out of cover so I could see. There, I just caught some movement. Another blur of movement confirmed my suspicions as I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, held it and exhaled. The situation had become very stressful, I had made the mistake of underestimating my target and it was not a mistake I was keen on repeating again. Then I saw my mark leaving cover. I had to act. I had to act NOW!

I quickly leapt out from my own cover taking a dive as I took aim and fired. I had drawn the bead, I had hit my mark precisely where I aimed which meant that I was once again victorious for one more day.

"Ow!" Vi growled holding her cheek. "Damn it Raine! You cheated!"

"Don't be such a sore loser Vi." I laughed as she walked up to me and fired another rubber band at me causing it to bounce off my forehead. "Ow! What the hell Vi?"

"That's what you get for being such a poor gentleman. Hitting a girl with a rubber band, shame on you." I rolled my eyes laughing as Caitlyn came in with a grim expression on her face. Vi and I could immediately sense something was amiss and we knew we had to get serious quick by the very atmosphere in the room. "What's wrong Caitlyn? You look as if you've just seen a ghost." Caitlyn frowned softly as she turned to Vi.

"I'll be honest…it feels like I have…" She opened up a file on my desk pushing it towards the both of us. I looked down and immediately my blood ran cold. The red X on the door, I had seen this before. They had found me again…but how? I thought that they had learned their lesson in Ionia the last time they picked a fight with me. Apparently they were back and they were pissed.

"Oh…my…Gods…" Vi said softly, as if in a trance. "But…why? They know I'm working for you now Caitlyn, why the hell would they be so stupid as to come back after me?" After Vi? What the hell was she talking about.

"That's not all Vi, look at this." Laying another picture on the table there was the image of a young woman, covered in blood, her head smashed in with some sort of blunt object. She was dressed in lingerie and was positioned as if in a clock. Her shorter torso was pointed directily towards the six, and her toes extended to come to a makeshift point indicated to just a little after the 3. "The time on the clock used as the weapon and the time on the clock of blood…it's 6:16." Vi looked confused.

"I don't understand…does that mean something cupcake?" I nodded with a swallow.

"Oh woe to you, oh Earth and Sea, for the Devil sends the beast with wrath because he knows that time is short…Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the beast, for it is a human number. It's number…is six hundred sixteen."

Vi turned towards me shocked. "But…that's an ancient religion! What the hell is it supposed to mean?"

"It's a warning Vi…they're telling someone, whoever it is…that time is short. They are sending the beast for them, and they intend to slay ever man, woman, and child who gets between them and they're goal." I looked down at the table angrily, my fists clenched. They would pay for this. They'd crossed a line by coming here and I was going to ensure that the only way they were leaving this city was in a body bag.

Vi shivered as she developed a cold sweat. "The warning…the warning is for me." She said softly. "They're coming for me and they'll destroy everyone I've ever cared about for the sake of causing me harm. How could they come back…after all this time…after I was finally free of my old life?" I saw something glimmer in her eye and roll down her cheek before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. The sad expression she had shown was now one replaced with bloody determination. "Raine…with me. We're going to find these bastards and lock them away…forever." I nodded following after her. I didn't understand, what the hell did they want with her? It didn't make sense, that X…it was clearly meant for me…wasn't it?

We arrived at the scene, as I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders. It had begun to get chilly seeing as how winter was on its way and despite the chill in the air Vi simply marched on, enduring the brunt of the cold as much as she could. "Vi…you really need to cover up…you'll catch your death if you don't keep warm."

"Shut up Raine…now is not the time for you to play hubby. This is a serious investigation, no more fooling around understood?" I frowned softly at her and sighed. Unwrapping the scarf from my neck I wrapped it around her pulling her back with a light tug. I wrapped one arm around her to prevent her from slipping out of my grasp as I wove the rest of the scarf around her.

"I have to say I'm offended Vi. Is it such a crime for me to want to see my partner healthy?" She glared at me and pushed me away.

"I said leave me alone Raine. I don't need you looking over me right now. So just stop okay?"

"Vi…"

"Stop! I don't want your help Raine! I never asked for you to care! The only reason you're here is because I have to have someone with me and you were the person at hand. That's it. We are not friends! We are sure as hell not more than that! So just back off!" She turned away from me as I watched speechless. She unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and dropped it in a rain puddle as she continued ahead without me. I slowly reached down picking up the soaking wet scarf and tucking it into my coat. I had been stupid, at what point did I think that Vi was anything more than a co-worker…when did I actually start to feel so concerned about her well-being? I was a master thief damn it, not some love sick puppy. One thing was for sure, I needed to seriously debate the risks and rewards of this whole job. Sometimes, it felt like it wasn't worth it at all.

Reaching the house Vi gently placed her hand against the door. Without so much as a push it opened inward giving a haunting creak. Walking inside we could see that the woman's body was staring towards the door…as if she were staring directly at us. I shuddered feeling as though I had been passed through by a ghost. Despite the fact that her throat was slit and that a large X was cut into her exposed breast, the woman was attractive, surprisingly so considering her older age. I leaned down reached out with my latex hand to examine her body.

Just as I thought…bruises around the wrists and ankles. The woman was brought here alive against her will. I could smell the pungent odor of decay mixed with something else. Vi looked at me confused as I stepped to the top of her head, gently plucking a few strands of hair from her head.

"Raine…what are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

"Something smells wrong." I said simply, leaving it at that. If Vi didn't want me to be concerned about her, that was fine. But I wasn't going to let her prevent me from doing my job. My job…since when did I consider this my job? This had been nothing more than a means to an end for the longest while, and now…now it was as though being a thief was my second life, not this one. I had to admit…there was something satisfying when I thought about how every crime I solved made the streets of Piltover just a little bit safer than they were. But that didn't change who I was…who I really was.

"That's called decay Raine, it happens with all dead bodies." Vi retorted crossing her arms as she continued looking around the living room for clues.

"Right Vi…because I've been wrong every other time I've noticed something off. It's not like I'm helpful to the case or anything right?" Vi whirled back at me.

"What's your problem Raine? If you don't want to be here you don't have to be! Believe me I'm sure you've got better stuff to do then search for a murderous gang from Zuan on the hunt for one of its ex-members." I blinked and turned to look at her over my shoulder.

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Why they were here? What aren't you telling me?" I looked at her hard and she glared back before turning away to continue inspecting the mantle.

"It's not important Raine. Just do your damned job and stay the hell out of my business." Fine with me. Placing the pieces of hair in a vial I went outside standing out in the rain. I reached down and brought the sleeve of my shirt to my face before taking a deep whiff.

The olfactory sense is an incredibly powerful thing. A person's memory is strongest when it comes to scents, due to the olfactory lobe being right next to the hippocampus, the place in the brain where memories are stored. As such often a particularly scent sticks in our mind for three times as long as we're exposed to it, and the ten minutes I had been exposed to the small of rotting flesh meant waiting a half hour I didn't have. The brain can remove the 'scent memory' easily. The best way to do it is to smell something with a very weak scent, but one still recognizable enough to trigger the brain's memory. The best way to do this is to smell your clothing. It's made up of many scents like the detergent you used, the dye, the fabric, and most importantly: you. Because you're constantly exposed to your own scent the brain makes it a point to passively remove it, similar to the way that a person wearing glasses can easily forget they're wearing them if they've had them on for a long period of time. By directly and intentionally attempting to smell your clothing, you're catching your scent as well causing the brain to force itself to recall information normally ignored. In short: if you needed to determine a unique smell or scent but couldn't due to a scent you had experienced shortly before, sniffing your clothes provides you with a mental reset button, allowing you to lock down on a different scent. It's often a trick used in candle shops and perfume counters. Sure you can smell it at first, but after the third candle they all start to smell the same. Sniff your shirt, your arm, something with your scent and you'll be able to identify which one is which again.

The scent of sewage and smog wafted to my nostrils from the vial. The hair reeked of soil and smoke and immediately I knew where this woman had come from. She was abducted from Zuan. Once you've lived in Zuan for a few days it takes weeks to remove that smell from your clothes, your body, and as I had just observed: your hair. Corking the vial and placing it in the bag used to collect evidence I returned inside to see Vi leaning over the woman…I nearly dropped the vial right then and there. No wonder the woman looked so familiar…Vi was the spitting image of her.

"Vi…I know you don't want to talk to me about your past but…were you by chance…born in Zuan?" Vi turned towards me a sour expression on her face.

"I thought I told you to mind your own damned business Raine." I stared at her.

"Please Vi…this is relevant to the case. I know you don't believe me, but I need to know." Vi looked at me for a moment before giving a sigh.

"Yes…I was born in Zuan, but I was abandoned when I was just a kid. I had to raise myself on the streets…why do you ask?" I swallowed softly. I didn't know how Vi would react to this…I didn't know how I would react to this if it were me in her situation.

"Vi…say hello to your birth mother." She stood up quickly and threw me against the wall.

"What the hell Raine? You think this is some sort of a fucking joke? That's sick, especially coming from you."

"Vi…look at her. She looks exactly like you. She has your same height, your same build. I'm sorry…but that's her." It was true…I didn't have much to go on. But the similarities were uncanny. "I'll prove it…submit to a blood test…if your mitochondria match, she's your mother." She glared at me before dropping me.

"I swear to Gods Raine…if you're wrong…if you're just making all this shit up as you go…you can forget about working in the sheriff's office anymore. I will hurt you…I will fuck you up Raine. And when I'm done beating the tar out of you I'll throw you in jail and make sure you never see the light of day again, understand?" I nodded.

"Vi…if I'm wrong…I'll give you the bat to beat me with." She turned away from me staring intently at the woman's face. I could see her breathing heavily, trying to come to terms with what was going on. So it seemed the Black Lotus were not after me. But if they weren't after me…why the hell were they coming after Vi? I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, I wanted to comfort her but she just shrugged away from me.

"Raine…just collect the stupid blood sample and let's go…" I nodded softly as I knelt down to her ashen corpse. Removing a syringe from my pack I slipped it into her arm, filling another small vial with blood before putting it in the pack. I felt torn…for my sake I hoped I was right…for Vi's sake…I hoped I was wrong. I stood up and began to leave…but as I turned I noticed weird streaks of blood painted on the walls.

"Vi…?" She groaned.

"Not another word Raine! Not one more. So far everything out of your mouth today has done nothing but managed to piss me off more. I just want to get this case over and done with so I can go back home. So shut the hell up and let's go." I sighed softly and nodded. As we turned to leave I managed to slip out of the doorway of the living room where the body was into the kitchen to take one last photo of the room. Lifting the camera to my eye I finally realized what the streaks meant. From this angle…from this perspective I stood in, they formed a number: 6.

Later that day after Vi had headed back to her house I took a midnight prowl to help clear my head. As some may have already guessed while I was indeed Ionian, that's not where I first became a thief. When I was young, I lived in the lower parts of Ionia. When I was nearly seven years old, Noxus attempted to overtake Ionia and claim the island as their own. We had some family in Noxus…my mother had been born there. They warned us of the incoming invasion so we booked it as quick as we could to Zuan, leaving everything else behind. Our life wasn't easy after that point. My mother was always a sickly woman, and Zuan's polluted air didn't help at all. When I was 15 she developed an infection in her lungs from the smog…and since we had lost everything by coming there we had no money to pay the doctor for her treatment. My dad was never around when I was a kid, the only things I can remember from him are the principles and etiquette that came with chivalry…an almost humorous irony considering he walked out on my mom when I was ten. Other than that the only thing he taught me was how to fight. He owned a martial arts school back in Ionia, and while my fighting style may not have been pretty or impressive it was effective enough to get the job done. Seeing as how I had already lost my dad…I wasn't prepared to lose my mother too.

That was my first job. There were stories about how this noblewoman had managed to find a large amount of treasure when she had tripped over a crate of gold on the beach. Talk about a load of bullshit. I managed to open the latch of her window and sneak in. She didn't even keep the damn stuff locked up. She just left it sitting right there on her table. I stole it, it was no effort at all. Once I had gotten the money to pay for her treatment I asked around to find out where to find the most skilled alchemist in town. Eventually I was pointed to a man by the name of Dr. Mundo. But of course the junkie that pointed me there didn't think to tell me that the good doctor's nickname was the Butcher of Zaun.

It wasn't until I attempted to pay him to treat my mother that we discovered the gold was fake. It was a decoy used to trip up thieves and having been a first-timer I fell for it; hook, line, and sinker. At first I begged him to treat her anyway, I told him I would do anything to pay him so long as he kept my mother from dying. That was a poor choice of words. He took me on as his apprentice, everything I know about chemistry and biology I learned from him. It's been an amazing tool thus far, I'll admit that the knowledge has served me well over the last seven years. He also helped me develop my instincts as a thief. He'd often have me run errands late at night to steal these chemicals or those organs from the hospital down the road. Many people died because they didn't get the transplants they needed but they seemed a worthy sacrifice for the sake of my mother. But…if I could give it all back, I would.

He kept my mother from dying all right. He brought her to his lab and performed twisted and sick experiments on her. When she tried to tell me, I was stupid and didn't believe her. The doctor said her fever was making her delusional and in my ignorance I believed him. It wasn't until she finally stopped breathing that I found out what happened. Not because she had died…but because she didn't. My mother's heart had stopped, her lungs stopped taking in and expelling air. She began a ghost in the shell of her own body, simply shambling about meaninglessly. She became nonresponsive and comatose. It wasn't until the day I found her eating the neighbor's pet dog raw that I finally had had enough. I put my mother out of her misery that day, I went to put Mundo out of her misery too. But he was gone, vanished without a trace.

With no mother to care for, no home to return to, and no work to lose myself in I wandered about aimlessly for what seemed like a very long time. And then I met the Black Lotus. They had caught me picking the pocket of one of their higher ups and were ready to beat me senseless, but with my skill and my unreleased anger I pummeled their entire squad, until the leader stepped up and offered me a rank. See the Black Lotus started as an underground society, they worked to steal ancient artifacts for the sake of study or for donation to a museum. But long before I joined, someone somewhere began to get greedy. Sure we still stole artifacts, then we sold them to collectors. Rival collectors would hire us and then we'd steal them back. We'd keep getting piles of cash simply for taking a stupid pot back and forth between two rich and snobby old men who were dumb enough to not realize that we were the ones causing it to disappear. The special thing about the black lotus is that they only have ten members at a time, hence why their symbol is an X. A person's rank was dependent on their number, ten being the highest ranking and one being the errand boy for the rest of the gang. I was given the number seven, simply because eight was ten's brother and nine was his girl. There were gaps sometimes in the chain of command, it wasn't unusual. We never gave each other our names, we always stuck to the numbers. As part of our initiation we had to get the number tattooed somewhere on our bodies. I still had mine on my left shoulder blade. I put it there to impress the guys, to show them I could deal with pain. In truth it just made me itch like crazy in a spot I couldn't reach to scratch.

Then one day, the gang got into a huge turf war. It wouldn't have been a big deal…until I found out that they were getting a little extra help from an outside source: Mundo. I objected, violently. Still the gang refused to give up the enhancements Mundo had provided for them and so I left Zaun. In the Black Lotus the only way out was through blood, and unfortunately for them I was pretty damned good at covering my tracks. I had thought that I had left them and Zaun far behind when I came to Piltover a few months ago. It seemed I was wrong…unless…they didn't even know I was here. I laughed at the realization of it. It was stupidly unlucky of me to of course become partners in law with someone who managed to really piss them off. Most likely Vi had locked up one of their members or one of their friends.

I slid down a steep chapel roof before leaping to the building next door, my shadow bathed in the moon light as I landed. That was when I heard the voices.

"Black Lotus huh? Never heard of ya?"

"Never heard of…? You must not be from Zaun then."

"Ummm yeah I am, I just didn't pay attention to the little leagues."

I peeked over the roof to see two members advancing on Jinx. I smirked as I laid on my stomach and watched them cornering her down an alley way. This was going to be the best entertainment I had all day, I decided. I saw that the two members stalking her were low ranking. One was four, the other one was a two. These morons had no idea what they were getting themselves into. It wasn't until she backed up against the full wall that the moon exposed her malicious grin, a jester like smirk that would scare anyone who didn't know her better. I immediately noticed that both of the members stopped moving the instant they saw that smile.

"Hey…why are you smiling like that…?'

"Yeah man you're creeping us out…stop smiling. What the hell's wrong with you?" Jinx said nothing, her grin becoming even bigger. "Don't you know what we're gonna do? We're gonna cut you up good, then once we're done making you bleed we're gonna play with you like a toy."

Oh Gods…they didn't. They did. They just said the one word that would screw them badly. Atleast last time they had a chance to book it. Jinx looked at them both. "Play? You two would like to play? Well, no point in making me bleed first boys, I'm eager to play with you two any time. So come on boys…play with me." The two looked at one another as one of them crept closer, the fucking idiot. "Oh I almost forgot…"

"Forgot what? We got some condoms girlie. We don't need anything else." She beamed at him. "Oh…appreciate the offer…but you see the thing about playing with me…you'd better bring lots of toys." She slammed her fist against the wall and I watched chuckling to myself as a dozen grenades poured into the alley way, spiked jaws snapping like bear traps. A few latched on to Number Two, but Four took the biggest amount. Almost seven of them attached to him in various places causing blood to pour from his arms and thighs. He tried to run away, hobbled even and right as he got out of the alley way the grenades detonated. The two men burst into flames rolling around desperately on the ground to put them out. Incendiaries…I'm impressed to say the least. Number two putting out his flames quickly broke open a fire hydrant putting out his friend before picking him up and helping him hobble down the alley way before Jinx could attack again. Jinx just stood there smirking in the alleyway. "You can come out now hot stuff, I know you were watching."

I smirked and dropped down into the alley way with a thud. "Observant I see." She laughed, her normal crazy laugh.

"You're the one engaging in voyeurism and I'm the one who's observant? You've got some strange definitions in your head man." I gently scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah well…trouble in paradise you know?" She frowned softly.

"Want to talk about it?" we both looked at one another before the two of us burst into laughter.

"Right…talk about it! Hahahaha."

"You actually thought I'd listen didn't you! Hahaha." Once we'd gotten control of ourselves she looked at me and leaned back against the wall. "But seriously though…do you want to talk about it?" I just looked at her like she was insane.

"You're serious?" She sighed softly to herself and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she looked up at the full moon. I walked next to her, staring up at it alongside her before she smiled turning to me.

"Yeah…I am. This life we lead…it's a fun one…a fulfilling one even…but it's a lonely game we play. We're bred and raised not to trust, not to care or feel. And for a long time…I was like that too. But…I don't know. When I left Piltover for the first time…something changed. Suddenly it wasn't about what I wanted anymore…it was about what the people I liked, people I cared about wanted. To be honest I'm kind of glad my friends split with me…I fear if I'd spent any more time with them I'd have gone soft. And let's face it that's no fun." I chuckled softly.

"No I suppose that isn't. But you are right…our game is lonely. Our paths may occasionally cross but they'll never be one and the same. I mean, your joy is shooting people and blowing up buildings, my joy is stealing things from said buildings. We approach a puzzle with two different solutions Jinx. You blast your way through it and I overly complicate the process…but that's what being a criminal is I suppose." Jinx looked to me with a sly grin gently nudging me.

"Hey. We may be on separate paths…but if there's one thing I know…it's that anything can happen at a cross road." She stared up at me as I turned to her.

"Yeah…I suppose it can." I looked deep into her eyes only for a moment until she shoved me hard against the wall pressing her lips fiercely against mine. I resisted simply out of shock at first but soon I had my arms around her, returning the affection she had so eagerly forced upon me. We stood there for a while, making out like we were some teenagers at the prom before she took my hand pulling me with her further into the alley way. I let her pull me in a daze, unsure of where she was leading me until she pressed against the dead end, showing that it went through the other side. An optical illusion, I say again…impressive. But no nearly as impressive as what came next. She pushed me on my back onto a mattress that she must have stashed here. It lacked the decay that would have come from someone throwing it out, plus with the illusion in place how would anyone know to throw it here.

I looked up at her as she crawled on top of me kissing me deeply, and I kissing her. She unfastened my cloak, and leaning up for her she removed it tossing it aside before sending my shirt to join her. She gently ran her hand up my chest, feeling the scar from the knife wound I had sustained in the fight. "You must have gotten some pretty good treatment for this huh?" She asked in a voice that was softer and more caring than I had ever heard from her before.

"You could say that." I chuckled softly as I recalled Vi, 'distracting' me while she sewed me up. Jinx smirked and sitting on my thighs she reached behind her undoing the bikini top that I had always seen her wearing, exposing her body to me. She was very small breasted, definitely an A cup…but that was fine. It meant her nerves were more packed together so every touch would be like fire. My lips met hers as I gently ran my thumb over her nipples, teasing them until they had puckered. She smiled into the kiss and pushing me back down on to the mattress she worked to undo my pants. I allowed her of course…we had gone too far for me to try to resist now, and soon the both of us were completely naked. Her eyes fell upon my member as she took it in her hand, stroking it up and down quick and roughly. Running her fingers up my chest she sank them into my shoulder causing me to feel a flash of pleasure and pain she leaned closer to me gazing into my eyes as I felt her hand slide up my cheek. She took hold of my mask and began to tug on it but I quickly placed my hand over keeping it in place. "I'm sorry Jinx…but I can't…I'm sorry."

Her hand went away from the mask her stroking going much more slowly as she sighed softly before smiling again. "Don't worry about it new guy…we've all got our secrets." She said with a wink. My hands went to her body as began to kiss again, I wanted nothing more than to continue exploring her, but Jinx had different plans. Breaking from our kiss she placed my tip between her lower lips, slowly sinking down on me, a soft moan coming from the both of us as she did. Slowly she began to grind against me, and as I went to put my hands on her hips she grabbed my wrists pinning me down on the mattress and slipping her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced together in a passionate twist as she continued to ride me, becoming harder and rougher with ever movement. Soon she was slamming herself on to me, nibbling softly on my lower lip as moans continued to echo from both of us. Her long blue hair slowly trailed along my thighs only adding to the pleasure. Finally I had had enough of being out of control. I over powered her rolling over on top of her as she wrapped her legs around my waist, my hands taking her hips and pulling her further on to me. Her eyes went wide in surprise, and it occurred to me that she'd never been the submissive one before. But judging by the sounds she made I could tell she didn't mind too greatly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck holding on to me as I bounced her on my hard member, and soon I felt her small body tighten under me, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as her breathing became harder. As we continued our love making I began moving faster, pushing as deep as I could and then finally it happened. Her pale skin glowing softly in the moon light was drenched in sweat, and I felt a nearly uncomfortable tightness around me. She moaned loudly as she came, her box tightening as I also felt myself reaching the height of our pleasure. Managing to fight against her body's desperation to keep me inside I pulled out of her before emptying my load onto her flat stomach causing her to gasp at the feeling of the warm liquid on her body. She smiled up at me kissing me again and I wrapped my arms around holding her against me. For hours we laid there together, saying nothing to one another. My spunk had dried on her skin and our heart rates had returned to normal as we simply cuddled with one another.

Just as dawn was beginning to break, I realized then that Jinx had fallen asleep long ago. I smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead causing her eyes to flutter open. She looked up at me in surprise, a blush coming to her cheeks as she quickly gathered her clothes. "I…I wasn't expecting you to still be here…" she said stammering softly. It was hard for me to imagine that she could ever be shy.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well…you know…cause most criminal…well most bad boy types…like you…they don't tend to…you know…stick around after…when you stayed as long as you did…before I fell asleep. I just thought you were…y'know…hoping for a second round in ring so to speak." I chuckled softly before I grabbed my clothes beginning to redress.

"I'm really more of the dashing rogue type then I am the dark and gritty terror of the night." I said playfully as I managed to redress, she stood there her cheeks a deep red as she looked away from me, not wanting to meet my eye.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." She giggled as I finally put on my cloak. Turning back to see me dressed she walked up to me gently kissing my cheek. "Thanks for the fun night handsome. Don't think that this is a regular thing though…I'm a murderer not a prostitute."

"Of course you're not a prostitute. Prostitutes charge for sex. Clearly this one was a freebee." She punched my arm playfully. "Ow. I was kidding Jinx, no need to become so abusive. You know I could have you arrested for assault."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, at any rate newbie, I've got some stuff to take care of, and judging by the fact that last night even happened…I'd say you must be sorting some stuff out still." She smiled softly at me and lifted up a manhole cover to the sewer. "Try not to be too horny thinking about me alright?" She teased as she climbed down the ladder before closing the cover over her.

What a strange woman. But she was right. If our encounter proved anything it proved that my mind's been more messed up then it should have been. I just had a one-night stand…and hell neither of us were even making the wall of shame. To the contrary I felt great, my mind felt clear and my senses were sharp as my dagger boots. I quickly scaled the wall back on to the roof and retreated to my house, knowing that I had to go get ready for work at the police department. I quickly washed off the smell of our sex last night the hot water feeling pretty good on my sore muscles. When someone normally says that someone rides you hard, they don't mean literally, but damn did Jinx know how to add her own spin to things. Ripping off my blindfold I tossed it aside before picking up my cell phone. Ten missed calls. Gods damn it! Every single one of them was from Vi. I opened my inbox and heard the familiar electronic voice. "You have 10 new messages, playing message 1."

"Hey Raine, it's me. Despite the fact that the test came back positive I'm sure it was just a false positive…I mean these things have a two percent error you know? It's not impossible. At any rate, I'm going to run the test again and if it comes back negative don't worry about the threats I made. It was just me venting."

"Playing message 2"

"Hey Raine, it's Vi again… so the test came back positive…again. I'm still not sure though, I mean for all I know she could have been an aunt or a distant cousin or something. At any rate I'll talk to you when you come in."

"Playing message 3"

"Raine you better pick up the damned phone! I don't know who you think you are, getting me this riled up! I mean, I've been nothing but nice to you! Is that not enough? You'd better come in on your knees begging me to forgive you."

"Playing message 4"

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT RAINE! Why?! Why did it have to be my mom?! How would you feel if your mom gave you up only for you to discover her body twenty years later huh? I'd bet you'd be pretty pissed off if I was the one who pointed it out! You better not show your face Raine or else I'll be force feeding you iron and teeth!"

"Playing message 5"

"Vi here, calling you again Raine. I'm really…really sorry about those last couple of messages. I just…I just really need someone to talk to right now…I can't help it…it hurts…a lot. Call me back when you get this."

"Playing message 6"

"Raine…please…I'm begging you…pick up the phone…I need you Raine, and I don't know who else to talk to about this…I need you to tell me what to do. Please…call me."

"Playing message 7"

"Look Raine…I know that you're probably still a little sore about the things I said before, but I promise if you come in I'll treat you so much better from now on. I'm sorry I ever said that you weren't valuable to the team, you really are. Just please call me when you get this."

"Playing message 8"

"Hiya Raine…look I know this is really forward, but I just really want to see you. So I was thinking you and I could get together, have some drinks, have a couple laughs. Maybe catch a flick…who knows, maybe I'll even let you come upstairs when you walk me home. If that sounds like something you'd enjoy well…you know, just call me."

"Playing message 9"

"Look Raine, I'm really, really embarrassed about those last couple of messages. I had had a bit to drink, and I wasn't exactly feeling like myself. I know I've probably worried you but don't. I'm fine I swear. My mother gave me up a long time ago so I'm not really bothered by this anymore."

"Playing message 10"

"Raine…this is my last message I promise. I don't know if you're ignoring my calls, or if your phone's dead or lost or what. But…we need to talk. You and I have something I'd like to discuss. I'll be heading over to your house before work to talk…Sorry if that's a bit invasive but this is really, really, important."

"No more new messages."

I hung up the phone stunned at the things Vi had said when she left those messages. She said she needed to talk, and if she was coming over here before work…that mean she'd be here any second now. There was a knock at the door that caused me to freeze. I was like a deer in headlights and taking a deep breath I calmed myself. I went to the door opening it slowly. "Hey Vi…come on in." I smiled softly to her and her to me as she stepped inside. She was in her uniform, but I noticed that the top strings of her corset were undone. I turned going upstairs leading her up there.

"So Vi I'm sorry I didn't respond to your messages last night...I accidentally had my phone on silent." Vi looked me dead in the eye.

"No you didn't Raine." I blinked.

"What?"

"I said you didn't have your phone on silent. Ask me how I know."

"How?"

"Because I was standing outside your window the last four times I called you jerk ass. I could hear your phone ringing from the alley way. At first I was pissed, I thought you were intentionally ignoring me…but then I saw something very interesting." My pulse began to race.

"You were outside my house?"

"Oh yeah, and guess who I saw coming in through the balcony. Why if it wasn't the master thief Wolf's Bane Thane himself. My reaction wasn't quite so much as a startling revelation as you might have hoped. I've been on to you for a while now Raine. I began to make sense of it when you first gave me the flower when we had lunch. What sort of a man gives a woman a highly poisonous flower on a date? Unless those were the only flowers you knew were readily available to you. And when we were taking on the professor, remember that? I saw the stitches Raine. Don't even try to deny it." I sighed softly.

"You're right Vi…sort of. It's true that for the last week or so I've been dressing as Wolf's Bane Thane, but I'm not actually him. Thugs don't want to talk to the cops, they'd have seen me coming and ran off from a mile away. And when you called me and I heard that message I didn't have time to change, I had to come save my partner Vi." She glared at me staring me deep in the eyes.

"Bullshit Raine! You're so full of crap! Did you actually think I'd buy that?" I sighed softly before smiling weakly at her.

"No…not really. But I had to try. So…what happens now? Is this where you and I duke it out only for you to drag my ass to prison? Do you make me leave and never come back? I'm not entirely sure how this works."

"Tell me why."

"What?"

"Tell me why you joined the sheriff's department."

"Well…at first it was because I thought it would look suspicious if I declined your offer after having brought you to the office. Of course…after that, I realized the benefits of taking out the enemy competition…but after what happened last week…with those students…"

Vi smiled softly at me. "You couldn't help but realize how much it hurt to think the professor could get away with it. Am I right?" I sighed softly and nodded.

"Well…what now Vi?"

"Oh I'll tell you. Do you really want to know?"

"Does it matter if I say I don't?"

"Not really."

"Then yes I want to know."

She sat there for a moment as she stared deep into my eyes. "Alright. I'm going to… actually on second thought, I think it'd be better if I showed you rather than told you." She moved her hand up quickly and I flinched expecting a hard left hook. She may not have had her gauntlets on, but damn could that girl still kick some ass. Instead her hand just stroked my cheek softly. Loosening up I opened my eyes a little just as her lips crashed into mine.

I gasped softly into her kiss. Was this a trick? It had to be a trick. After all those things…after all the things she said she'd do to Thane…why was she kissing me now. For a moment I considered the possibility that she was slipping something into my mouth like a poison or something among those lines…but eventually I just wrapped my arms around her kissing her back. She pulled away from me softly, my cheeks a bright red out of a mix of embarrassment and attraction. "I…umm…what?" I tried to find words to form the questions that were running through my mind but her kiss had shaken me up so much I wasn't able to even form cohesive sentences.

"Look…Raine…or Thane…still not sure which is your real name…I can understand why you didn't tell me. I mean every time someone tried to frame you, you pointed out the one thing that's true. Thane is a thief, not a murderer. Every time I've been in danger I'd turn around and there was Thane, taking names and kicking bad guy ass all over the place. And despite how much he had done for me I'd still threaten to beat his ass and throw him in prison…if I were in your shoes, I'd have kept it a secret too. But…it's obvious that you're not a bad person Thane…you're a lot like me." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thanks…that means a lot Vi." She rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to kiss me too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't even pretend you don't want to. Let's face it until you came into the department cupcake and I were the only two there. And as you know we're complete opposites. She's no fun at all, rules, rules, rules all the time. I did a lot of thinking last night Thane…or Raine…and I realized that I needed you there with me. I needed someone to have rubber band fights with. I needed someone who would give me bear hugs and would pick me up when I'm down... and that's what you've been doing all along Raine." Her words rang in my ears, and parting my lips slightly I stared into her eyes pulling her lips to mine slowly. She sighed happily into the kiss, and I held her there her body against mine. Is it possible...is it possible that they knew how I felt about Vi before I did? Is that why her mother was dead? To warn me what happens when you leave the Black Lotus? I had to tell her…I just had to.

"Listen Vi…"

"Yes?"

"I…it's my fault…about your mother."

"How? If anything it's my fault…"

"The Black Lotus are after me."

"What are you talking about Thane? No they're not, they're after me."

"Why would they be after you?"

She smirked softly. "Every wonder what Vi stands for?" She whispered. The images of the crime scene came rushing to my head.

"No…way…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 6

Author's note: This chapter marks number six of Smoothest Criminals and (due to the awesome reviews from you guys) the start of the story's main continuous plot. There is a little bit of lemon in this chapter, just as a head's up. But considering how many people ask me for it I have the sinking suspicion that no one will have a problem with that. Thanks again for being so supportive everyone. I hope you guys enjoy ^_^ Feel free to write a review telling me what you think and don't forget that if you guys have any questions you should post them on the "Q&A" story thread as a review. I'll answer any questions you guys have, no matter how weird, embarrassing, or stupid they may come off as. So don't miss this chance of seeing me make a total ass of myself over the internet. Thanks again. –Kiba Elunal

"No…fucking…way."

Vi nodded softly as I looked deep into her eyes. She had been one of us…a criminal just like me. Now that I thought about it the pieces all seemed to fall into place. I mean, her aggressive nature, her hot-headed attitude, her general distaste for anything that didn't go her way. I mean she had thug written all over her face. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. She looked at me, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Well…? Say something." I smiled at her. I was never a man of words, actions always spoke much more loudly to me. I grabbed her roughly pushing my lips against hers much to her surprise before she began to kiss back. But after a moment she shoved me hard pushing me off the bed and onto the ground, sitting on my chest. "Look Thane…let's get one thing straight alright? While I'd absolutely love to just let all of this go it doesn't change the fact that you've been hindering a police investigation."

I laughed out loud. "Hindering? Vi, if anything I've been dangling the clues in front of your face. I mean you couldn't even tell the difference between claw marks and a rake. You're a great deputy Vi, but unfortunately you're a shitty investigator." I tilted my head as she punched the ground hard, narrowly missing me.

"Shut up Thane!" She growled ready to punch me again. But before she could my hands went to her exposed upper thighs causing her to stop blushing profusely. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked still debating whether or not to punch me.

"Momentarilly distracting you…"

"From what?"

"From the fact that I was getting in position to do this." I rolled over quickly, putting my hands on her wrists and pinning her down, my face hovering just inches from hers. "Look Vi. I get it, you want me in handcuffs. Believe me I think that is honestly one of the sexiest things you could do would be to cuff me, but I'm sorry I can't give up this life. I've still got quite a few things to take care of. So…the question is this: what are we going to do about this?" She growled lightly at me as I tilted my ear as if I couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry what was that I don't speak tiger."

She stared hard into my eyes, and I could tell there was an aggressive fire inside. She was torn between pissed and turned on by the fact that I had her pinned down and was sitting on her waist. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh…fine. Just shut up and kiss me already will you?"

I smiled and eagerly placed my lips on hers again, tasting the sweetness of her lips as we laid there on the floor. I closed my eyes softly as my left hand left her wrist before I heard a soft metallic click. Opening my eyes I found a handcuff on my wrist. She went to attach the other one to the bed post but twisting so she was tugged back to me quickly I clamped it down on her wrist instead. She glared at me in annoyance and began to fish in her pockets for the key so that she could go back to arresting me. I smirked at her waiting for her to realize. She paused her hand in her pocket. She slowly looked to me and my big grin.

"You…son of a bitch…" I just smiled softly at her.

"Oh don't be like that honey, we're partners aren't we? I see this sort of thing all the time on those cheesy action/romance movies." She sighed softly before smiling warmly at me before headbutting me in the nose.

"Oww! What the hell Vi?!"

"We are _not_ partners understand me Thane? Raine was my partner, and it's rather obvious now that he wasn't a very good one seeing as he's just a sham. So I tell you what, give me the key and I'll just leave right now. You've got plenty of time to get out of here before Caitlyn and I bust down your door, so just let me go." I looked at her and gently rubbed my nose with a soft sigh.

"Raine isn't a sham."

"What the hell are you talking about of course he is! You're not Raine, you're a master criminal, not a detective."

"Hey the line of the law isn't black and white alright. Even you have to admit that right and legal are two different things. Was it illegal for me to burn all of the files and formulas for the werewolf elixir from Hextech Biotics? Yeah, maybe. But at least I know that I won't have to worry about some lumbering beast man ripping innocent people to shreds."

"Oh yeah?! What do you care about innocent people? You're a thief you steal from them all the time!"

"I don't steal from innocent people."

"Prove it!"

"Why would I steal from them? Innocent people…the ones who are good and honest…they don't have any money. They use it to help make other people happy. But occasionally there are two bad people who discover they reeeally don't like each other. So they pay me to go rob the other one."

"How do you know they're bad people Thane? You're not the one to make that decision."

"Because why would a good or innocent person ever want to hire a thief Vi? What person in their right moral alignment looks at someone like me and says 'Hey I like this guy, he's nice and fun and I want him around. But only because he can steal things for me.' The answer Vi? No one. No one cares about a thief, just like no one cared about my home when Noxus attack and no one cared about my mother's death or the sick bastard who tortured her. No one cares Vi! No one! So I understand that you are trying to prove something by locking me up in prison but the truth is Vi you're not locking me up. You want to lock up your past and you're pissed off because you can't do it. So like it or not Vi, I'm still coming into work with you. I'm still going to be a detective and I'm still going to help you solve crime." She glared at me.

"The hell you are! What do you think will happen if I tell Caitlyn that you're Thane? She'd be able to snipe you from a mile off. You're not nearly as impressive as you think you are."

"I'll ask you to prove it."

"What?"

"What proof do you have that I'm Thane? So far all you've got to go on is that you saw me coming in through MY window at night and that I own a wolf's bane flower patch, a very common flower in these parts. Face it Vi, you've got nothing."

"Want to bet?"

"If you're referring to the tape recorder that I took out of your pocket then yes I would love to bet that you no longer have any evidence." She grit her teeth.

"Damn you Thane!" She shouted angrily grabbing me by the collar. "God, you're such an infuriating little shit! Every damn time I hear words come out of your mouth I want to strangle you." I figured I'd sit there silently and let her blow off her steam. "I mean Hell; you probably got kicks out of hearing me sob like a little girl to you over the phone. Didn't you?!"

"Of course not Vi." She growled.  
"See why do you do that? You always do that! I'm trying to be pissed at you then you say something that makes me think that you care until you make some sort of stupid fucking remark and piss me off again!" She punched me hard in the chest. "I hate you! I hate you so much! So why…why do I want you around so badly?" Tears came to her eyes as she looked at me.

"Vi, calm down. There's no reason for you to cry about this. I mean what has honestly changed? Now you've found out that the mysterious intelligent and talented young man is an equally mysterious, intelligent and talented thief. Don't forget you were a thief too once." She frowned and turned back to me.

"Don't remind me! I'm not proud of my past okay? Do you know why I left the Black Lotus? It's because when I was younger we were raiding a mine. The mine began to collapse, the innocent miners in there needed help. I went to go help them and the rest of them just ran away like cowards. The mine collapsed on us and that's when I first made my gauntlets. I used them to punch my way out of the rubble. Then I did exactly what you're doing now. I became a vigilante. When Caitlyn finally caught me she offered me this job and I took it in a heartbeat."

"Then why? Why are you so pissed off that I want to help you? I am doing exactly what you're doing Vi and I don't understand why you're bitching out on me. All I've done, all I've ever done to you, was try to make you happy and to help you. So what is your deal?"

"It's…it's because…" She said softly blushing.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" She said with a look of sadness on her face.

"You're one of _those_ girls huh? That figures, I probably should have guessed that." I smirked softly at her.

"What do you mean one of 'those' girls?"

"You know; the ones who are still in kindergarten. You like a boy so you pull his hair, then get all upset when you think he doesn't like you. Have you even asked how I felt? Hell how did you not get how I felt in context to this entire conversation?" She frowned before shouting at me angrily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know how you feel? I'm not a mind reader Thane!"

"I kissed you! Twice! Isn't that enough evidence for you? Or do I need to throw you down and fuck you right here just to prove my point?" Her eyes went wide and both of us just stayed silent for a moment, our cheeks a bright red.

"So…" she finally whispered, "do you really like me like that Thane?" She leaned her head against my shoulder and I smirked softly blowing her pink hair from her face playfully.

"No, I just make it a habit to go on dangerous missions against serial killers for the people I strongly dislike." She frowned at me.

"Must you always be so sarcastic?"  
"Must you always ask such stupid questions?"

"See. That right there is why I have to ask if you're being sarcastic. You've been so sarcastic I can't even tell if you're being sarcastic or not." I sighed softly and gently rested my cheek on her head.

"My god we are so bad for eachother."

"I know this would never work between us. We're always fighting and bitching and trying to take cheapshots at one another."

"Gods know we argue more than Kayle and Morgana."

"That's a little bit extreme don't you think."

"Yeah…maybe just a little bit extreme."

"Thane…"

"Yes Vi?"

"Please…don't leave me…" I looked down at her and she looked up at me, her eyes sad and watering. "I don't want you or Raine to go away. Even when we fight…I still love it. So please…don't go anywhere from me." I tilted her head towards me and gently stroked her chin.

"Please, as if I could leave someone as cute as you. Besides we both know that you're practically useless without me." She smiled softly and punched my arm playfully.

"Shut up and kiss me you moron."

"No problem idiot."

We kissed one another holding eachother there I could feel her trying to pick my pocket, and I smirked softly pulling away. "Psst, the key's not in there." I whispered playfully before she frowned.

"Why do you have to be so clever, jerk." I smirked at her.

"Well if you were just a little bit better at kissing…" She shut up with another loving kiss and as she softly sucked on my bottom lip she felt the small metal key between my lip and gums. Pulling away from the kiss she removed the key from her mouth before unlocking her handcuff and attaching it to the bed.

"So what…just going to leave the handcuffs here while we investigate?" She turned to me with a sly grin.

"Nope, just going to leave you handcuffed to the bed frame."

"Man you seem to forget a lot that I'm a thief."

"What do you mean?"

"I picked my handcuffs like ten minutes ago. You really need to keep up with me more Vi if we're ever to make this thing between us work." Vi sighed softly then stood up with a smirk taking a boxing stance.

"Tell you what Thane, if you can beat me in a fight I'll keep your secret. I even won't arrest you."

"And if you win?"

"And if I win, you have to give up your life as a thief and be Raine permanently." I frowned softly then sighed and nodded.

"This seems to be slightly in your favor, either way you still get to keep me as your little boy toy."

Vi smirked. "That is the idea of it. Now come on. You going to keep flapping your gums or are we going to fight?" I sighed softly.

"Alright, what are the rules?"

"Easy enough. Unarmed fighting only. No gadgets, no chemicals, just our bodies. Sound fair?"

"Ladies first." I said with a smirk as I waited for her to advance. She quickly rushed forward throwing a series of bunny punches towards me. I raised my arms in an x taking the full brunt of her quick little jabs. I watched as she cocked her fist back and immediately I ducked out of the way as her fist went sailing past my ear. Spinning with her opened my palm and struck her hard on the shoulder causing her arm to go numb.

"What the hell?" She asked as her left arm dangled weakly beside her.

"I know a thing or two about the nervous system." I grinned softly as she rushed forward again, this time feinting with a punch before releasing a fierce round house kick that took me by surprise. The blow connected hard but once she hit I saw my opportunity. I quickly grabbed her ankle and swept her other one from beneath her causing her to fall on the ground. Sitting on her stomach I smiled at her playfully. She lashed out with her right arm and immediately I tapped her nerve again numbing her other arm now. Now unable to use her arms I smiled victoriously. I leaned down over her as she struggled to move under my weight.

"Not to sound really bad but…relax. I promise I'll make it feel good." I smiled and leaned towards her and she tilted her head away from me. I capitalized on this and as she began to protest I kissed her throat cutting her off mid complaint. "See there? Now is that so bad?" I whispered softly to her, purring slightly.

"N-no…it's not…" she muttered, not wanting to admit that she was enjoying herself. I smiled and got off of her . I helped her sit up and pulled her into my lap. I gently began to rub her shoulders and upper back causing her to lean against me with a calm sigh. I began using my knowledge of acupressure to restore the feeling in her arms and after a while she raised her arms behind her to take my head and pull it back to her neck. "Don't you dare stop you bastard…" She whispered as I smiled into her neck. I continued to rub her back, loosening the knots in her muscles. She let out a calm and content sigh as she leaned forward to allow me better access.

"See…I may be a thief but I know my way around the female anatomy."

"Yeah but obviously not the female taste. No hot oil? Worst massage ever."

"Don't worry mine have happy endings." I whispered seductively.

"Oh?" she asked playing coy as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah…but too bad you hate me so much." She smirked.

"You're such a tease…but I love it…" I smiled at her my hands wrapping around her petite body and slipping downwards to massage the exposed portion of her thighs.

"Well if you like being teased…" I whispered, "then allow me to oblige." My hands slowly slid up her legs between them stroking her softly through the thin fabric of her underwear under her skirt. She gasped and I already could feel a slight moist spot in the cotton. "Ah…so I do turn you on."

"Sh-sh-shut up!" She snapped back as she leaned into my chest, taking deep breaths as I continued to tease her. "You're…ungh…so mean." I gently stroked her stomach with my other hand as I couldn't keep my lips from her neck, gently grazing her flesh with my teeth. I could feel her hands on mine, holding them in place as if she couldn't bear the thought of them missing. "Don't…don't think this…gets you off …ungh…the hook…" she whispered. "you're still going to jail…"

I smiled and slipped my hand into her panties causing her to gasp, her eyelids fluttering as I began to tease her more intimately. "I think I'd prefer to be under house arrest…" I purred softly. "especially if it was in your house." She said nothing as I slid one finger into her moist folds not quite deep enough to finger her, but more than enough that my rubbing would be making her feverish. My other hand reached up to her breast cupping it gently.

She moaned softly. "I'm…I'm sure that can be…arranged…" she was beginning to slip, I could feel her body fighting the pleasure, every second she was with me she knew I would gain more control; and that scared the hell out of her. "Just…ungh…promise to be…gentle." She breathed as I brought my finger tip to her clit rubbing it playfully. "Okay…I submit…I think you've…ungh won…this round." She whispered.

I just grinned and leaned close to her ear. "Not yet I haven't." I whispered as I slipped another finger there to stroke her clit before they curled around pressing slowly inside of her. She gasped in pleasure her cheeks flushed as her hips pressed against my hand. "I want to hear you say it Vi…"

"Say…ung…what?" she moaned trying to keep control.

"I want you to say that you want me to take control." She shook her head.

"Never." She said before a light flick of my thumb on her clit cause her to gasp on the air. I began to pump in and out of her slowly, making sure to drag my fingertips against the walls of her incredibly tight snatch.

"mmm, you're so tight Vi…it's like you don't ever have a guy to do this for you…" I teased playfully as she bit her lip.

"Idiot…what do you think I'm…keeping you around…for?" She shot back. Her hips began to buck against me as my middle finger managed to find her g-spot.

"Easy Vi. Not just yet…you're going to have to be a good girl and be patient if you want me to help you." She groaned frustrated but her hips began to buck less. "Good. Now ask me nicely…"

"Let me…Thane…" I smirked softly as I kissed her neck again.

"Beg me."

"No…"

"Okay…"

"Alright, alright." She moaned softly. "Please Thane…let me cum…I'll…I'll give you control…" She whimpered. "I beg of you…just…don't tease me any more…"

I smiled softly and pressed both of my fingers against her g-spot causing shudders to fill her body. I began to make little circles on it with my fingers until finally I felt the muscles in her fit thighs contracting. Her hand went to the one that was inside of her holding me there while she thrusted against it. "I suppose you've been well behaved enough…" I whispered in her ear gently sucking on her neck.

"Wait…Thane don't…" She began but I already began to give her a hickie. She moaned softly going to push my head away but instead ended up pulling it closer as she climaxed under my affections. She tensed up as soft moans of pleasure filled the room around us and once her orgasm faded she collapsed against my body panting heavily. I pulled my fingers from her pussy and slid them into her mouth causing her to sputter in surprise. "Thane!" She said trying to sound angry.

I smirked. "Well I just wanted you to have a taste before I had the rest. I mean that's only good manners." I teased and I could feel her eyes on me as I licked my fingers clean making sure to do it nice and slowly.

"Gods you're a bastard…you know that?" She said as my hand around her waist pulled her closer against me. "But at least you're my bastard." She turned to me and kissed my lips lovingly, and I could taste her cum on her lips as I licked it from her. I smiled and held her there for a while until her breathing became more regular and her heart rate dropped back down to normal.

"C'mon Vi…we've got a case to solve and some douchebags to lock up." She smiled at me and nodded as she stood up straightening out her skirt and hoping that Caitlyn wouldn't notice the cum stain on her panties or the smell of her sex that surrounded her. She blushed as I pulled off my cloak and tossed it on the bed, along with my mask. And with that we were off to the Sheriff's office.

When we entered the door Caitlyn was sitting on her desk reading a newspaper as Vi covered her hickey when she walked by. "Vi…who gave you that?" Caitlyn asked without even looking up from the newspaper. Vi froze for a moment.

"Gave me what Caitlyn?"

"That small hickey you're trying to cover up?"

"Oh this? It's not a hickey… I accidentally banged my neck on my desk the other day when Raine and I were playing around." Cait smiled softly.

"Yes. Well I'm sure that it was well worth it. I know how much you like to 'play around' with Raine." She said going back to her newspaper.

"So you don't mind…?"

"Why would I Vi?" Vi looked nervous.

"Cause you know we're partners…isn't that like…I dunno…against the rules or something?" Caitlyn sighed softly folding the newspaper and putting it on her desk.

"The real question is Vi, what do you care? You've never been a stickler for rules in the past. Afraid that not following protocol may get your boytoy ejected?" She teased.

"Why does everyone keep addressing me as that. Seriously it's demeaning." I said as I kicked my legs up. I looked at the case files going over them again and again, trying to see if there was anything I had missed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vi heading towards the showers as Caitlyn approached me desk with a disarming smile. I looked up to her when she slammed her hands down hard causing me to fall back in my chair. "Sheri-"

"Don't you Sheriff me Raine! Look, when you first came into this department I'll admit I was skeptical but you had just saved Vi's life so I was willing to let it slide. Believe me Raine you're not nearly as clever as you think you are but be assured if you break her heart, I'll make sure a bullet splits yours in two right beside hers." My eyes were wide as Caitlyn returned back to her seat giving me another sweet smile and placing a finger to her lips indicating to keep quiet to Vi. I just nodded and swallowed. I always wondered why everyone in the underground was so scared of Caitlyn. I understand…and I think I need to change my pants.

"Listen Cait…"

"Hmmm?"

"The reason…the reason I joined originally was not the purest of reasons…" She smiled softly at me.

"Are they ever?"

"How do you mean?"

"I joined originally to get revenge on a man who had attacked my father. I solved my very first case when I was 14 years old. Vi joined in for the sake of beating up bad guys. Your reason is your own of course but the fact still remains. It's often in times of extreme duress when you find who you truly are, and often you'll find that you're a lot better of a person than you thought." She sighed softly. "Listen…what just occurred between us…I apologize. I just really care about Vi, she's like a sister to me and I would do anything to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I also realize that what I said wasn't fair to you…I don't know if you reciprocate her feelings for you…"Caitlyn sighed softly crossing her arms over her chest.

"She has legitimate feelings for me?" I asked softly. I wasn't entirely sure how Vi felt about me she had such a strange way of showing affection that it was near impossible for me to determine how she thought of me. Such was the strange relationship between Vi and I. Caitlyn sighed softly looking at me.

"Too be honest…I've no idea. If she does then I hope you do as well…if she doesn't then I hope you don't. The truth is I don't want either of you getting hurt over this. I need you both in top shape if you two are going to continue working together. As for your 'second life' I'll turn a blind eye. While I don't really enjoy the thought of breaking the law to enforce it, I can't deny that you've gotten results." I smiled at her until I heard a crash coming from the locker room. Caitlyn and I looked at one another before we both rushed in to the room to find Vi being restrained by one of the men from earlier. He had his arm wrapped around her neck a gun in his hand pointed at the side of her head.

"Raine!" Vi cried out, tears soaking her cheeks.

"Stay back pigs. Unless you want to see your deputy's brains splattered across the far wall. Now drop your guns."

"Alright. Alright. Just don't hurt her." I said as I slowly reached to my hip pulling out my revolver and tossing it down before kicking it towards him. I looked at Caitlyn who was frozen. "Cait…please. Just do as he asks." She glared at him and I could see anger in her eyes but she gently set down the rifle and kicked it away too.

"Good. Great to know you cops know when you're outmatched. But you know…I think I'm gonna kill her anyway." He laughed.

"No wait! Don't! Why do you want her dead so badly anyway?" He smirked at me.

"Look kid, I belong to a gang known as the black lotus, one that this little girlie left. Depending on how high up the chain you were you're assigned a number between one and ten. When a number leaves the ranks they become targeted by the gang. As such the number can't be replaced until the previous one was killed and the member who kills her gets the rank. My brother and I were going to come in here and take her down so that one of us could become the new six…but my brother…my brother died because some bat crazy bitch lit him on fire. But that's okay. I can still become a six because of her." I could see him squeezing the trigger.

"Wait! I'm an ex-member of the black lotus too. I'll prove it…" I gently slipped off my shirt revealing the tattoo on my back. "See? Number 7. I was higher up than she was."

The guy looked at me and recognized the tattoo was legit. "No way…Thane? As in Wolf's Bane Thane? The only guy to single handedly beat the rest of the gang with his bare fists?" Caitlyn gasped wheeling on me. I couldn't face her, too much was at risk now. I slowly nodded my head. "That's right. So how about we make a trade. Me for her. You can take me with you, I won't even struggle. You'll get a higher rank for killing me than her anyway."

"Thane? What are you doing?! Don't do this!" She began to struggle but the idea was in II's mind. He roughly pushed her away and I slowly began to walk towards him.

"Vi. It'll be okay. Don't worry…I'll take care of this joker. I'll avenge your mother." She wheeled back to face me as she stood by Caitlyn and I stood there next to him.

"Alright pigs. Clear a path, he and I are going to walk right out of this joint and you'd better not come after us." He shoved me forward pointing the gun at the back of my head as the two women split apart making plenty of room. We walked forward slowly and I began to bide my time. I listened to his cadence, making sure to get his pace just right. There! He stepped too close with his left foot and immediately I changed step. I whirled behind him grabbing his wrist holding pushing down on his knees and forcing him to the floor. He attempted to struggle against me but I was much stronger than he was, and soon I had him holding the barrel of his own gun to the side of his head.

"Now you listen to me you little bastard. Before I send you to hell with your brother I want you to know where you went wrong. You screwed up twice and I'll tell you where. The first…was killing her mother. You talk about being part of the Black Lotus? Ha! They'd eat you up and spit you out as a six for what you did. You killed an innocent woman. Second, you made the mistake of taking me instead. Vi may not have done anything to you if she caught you…most likely just toss your ass in prison. But you got stupid and greedy. The truth is you're not smart enough to survive in this world. You don't deserve the right to live." The man began to tremble as I slid my finger over his which rested on the trigger of the gun.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die." He begged and the anger in my body swelled higher.

"You think Vi's mother wanted to die? Did you think she wanted to die?"

"Please Thane! Have mercy!" I growled softly.

"A fast death is a mercy, one you don't deserve." With that I squeezed down on his finger and with a sound like thunder the wall was coated in a wide spray of blood. Releasing the man his corpse fell with a sickened thud, blood flowing from the large hole in his skull down the locker room's drain. Vi had closed her eyes and turned away so she couldn't see what happened and I turned back to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn…I know you've no reason to trust me…especially now that you know the truth. But if I give you my word that I'll come back…will you let me leave the city for just a day." She was breathing heavily.

"For what purpose?" She asked softly.

"To give the Black Lotus back their trash." I said as I tugged my shirt back on before lifting the corpse over my shoulder. Caitlyn was speechless so she simply nodded. Within the hour I was disguised as Thane, two bodies wrapped in plastic bags that were slung over either one of my shoulder as I made my way through the darkness.

**Later**

X sighed looking down at his watch. IV and II had said they had something they wanted to show him when they got back from Piltover. They had said they'd be back an hour ago and he was starting to get pissed that they hadn't quite shown up yet. Just as he stood up to leave he heard the twang of a rope being pulled taut. He turned to see the corpse of IV and II hanging by their necks in a hangman's noose, suspended by metal hooks that were latched onto the roof of the abandoned building. IV was covered in burns and II had a hole in his head the size of a grapefruit. But that wasn't what caught him by surprise. What scared him most was the message that had been carved into their bodies. On one's chest was a V and the other was an II and he immediately knew that it could mean only one thing. They had gone after VII…and judging by the bodies…he was pissed about it.

As X followed the rope up he saw the black hooded figure with the toxic smog serving as an intense backdrop. As lightning pierced the sky a flash lit up his eyes, revealing their icy blue gaze that could pierce even the most stoic of criminals. Thane was here…and he had given X a warning. Come for him or anyone close to him again…and he would share the fate of these two. With another bright flash of lightning the shadow was gone, the bodies eerily swaying in the breeze with a creaking sound.

X quickly ran back to the base bursting in through the door. He fell on his knees panting heavily. "Boss! Boss!" He said hurriedly, scared to death. The large hulking figure didn't turn around to face him.

"What want X?"

"Sir…we've found him…we've found Thane. He's in Piltover…and worse…he took out II and IV." The large creature slammed down on the wooden table breaking it in two as chemical vials and syringes clattered to the floor shattering.

"Good X. Mundo pleased." The once normal looking man turned to face the previous leader of the Black Lotus, his purple face hiding a maddening smile as he picked up one of the unbroken syringes which held a green fluorescent chemical. "Mundo think Thane need see old friend. What X think?"

"Yes Boss…I agree." Mundo smirked as he came closer to X. X's eyes grew wide in horror as the purple abomination grabbed him by the throat. He began to squirm attempting to escape the man's grasp but his superhuman strength held him in place. Slowly he slid the incredibly long needle into the side of X's throat injecting the thick syrup into his artery. X screamed in anguish as Mundo pulled the needle out roughly and dropped him to the ground. X put his hand on his neck as he screamed in horrible pain. He looked down at his hands as his skin began to melt off, flesh dripping onto the ground leaving behind a fluorescent green gel. As he collapsed his hands began to melt the cement beneath them, his now acidic flesh filling his entire body with a burning sensation.

"No! Boss…please! Change me back!" Mundo smirked at X before laughing.

"Mundo fix when Mundo has Thane dead. Thane break Mundo experiment, make Mundo ugly monster. Thane pay!" X tried to stand up but couldn't, so he crawled as quickly as he could to carry out Mundo's commands. He left a trail of dissolving cobblestones behind him as he attempted to move more quickly. Every few minutes or so he felt like he'd pass out from pain but the only thing that kept him moving was the fear of what Mundo might do to him if he failed.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 7

Author's Note: Hey everyone: here's chapter seven of Smoothest of Criminals. I know you guys were a little bit disappointed that Jinx didn't make an appearance last chapter, but in all fairness that was Vi's story, not Jinx's. There will be chapters in the future that revolve around Jinx where Vi and Caitlyn are not in appearance. I can assure you that she shows up in this one at the very least. Thank you guys for reading, as per usual give me any feedback you can so that I can continue to improve upon the story for you guys. – Kiba Roberts

Vi paced back and forth nervously in the Sheriff's office. She was anxious and worried, more so than she had ever been in her life. It had been three days since Thane had left the city to go to Zaun and there had been absolutely no sightings of him since. At her desk Caitlyn held her rifle, constantly cleaning it though by this point the thing was absolutely spotless. Her expression was stoic as always but even Vi could tell that she was nervous. The two of them hadn't spoken a word to one another about Thane or the events that had occurred that fateful day when they had witnessed him force a man to take his own life. What was worse was that they had received no major cases in which to distract themselves during his absence, so for the most part they were stuck with one another and their rushing thoughts. The silence of the air was finally ended as the door slammed open revealing an exhausted and ragged looking Thane. He took two steps in and before he could say or do anything he collapsed. Vi ran to him holding him up to discover that he was unconscious. She held him close letting out a deep sigh of relief that he was back. She looked up to Caitlyn who nodded to her. They both knew what had to be done.

***Later***

I groaned softly in my sleep. My trip to Zaun had been a rough one, the weather had been harsh and the fact that I was so rushed to get out of the city had taken its toll on my stamina. I could still feel my tattered cloak around my shoulders and turning over I buried my face in my pillow feeling the cotton rub against my nose. It was then that my eyes shot open, and I realized that my mask was gone. I sat up with a start looking around myself to find that I was not in my home as I had originally thought. Instead I was in a jail cell within the sheriff's office. Clutching the bars was a very relieved looking Vi.

"Thank Gods, you're awake." She said softly as she looked at me. "I'm sorry about this Thane, truly I am. But these were Caitlyn's orders, you have no choice but to face trial for your crimes." My heart stopped beating for a moment and I swung my legs over the side of the cot. I attempted to stand but my numb legs simply caused me to fall back on to the cot.

"How…how long have I been out?" I asked my head pounding in a mix of fatigue and betrayal.

"Nearly two days. We were worried we'd have to rush you to the hospital, luckily that doesn't seem to be the case. You're a lot tougher than you look Thane." I glared at her angrily, as I finally managed to stand up on shaky legs. Gaining my balance again I walked up to the bars holding on to them.

"I can't believe you two. After everything I've done for the both of you, you're just going to lock me up and let me get thrown in prison?"

"Thane calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down Vi. You and Caitlyn betrayed me! Hell the only reason I was so tired that you both could catch me was because I was out doing things to ensure that no one else the two of you cared about would get hurt." I gripped the bars tightly, my knuckles white with anger.

Suddenly the door burst open and Caitlyn came in with a smirk on her face as she turned towards the cells. I frowned as she walked up to me a coy smile on her face. "Good morning Thane, I trust your rest was rather well?"

"Let me out of here Caitlyn…or so help me I'll…"

"You'll what Thane? Please do tell me what you'll do. That'll really help your case in court. Everyone must pay the penalty for their crimes Thane, even you. You've impersonated an officer of the law, you've tampered with police investigations, even obstructed justice on multiple occurrences. Of course that's nothing in comparison to the three murders, five burglaries, and sexual misconduct with an officer." I turned to Vi shocked.

"Seriously?! You're charging me for that? It wasn't like you resisted or even rejected that!"

"Thane you need to understand…"

"No you need to understand Vi. This, this is not okay and I promise you when I get out of this cell- and I will get out- I will be gone and you will never see me again. Raine will be gone, I will be gone. And when you're out at night wishing someone had you're back, I'll be watching from the shadows and I won't lift a damned finger to help you." She grabbed me by my cloak and slammed me hard against the bars.

"Now you listen to me you spoiled little bitch!" She growled angrily. "We're doing this for you so shut the hell up and listen to us for five seconds. We have no choice Thane, our jobs are forcing us into this position. I'd love to be able to let you go about your merry way and simply turn a blind eye, but I can't do that Thane. I cannot! So the way I see it you've got two options. Either here out the deal we offer or take your chances in Prison with all of the other pissed off thugs who were put out of business by your thieving."

"What deal?!" I growled.

She released me as Caitlyn stepped forward with a sigh. "Thane, while you are, and will most likely be found, guilty of all of these crimes we as part of the city-state of Piltover wish to make a plea bargain. Admit your guilt to us, of ALL charges, and we'll wipe them from your record. Your sentence rather than the normal twenty years in prison will be for you to check in at least once a day and serve out your time as a weapon of the city-state. You will work for us; we will still pay you as we normally have. However, while you are filling this sentence you are not allowed to engage in any criminal activity in the way that you have done so previously. That means everything you do must be by the book. Your sentence will be reduced to a less harsh amount of time: five years; but every day you must come in and work. If at any moment either Vi or myself, feel your performance is unsatisfactory or if you're caught performing any illegal acts, you'll be thrown in prison and you will serve out the full sentence of twenty years behind bars with no chance of parole." Caitlyn removed her hands from behind her back. Clutched in them were a clipboard and a pen. She passed them to me through the bars. "If you wish for us to bring in a lawyer for you…we can. She will verify this contracts contents and examine it."

I opened my mouth to say that I wouldn't need a lawyer when suddenly the doors burst open and a woman with long blue hair tied up in a long braided pony tail came in, wearing glasses and a nice pressed suit. My mouth stayed open as I watched Jinx simply waltz into the Sheriff's office. "Excuse me, but I think you'll find that my client does indeed protest to this unconstitutional treatment Sheriff."

"Excuse me? Who are you exactly?"

She smirked softly, her lips forming into a small wry grin. "My name is Janet Inksblack. I am representing this young man as his attorney. What you're doing Sheriff is text book entrapment. You've all but said that you've rigged the trial against this young man unless he pleads guilty of all crimes, even ones you've no proof he committed and forcing him to work for you. Well I won't stand for it. Now if you'll excuse us I'd like to confer with my client…alone." She glared at the two and Caitlyn sighed, taking back the paper and pen.

"Very well, Vi. In my office, let's give them time to discuss things by themselves." Jinx waited for them to leave the room before turning back to me giving a big grin.

"Hey there lover boy, looks like you're in a bit of a tight spot. Good thing I've kept my ear pretty close to the ground huh?" I looked to make sure the hall was empty before rushing over to her.

"Jinx, I've never been happier to see you in my life. But don't you think that they're going to realize that you're not a real attorney? They're probably checking your credentials right now as we speak. I know you like to think that you're a lot more intelligent than they are, and while that may be true, they're a lot less stupid than you give them credit for."

She giggled. "Obviously. I mean they managed to capture you. As for them finding out about me, you're absolutely correct, they're going to find out in about three minutes that there is no such person as Janet Inksblack. Which means we've got to move quickly."

Vi watched the security monitors in Caitlyn's office as the Sheriff of Piltover continue searching the police database for a public defender by the name of Janet Inksblack. Vi gasped as the attorney grabbed Thane by the cloak and pulled his lips to hers kissing him deeply. Vi felt her heart start to crack and she was about ready to go out there gauntlets on and smash both of their heads in. But before she could she watched Thane shove the lawyer away and turn around to go lay down on the cot. The lawyer visibly dejected turned and left the Sheriff's office causing Vi to let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you find cupcake?" She asked softly as she gently ran her fingers over Thane's image on the monitor.

"There are no records of her existence anywhere. But I ran her image through our database. Take a look." Vi looked over her shoulder and gasped. Brought up was the self-made image of Piltover's most notorious criminal. She groaned facepalming at her stupidity. "Janet Inksblack…J. Inks. Gods how did we not catch that?!" She immediately opened the door and rushed outside with Caitlyn on her heels. The two of them looked either way down the street checking the nearby alleys with absolutely no sign of the dangerous woman. Vi let out an exasperated shout. Once again Jinx had managed to slip through their fingers and make them look like utter fools in the process.

"Well…atleast Thane…" they both paused looking at one another. "THANE!" They both cried as they rushed back inside to find his cell wide open and empty. Vi cursed angrily punching the wall hard.

"I told you Caitlyn…I told you this was a terrible idea! Now he's gone and chances are he won't be coming back! How the hell are we supposed to find him? You said so yourself that we needed him on this team."

"Now Vi…calm down."

"NO! He was one of us Cait and you had us throw him behind bars like a common thug! Now he's most likely gone forever and it's all your fault!" Vi groaned burying her face in her hands. Warm and bitter tears stung her eyes as they flowed down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted this, she didn't want Thane to feel as if he had been betrayed. She wanted him to join them…to be one of them permanently. But she should have known better. Thane was a wild stallion. You could leave the pen open and every now and then he'd come in and eat food out of your hand. But the instant you tried to close the gate behind him he'd simply hop over the fence and most likely he'd never come back.

I looked at Jinx from behind the bars with a soft sigh. "Alright then, what's the plan?" She smirked softly and gently pulled my lips to hers. I blushed as she kissed me and returning the favor I felt her tongue slip past my lips pressing a jagged steel pick into my mouth. I had to resist smiling at her. I had to admit she was most clever. But I had to continue with the charade. I pressed my hands against her shoulders pushing her away with a frown and shaking my head. This would most likely be the point where Caitlyn finally splurged in the budget to start putting audio in the recording devices of the Sheriff's station. I went back over to the cot and lay down.

"Good luck lover boy. See you on the outside." She frowned softly and hung her head low as she walked out of the Sheriff's office. In due time I could hear her rushed footsteps through the cell window and I knew she had managed to vanish already. Sure enough the two officers fled outside to give chase leaving me alone in the cell. As smart as Caitlyn and Vi were, even I had to admit that often they were prone to giant oversights. Pulling the metal pick from my lips I ran to the bars of the cell and jammed it into the slot. I knew I only had a few minutes before they caught on and came back and with a satisfying click I pushed the doors open. Immediately I rushed to the locker rooms, grabbing my stuff from Vi's desk on the way out. Tying my mask around my face again I opened the steam vent and slid my body through the small window just as I heard Vi's inarticulate shout of anger in the other room. Rolling into the alley way I smiled as I saw Jinx waiting patiently with her arms crossed, still in her disguise.

"Well done Lover boy." She giggled walking up to help me to my feet. "I've got to say very convincing acting on your part; I almost thought you genuinely didn't want to kiss me."

I chuckled softly and pulled her in my arms. Smoothly I dipped her like in an old romance film and kissed her passionately causing her to blush before she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently pulled her back up with a smirk. "I have to say you look incredibly sexy with glasses." I teased. Her cheeks only became pinker as she undid the pony tail letting her pigtails fall at her sides with a grin. She quickly removed the business suit and tossed it in the garbage.

"Well I guess I'll just have to start wearing them for you won't I?" She teased before placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "At any rate lover boy, they're going to be out and about searching for you. I fear that this is where you and I part…for now. Don't be afraid to stop by my place…I've been craving some of your loving and let's face it the small fish thugs just don't do it for me as well as you do." Now it was my turn to blush as she turned away tucking the glasses into her back pocket and immediately she slipped around a corner and was gone. Seeing a fire escape I immediately ran up the brick wall grabbing onto the sliding ladder and climbing my way to freedom. Ending up on the roof I watched and waited for Caitlyn and Vi to leave the front door of the Sheriff's office.

"Look cupcake…maybe we should just turn a blind eye. I mean we haven't even reported him yet. For all they know Raine is still just a normal person. I mean we could just say that he was with us when the guy charged in and took me hostage; he managed to talk the guy down before the suspect put the gun to his head and ended it. "

"I am not about to lie to the mayor Vi. Especially not for some thug that just broke out of jail. The only reason I haven't called him yet is because I suspect you can talk some sense into him. He seems to care about you quite a bit and you're his partner. If anyone can convince him to turn himself in it's you." Caitlyn shot back. Vi sighed softly turning to the Sheriff.

"Cupcake. I love you but sometimes you can be a real bitch. Did you have to tell him you were going to report him for sexual misconduct? I gave consent and my Gods woman, if you could feel the things that man can do with his fingers." I could feel my cheeks burning red again as the two women openly discussed my sexual practices.

"As much as I'd absolutely adore talking about this Vi, it doesn't change anything. He's a criminal, and we have to arrest him, end of story."

"Do you really think he'd be dumb enough to go back to his own house though? I mean I'm pretty sure he knows that'd be the first place to look for him." Caitlyn smirked softly as she turned back to her partner gently resting her hands on her shoulders. "That's right. And he knows that we know that, so that we wouldn't even try searching for him there, which is why that's going to be exactly where he is." Vi sighed softly again and nodded as the two of them proceeded down the alleyway. I was surprised by the things Vi had said,I hadn't realized she cared so much for me. I know Cait was hoping that Vi would talk some 'sense' into me, but I bet that if anything I could do it the other way around.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop I began to make my way to my home, where I would wait for them to arrive. When I came closer I noticed that something was wrong almost immediately. Parts of the metal rail around my balcony were melted and there was a strange green fluorescence coming from my room. I could see footsteps burned into the ground leading inward and a feeling of dread came over me. Whatever made these was not a normal person, and if Caitlyn and Vi were to come in and weren't able to handle him…well…I didn't want to consider that option. Immediately I leapt onto the balcony rolling into my room. The glowing green substance was nowhere to be found as I entered slowly looking around the room carefully. I could hear a dripping noise somewhere in the distance and I began to follow it carefully reaching into my pack and drawing one of my throwing knives. My footsteps caused the floor to creak softly under my weight, meaning it must have been weakened since I'd been gone. I felt something drip onto my shoulder and there was a hissing sound as I turned to see a drop of green liquid eating away at the cloth. Immediately I tore it off of me and threw it away as the acid continued to eat through the cloth. Within seconds the thing had been completely dissolved. I looked above me to see a hole had been burned through the attic and I gasped as I saw the face of a man through the whole but instead of skin he was covered with powerful acid. What was worse was that I recognized the face…it was X. "Ten…"

"Seven…" The man said as he burned away the rest of the hole, sliding out into my room. "You look well." I smirked softly.

"A hell of a lot better than you look. Last I saw you, you weren't a horribly ugly green freak. Let me guess, you paid Mundo a visit after I left you my little note didn't you?" The man frowned as he stared at me.

"The doc has launched our gang into higher places VII, I don't know what your problem with him was but whatever it was it can't be enough to reject that the man had helped us a lot." I laughed.

"Look at yourself! You're covered head to toe in acid because of him. You will never be able to touch IX again and it's all because you were stupid enough to associate yourself with him like a fool, despite my warnings." I could tell that I had struck a nerve as X's skin began to bubble furiously.

"Don't you talk about IX. Don't you say one damned word about her. You don't know the things I've had to do in order to help protect her! After you left she got very sick and I had to give up leadership just to convince the Doc to keep her alive!"

"Let me guess, now she just sits there; quiet as a mouse. Doesn't speak…doesn't eat…just sits there staring blankly into space. Every now and then she goes missing, and you don't know where only for her to show back up with blood all over her mouth and no explanation of how it got there. Am I right?" X growled again his skin beginning to bubble even more furiously.

"Shut up! You don't know anything." Suddenly the door opened up behind us as Caitlyn and Vi came up the stairs.

"Vi, Cait! Stay back!" I yelled turning back to X who smirked.

"Ah I see…so these are your friends then VII? Well allow me to go introduce myself." He quickly flowed around me and began heading down the stairs. I could hear Caitlyn charging upwards to arrest me.

"Thane we know you're in there. We're coming up for you, you'd better surrender yourself or else you may get hurt!" Caitlyn called up. Not knowing what else to do I threw a knife down the stairwell narrowly missing the acidic X and hitting Caitlyn in her shoulder causing her to shout in pain.

"I've got more! Get out of here!"

"Thane please!" Vi begged and I looked as X turned back to me with a smirk. He sarcastically drew a little heart taunting me for her affection. He was going to go after her first and to my shock his body began to become translucent, and soon he had vanished.

Immediately I slid down the banister of my stairs leaping in front of Vi as I felt him punch my cheek. My flesh sizzled and my clothes began to burn away before I pushed him away causing the stairs to start to burn. I looked over my shoulder revealing the minor burn on my cheek from where he had touched me. "I SAID RUN VI!" I shouted and immediately shoved her and Cait out into the street drawing my throwing daggers. I stumbled out after them as I saw the door open to some unseen force. How the hell was I supposed to fight this guy when he was invisible? I watched as he stepped out and looking at the ground I could see shallow grooves forming in the ground. They looked like…footsteps! That was it!

I leapt back hurling two of the blades at him. I watched shocked as the steel knives vanished almost instantly as they passed through his invisible body and the footsteps just seemed to keep coming. I heard Caitlyn gasp behind me as she watched my knives vanish into thin air. "What the hell was that Thane?"

"Does it matter? I'm trying to save your life here!" She glared at me.

"My lord what do you see in him Vi?! Thane you're an utter idiot! If you're going to stay as a part of this team you're going to have to stop playing hero!" I stepped back further as X continued advancing on me causing the other two to do the same.

"Part of the team?! You threw me in a cell! You were trying to blackmail me into joining you when I was already joined with you! Don't you think that's a little idiotic Caitlyn?" Vi looked to us both.

"Will both of you please just shut up! We've got enough of a problem fighting whatever the hell this is. Let's find out how to take it down first, then we'll discuss which of you two are the bigger of the idiots." I could hear X's voice coming from thin air.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just like an old family reunion. How's it going VI? Still playing for the other team I see." Vi gasped turning to me.

"Thane is that…"

I nodded. "Vi say hello to our old boss…X." He let out a sinister laugh as I saw his footprints start to form faster and with a loud crack of thunder I saw Cait's bullet pierce him. He winced slightly before chuckling again the bullet simply dissolving even more. This was bad. If his acid was powerful enough to do that so long as it kept contact I couldn't touch him for more than a second or two. The acid was strange though. It didn't seem to change its reactivity time based on the substance it was touching. Acids vary in strength depending on their pH balance. His was very powerful meaning it had a very low pH, but even though it was such it still burned weaker things at the same rate. Meaning it would take it just as long to dissolve a square inch of steel as it did to dissolve a square inch of flesh and so on. This is highly unusual in an acid and it may be able to be used to our advantage.

"Face it VII, you and VI and your little gun-girl there aren't in my league. You hate Mundo but I'm about to show you just how powerful he can make us!" I growled and reaching into my pack I continued to throw flurries of knives into him. As they continued to dissolve into his body he simply laughed even louder. "Why are you wasting your time VII you know that I'll dissolve anything you throw into me."

"Because I know something you don't know!" I grinned as he came even closer. We were almost there; I just needed him to take a few more steps. We stumbled back a little bit more now just past the refueling station as he advanced closer.

"Oh and what's that?" He cackled.

"You're made of acid. And I learned chemistry from your precious Dr. Mundo." I threw one more knife severing the gas line of the pump causing a huge stream of gasoline to rush out blasting X full force. He roared angrily and his body began to reappear turning a deep scarlet color.

"What?! What is this?!" He yelled as small trails of gas began to sizzle from his body.

"Methanol Orange. It's commonly used in the making of Gasoline and reacts heavily with acid to make it turn red. Oh and all those knives I was throwing into you…they're made from steel. Which means that manganite was used in their production. When you mix enough manganite with acid well…"

I threw another dagger into him and his body began to bubble violently he let out an agonizing scream of pain as he collapsed to the ground. He clenched his head as it began to boil, his body starting to swell. A light layer of pink foam began to bubble around his body before he exploded causing him to pool with the gasoline. He was dead…the threat was over. Just about. The foam began to reshape, taking his form once again. "You bastard! That really hurt!" He continued to advance towards us but I just stood my ground. He punched me again and again but now that he was just a weak base it was like being punched by liquid soap. "Why…won't…you…burn?!" He growled angrily and I smirked at him.

"You're a base now…you won't be burning anybody…but I on the other hand…" I raised my foot kicking him square in the chest and knocking him into the gasoline. "…will be sending you to the inferno once and for all." I flicked open my lighter causing it to light before I threw it high in the air. Immediately I turned and ran towards Caitlyn and Vi, grabbing both of them and dropping the three of us to the ground. I shielded them and myself with my cloak as gigantic explosion rocked the very ground beneath us causing bits of fiery liquid to rain down on us. Feeling my cloak ignite I quickly ripped it off and threw it aside as it quickly burnt up in the fire. Caitlyn rolled over and seeing the gas station completely on fire sighed before grabbing her radio. "Dispatch, we'll need an incendiary team at the gas station on Clockwork and Industrial. There seems to have been an accident resulting in the refueling station catching fire." I mouthed a silent thank you to her and she smiled softly to me.

"You'd better get out of here." She said softly as she clipped the radio on her shoulder. "Otherwise they'll be out to arrest you when they get here." I smirked softly.

"Oh please, don't think I didn't hear what you and Vi said when you left the Sheriff's station. You haven't even told anyone that Thane was the one who put down II. Besides…" I gently stroked my cheek, now visibly scarred from the acidic punch I had taken earlier. "Perhaps you're right…maybe it is time for Thane to retire." Caitlyn smiled at me and I stood up helping both of the ladies to their feet.

Vi smiled at me and threw her arms around my neck hugging me close. "Don't worry Thane…I think I have a solution that will work out for the both of us." Caitlyn said with a sly grin. "Let's make a deal. Vi and I will turn our back on your nightly patrols on one condition."

"What's that?" Caitlyn smirked.

"You Thane are no longer available for hire. The only time you are able to do anything illegal is when it involves a case and if you are caught we will deny any knowledge of your actions. Should I discover however that you've gone back on this agreement and have taking a client, I will personally find you and throw you in prison. In exchange…you will be allowed to work with us still as Raine, and I'll excuse all of your past crimes. Does that sound fair?" I thought it over and smiled softly.

"So that means I'm off the hook for 'sexual misconduct'?"

Caitlyn laughed. "Yes."

I gave a sly grin. "Is it illegal to fraternize with a higher ranking officer?" Caitlyn looked at me puzzled but shook her head.

"No I don't believe there is something in the code about fraternization."

"Good." I turned back to Vi and pulling her into my arms I kissed her deeply holding her against me. She gasped into the kiss before wrapping her arms around me and returning it holding me close. I sighed softly into her lips before gently pulling away from her. "Well Vi…I suppose you get your pick. Do you want good guy Raine or bad boy Thane?" I teased as I gently stroked her cheek. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she smiled softly.

"I suppose I have no choice but to take good guy Raine. I have a feeling the Commissioner would frown upon me dating a master criminal. But I do have one thing to request." She leaned in softly where Caitlyn couldn't hear and whispered into my ear. "When we're alone you better be a very bad boy for me…"

I blushed softly and smiled at her gently placing a peck on her cheek. "Whatever you say copper. You'd better bring extra handcuffs if you want to keep me tied down. I can be pretty crafty." Vi smiled softly.

"Well then…you'd better leave Thane. We expect to see Raine show up bright and early tomorrow. Be sure to get something on that burn of yours." I nodded softly as I slipped down an alley way heading back towards my house. Of course had I been less distracted I would have noticed the blue haired shadow standing speechless on the roof as she looked down at me. As I came closer to the house I heard the click and hum of a shock gun behind me. Turning over my shoulder I saw Jinx pointing her weapon at me.

"Thane…" she whispered softly, tears in her eyes. "You've got quite a bit of explaining to do to me." I could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Jinx…I…" She stepped closer to me with anger on her face.

"I saw you Thane! I saw you and fat hands sucking face. What the hell was that Thane?" I sighed softly.

"Jinx…please let me explain." She stayed there pointing the gun at me.

"Go on."

"You're right. See a few weeks back, when you saw me rescue her from the warehouse and you told me I had made a mistake? Well I took her back to the Sheriff's office. Well while there through some unfortunate circumstances I ended up being drafted as an assistant detective. Raine…as you know him. You were right when you smelled the wolf's bane…it was me. But I wasn't watching from the roofs, I was the man you kissed." Jinx stared at me a tear rolling down her cheek.

"So when we…" I nodded.

"Jinx, you said that it didn't mean anything to you…which was fine with me. I do care about you, and don't think that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me." She walked closer to me grabbing me roughly and jamming the barrel of her gun under my chin.

"Of course I said that! What sort of criminal goes around blurting out her true feelings to every person she sees huh? Maybe I do care about you Thane! Maybe I care about you enough to wish you were mine! What would you say to that hmm?" I blushed softly as I looked at her.

"I'd say you can have me…" Jinx blinked.

"What?"

I smiled softly to her. "I told Vi she had to choose between Raine and Thane. That she couldn't have both. Well…I'm giving you the same choice." Jinx looked deep into my eyes the frown still on her face.

"I don't like this Thane…not at all. But…If you're going to give me that choice over having no one…well I'd much rather have you anyway…" I sighed softly as she pulled the gun from my throat. "But Thane…I expect you to visit me tomorrow night understand? And you're going to make it up to me one way or another." She smiled softly as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand before kissing my lips roughly, gently sucking on my bottom lip. "I'll talk to you later lover boy. Don't you dare forget about me alright? Otherwise the next time I see you making out with fat hands I'll shoot your balls off." She quickly vanished into the alley ways leaving me to stand there stunned. Hadn't even been three days and already I was back to leaving another double life…Gods damn it!

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 8

Author's note: Hey guys Kiba here with Ch. 8 of Smoothest Criminals. My work is of course never done as I press on through the story and I have to say that it seems to be formulating very well. The only problem I can foresee is this: I'm having a very difficult time choosing between Jinx and Vi as the future love interest which is a very heavy theme in this chapter as Thane struggles with his raging libido(I mean damn it's like choosing between the women of Mass Effect. How can I possibly pick just one?). So here's what I propose: you've got three options as far as I can see. Jinx, Vi, or let me decide with a coin toss. Just so we don't have people cheating send me your answers in a PM. If I don't receive at least ten votes total I'll just end up doing the coin toss. Thanks again everyone for your continued support, be sure to rate and review so I can know what I'm doing wrong or right. My twitter is of course KibaElunal so feel free to follow me and tweet on my wall or whatever the hell twitter calls it. –Kiba Elunal

Mundo slammed his fists angrily on the table splitting it in half and causing chemicals to spill everywhere forming a puddle of hissing boiling liquid. His plan against Thane had failed. Mundo decided he had to get to Thane one way or another and so he decided to send in his best recon agent, or atleast who used to be. He would have to fix her minor problem…but that could be easily rectified. Admittedly the vampire blood he had given her had caused the desired effect: slightly greater strength and speed, an immunity to sunlight, and an increased blood lust; exactly as he had planned it. What he didn't expect was the same reaction that Thane's mother had to the elixir, a lobotomized like state where all personality had been scooped out leaving behind an empty shell. He went to his lab books and began to flip through the pages until he came across the page he was looking for. There! The vampire's blood could be remedied with another dose diluted with Crategus Monogyna, a breed of hawthorn that could also be used for treating a cardiac insufficiency.

Quickly gathering what little bit of the vampire's blood he had left he went to his stash of herbs and retrieved the hawthorn he was seeking. He crushed up the petals into a mortar and pestle before placing the powder into the vial of blood. Placing the vial in his mixer he waited as the machine whirred to life only silence a little while later. When he removed the vial it was glowing a red-violet and walking towards the silent IX he smirked. "Oh IX, come here. Mundo has medicine for IX." The woman simply turned towards him as he tiled her head back, placing the vial to her lips. At the scent of blood they parted revealing her new fangs as she eagerly guzzled down the elixir. Within moments the woman's eyes had life returned to them a smirk on her face.

"Thanks Doc." She said softly turning to him. "Now…what is it you would have of me?" Mundo smiled at his newest creation and gently patted her head.

"Mundo want Thane dead. Break Thane's heart, then break Thane." IX gave a big smile and nodded eagerly as she left to carry out her boss' orders. Mundo had a feeling that this time he would be much more successful. Thane had always had a weakness for women, particularly beautiful ones; and through that weakness Mundo was sure that Thane would be killed.

In Piltover, the streets were dark only the pale light from the crescent moon lighting the alleyways: the criminal underbelly of the city. It seemed that everywhere one looked there were some gangsters battling it out with one another, or some call girl doing her night's work with a John. It was nights like these where a person could easily become whatever they desired to be and it was because of this that no one seemed to notice the strange woman who was walking through the shadows. She was dressed to kill, wearing all black leather that accented her hips. Her legs were long and lean. Because her low-cut corset was smaller on her than it should have been a bit of her pale stomach was exposed to the world revealing a glittering ruby that had been pierced there. Hey eyes were like a feline's, glowing an emerald green in the night as her blood red lips curved into a sly grin. He long red hair was tied up in a tight bun, two jade pins crossed through to hold it in place. No sooner had she stepped into the alley way did a young teenage gangster approach her. He was rather annoying she thought as he continued to make sexual advances on her, hinting at her being a prostitute to use for his pleasure. As a foul plan hatched in her head she nodded pulling him into a dark corner where the two wouldn't be disturbed. Finding a good place she pressed him against the wall roughly, she could feel his excitement pressing against her thigh.

Smiling, she gently stroked the boy through his pants as she placed her lips against his causing him to gasp in surprise before his eyes closed in pleasure. She began to nibble on his lower lip before sinking her fangs into it causing his eyes to open in surprise as he tried to scream her lips muffling his pleas. Her fingernails grew long and pointed and reaching into his pants she pierced them into his sensitive flesh causing him to scream into her kiss. One look from her eyes made him fall silent though as she continued to stroke and scratch him. All too eager now she removed the impeding clothing and his boxers revealing his hard cock, now oozing blood from the shallow cuts she had given him. Eagerly she took it into her mouth sucking it hard as she cleaned the blood from it happily. She knew that if the boy were not entranced he may even be enjoying himself a bit and so she relinquished her control. Before the boy could panic he began to feel what she was doing to him and unable to control himself he placed his hands on her head guiding her up and down as he moaned softly. There was something magical about this woman, he decided, her saliva was causing him to become even more excited, enough that the pain in his lips and cock were small concerns in comparison to the pleasure she was giving him.

He moaned as he came in her mouth. She swallowed all of him eagerly making sure to suck out every last drop of blood and semen before she smiled up into his eyes. With one quick movement of her jaw she severed his member from his body causing him to scream in agony. Removing the thing from her mouth she tossed it aside as his warm blood came bubbling to the surface. Already he was starting to bleed out, the saliva that had gotten into his cuts serving as a blood thinner. Leaning down to his amputated groin she lapped out the red fluid that was now pouring from his body, drinking her fill. Then, as quickly as she had appeared she vanished into the shadows without a trace leaving the drained boy with wide eyes full of shock and terror.

I sighed softly as I laid there next to Jinx. It had been three days since she had discovered my identity and I knew that while she was in the know, Vi could never learn of my affair. It would hurt her far too much. I cursed myself for my libido and lack of control over my own desire as I spooned with the beautiful and deadly Jinx. She sighed happily in my arms as her bare body pressed against my chest, my lips on her neck while my hands roamed her body that was mine to play with. "Thane…" she purred softly as my fingers trailed over the sensitive flesh I had spent the last hour pounding fiercely. "I need at least some rest you know…" She whimpered before tilting her head so that her lips would meet with mine in a loving kiss. Knowing how much she would hate for me to stop now I continued to gently stroke her until soft snores were escaping from her sleeping figure.

I could already feel the sun starting to rise and illuminate the both of us but I didn't want to leave yet, while I was Thane I swore to Jinx that I would be hers, and I was Thane for a few more hours still. I let out a soft sigh. What was I to do? How could I possibly choose between Vi and Jinx both of whom have done so much for me over the course of the last month or two. I knew in my head that I had to choose one or the other, but my body screamed its desire to have them both. The worst part as I can figure it is that in order to drown out the problem of choosing which one I liked, I turned to the worst possible thing. I buried myself in the two women, literally and figuratively in order to blind myself to the surely encroaching decision. But all too soon the sun rose over Piltover's beautiful skyline and as Jinx stirred in my arms she rolled over staring into my eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." I whispered softly to her as she nuzzled under my chin, her lips brushing my throat and giving me shivers.

"Good morning to you my handsome vigilante. Did you sleep well?" She asked as I stroked her bare back causing her to shudder in my arms.

"Yeah I slept great." I lied as I pulled her hips against mine. How I would have loved to go for round three with her right then and there but I couldn't stay. Piltover needed me as Raine and I had no choice but to oblige the city's cry for help. So instead I simply laid there and kissed Jinx for as long as I could before I started to get up. She bit her lip cutely as she watched me stand almost struggling with herself to ask me not to leave and the very sight of it caused my heart to crack more than it already had. I quickly slid on my clothes, my cloak and mask covering my face as I turned back to see Jinx sitting up, the blanket we had used being clutched to her chest to cover herself as she waved lovingly farewell. I waved back to her a soft smile on my face before I climbed up a drain pipe and kicked off the wall to the edge of the far roof. Pulling myself over the edge I was gone, the sun's light chasing me through the streets. As I swung onto my now repaired balcony I opened the glass door to find Vi, sleeping soundly on my bed. She was absolutely adorable like this, her long pink hair covering her face as she slept soundly. I closed the door softly so as not to wake her before looking at my pocket watch. 6:30 AM, three hours until our shift officially started. Three hours of uninterrupted time with the beautiful deputy. As I removed my cloak and mask I slid beneath the covers of the bed before wrapping my arms around her and pressing my lips lightly against hers. She softly kissed back in her sleep before her eyes gently opened to see mine staring back into hers. She smiled warmly into the kiss not removing her lips from mine as we laid there.

"Well bout time you showed up, I brought you breakfast an hour ago partner." She purred softly as I brushed her hair from her face so that I could look at her better.

"Sorry Vi, I was on patrol. I had to ensure that nothing happened in the city, all seems secure thus far." She smiled softly and gave a light giggle as her hand sought out mine under the covers weaving her fingers between mine lovingly.

"Always so hard at work…I'd almost say that I felt like I had to compete with your job if it wasn't the same as mine. Besides, I don't mind so long as you're out doing good. I got to spend all day with you and that's what matters to me most." I felt pangs of guilt flow through me as I stared deep into her eyes. I had to tell her, I just had to.

"Vi…" I said softly to her as I gently stroked her cheek.

"Yes Raine?" I took a deep breath.

"This…is gonna be hard for you to hear…" I began and I saw the smile from her face begin to fade and I knew that now that I had started I couldn't go back. "see…the thing is…there is someone else…someone whom I'm not able to reveal…she loves me…just like you." Vi stared deep into my eyes and I could see her already starting to tear up.

"and you…love her also?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes…but I love you too. She already knows…she found out a few days ago…and I knew I had to tell you. I love you both, and I'm sorry I know you will probably hate me, but I'm having such a hard time choosing between these lives." I looked at her my eyes now starting to fill with tears. "but please Vi…don't think for one second that the feelings I have for you aren't genuine. I don't want to lose you." Vi took a deep breath and I knew she was struggling to find something to say.

I sighed closing my eyes before I felt her fist as she landed a right hook across my jaw. "You son of a bitch! What the hell is your problem? I've done so much to help get you off the hook! I'm the one who asked Cait to let you into the sheriff's department and this is what I get?!" I looked up at her shocked as I slowly rose to my feet.

"Vi…I'm sorry…I really didn't want to hurt you." Another right hook followed by a left cross. Every blow that she inflicted on me hurt like hell. It felt like getting hit with a sledge hammer. But I knew somewhere deep down that she was right. I hurt her and I deserved to be hurt too. This was the best way to do it.

"Am I not good enough for you Thane? Is that why?" She landed a brutal uppercut before landing a side kick to my stomach that slammed me against the wall. "Come on you bastard, put up your fists and fight back! Defend yourself damn it!" She landed blow after blow as I just shook my head. I wouldn't fight her…I couldn't fight her. With every punch they became softer and softer, I was covered in bruises and a small trickle of blood was dripping from my lip. She grabbed me by my shirt lifting me off the floor and pressing me against the wall as her tears began to fall. "What more can I give you Thane? What more can I offer you than what I already have…I don't have anything else. Do you want me to give you space? Then take it. Have your space."

"I don't want space…I want you…both of you." I whispered as I felt her tears silently soaking my shirt. She tilted up her chin and smiled softly to me though her eyes betrayed her real feelings.

"Raine…you said I had to choose between you and Thane, that I couldn't have both. But…the truth is, I don't want Raine or Thane. I want you, the real you. The same rule goes for you…you can only have one of us, you can't pick both." I nodded.

"I know this feels unfair to you…it's unfair to both of you. I only wish I could be a better lover than I am. But I need time to think about how I feel. Please forgive me." Vi giggled softly.

"I don't think it's your loving that has the problem sweetie. I think your problem is that your body outweighs your head and your heart. You're going to have to decide eventually…and I want you to know that even if you don't choose me…I'll still want to be your friend…so don't worry, I'm not going to force you into an ultimatum…I could never do that to you." I smiled softly to her in gratitude before placing my lips against hers kissing her softly at first before they quickly became more heated and passionate. "Mmmm, Raine…I…mmm…brought coffee, shouldn't we…mmm…before its …oh fuck it. Just make me feel good." She gasped exasperated. I eagerly nodded as my hand went to her clothing removing it from her quickly and discarding it in a pile on the floor with my own. She laid there in the bed stroking my hair softly.

"You better make this good with the bad news you just gave me." She teased as I kissed her lips slowly trailing kisses down her body. I made sure to take the time to suckle both of her nipples before I continued moving downwards until my head hovered just between her legs. I looked up into her eyes lovingly, my hot breath on her already hot snatch. I felt her fingers tug softly at my short hair before she pulled my face against her folds grinding herself against me. Already I knew what she wanted, but I was going to take my sweet time…I wanted to enjoy this…to savor it…and her. My tongue snaked from my mouth to gently flick her clit as my hands gripped her wide hips. Her skin was so soft and I couldn't help myself as I began to eat her out hungrily causing her to gasp in pleasure. All too soon she came for me allowing me to worship her by licking up every drop that spilled from her lovely body. Looking down at me she softly stroked my hair. "Oh Gods Raine…that was great." She purred softly to me as I continued lick the cum that splattered her thighs clean. She smiled softly as I crawled up her body placing a sticky kiss on her neck and cradling her in my arms I felt her fingers brush against my sensitive area before pulling back with a soft gasp.

"You know…" she whispered playfully as she grasped my rod firmly in her hand. "This is the first time you ever let me see this…I've got to say…you're a pretty good size there Raine." Her hand began to slowly make its way up and down my member stroking it oh so slowly and I knew she was getting back at me for teasing her the week that II and IV arrived in town. Rolling over so that I was laying on my back she gently put her lips over the tip of my member playfully rolling her tongue over my slit. Her thumb's fingernail gently pressed beneath my mushroom head and I gasped as she scratched at the sensitive flesh. "What's the matter Raine?" She teased watching me squirm. "Not able to take a little bit of teasing." I closed my eyes shutting them tightly as I tried to keep my wits about me but they were fading fast the more her delicate touch ran over my skin. Soon she lowered her head wrapping her lips around my head, lowering herself half way onto my cock as she sucked on it softly. I watched that beautiful pink-haired angel take more of me between those soft lips and as my hand reached for her hair she took it pinning it to my sides. She wasn't going to let me have any control and I could tell she was intent on teasing me for as long as she could. She moved oh so slowly to the point where my need for release was almost unbearable. I felt her lips leave me and I whimpered, my hips rising to try to keep her around me. Instead she tilted her head to the side softly kissing up and down my shaft before she sucked tenderly on my balls, one hand releasing mine so that she could continue to stroke me and keep me hard and suffering.

"What was it you had said to me Raine?" She purred playfully. "You wanted to hear me beg? Well now it's your turn…I want to hear you beg me to let you finish in my mouth…and who knows if I like how you beg I may even swallow for you." I nodded my body quivering from her teasing as I stammered trying to get the words out.

"P-please Vi!"

"Mistress." She corrected me a sly grin on her face.

"P-p-please Mistress! Let me cum in your mouth!" I gasped softly as she laced her lips over my head licking up the amount of precum that had bubbled forth. "Oh Gods, I beg of you Mistress, I need release!" She giggled softly and let me fall from her mouth.

"Alright big boy, be good and cum for your Mistress." She took me in her mouth again this time her head moving quickly up and down my sensitive rod and all too soon I felt the pressure welling up in my testes. She kneaded and massaged them urging me closer and closer until finally my spunk flowed between her lips to be caught by her anxiously waiting tongue. She continued sucking more from me before placing a kiss on my lips pouring some of my own spunk back into my mouth, I swallowed it by surprise before she swallowed the rest, kissing me with a smile. "There…" she purred, "now we're even." I blushed deeply as she snuggled closer to me before looking at the clock on my nightstand. "Good news…" she whispered to me, "We've got 30 minutes of cuddle time before we have to clean off and go to work." I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her. Maybe it was the amazing blowjob that I just received but I couldn't help feeling that I belonged here with Vi, she was just like I was…but then again…so was Jinx. I still hadn't been able to decide and so we laid there allowing me to be lost in my own thoughts.

Later that day, after Vi and I had cleaned ourselves up and made our way to work Caitlyn was already waiting for us outside. "Good news…well rather bad news. A body has shown up, you guys have a case." We looked at one another before turning back.

"What happened?" Vi asked.

Caitlyn simply turned to me. "Raine…I really hope you haven't eaten yet."

Soon enough we were standing over the body about thirty minutes away. I felt sick to my stomach as I looked at the gruesome scene. A kid, couldn't have been older than sixteen had had his penis torn from his body and an X carved into his chest. Another one of the Black Lotus. I growled, this was already shaping up to be a shitty week for me. Turning to the coroner I asked, "anything else you can tell me about the body?" The Coroner nodded.

"When we found the genitals we found it limp…"

"Oh…okay? How is that relevant?" The coroner shrugged.

"That's your job detective. But that means that despite the fact he was dead the blood inside didn't clot. Normally when a person dies their willie becomes stiff because the blood rushes in and clots. When we showed up the blood was pouring out of the kid like it was water. Means that two things happened: either the kid took a shit load of blood thinners or whatever ripped off his dick sucked the blood out of it too. Strange thing is from what I checked in his throat the kid had nothing forced into him and he didn't take anything. No chalky residue or anything. It is also looked like someone bit his lip hard like they were trying to tear it off his face. Stranger than that, the teeth marks aren't like any I've ever seen before. Whatever did this I've never seen one come across my desk." I nodded and thanked the coroner for his information. I walked back to Vi with a frown shaking my head. I was out of my league here; I'd never seen anything like this before.

"According to the coroner we're on the lookout for some sort of vampire with a gore fetish. But I can't seem to find anything indicating to who the killer is other than the mark of the Black Lotus. Currently we know that II, IV, VI, VII, and X are down meaning there are only five of them left, not including Dr. Mundo. I bet you dollars to donuts this is one of those other five members. Mundo wouldn't be stupid enough to come here himself. Vi nodded in agreement.

"You're missing one other important clue, though I don't blame you." She sighed. "We're definitely looking for a woman. The penis wasn't ripped off, it was bitten off. And there were lipstick stains on the member." I frowned.

"The only three females I remember are V, III, and IX. It couldn't be IX though, X said she was zombified by Mundo's experiments." Suddenly the radios on our shoulder buzzed to life.

"Attention detectives, someone's reported a sexual assault. They said a woman took a man into the warehouse at the corner of Combustion and Progress. Please respond." Picking up the radio I gave confirmation that we were on our way and Vi and I took off like a shot down the street, running as fast as we could. We arrived there five minutes later and moving aside Vi slammed her fist hard into the door sending it soaring across the floor. As soon as she did we saw the woman lapping the blood from the victim's crotch as he gasped for breath, clearly in shock. When she saw us she took off, faster than I expected.

"Vi I'll take her, make sure we get a bus here for him." And with that I dashed into the alley way behind the warehouse. Immediately I climbed a nearby fire escape and seeing her three roofs away I began to run as fast as I could. She was moving incredibly quick, faster than a normal woman of her age that's for sure. But she had one weakness; I knew the city better than she did. As we zig-zagged back and forth across the roof tops I managed to corral her to a dead end. Finally she was trapped and as she turned back to me I gasped. It was IX.

"IX? But how? X said Mundo messed you up with his experiments to keep you alive." She smirked as she walked seductively towards me. I drew my gun pointing it at her. "Stay back! I don't want to shoot you but I will!" But instead she simply stared into my eyes. I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move as she simply walked up to me taking the gun from my fingers and tossing it off the roof behind her.

"Oh relax there VII, you and I both know how you feel about guns." She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around me placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Besides…can't you see that I'm better now? Mundo may have messed me up but he fixed me again too…and now that X is gone…well, don't think I didn't notice how you used to look at me in the old days." She turned pressing her back against me as she stroked my cheek. "Go ahead…wrap your arms around my waist darling you know you want to…" I groaned trying to resist the screaming in my head that was now controlling my body and with trembling hands my arms disobeyed my every command, pulling her even closer to me.

"Why…why are you doing…this…" I said through gritted teeth as she placed gentle kisses on my neck.

"Well isn't it obvious VII? Mundo wants you to be part of the family again…so he decided to send me as a little 'cumming' home present. Wasn't that nice of him?" She purred. I began to feel dizzy from this woman's intoxicating scent and suddenly a flurry of bullets riddled her as the air filled with the whir of machinery. She screeched in pain backing away from me and losing concentration allowing me to have free will again. There on the roof with a cocky grin was Jinx holding Pow-Pow, her trusty minigun.

"Hey skank! Stay away from my boyfriend's alter ego!" I watched in horror as IX's wounds began to seal themselves up and finally things began to fall into place.

"Vampiric blood…he converted you into a daywalker?!" I said shocked.

"Ding, ding, ding. Congratulations Thane, you figured it out." IX taunted me as she walked back to Jinx. "As for you, you annoying little pest, you're going to pay for that." I saw Jinx go rigid as her eyes met with IX's and I knew that now she was entranced. Shaking my head clear I saw IX beckon Jinx forward and take her into her arms. She opened her mouth placing a kiss over her lips before trailing down to her throat. I rushed towards them as her mouth opened, fangs extending from her gums to sink into her neck and drain her of her blood quickly. Just as she was about to bite her I slammed against IX hard sending her stumbling back. Jinx was immediately knocked out of the trance and grabbing her by the hand I pulled her after me, jumping across the roof tops. I could hear IX in pursuit, her voice in my head telling me all of the carnal pleasures that could be mine if I surrendered.

"Jinx, you got Fishbone on you?" I shouted as I kept running.

"Durr! I always have Fishbone on me!" she shouted back. "Why?"

I looked up ahead at the bridge. It was said that vampires couldn't cross running water. If that was true maybe she wouldn't be able to make it across the channel. But just in case. "When we get across the bridge I want you to turn back around and blow it up!" Jinx smiled at me.

"Gods you turn me on when you talk like that." She said and I just rolled my eyes. IX was gaining on us and I knew we didn't have much time until she was there. Having finally reached the opposite end of the two hundred foot long bridge, Jinx turned and shouldered her shark shaped rocket launcher. "Time to cause a lot of mayhem and destruction!" She shouted with a grin and with a loud boom the rocket flew hitting the bridge's supports underneath causing it to crumble. IX gasped as the stones fell from under her feet but before she hit the water I watched in shock and amazement as she leapt from piece of rubble to rubble, kicking off of them mid-air until she reached our side of the bridge.

"Oh shit…" I muttered before Jinx and I were once again on the run. "Jinx, listen to me. I want you to hang a left up here. She's not after you she's after me. I'll take a right and lead her back towards the industrial district. There are a few ways to kill a vampire and all of them can pretty much be done with heavy machinery." Jinx frowned.

"I'm not leaving you behind! If you're going I'm coming with you." I growled.

"Now is not the time to argue with me! If you want me to ever do that freaky position you wanted last night again you'll do as I say and go!" She frowned.

"Clearly you're a murderer Thane, cause you just killed joy and my buzz. Fine, I'll go but if you get killed I'm going to bring you back from the Abyss just so I can kick your ass myself!" With that we split ways, her taking off to the left and me ducking to the right. As I continued running down the alley way, IX still hot on my heels I began dumping over trashcans and leaping over crates to try to slow her down with little success. Rushing into an empty construction sight I backed up against one of the steel girders that was part of the building's skeleton. I was out of room now and as she advanced I picked up a nail gun. Aiming it carefully I fired thrice, each one embedding into her forehead. She hissed angrily and she reached up and ripped them out, her eyes entrancing me once again.

"Why do you resist Thane? You know I can provide you with all the pleasure you desire…and unlike these women, I'm not bent on petty jealousy. I'll let you screw who you want when you want…hell I'll even join in if you ask me too…now stop this foolishness and come home." She stood in front of me now her hand running up my chest causing the nail gun to fall from my hands. I felt her lips in my ear as she whispered my name softly to me, pressing her body against me more. That was when I heard the whir of the large machine as a steel pipe lanced through her chest pinning her into a concrete wall. She screamed in pain and tried to remove the long metal pipe but it was too deeply embedded. That's when I saw Vi leap out of the bulldozer with a smirk.

"Hey there cute stuff, thought you could use a hand." I grinned at her arrival and nodded.

"Thanks for the assist partner." I said as I proceeded towards the pinned down IX. I reached over and picked up a hand held saw-all causing the machine to buzz angrily as I switched it on.

"No wait Thane! Please! I didn't want to hurt anyone I just wanted to get your attention…I just want to make you feel good, can't you see that." Her eyes locked into mine and for a third time I was enthralled by her. Under her mental suggestions I turned to Vi advancing on her slowly. No, no, no, please no! I begged in my own head trying to force my body to stop what it was she was ordering me to do.

"Raine? Are you alright?" Vi asked as she stepped back nervously the Saw-All held high above my head as I stumbled closer to her still. I had to resist, I absolutely had to. I liked sex, but I could never like it this much, no matter who it was with. My body quivered as I grit my teeth able to force myself to come to a stop. Slowly and painfully with all the willpower I could muster I got myself to lower the blade downwards my finger releasing the trigger and causing it to come to a halt. Vi seeing her opportunity shoryukened the thing from my hands before rushing towards IX with it, before her mental command could force me to stop her Vi grit her teeth and pressed the moving teeth of the blade to IX's neck. A buzzing sound filled the air as she continued onward blood spraying allover her and the wall behind IX as the vampires screamed in pain before Vi with one last twist severed the head from her body causing it to his the ground with a sickening thud. "Raine? You back to your old self again."

"Y-yeah." I stuttered as I felt the feeling return to my body once more. "Yeah I'm fine now." Vi smiled turning to me, her entire torso covered in blood as she placed the dull side of the saw-all on her shoulder and I knew she would never look sexier to me than she did right then. Vi, vampire hunter of Piltover: had to admit even the name sounded sexy.

"Now then Raine, what have we learned today?" Vi asked me with a smirk. I chuckled softly.

"Bitches ain't be nothing but hoes and tricks." I laughed before Vi walked over to me and hit me over the head playfully.

"And which one of those am I supposed to be?" She said putting her fist on her hip.

"Neither Vi, you're not a bitch." I laughed and she smirked.

"Oh we'll see about that tonight when I bring out the whips and handcuffs." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what Vi?" She looked at me tilting her head to the side. "I think that tonight…instead of having sex, maybe we should just have a date. Dinner and a movie sound good?" She chuckled softly.

"I get off work at 8, but I bet if we work together we could sneak past Caitlyn around 7:30. What do you think?" I nodded in agreement.

"I think that all depends on how fast we can run and how bad her shot is. So here's the plan…we're going to need a large punch bowl, four bottles of tequila, twenty boxes of Jell-o, a giant spoon and a funnel." Vi laughed out loud.

"I can grab the tequila and the Jell-o."

"Then leave the rest to me." I laughed as the two of us headed back to the Sheriff's office. Neither of us noticed however when IX's body managed to walk forward and off the pipe picking up her head. As she raised it to put it back on her shoulders her flesh reattached itself and she smirked.

"Fools…guess they forgot you have to burn a vampire's body when you want to kill it." She laughed as she vanished into the alley way. She had seen the strength of VII's allies, now she needed to find a way to get rid of them. The easiest way would be to pit them against each other. A wicked grin stretched across her lips as she began concocting a wicked plan to take them all down.

********Later*********

Vi and I had managed to make it back to the station fine. "Plan: Get Caitlyn Drunk with Jell-O Shots by Force" did not go so well. How was I supposed to know the woman carried a tazer strapped between her thighs? As Vi laughed dabbing at the holes in my chest from her stun gun I groaned, the alcohol burning my wounds. That was when Vi looked up at my neck and gasped. "Raine…" she whispered softly.

"Yes Vi?" I asked.

"You've got teeth marks on your neck…deep ones." She began to examine them gingerly dabbing at them with the alcohol swab and causing me to wince.

"Haha, funny Vi." I said, the smell of the alcohol starting to make me dizzy.

"I'm not joking Raine, this looks really serious."

"You…don't be silly…you just worry too much." I said my words slurring off to the end as I suddenly began to feel incredibly warm. As I collapsed into Vi's arms she caught me and laid me down.

"Cait! Come quick! Something's wrong with Raine!" Caitlyn hurried into the office as they cleared off a desk and laid me on it, examining me carefully. I could feel Caitlyn's hand on my forehead.

"Vi! He's running a very high fever. Quickly get a bucket of ice water, I'll get an ambulance to take him to the hospital." Vi nodded taking off. The last thing I saw before darkness took me was Caitlyn's worried face hovering over mine. "Don't worry Raine…we're going to get you help…just hold on." And then…I was in nothingness.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 9

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I've finally finished after a hectic day Ch. 9 of The Smoothest of Criminals. Now, I reread over chapter 8 and there were some things I wasn't exactly too thrilled about when I wrote it. So: if you have not yet read the updated Chapter 8 (which it is now) I suggest doing so before moving on to this story. As always you guys have been super awesome to me and I really appreciate it. Thanks to all of your favorites I'm on the front page of M Rated LoL Fanfiction (Assuming you're sorting by Faves) Thank you guys all so very much and I hope you will continue to rate and review my work :D Don't forget that you can continue asking me things on the Q&A OR by following me on my twitter: KibaElunal

I sat on the corner of the boat dock staring out over the water that sparkled with the light of the setting sun. I had to think long and hard about what I wanted to do about Vi and Jinx. On one hand, Vi was incredibly dedicated and diligent, something that had rubbed off on me with our time together. She and I had a great connection and chemistry but at times she just couldn't understand me. When she gets mad she will go for hours without speaking to me and then in the next moment turn around and make love to me. How much longer until she let her shields down enough to trust me? Of course after what I'd done I wouldn't blame her for not trusting me. What kind of a man was I? Then there was Jinx…so many words to describe such a strange woman. She was cunning; she always seemed to have my back. Despite the fact that she was so loving with me I had observed personally that inside she had a deep sadistic streak. Admittedly all of the people she had killed were scum…but even still, did they really deserve to die? And worse, did they deserve to die slowly? My mind went back to my fight with II. He had threatened Vi…and something inside of me just…snapped. I killed him. The thought of it still made my hands shake. It was one thing killing the other two: X and IX; they were dangerous. Not just to me but to the entire town. I had to stop them and prevent them from hurting anyone else. But II…II was just an idiot with a gun. Had he taken down Vi and myself he would have left the city. He had no intention of holding up anyone else or killing some big gang leader. He just wanted to move up the chain of a gang that was half dead as it is.

I sighed softly as the light from the sun blinded me. I blinked steadily trying to regain my vision only for it to blind me again. Suddenly the sun began to grow brighter and became a fluorescent white. I blinked and when I looked around me again, gone was the sea. I was in a hospital now, the Sun I had seen in my dreams was just the round overhead light shining into my face. I sat up in the bed looking around to see that Vi was dozing softly in the chair beside mine. I smiled, and it was then I made my decision. How could I possibly let Vi go…whenever I was hurt or injured she was always there for me. She would take care of me…and judging by how I acted when she was in danger…I'd take care of her too.

"Vi?" I whispered softly to her as I shook her gently. I watched as her beautiful eyes fluttered open and seeing I was awake a warm smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Raine…I was so worried. I didn't know what to do when you collapsed. The doctors took a sample from your wound…that bitch bit you Raine. They're not sure…but there's a chance you may turn into a vampire like her." I frowned and gently I kissed Vi's forehead.

"Hey…even if I become a vampire I promise I will never be anything like her. I'll always be here for you Vi, don't ever think I could abandon you." Vi frowned looking up at me and nodded stepping away.

"Sorry Raine…I forgot I was supposed to be giving you space." I smiled softly at her and reached out for her hand. She took mine and I tugged her towards me.

"I don't need space Vi, I told you that…besides…I've made my decision." Vi looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know Raine…I understand. I still care about you…but your heart isn't mine…" She sniffled before I tilted up her chin and kissed her lips softly. "Raine? You…you're choosing me?"

"No shit Sherlock, you just now figure it out?" I smiled softly at her. "Vi…while I was out I thought a lot about you and her…and I realize now that despite what she and I had in common…that doesn't mean anything in comparison to how much I want to have in common with you Vi. You're not like everyone else I've met…there's something special about you…something that wants me to be close to you." Vi sniffled again as she wiped her eyes before folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah well, who said that I wanted you Raine? Huh? Maybe I decided that after what you said to me I was done. I didn't need your thieving and your cheating and your wanton disdain for any sort of law or order." She turned her back to me and smiling I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me so I could kiss the back of her neck. "So how do you know Raine?"

"You said 'didn't'." She looked back at me puzzled.

"You said you didn't need my thieving or any of the other things you listed. Didn't is past tense Vi. Which means…that it's changed, right?" Vi blushed softly looking away.

"Most of it." She muttered softly before I turned to my side scooting over to give her room. "Well…now my cheating shouldn't bother you any more…I'll break it off with the other woman as soon as I get out of this hospital; I swear it. And don't worry…now when I go out for my nightly rounds for an hour or two I'll come back to your home so that you don't ever have to wake up without me being there." I pulled her back so she was lying next to me in the hospital bed and I snuggled against her happily.

"No…" she whispered.

"What?"

"I said no. You promised me Raine…no more nightly rounds. No more thieving." I looked at her dubiously.

"No you said I wasn't for hire anymore. That doesn't mean I can't still go out at night. The city needs me Vi…without me…" She turned back to me. "The city was just fine without you Raine. It survived before you got here and it'll survive after. Besides…" she said softly. "it's dangerous…and I don't want you to get hurt if I'm not there to have your back." It was my turn to blush now as she gently pressed her lips against mine. We laid there for a while just holding our lips against one another's before I pulled away.

"Vi…I know you're worried…but this is something that is important to me…please try to understand." She sighed softly before looking into my eyes and nodding.

"Fine…but only under one condition…"

"Name it."

"You have to take me with you…" she said her face stone cold serious. "I'll become a vigilante like you Thane, and you will take me with you from now on when you go out. Understand me?" I nodded quickly.

"Yes Ma'am." I said before she pulled my lips to hers kissing me deeply. I kissed her just as deeply back, returning the passion I had felt for her for a long time. She was going to join me; this was going to be an interesting turn of events. How was I going to bring her with me? Could she even keep up? How would she keep it a secret from Caitlyn? Many questions ran through my head but all I could do was hold her in my arms as we kissed, not wanting to let go. "I'll take you with me. I swear it." I whispered to her. She smiled at my words and despite her objection otherwise it made her much more adorable. Her fingers reached up to gently running over the terrible scars I had from when X punched me in the jaw. They dragged softly through the dips and rises of the tough and burned hide.

"You know…it is true what they say…a scar really does make you more attractive." She whispered and I blushed softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…" she said matter-of-factly, "it's visible proof that you'd do anything to protect me. You leapt between him and me to keep him from hurting me. That means so much to me Thane…and yes, I don't care if you don't like it, that's what I'm going to call you from now on. I want the real you, not the false one you created." I nodded softly and I felt my heart beat roughly in my chest. I felt a powerful desire…a terrible thirst.

"Don't worry Vi…you'll have me…" I whispered as my heartbeat even faster. I tucked her hair behind her ear with a soft grin and gently kissed the exposed silky skin. She shuddered giggling. I had discovered long ago that her neck was a sensitive spot and now I was going to really put that to the test. I felt a sore pain in my mouth as a set of retractable fangs extended downward and with a mind clouded by hunger and lust I sank them into her neck. My newfound instincts told me that I didn't have to inject my blood into her; that just simply biting her like this wouldn't cause her to turn. She moaned softly as she felt the pointed tips sink into her neck. I gently began to drink her life essence from her and loving the feeling she tilted her head slightly sending a gush of her warm blood into my mouth. I swallowed it eagerly before she gently pushed me away.

"Thane…" she said a worried look on her face. "Did you just…"

"Yeah…I did." I said softly. "But don't worry…you're not going to turn. I wouldn't want that of you." She looked at me angrily.

"Thane! I may be semi-okay with you defending me from dangerous criminals…that's one thing. But I'm not going to let you be so selfish that you live out the rest of your life until I die so that I don't have to carry the burden of undeath with me. If you're going to be a vampire…I want to be one too. If you don't want to be one…then I'll help you find out how to shake it." I didn't know how to respond to that, so instead I just stared at her. I rested my forehead against hers.

"You know Vi…something's just occurred to me…if the vampire that infected me died…my vampirism should have died with her. And if I still have this thirst…then that must mean…" Vi's eyes went wide.

"She's still around. Damn it Thane what are we going to do? We need to find her and find her quick before she hurts anyone else. Clearly your sickness due to your vampirism isn't too bad. You and I need to get out of here A.S.A.P." I nodded in agreement.

"But before we do Vi…" She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm…so very thirsty." I whispered to her and before she could shove me away my lips were back on the puncture wounds on the side of her neck. Her blood tasted so sweet on my tongue, and despite the fact that she was attempting to tell me to stop I could feel her body pressing against my teeth in pleasure. It was a few minutes later that I finally pulled my lips from her neck gently running my tongue over her wounds to lick up the last drop of blood. She looked up at me with her wide sparkling eyes as I stroked her hair lovingly.

"That was…"

I smiled. "I know. C'mon. Let's go find that vampire and take her out. Once she's gone I may not drink blood anymore…but I've got no problems biting you every now and then." I said with a wink. "Get the blinds and my clothes, let's get out of here." She opened the blinds flooding the room with sunlight so that we could see better and when I stepped into it I winced. The pain wasn't too bad truthfully, it just made my skin feel really sensitive. With the way my clothes felt on me it was more as if I had a terrible sun burn. Stepping out of the light quickly Vi tossed me my cloak which I quickly put on pulling up the hood. It was then that Caitlyn came round the corner and opened the door seeing the both of us.

"Raine…what are you doing out of bed?" I sighed softly.

"Cait, I really don't have time for this right now I've got to move. That vampire is still out there and we need to find her." Caitlyn shook her head.

"Absolutely not Raine, I can't allow it. You just spend the last four hours unconscious and I'm not about to let you out of my sight for even a moment." I sighed softly. I hated that I had to do this but it was my only choice. I turned away from her as if I were going back to my bed before pulling a small vial out of my pack. Putting a bit of the liquid chloroform on the rag I stopped.

"Hey Caitlyn…"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me…does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" Before she could respond I had managed to sweep behind her putting the rag over her nose and mouth. Gripping my wrist she struggled, her angry objections muffled, but only for a moment before she went limp. I sighed and wrapping up the rag I replaced it and the chloroform back in my pouch. I softly placed her on the hospital bed and turned to Vi who was shocked. "Come on Vi, we can discuss the ethics of my 'Don't give a damn what Caitlyn says' policy later. For now we need to find that vampiric bitch."

* * *

Jinx sighed softly as she lay on the mattress in her hide out. She couldn't stop thinking about Thane and about how he was probably off with some other woman doing Gods' know what. She felt he had been acting strange lately, a lot less criminal like to be sure. But of course then again, she herself was changing too. She didn't have to kill the people she did…she just did it for fun. But lately her blood lust and love of mayhem had gone down. She wasn't so excited about blowing stuff up anymore. This had started long ago, when she had spent time wandering around with Kal. He made her feel like she had lost herself and it wasn't until she returned here to Piltover that the feelings started to fade. But then Thane came along and renewed those emotions without any sort of effort on his part. She had to stay away from him, that much was certain. He was making her weak and that was not good. She needed her strength, her reputation. She couldn't just go around all willy nilly. He couldn't fix her, no one could. She sighed again as she thought about how she was going to tell Thane these things but suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She quickly rolled reaching for Pow-Pow but it had been kicked out of her reach. Looking up she found herself staring at the vampire woman who grinned brightly.

"Well if it isn't the little gun girl…my how surprising to find you here. Where's your little friend? I have to repay his kindness to him before I leave." She shook her head.

"Like I'd ever tell an overgrown leech like you!" IX just let out a soft sigh before putting a small smile on her face and before Jinx could act she was on top of her pinning her down on the mattress. Due to her small frame Jinx struggled to get free but she couldn't compete with the strength of the vampire. IX's head came closer and closer to Jinx's causing the blue haired girl to shut her eyes tight. To her surprise though the feeling she felt next was not one of pain. She opened her eyes in shock as she felt IX's lips on hers. At first she tried again to slip away but soon enough she began reciprocating IX's kiss, her tongue softly swirling with hers. She shuddered as she felt IX's hand between her thighs stroking her gently causing her to moan softly.

"Now then my dear sweet Jinx…let's try this question again…where..is…Thane?" Jinx moaned softly pressing her panties against IX's hand as the woman whispered in her ear.

"I d-don't know! Please stop…you won't…g-get anything. Just kill m-me…" IX let out a laugh that was like the ringing of a small bell.

"Silly Jinx…I don't plan on killing you…just the opposite in fact, I intend on making you live for once. I know how badly you've missed the excitement…you've grown soft. Well…you know that I can fix that…don't you?" Jinx looked to her questioningly. She didn't trust IX, not in the slightest and she flinched as IX leaned closer to her kissing her neck. Jinx tried to pull away from her kiss but before she could IX's fangs slid into her neck. A small whimper escaped the maniac's lips and eventually this became a moan as she felt the vampire's fingers slip into her panties stroking her clit softly. Her fingers were just as gentle as Thane's if not even more so and with the feeling of her slowly sucking her blood from her body Jinx already began to become wet. IX smiled as her plan began to go into action and stretching her long thin fingers lower she slid them inside of Jinx pumping her softly as her other hand circled her nipple. All in due time would she become one of her vampires of the night, and with a little bit of 'convincing' as she was doing now, she knew that she would become a valuable asset when it came to taking care of Thane. She had seen the way the two argued when Thane had told her to flee and IX knew that she could work that to her advantage. Once she had had her fill of the young woman's blood IX injected a little bit of her own into it. At this point Jinx had given up struggling all together and when IX removed her own top and bra the blissed out Jinx put up no resistance when the soft nipple was pushed against her lips. She immediately began to suck on the woman's breast, her cheeks turning a bright red as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening. She'd never even considered being with a woman before but the way her fingers felt was soooo good, she had no choice but to give herself to her. As the woman's moans echoed into the air around them Jinx felt herself fill with pleasure as she came for her new friend. Moaning softly into IX's nipples, she could feel IX's hands stroking her head affectionately. Her body began to come down from its high of ecstasy only to be replaced by the sensation of a deep hunger.

* * *

The sun finally having gone down Vi and I slipped out of his house where they had disguised themselves. Slipping on a sleeker pair of gauntlets than normal Vi leapt after me, following me from rooftop to rooftop. She knew we had to scour the city for IX but she also knew there was no way that I was going to take her along. It had taken some convincing at first, but after Vi had managed to make me want her more and more with her teasing I figured out what I had to do to get what I wanted. Vi rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Men. You're just like dogs. Dangle a treat in front of your nose and I can make you do all kinds of tricks huh?" I turned over my shoulder and glared at her. She hadn't even let me take a cold shower before we left. Hearing voices I turned sliding to a halt as I listened more intently.

"You heard me! I'm looking for Wolf's Bane Thane. Where is he? I know he's here somewhere and I doubt he would survive long on his own. So now tell me where to find him." I looked down to see a man interrogating one of the punks on the street. On his shaved head was a stylized number 8 that had faded over time and I knew then that this must have been X's younger brother. However unlike the other two, he was completely normal. He frowned as the thug didn't tell him what he wanted and so without even flinching he shoved a Bowie knife into the teenager's ribs causing him to cough up blood as he died from the lethal impalement of his heart. Vi gasped at the sigh and immediately 8 turned towards us seeing me under my hood.

"Ah Thane, thanks for coming out old buddy. It's been a long time, how've you been?" I simply glared at him.

"It's not like Mundo to send two people at once to get the job done." I said simply, waiting for his answer.

"That, Thane is because I'm not a member of Mundo's little bullshit troupe. When my brother got control of the Black Lotus from dad I knew that things were going to be a lot more different. It wasn't about robbing artifacts and stuff anymore, now it was all about money. Then Mundo came in. At first I thought it was a good idea but when you left I realized that you were right. Mundo wasn't there to help us. I tried to convince my brother but he kicked me out of the gang so that he could bow down to the all mighty Doc. Which is why I'm here...you Thane, are going to help me take out Mundo." I glared at him, who the hell did he think he was?

"Listen, as much as I'd love to put a knife through Mundo's throat…things have changed for me now…I'm not the man I used to be anymore." Vi smiled at me as she watched me out of the corner of her eyes. "So back off VIII you're going to have to find someone else to do your dirty work. Now if you don't mind I've got an evil vampire bitch to slay."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I sighed.

"Long story short IX is a vampire and she's on the rag okay? We need to find her before she kills someone else." VIII smirked.

"If you insist, though I'm going to find her first. And when I kill her before you then I'm going to kick your ass and drag you back to Zaun to help me kill Mundo." I growled.

"Can't just leave well enough alone can you? Fine, a race it is. Just make sure you stay out of our way. Come on Vi." She nodded flipping the guy the finger as we leapt from the roof to another quadrant of the city. Sighing softly VIII ran down the dark alley, following the scent of blood that had filled the air.

As Vi and I continued running I suddenly saw a rocket explode just in front of me bringing Vi and I to a sudden hault. Turning I saw Jinx standing on a taller building next door to the one we were on. "Jinx? What the hell was that?! You could have killed me!" Jinx growled as she leapt down on to the same roof.

"Yeah I should have had better aim!" She growled, her eyes glowing a fierce red. "I can't believe you Thane. I warned you. If I saw you with fat hands I'd shoot your balls off. Well I'm here to collect mother fucker because you just made a huge mistake."

"Wait, wait, wait." Vi turned to me angrily. "Jinx was the other woman?! This entire time you've been in love with someone else and it was Jinx?! What the hell is wrong with you Thane? She's psychotic as hell!" I held up my hands defensively as both women advanced on me.

"Hold on a moment both of you! Jinx the next time I saw you I was going to break it off, please don't shoot me. Vi: yes it was Jinx the entire time. But you need to understand that while I may be in love with you that doesn't mean that I won't still be friends with Jinx. While she has her quirks Jinx is a good person inside. I know it." Jinx laughed maniacally.

"Oh I am, am I?" With that she raised her mini-gun firing a large flurry of bullets at me. I screamed in pain as the burning sensation covered my entire body, the bullets simply passing through me as my new vampiric flesh regenerated.

"Jinx! Why are you doing this?" I asked as I rolled to the side to avoid another flurry of bullets. As I looked up I saw some of her incendiary chomper grenades flying towards me, their metal jaws clacking open and shut. Quickly falling to my back I kicked them behind me causing them to bounce harmlessly off the side of the far building before detonating creating a small fire.

"Because Thane, ever since I met you I've gotten weaker! Every damned hour made me less excited, less brutal, less...violent. So I am going to destroy my weakness Thane. I'm going to destroy you."

"Vi a little help here?" She frowned at me.

"Sorry Thane I don't have another gun to shoot you with."

"Great now what's your problem?"

"I can't believe you had a hard time picking me over Jinx! It took you two days! Do you know how long that is? It's ridiculous. So yeah, I'm hoping that this will teach you what happens when you date crazy chicks."

Jinx just stood there stationary as Vi and I bickered back and forth until she fired a warning shot in the air pointing the gun at my person once more. "This is the end of the line for you Thane, period." I dashed away from the stream of bullets again and throwing two knives at Jinx I rolled to my feet. One knife embedded itself in the belt loader of Pow-Pow jamming it from use. The other knife managed to hit her square in the shoulder. I was shocked however when she simply pulled it out of her shoulder and smirking at me licked the blood clean from it as her wound healed.

"She bit you too…" I whispered. It all made sense now. If IX wanted to torture me what better way to do it then to take control of my friends and loved ones. "You've got to fight it Jinx, you've got to."

"Fight what Thane? I let her bite me! I reveled in it! She returned my true strength to me Thane and what's better is that with her fingers she could make me cum better than you ever could with your dick!" Vi opened her eyes in shock as Jinx equipped Fishbone; she fired a rocket towards me which I quickly dodged causing an explosion that charred the wall behind me.

"See? Now why do we have to go there?! I could say that the reason I chose Vi over you is because you're flatter than a two year old soda but that just would be bad manners."

Vi glared at me. "Is that the reason? Also you had sex with her?! You haven't even had sex with me yet!" I turned towards Vi as I dodged another rocket, this time my cloak getting a little singed by the blast.

"Vi, is now really the time for this?! I'll fuck you when we get back home if you want but you can't exactly have me if I'm blown to bits now can you." I dashed forward towards Jinx, leaping over another rocket. With my new vampire reflexes I grabbed hold of the rocket's tail fin and spun flinging it back at Jinx. The explosion knocked her on her back and as she got up she was as pissed off as a hornet's nest.

"Alright Thane…that's it. I didn't want to have to do this but now you've left me with no choice." Fishbone's 'Jaw' opened up revealing a large nuclear powered missile that she aimed towards the sky. "The only way to kill a vampire is by burning it right? So I'm going to drop this fucking nuke on the entire city and burn you to cinders!"

"Jinx don't be stupid! You'll die too!" Jinx growled

"I'd rather us both be dead than let your lying ass be alive! And at any rate my master says she can resurrect me. I don't think she wants to resurrect you Thane." Now I was pissed. Managing to close in on Jinx quickly I kicked Fishbone from her hand before following through into a tornado kick. That caught the side of her head knocking her off balance. As she stumbled to her feet I grabbed her on either side of her head and brought up my knee into a Khao Loi Clinch. As my knee soared right into her face I heard the crack of her skull as she fell down onto the roof unconscious. I let out a soft sigh just as Vi threw a cross at me that I barely managed to dodge.

"You son of a bitch! This is all your fault! Had you not been so fucking stupid as to piss off so many people you wouldn't be in this shit right now!" I deflected another punch before wrapping an arm around her torso and pulling her against me.

"Vi! This really, really isn't the time! Remember evil succubus vampire on the loose? Killing innocent people? Any of this ringing a bell? Now will you CALM THE FUCK DOWN so we can go do our jobs?!" Vi struggled momentarily before sighing.

"Fine. But this isn't over Thane, when we get back you and I are going to have a very long discussion about this." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah looking forward to it. Let's go, she can't be far from here."

"Oh indeed not Thane." I heard the voice from behind me and turning IX was standing right next to me. I quickly threw out a snap kick to get some distance from her only for her to grab my ankle and with a twist sweep me to the ground. "Oh sweety, you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me." Suddenly Vi's gauntlet flew from seemingly nowhere as she connected with IX's chin, a crack ringing out that signified that she had broken her jaw. However she simply grabbed Vi's wrist tightly, and as her jaw reformed in her mouth she tossed her aside like a rag doll throwing her right beside the unconscious Jinx before she turned back to me. "Thane, Thane, Thane. Why are you being so difficult? You know I'm able to provide you with the best pleasure you've ever felt yet you still resist. But no matter…I know just what to do. My vampiric kiss may not have successfully filled you with enough of my blood to completely turn you…but I can rectify that now." She dove for me and just as she was about to pounce on me a large Bowie knife came hurtling out from another roof before jamming into her chest.

"Oh man, I really hope I'm not too late for the party." I looked over to see VIII standing with that arrogant smile on his face. That little bastard was starting to get on my nerves. Using IX's temporary distraction I swept her feet out from under her dropping her to the ground. I lifted my leg to bring it down in an axe kick but before I could her hand shot out sinking into my inner thigh. I groaned as her claws dug into the flesh and I could feel some sort of venom entering my body. I began to feel hot and bothered as she smirked crawling closer to me.

"There…that's better. Now just lie still Thane, it won't take but a second." I looked up at her trying to fight the powerful aphrodisiac so I could nail her in the face but instead she pinned my arms at my side as she leaned closer to me. "Good boy…just lie still." Suddenly I heard a familiar clacking sound and turning my head to the side I saw the incendiary chomper just as it latched on to IX's neck causing her to scream in pain. Vi stood there next to the still unconscious Jinx throwing another grenade up and down in her hand. Seeing my opportunity I was able to overcome my poisoned state, scrambling backwards as she erupted into flames.

"VIII, her head!" I shouted as he leapt down. He rushed towards the flaming woman and scooping up his Bowie knife he made a quick spin driving the blade into her throat. With one last twitch her head was severed from her body striking the ground with a sickening thud. Flames rose from her body as she began to disintegrate into ash and dust. The winds blew through the roof scattering her ashes over the ship channel. I breathed quickly as I turned on my side coughing up the vampiric blood. I could feel the strength and speed leaving my body. I was human once again. And I hurt bad all over. It felt like I had been hit by a huge truck. I crawled over to Jinx one arm under my stomach as I gently shook her.

"Jinx? Are you alright?"

"Be careful Thane!" Vi called as she picked up Jinx's electric pistol pointing it at her. "If she decides to attack I'll take her out right here." Jinx's eyes opened slowly with a groan as she suddenly turned over vomiting out the vampiric blood too.

"Thane? What happened?" She asked softly before seeing Vi. "Fat hands?! What the hell Thane? Why would you bring your other girlfriend with you to come see me." I sighed softly. She didn't remember anything. Good.

"Jinx…this thing between us. It just isn't working out…I'm sorry. I'm not on your side of the law anymore…I'm a cop now. Admittedly I'm crooked as all hell but I'm just not the sort of 'blow up a building' guy I used to be. I do hope we can still be friends." Jinx glared harshly at me and simply turned her head. I sighed softly as I stood up turning away from her. "Come on Vi, let's go home." I said and soon the both of us were on our way.

VIII stepped forward towards Jinx and helped her to her feet slinging her arm around his shoulder. "Hey, easy now. You okay?"

Jinx looked at him and sighed softly. "Yeah I'm fine…I'm just fine." She looked up at the moon with tears in her eyes before VIII turned to her.

"Here, let me help take you home."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 10

Author's note: Hey guys sorry about the long wait for this one. I was getting distracted a lot by other things. I have to say despite that I don't try to make Lemon the central focus of my stories the one contained within this one is probably the best I've ever written so far (imho). That being said I hope that you guys will get very attached to your friend Jill, or whatever the hell it is you guys do when you read my lemon (you fucked up bastards) and enjoy! Just in case you guys were wondering my rotation goes like this: ABAHF, SC, S&F, repeat. Thanks again for all of your support, especially to those of you who follow my twitter. I made a deal with another reader that if you guys managed to bump me up to front page of LoL fanfics (by faves and all ratings) that I'd make a youtube vlog for you guys, even though I'm totally a social awkward penguin. Which will probably make you want to see it more. Thanks again. –Kiba Elunal

So there I was, carrying some strange woman whom I'd never met before in my arms. My mission to recruit Thane to my cause wasn't precisely a successful one, and I ended up having to kill IX on top of that. It looked like I'd be here in the city for a while longer now. I heard her stir softly in my arms she had fallen asleep a little while ago and had her arms draped around my shoulders so she wouldn't fall. She was surprisingly light, though I personally couldn't complain about that aspect. Arriving in the alley she had directed me to I pulled back the tarp to reveal a hidden alcove where she'd been sleeping, an old twin mattress lying there looking rather uncomfortable. I sighed softly; the poor girl. Thane had just broken her heart and the only thing she had to return to was this dump. "Th-Thane…" she whimpered in her sleep as she stirred softly. "Don't…don't…leave me…I miss…you." I frowned softly. While it was certainly true that I couldn't help who Thane loved or didn't love, and she did in fact tell him she wasn't interested, it was clear that she still at the very least was lonely. Who wouldn't be living her life? Sleeping alone every night in an alley way with no friends, no family. It was a terrible way to live. Come to think of it, my life had gotten pretty lonely as well as of recent times. My brother was dead now, though it was a necessary loss. I'd been kicked from the gang which was practically non-existent these days. It was such a shame that the both of us were like this. I set her softly on her mattress and as I turned to find shelter for the night I felt her grab my hand. "Thank you…" she whispered, "Whoever you are." I smiled softly and knelt down beside her, gently brushing her hair from her face.

"You can call me VIII…" I said whispered to her. She shook her head and looked up at me.

"No…I want to know your real name." A chill ran down my spine. My real name…I hadn't used it in a long time. "Please tell me…" She asked biting her lip in anticipation. I really was alone now…there wasn't much point in keeping my name a secret any more. Besides…what's in a name?

"Lief." I replied. "My name is Lief." The blue haired woman smiled softly at me.

"Nice to meet you, tree-man. You can call me Jinx." She laughed softly as she laid there in her bed.

"Jinx huh? That would explain your recent stroke of bad luck." Both of us laughed at my little joke before falling silent. "So Jinx…shall I leave you to sleep or would you like me to stay here and keep you company." Jinx smiled at me and chuckled.

"Is both too much to ask?" I looked at her confused.

"I think the two contradict each other don't they?" She smiled softly before pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered as she buried her face in her knees.

"Sure."

"I'm…I'm scared." She bit her lip looking up at me. "That woman…IX. She found me here…I don't know how she knew where I was but she found me. She wanted to find Thane…to hurt him. Maybe even to kill him. I don't know…I tried to protect him from her but…she made me feel so good. I lost myself to the pleasure…which wouldn't be unusual for me…if not for the fact that it made me do all those hurtful things to Thane." I frowned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why are you sorry about what you did to Thane? As far as I'm concerned you were right. You are who you are and you can't apologize for that. He shouldn't try to change you, there's no reason to do so. You said you felt that when you were around him you were weaker…but that's not a good thing. You shouldn't be with someone who makes you feel worse…you should be with someone who makes you feel better." I reached down taking her hand. "I promise…just trust me okay. I'll show you what it's like to have a real friend, one who pushes you to be better not to be different. Tomorrow as soon as you wake up, I know the perfect place for you to go. I think you'll love it." Jinx smiled at me and laughed.

"Haven't known me for more than a few hours and already offering to take me on a date? You move quick." I shrugged

"Maybe quick is the only rate I can move. You can sleep when you're dead and you can hesitate when you're ready to sleep." Jinx just smiled softly.

"I like that one, Tree. I love sleep too much to wait til I'm dead though. But…you're right. It can be dangerous for a sleeping girl to be all alone. And since you don't have to sleep you could stay here and make sure nothing happens…right?" I looked down at her as her proposal tumbled around in my mind. I was lonely…so was she. I'd say we could be lonely together…but then, maybe we wouldn't be so lonely then. I nodded softly. I'd watch over her tonight…who knows, maybe this could be the fresh start I was looking for.

* * *

As Vi and I hopped over the rooftops she gave a yawn before looking at her watch. "Holy crap Thane…it's like 1:00 in the morning. When do you even sleep? I mean you work all day and all night. This life has got to be tiring. And I want to know how you can still have so much stamina." I smirked at her and just kept bounding from one tree of the industrial jungle to another.

"It's not that difficult. People say you need a full eight hours of sleep, they never said you had to have it all at once. I sleep five hours before I report in and five hours before going out at night. Although I have been known to lose a couple of hours of sleep…" Vi frowned.

"Thane you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard."

"That's not what you'll be moaning later." I laughed as she leapt over punching me in the arm. "Face it Vi you walked right into that one." She rolled her eyes before looking at me.

"Thane...?" She asked softly. I turned to her to see a look of concern on her face. "Can I ask…what did you see in Jinx…why was it a hard choice between the two of us?" I frowned softly. I guess we were having this conversation. I came to a stop on one of the roofs close by to my house.

"Vi…" I sighed softly. "I need you to understand…my life has been a very lonely one. Ever since I was fifteen I've been on my own. Sure I had the Black Lotus…but you know how they are. I mostly just kept to myself and took jobs when I felt like it. In my line of work one doesn't make friends, because a friend is just another word for someone who can stab you in the back when you least expect it." Vi stopped beside me as she watched my eyes. I was having a hard time making eye contact with her. "Jinx and I…we are a lot alike. I don't really know how to explain it other than…she gets me. She knows what it's like to be lonely…and because of that loneliness I was drawn to someone who understood how I felt."

"But…why Jinx…why didn't you reach out to me?" I turned to her staring deep into her eyes.

"Vi…I tried to…believe me I did. But…you threw me in jail. You were going to lock me away…how could you possibly understand how that feels when the one you want to trust in wants to see you behind bars. Do you remember when you first found out I was Thane? You handcuffed me. You wanted to just get the affection I had to give before you threw me in a cell and locked away the key..."

"But…Thane you know I…" I held up my hand to interrupt her.

"I know Vi…you felt like you had to. But even still…it hurt…it hurt a lot. But…as hard as I tried I couldn't deny that I cared for you. When we first met…when you first tried to arrest me in that warehouse…I almost left you there. Every instinct in mybody told me to run away as fast as I could and just leave you to your own devices. But then…when I turned and saw you lying there…something went alight in my chest. So I ran in and grabbed you, against my better judgement. Not once have I regret that decision…" Vi walked over to me and wrapped her arms tight around me as we embraced one another.

"Damn you Thane…" she whispered, "making me act all soft and girly…why do I feel so helpless when I'm with you?" She nuzzled against my chest. "I feel like the entire world is some terrible monster out to get me…but at the same time you're there to help me fight it away. I feel like amidst the chaos and the darkness and danger that I could just fall back and no matter what you'd be there to catch me." I smiled softly to her tilting her chin up and placing a kiss on her lips. We stood there the brilliant cold moonlight bathing the both of us in its gaze our mouths tangled in passion and love.

"Vi…" I said as we pulled away. "I will always be there to catch you…and I may do a lot more than catch you." She blushed softly scratching the back of her head as she smiled before punching my shoulder again.

"See?! You did it again. Making me blush. You moron." I smiled softly. Someday Jinx and I would be friends again…but for now, Vi was the only one I truly needed.

"Come on partner. I believe I owe you a romantic rendevous at my place." I laughed bumping her hips with mine. Vi smirked at me and just as I was about to move again she caught me by the back of my hood pulling me back so she could steal another kiss from me.

"Well…I supose you have been well-behaved." She teased before nibbling on my lips. Within moments we stood in my bed room our lips crashing against one another like waves against the sandy beach, indulging ourselves in one another as I unclenched her cloak and pulled it off her shoulders before helping her out of everything but the sexy lingerie she decided to wear tonight. She repeated the process for myself leaving both of our clothes abandoned in a silky heap on the floor. She was truly beautiful, her hungry gaze peering right through my mask and into my eyes causing a burning flame of desire inside of me. Her eyes never left mine as she slowly removed the sleek gauntlets she had designed for our night time missions and dropping them one by one to the floor, she beckoned me seductively. Unable to resist her charms and temptations I eagerly walked towards her with a swagger to my step. I lifted her in my arms as she wrapped her legs around my waist, my steps stumbling slightly before I had her pressed against the wall my lips trailing from hers down her throat to kiss and suck on her neck. "Oh man Thane…you weren't kidding about me getting you too excited." She moaned softly into my ear as her hands wove through my cropped hair pulling my mouth further onto her neck. I gently sank my teeth into her flesh causing her body to shudder as she let out a gasp. "Th-Thane? Is there still some…ung…vampire blood in you?" She whimpered softly.

I smiled into her neck giving it a loving lick before pulling away. "No my love, though I can tell by the way your body is reacting that you love it when I bite you." She nodded and kissed me passionately stroking my tongue with her own as I reached up to her back and undid her bra tossing it aside so that her breasts were exposed to the cool air. She shivered as goose bumps formed on her skin and her nipples hardened from the chill.

"Oh Gods Thane…why do you keep it so cold in here…?" She moaned.

"If you're cold then let me warm you up a bit." I whispered back as my lips wrapped around her breast, my hot breath rolling over her skin as I sucked softly on her tit. She arched her back pressing herself further into my mouth eagerly as her breathing became ragged and heavy. I could feel her fingernails sink into my skin as she left long red scratches down my back causing me to moan into her soft orb.

"That's right my little outlaw, you suck my tit good!" She moaned and I stifled a chuckle at how poor she was at dirty talk. Either way though, I couldn't deny that she was having a large effect on both my mind and my body as I began to slowly lose myself in the act of pleasuring her. I could feel a wet spot forming in her thin panties just as I was sure she could feel the excited bulge she had provided for me with her teasing. My eyes shifted up to look at hers and I could see by the smirk on her face that she thought she had the dominant hand in this game. Time to show her just how wrong she was. Continuing to suck on her tit I pushed aside her panties to reveal her glistening hole before I slowly lowered it on my cloth covered bulge pressing it against her but not letting it penetrate. She gasped. "Thane! What are you…ungh…what are you doing?"

I smirked releasing her breast from my mouth, making sure my teeth gently dragged against her skin as it fell from my lips and with one last lick looked up at her. "I don't know what you're talking about officer. I'm not doing anything at all." I lowered her a bit more causing her to bite her lip in pleasure.

"Gods damn it Thane! If you don't stop teasing me…I'll throw your ass in prison where I'll make you my bitch." I grinned at her and knowing I was going to keep teasing her, she smirked letting go of my waist and pushing off the wall with enough force to topple me. I hit the ground hard as she landed on my stomach.

"Ah! What the hell Vi?!" I groaned trying to sit up before she roughly pinned me to the ground kissing my lips as she burned with her desire.

"Shut up Thane. You do what I say when I want you to got it?" She purred as she gently scratched my chest.

"Vi…you're incredibly kinky…anyone ever tell you that?" She smirked as her hand reached behind her to gently squeeze my shaft through my boxers.

"I'm pretty sure I just told you to shut up." She whispered before she slid up to straddle my face muffling my objections with her mound. "Now you're going to be a good little thief and lick me good understand?" In response I slipped my tongue inside of her causing her to moan. "Good, you've figured it out." She moaned softly as she began to grind herself against my face her shins pinning down my arms as she ran her hands through my hair. I had to admit that while I wasn't usually a submissive person she was damned sexy when she was ordering me around.

Her moans only managed to urge me to serve her pleasures better as she rubbed that sweet honey pot against me. Every second we spent together only managed to get me even more intoxicated on her taste and scent causing me to further slip my tongue inside of her desperately reaching with its tip to find her sweet spot. Just as I found it I moaned eagerly my eyes looking up at her quivering body as I pressed firmly against it causing her to scream in pleasure as she flooded my mouth with her juices. I eagerly began to lick her pussy clean but before I could she slid from my face causing me to whimper. "Oh no you don't, I never said you could swallow any of my cum now did I?" I opened my mouth to protest but was quickly silenced when I felt her moist pussy press against the hard form concealed by my boxers. "Oh…it seems I've gotten your attention haven't I baby?" She teased as she drew small circles on my upper pectorals making sure that her grinding was soft and slow so as to drive me even madder with desire.

"Please…Vi, don't be like that…" I whimpered before she dragged her nails across my chest.

"I'm sorry what did you call me?"

"I mean…mistress…" I whimpered again and with a grin she reached back pulling out my cock.

"That's better…now I'm going to play with my new favorite toy, and you'd better not spoil my fun too soon." She purred as she turned around so her back was facing me. My hands gently ran up her thighs to grab her toned ass and with a smile she leaned down giving my cock a loving lick to clean it of the sweet tasting pre she had already managed to extract. Her fingertips gracefully slid up and down my exposed skin, making sure to occasionally kiss the tip just so I knew that I was hers to do as she wished. Leaning forwards she slipped my member between her breasts squeezing them together around it as she leaned down to lick the tip before stroking me with her soft melons. The feeling was so amazing, like none I'd ever experienced and I knew I had to get her back for teasing me like this. Since her legs were no longer pinning my arms I was able to stretch upward without her noticing and fished a small vial of a red liquid from my pouch. Propylene glycol, cinnamon infused rose water, lactic acid and cayenne extract: perfect. Normally one would throw this in someone's eyes in order to temporarily blind them as well as knock out their sense of smell. But as I had learned from an accidental exposure…it also increased the sensitivity of whatever it was rubbed on and also served as a good spermicide. Uncorking the substance I poured a bit on my fingers before corking it again. At first I was worried Vi would smell it an discover what I was up to but my slutty little detective was far too distracted teasing me for that. I closed my eyes as I tried to block out the mind numbing pleasure that was running through my body and reaching forward I quickly stroked her clit and pussy with my fingers, the liquid quickly smearing in with her other juices. When she felt me touch her she looked back at me and I could see the surprise in her eyes as the chemicals began to take effect. "Thane…what the…ungh…hell did you…GODS!...do to me?!" She moaned as she began to grind against my stomach, and I knew that the tingling warmth that came with the chemicals was already affecting her body.

"Oh nothing mistress…I just noticed how much you loved teasing…so I thought I'd jump in too…" I smirked as I saw her body becoming hot and bothered from the constant stimulus to her clit and sensitive pussy lips.

"Gods damn it Thane! You're…ungh…gonna pay…oh…for that." I smirked and wrapped my arms around her hips sitting up as her legs straddled my hips her hands going forward so she was on all fours in doggy style. I quickly placed a quick spank on her ass leaving a light pink handprint and a bit more of the chemical causing a tingling sensation where I had touched her. She gasped softly. "Thane…I swear…you'd better…" I leaned forward spreading more of the chemical on her nipples causing her eyes to go wide as every sensitive area on her body was being stimulated. "You're a bastard…" she whimpered as I leaned further, pressing against her back so my hot breath was on her ear.

"Maybe…but I'm your bastard…and now I'm calling the shots…" She gasped trying hard not to moan as she pressed her hips back against mine wanting to feel my hard cock inside of her.

"Gods Thane…you know I was…oh!...just joking around…" She said throwing in a fake giggle. "Please…just take me…just take me now…" She pleaded as I gently pressed my tip against her making sure to lean with her so that she couldn't get it inside of her but would feel it against her body. "Thane!" She whined, "Don't be so mean."

"What's the matter officer?" I purred in her ear. "You seem to be having some trouble…can you not handle my teasing angel?" I knew I was torturing her body, but this was war now. She was going to lose this battle of wills if I had anything to say about it. She frowned and quickly bucked against me causing some of the liquid to rub off onto my hard cock. Damn it…I whimpered as I felt the warm tingling sensation on my own organ and I knew then that the games were over. In seconds the warmth flooded my body and I knew I had to have her. She looked over her shoulder her eyes pleading for release from her excitement and so I reached forward taking her hips and lining up with her. Jerking her back onto my dick, I thrusted forward simultaneously going to the hilt inside of her wet snatch. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as I began to thrust in and out of her, every time our hips made contact made me move faster.

"You like that Vi? You like it when your master thief fills your pussy like this?" She couldn't speak only nodded as moans continued to pour from her mouth. She was so tight around me that she must not have had someone in her in years and I knew now that she was in heaven from the effects of my mixture and our love making. "I intend to fuck you nice and hard Vi, you're going to stumble into work tomorrow barely able to walk straight and you'll love every fucking second of it won't you?" She nodded again as my fingers trailed along her spine before wrapping around her to play with her nipples. That was when she came for the second time. I felt her tighten around me and she pressed herself against me hard as her orgasm only managed to make the movements go even faster and within a few minutes she shouted as she would cum a third time. By this point my cock was harder than it had been all night and the warm tingling sensation that we were sharing was drowning every single one of my senses in pleasure. As her muscles tensed around me my own flexed holding her against me tight as I deposited my hot seed inside of her causing her to gasp in pleasure, her thighs working hard to keep me inside of her so that I wouldn't leave her until every drop had poured into her. Once my orgasm was finished she slowly pulled herself off of me with a dopey blissed out grin.

"Gods damn Thane…if this is what Jinx had from you…she must be really wishin' you were there right now…I've never had someone fuck me so good before." I smiled and on wobbly legs stood before lifting her in my arms and kissing her lovingly as we made our way to my bed. As we lay there our hands found one another as our heart rates finally began to go back to normal our breathing becoming less frantic. I smiled pressing against her back and wrapping my arms around her. She giggled softly pressing back against before whispering. "I'll admit…this is the first time I've ever had a guy willingly spoon with me…you're really something else Wolf's Bane Thane…"

"Vi…"

"Yes Thane?"

"I…I love you…" I heard Vi's voice catch in her throat as she heard my words and I could feel her heart race in her chest.

"I…love you too…"she said back softly, and I knew it was something that frightened her greatly. I leaned forward kissing her neck softly.

"Don't worry Vi…I promise…I'll be right here when you wake up. I won't let go of you for a second." I heard her give a light sigh as her heart rate started to lower again.

"I know Thane…thank you." She replied and soon the both of us were asleep, our nude bodies pressed against one another beneath the warmth of the soft sheets my hands entwined with hers. For the first time in a long time, I dreamt of something other than Mundo. I had something more important in my life now, and it was lying right next to me.

* * *

As the sun began to rise the next morning I felt something tap my shoulder causing me to stir awake. Looking around I found myself in an alleyway. How the hell did I get here? Suddenly the memories came rushing back when I turned to see a blue haired woman with a bright big grin stretched across her face. "Good morning sleepy head!" She said in a cute sing-song voice.

"Good morning." I replied with a yawn as I stood up, my back cracking in multiple places from having slept in such an uncomfortable position. "How are you feeling?" Jinx smiled softly placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Pretty good I've only thrown up three times in the last two hours. I think I've got it out of my system now." I raised an eyebrow as I reached up to rub where she had kissed. The girl was a lot cuter when she was half-dead and asleep. "Now come on, let's go!" She said tugging on my arm to get me to follow her.

"Go? Go where?" Jinx beamed with a sly fox-like grin.

"Isn't it obvious silly? You said you would take me on a date. So now you've got to take me on a date." She hummed happily tugging me along. A date? I never agreed to a date.

"What are you talking about I never said that." Jinx turned to me her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Oh yes you did. You said you were going to take me somewhere that I would like a whole lot so now you've got to take me everywhere I like a whole lot. Your dime of course." Oh…so that's why Thane left her alone. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I don't have any cash. I didn't honestly expect to be staying here long." Jinx laughed.

"Pfft, who even pays for stuff these days? Come on I know a way we can get into the zoo for free." She grabbed my arm tugging me after her. The next thing I knew we were at a turnstile for the Piltover zoo with her shoving a rocket launcher in the poor clerk's face demanding that we get let in. The clerk was shaking he was so frightened and he immediately printed out two tickets sliding them to her. "Thank you!" she sang before whistling cheerfully and slipping inside of the large park. This was going to be a long day.

As we went through the many different exhibits she actually seemed surprisingly well behaved. I mean sure she was throwing peanuts to the elephants and trying to see if she could hit one of the lions with a piece of trash she had found to piss it off and see it roar, but it wasn't like she jumped into the rhino exhibit and spray painted her name on the damned thing while riding it bareback. To be honest, I think I was starting to kind of understand her. She wasn't some run-of-the-mill serial killer type. She was basically just an immature little kid stuck inside of an admittedly beautiful but not so filled out body. About half way through the day I started to legitimately enjoy myself and soon I found myself laughing at her antics and willingly following her instead of being dragged behind like a rag doll.

We went quite a few places that day: the aquarium, the amusement park, the gun store, the bowling alley. Every single one was more fun than the last (except the gun store when they decided to shoot back). Soon the sun was hanging low in the sky and we were standing on the beach our shoes a little further off staring at the crystal clear water. Surprisingly Piltover had a very clean beach in comparison to Zaun. I felt her arm wrap around mine and turning to her she smiled up at me leaning against me. "Thanks again tree-guy. I had a lot of fun today." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "You know what? So did I. But we're not done yet…" she looked up at me eyes shining brilliantly.

"We're not?!" She jumped up and down excited. "Oooh, where we are going next? I'm so excited you have to tell me." I laughed at excitement before beckoning her closer.

"You interested in changing your life style a bit? I think I know a place where we can make ourselves some dough." She blinked.

"Money? Boring! Why pay for stuff when you can just take it yourself?" I laughed softly.

"Well you need money to buy the things you can't take. I mean you can't just steal a house you know?" She smirked.

"That's not true I did once." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, sort of. Then hatlady and fat hands showed up and I had to make a break for it, but for that weekend those people were out of town they came home to find a lot of their stuff broken. But then again I tried to tell pow-pow that if we shot the TV chances are we wouldn't be able to watch the game but he insisted it would make it more high definition."

I chuckled softly. "Trust me…you'll want to see this. And I tell you what, just to make things interesting, if I win enough cash I'll splurge and get a big enough apartment for the both of us. Sound good?" Her eyes sparkled excitedly as she jumped up and down.

"Wait like an actual apartment? Like with a bed, and a room, and a bath, and everything?" She beamed brightly. "That would be awesome! Woohoo! What are we waiting for?! Take me oh taker of places!" I took her hand and once we had our shoes we took off into the night.

Finally I found the place I was looking for. "Here we are." She looked at me and frowned.

"A Ionian restaurant? How boring! I thought you said we were going to make some money…wait…you're not trying to trick me into become an upstanding member of society are you?" She asked suspiciously and I smirked shaking my head.

"Just come on." I said rolling my eyes as I tugged her inside. The atmosphere was rather serene and a woman dressed in a silky Ionian garb approached us.

"Welcome. How can we help you today?" She asked.

I smiled warmly at the woman. "We'd like a table for two by the window. And be sure to tell the chef that I placed an order of eel in advance." A gleam came in the woman's eye and she smiled.

"But of course sir, right this way." Jinx looked around confused as the woman led us to a back room.

"Hey…ummm…Lief…there aren't any windows at this restaurant." I smirked softly at her.

"I know." I replied as the woman opened the ornate double doors to reveal a staircase leading downward beneath the streets of Piltover. I smirked at Jinx and pulled her along as the heavy double doors closed behind us.

"So…did you pay for this order in advance?" The waitress asked looking over her shoulder as we followed her down. I shook my head.

"No but I have the payment here." I reached into my coat and the Ionian woman reached behind her as I held up my other hand. "Woah, easy. Just getting my wallet, no need to freak out or anything." Jinx grinned brightly.

"I think she's more concerned about the fact I'm pointing a shock pistol at her then that you're reaching into your coat pocket." She giggled.

I pulled out my wallet and opening it pulled out five hundred Valors. Jinx's eyes went wide. "Woah! I thought you said you didn't have any cash you liar!" I smirked at her.

"And I thought you said you weren't going to throw the monkey's shit back at it, so I guess we're both liars now aren't we?" She put her hands on her hips as the waitress took the cash from me.

"Hey! Those monkeys were being little fuckers and they should be happy that I didn't have Fishbones throw it back instead." I just rolled my eyes as we finally got into a large chamber with a pit dug in the middle and about three dozen men shouting excitedly as two guys went all out at one another, all sorts of medieval and Ionian weaponry lying about. Suddenly one dodged a high kick rolling to the right and tossing a shuriken he scooped up into the other guy's throat causing him to cough up blood and die. The group of men cheered while two big guards showed up to drag the body away to Gods know where. I unbuttoned my shirt as Jinx watched excitedly before handing it to her. She looked at me confused and smirking I swung myself over the hand rail as the reigning champion turned back to face me. I cracked my neck smirking.

"Kick his ass Lief!" Jinx shouted out excitedly as she watched eagerly. I turned towards the guy with a smile extending one of my hands before beckoning him to come at me.

The man smirked as people began taking bets on how long it would take for him to beat me. The poor fools. They were all about to lose their hard-earned illegal cash. I watched as the guy took two steps before throwing a flying kick towards me and without even blinking I grabbed his ankle using his momentum to throw him hard against the wall of the concrete pit. He growled as the men began to boo and Jinx jumped up and down giddily. The guy reached down to pick up a spiked flail and in response I stomped down to flip up a shaolin spade catching it in my hands and expertly spinning it before holding the crescent end outward like a spear. The guy swung the flail over head as he rushed me and I twisted the spade's shaft left and right deflecting the heavy iron ball of death. With another overhead arch the heavy weapon crashed through the spades wooden extension, snapping it in two. Quickly I rotated the flat bladed end and slapped him with it hard across the face before kicking him square in the chest knocking him into the wall to produce a cheer from Jinx.

The guy growled as we both tossed away our weapons and immediately he reached for a throwing knife sending it hurtling towards me as I dove, rolling out of the way and scooping up a katar in the process. As I righted myself the man picked up another throwing knife. Kicking off the ground I dashed towards him, taking his knife in the shoulder before I brought the blade of my weapon into his sternum. He growled holding on to the handle of his blade and twisting it painfully. That was the last mistake he would ever make. Squeezing the handle of the katar the blade spread into three puncturing both of his lungs and nicking his Aorta. He began to gasp for air as I tugged the now spread apart blade back out of him a spurt of blood ending his life as I pulled the knife out of my shoulder with a groan. Little bastard. I was lucky the damned thing wasn't more than three inches long.

The men also began to shout excitedly as I climbed out of the pit swinging myself over the rail and collecting the fifty thousand Valor that those morons had bet against me. I smiled at Jinx nodding for us to get out of here. I placed a hand over my knife wound so that the people in the lobby wouldn't see and soon Jinx and I were out into the night.

That was when we heard the wail of the sirens racing towards us.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 11

Author's note: Hey everyone. Chapter 11 is here and as per usual the next thing released shall be S&F. I just want to thank each and every one of you again for your support. I know you guys are probably tired of hearing me ramble on about how much I appreciate your reviews and what not but it really does mean a lot to me. According to ABAHF is currently at 70 faves at the time I'm publishing this. Seven more and I'll make the vlog as I promised, though I don't know what you guys are expecting me to say anyway. XD Well at any rate I hope that you guys enjoy this, the latest installment of my very first crime/detective story. Hope you guys enjoy it. As always feel free to rate and review. –Kiba Elunal

* * *

Jinx and I ducked behind a dumpster as the police cars raced past us, ensuring our safety and freedom for the time being. I turned to her with a soft smile before groaning in pain, my shoulder still bleeding profusely from the knife wound I had sustained in the underground ring. Wherever they were going they weren't looking for us, and they were trying to get there in a hurry. Jinx looked at me with her Cheshire like grin. "Come on! Let's go check it out." I looked at her dubiously.

"You want to go…where there are cops?"

"Pssh, yeah. How else are we supposed to see all this exciting stuff?"

"You do realize I was stabbed right?"

"Stop being such a big baby Lief. Just one quick look then we'll be out of there okay?" I let out a sigh of defeat causing her to throw her arms around my neck. "Hooray! Thank you Lief! Come on let's get up on the roof, there will be a better view of the carnage from up there!" As she began to scale the fire escape I mumbled to myself.

"You're lucky you're cute Jinx…" She turned back to me with a smile.

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Shut up and climb." I said flatly and chuckling she flipped onto the roof. Reaching up with my one good arm I began to climb the fire escape one handed. Not an easy feat by any means, and after a few minutes of clinging to the thing for dear life I had managed to make it to the top.

"Bout time you got here, come take a look at this!" She pointed where she was looking and as I got closer I was shocked to see the body of a woman, her arms and legs sliced off at the joints. Her amputated corpse was dangling from the roof of a high rise, her eyes rolled back from the snap of the noose she was strung up from.

"Oh…my…Gods…" I said in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Who do you think it was?" Jinx asked curiously as she looked up at the body. How could she stand to look at it? I thought I was going to throw up just from the small glimpse I had seen and I have a pretty strong constitution.

"I'm not sure Jinx, nothing human that's for sure. This thing has got to be some kind of a monster to butcher an innocent woman like that." Jinx looked at me frowning.

"Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Thane. All 'protect the innocent', 'I'm not a criminal, I just want to have sex with fat hands'." She mocked him, and I had to admit that she did a pretty good impression. That was when I saw a gleam of metal in the reflection of a nearby puddle of water.

"Jinx get down!" I shouted diving on top of her as the sharp blade sliced in an arc behind us. Jinx managed to pull out a flash grenade and tossing it at the mysterious attacker we shielded our eyes hearing a demonic cry of anger. "Come on Jinx let's move!"

I stood up grabbing her hand and tugging her behind me as we began to escape the mysterious assailant. We could hear the clicking of its footsteps as we continued to flee across the rooftops and taking a hazardous glance over my shoulder what I saw made my blood run cold. It was a scarecrow, a living scarecrow. It cackled at us as it gave chase, its green eyes shining brightly in the darkness. Raising its arm an evil looking crow appeared in its hand before racing towards us with a screech. With my good arm I managed to draw my Bowie Knife and as it came close I slashed at its throat, killing it but not before it slipped in a good rake from its talons. Jinx turned back to see I had fallen behind, the side of my face dripping with blood from the raven's claws. "Lief! Duck!"

I immediately hit the deck as the scarecrows scythe passed over me slicing off a lock of my hair, a lot closer of a shave than I felt comfortable with. That's when I noticed the scarecrow hesitate and I could hear the roar of a rocket propelled grenade being fired from Jinx to hit it square in the chest. It roared at us as she prepared to fire another one but before she could the thing had vanished. It hadn't just jumped down into an alley way and escaped, it simply…disappeared. The danger passed for the time being I turned to Jinx wincing from the dove I took with my injured arm. Breathing heavily I asked, "Can we please get that apartment now?" Jinx smiled at me laughing softly as she helped me to my feet.

"Sure thing tree-man. Let's get you patched up and in bed. We can talk about how we're going to find this thing tomorrow." I looked at her skeptically.

"Find it? You're actually concerned about other people to the point you want to kill this thing?"

"What? Heck no! That bastard messed up your pretty face. Can't let a crime like that go unpunished, and who else is going to take care of it? Hatlady, fat hands, and Thane? They couldn't investigate their way out of a wet paper bag, why else do you think I'm not in prison yet?"

"Valid point. For now let's just worry about getting me patched up." Descending a nearby fire escape we managed to leap down into another empty alley way. Making our way to a nearby general store for supplies I gave Jinx the list of things I needed to patch myself up. "Alright Jinx, listen carefully. I need the following things: a case of water, honey, gauze, a sewing kit, fresh clothes, and this is the important part: peppers. The spicier the better."

"What do you need all that stuff for?"

"Jinx I could take the time to explain to you the on-the-fly medicinal knowledge I've accrued over the years or you could just get me the stuff I need before I bleed out." She frowned.

"Alright, fine. Sheesh, don't have to be rude about it." Within moments Jinx had managed to get the things I needed and met me back in the alley way where I had already begun to take off my shirt. She frowned when she saw my wound before straddling my legs and sitting on them. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly, and I was almost touched by the concern in her voice."

"I'll be fine. First I need you to hand me three bottles of water." She nodded doing as I asked and unscrewing the lids I began to pour the water in the wound one by one to rinse the dirt and dried blood from it. It was important to ensure that the wound was clean before the next part. Reaching into my pocket with my good arm I managed to retrieve a lighter. "Alright…Jinx, do you know how to sew?" I asked and she nodded softly. "This may be difficult for you but I need you to suture my wound. Thread the needle and hold it up for me." She nodded and did so obediently and I began to use the lighter to sterilize it.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked as she finished threading it, preparing to begin sewing my wound shut. I smiled softly and nodded as I took the sleeve of my leather jacket and folding it a couple of times put it between my teeth. I clenched down on the leather closing my eyes tightly as I tried to endure the pain. "Should I stop?" She asked.

"Just keep going." I said through gritted teeth. Nodding she began again and soon the wound had been sewn shut. Snipping the thread with her teeth Jinx tossed the needle aside.

"Okay what next?" She said watching me carefully. I smiled softly at her taking her hand, reassuringly squeezing it to let her know it would be okay.

"Step three." I said as I tugged the leather from my mouth. "Take those spicy peppers you got and squeeze them over a strip of gauze. Make sure to get lots of the juice but clear the pulp from the gauze." She nodded doing as I asked the spicy stench of the peppers making my eyes water slightly.

"I don't understand what these are for."

I smiled softly at her. "Simple…peppers contain a chemical called capsaicin. It's the thing that makes them hot." I took the gauze from her hand and took a deep breath before slapping it over my cut, enduring the burning sensation. "See the heat from capsaicin over works your nerves causing them to freak out and temporarily shut down." I pulled the gauze from my cut quickly panting heavily. "So…now, my shoulder can't feel any pain, at least for the next few hours." Jinx looked at me sparkle eyed.

"Oh wow! That's so cool! Where did you learn that?" I smiled softly at her. "Once I was part of the Noxian military, and on a recon mission a Demacian ambush managed to take out my squad before getting a pretty good gash on my hip. I managed to escape into the Kumungu Jungle." I turned showing her the scar. "Well in the Kumungu jungle there was this woman who'd been living amongst these cougars and when she saw I was hurt she helped to patch me up. She's the one who showed me about the peppers. Never did get her name." Jinx nodded before pointing to the honey.

"So what is that for then?" I smiled at her.

"Pour it into one of the water bottles until it's about an eighth of the way up. Then screw the cap back on and shake it hard for me." She nodded doing as she was told before handing the bottle back for me. "In the military…" I explained, "often we'd be out of medicine or supplies and have injuries that were pretty messed up. It'd be worse if we were in somewhere like the Voodoo Lands or the swamps, which was practically always. More often than not, it's not the wound itself that gets you but the infection that comes with it. I've seen more men die from infected cuts then being killed in combat. Besides having a near infinite shelf life honey works as a purifying agent." I carefully poured the honey-water solution over my wound. "It prevents the growth of harmful bacteria, while at the same time promoting the growth of benevolent bacteria that helps the injury fight off infection and heal quicker. Do me a favor and pass that gauze to me would you?"

"Don't worry I've got it."

"Be sure to bind it tightly." She began to pass the gauze around my body over and over again covering my shoulder in layers of the thin material before smiling at me.

"There. All better?" I laughed lightly.

"Not really, the pain's not so bad, but it's gonna hurt like hell in an hour or so." Jinx smirked and placing both of her hands on my cheeks she leaned forward kissing me deeply. I was shocked by her forwardness and in a few moments she pulled her lips from mine with a playful smile.

"See I knew I could kiss you better." She giggled before I just shook my head smiling at her. Playfully I stood up slinging her over my shoulder despite her protests that came between laughs and now dressed in my new clothes I tossed my ripped and bloody shirt in a dumpster before making Jinx hold my jacket while I carried her to the apartment building to get our new HQ.

* * *

As dawn broke through the darkness to let golden ribbons of sunlight through the window my eyes slowly opened to gaze at the beautiful woman in my bed. Vi was asleep, her exposed breasts pressed against my chest as she snuggled into me to keep warm in the cold night. Her pink hair was draped over one eye as she snored softly, and gently brushing it from her face I leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes slowly fluttered open when she felt my lips on hers and smiling into the kiss she wrapped her arms around me holding me close.

"Well…good morning handsome. That was some night hmm?" She chuckled between kisses.

"It was incredible Vi." I whispered back softly kissing her throat before I began to suck on it causing her to giggle at the tickling feeling I was giving her. My hand went to her thighs and began to stroke her slit. Smiling at me she lifted my chin from her neck to slip her tongue into my mouth lovingly moaning into our kiss from my rubbing. Suddenly a cough came from my doorway and looking up Caitlyn stood there smiling with three cups of coffee. Vi let out an embarrassed squeak and quickly pulled the covers up over her breast to hide herself.

"Caitlyn!"

"Oh apologies, was I interrupting something? I just thought I'd come in and visit our newest detective and offer him coffee and breakfast." I blushed brightly as a smile came to her lips. "But I see he may have already eaten."

I gently ran my hand through my shaggy brown hair as I laid there in my own bed, one nude woman next to me and a full clothed Sheriff looking at the both of us. If someone told me that this was going to happen weeks ago I'd never have believed them. "Good morning Sheriff." I said warmly as I yawned stretching out my hand. Vi looked at me shocked by the fact that I had nearly no embarrassment as Caitlyn placed a cup of coffee in my hands. "What?" I said looking at her dubiously. "Let's face it Vi, look at her, I'm relatively sure that Caitlyn has seen at least one penis in her life. Don't understand why you're so embarrassed not like you guys have different equipment." She elbowed me in the ribs as I went to sip my coffee causing me to spill some of the hot liquid on myself. "Gah…Vi! What the heck was that for?"

"You know what that was for…" She said firmly glaring at me before turning back to Caitlyn. "Listen Cait, not that I'm unhappy to see you…or to get coffee, but do you think you could go downstairs and wait for an hour or so? I would kind of like to clean myself up before we talk…" Caitlyn smirked and turned away setting Vi's cup of coffee on the table before waving her hand in the air and descending my staircase to the den. I chuckled softly at her antics before turning back to Vi and kissing her roughly once more before she gently pushed me away. "Easy there tiger, if Caitlyn's here that must mean it's time for work. We can finish our…discussion…later." She winked and slid from the bed, exposing her fit beautiful body to me. "I hope you don't mind Thane, I'm going to take a shower really quick. Do you have any towels?"

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, cabinet on the far left hand side. If you need a spare toothbrush I got some in the drawer by the sink." Vi smirked.

"Used to having women stay the night are you?" I blushed softly.

"Actually…you'd be the first…" I whispered shyly causing Vi to lean down and kiss me softly on my cheek. How I would love to ravage that body again if not for the fact that her moans would probably be heard by Caitlyn downstairs. Of course…maybe the sheriff would decide to join in…I thought as dirty thoughts and images came to mind. Hearing the shower running I continued to sip my coffee before I heard Vi call out to me.

"Hey you just going to sit there or are you going to help clean up this mess you made?" Smiling I set the cup down and opened the bathroom door, a cloud of steam immediately obscuring my view as I saw a flash of bright pink flow in front of me and I knew that Vi was in another one of her playful moods. Slipping into the shower I pulled the curtain shut behind me and gazed upon the beautiful figure of my partner. I smiled softly at her as I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, my chest against her back. She smiled reaching up and running her hands through my hair pressed softly against me as my hands roamed her body. The soap and warm water made her skin glisten beautifully as if calling for my fingertips to roam it's slick surface. She sighed happily as my fingers grazed against the bottom of her breast the other having reached her nether region. "Gods Thane…how the hell do you make that feel so good?" She asked softly. "I think I'm becoming addicted to you…"

I felt similarly as I kissed her neck causing her to only become more excited at the prospect of my affections. "I don't think I'd ever be able quit you Vi." I whispered in her ear. "You just make me so feverish and mad with passion that I can't stand it. I don't know how you got such a hold on me." She smirked softly as her hand reached behind her back to find my member in the warm mist.

"Well…perhaps I should remind you then." She teased as she began to stroke me. I closed my eyes as I let her touch me as she saw fit before she turned in my arms and placed a loving kiss on my lips. Driving me back against the wall her grip tightened on my hard rod. Her strokes became faster by the second and she kneeled down following my body as my legs buckled beneath me causing me to slide down the smooth porcelain surface. "Starting to come back to you now Thane?" She purred as she continued to stroke me and silently I nodded gasping in pleasure. My body craved her attention and the next thing I knew her soft, pretty lips were wrapped around my tip as she kissed my cock lovingly. I watched, my mind as foggy as the room we were in, unable to look away from the rose-haired beauty that was eagerly bobbing up and down on my shaft. Her eyes looked up into mine, those beautiful sky blue eyes that shone like sapphires when she was pleasuring me and I knew then that I was hers forever. It wasn't just about the sex, it wasn't just about the pleasure…but just seeing those hypnotic eyes; deeper than the ocean…that was when I knew I was truly in love with Vi. She smiled running her tongue against my sensitive skin catching the edge of my mushroom tip and causing my body to stiffen in her grasp. Dragging her teeth along the flesh pleasure and pain mixed quickly and I began panting hard. Her wet hair clung to her soft face, covering the tattoo on her cheek as she continued to gulp down every inch of me, and in desperation I gripped her hair pushing myself deeper into the moist tunnel that was her throat. I heard her gag on me and at first I quickly began to pull out but before I could, she dove down deeper, gagging once more on my cock; over and over again she deep throated me and as my eyes rolled back in pleasure I knew that was the end of it for my resistance of her tender lips. I could tell she sensed my time at hand, her fingers reaching between my legs to massage my duo of balls urging them to give her their prize. My body, no longer under my control, obliged her and the thick milky fluid filled her mouth as she sucked as much as she could from me. I watched the beautiful vixen as she stared into my eyes, swallowing my load with a gulp and I watched the small muscles of her throat expand and contract as they made way for my seed. Releasing my cock from her lips, satisfied with my release she smiled at me. "And don't you forget it my sweet thief…" she purred before she cuddled next to me in the tub, the water coating the both of us as I reached downward, eager to return her kindness.

At first she was puzzled, unsure of why I was pressing so tightly against her back but once my hands found her pussy and I had slipped in three of my fingers, she no longer cared. She leaned her head back on my shoulder, her hips rising to my touch as I continued pumping my fingers inside of her. "Don't worry detective…" I whispered in her ear, "I'll make sure to remember. And because you were kind enough to remind me…I think you deserve a reward of your own." She gasped lovingly as she turned her head kissing my neck.

"You're damned right I do…" She moaned as she rocked against my fingers, her hand finding mine and guiding it to her breast. "But if you're going to…ungh…do it, you better do it right." I smirked at her and began to knead her breast stroking it softly back and forth before squeezing it a bit more roughly. "Now that's how you please a woman Thane…" She moaned loudly as her body began to shudder under mine. We stayed entwined like that for who knows how long before she finally came for me, her fluid dripping from her in a torrent to run down the drain with the soapy water that had once coated our bodies. Turning her face upward to mine she stared lovingly in my eyes, and once again I knew that I was so very deeply in love with her. I kissed her as I cradled her body, waiting for her chest to stop heaving roughly in pleasure before I smiled softly pulling my lips from hers.

"We should probably get ready Vi, I'm sure Caitlyn is probably getting impatient." Vi giggled softly before nodding.

"Probably. If she asks we'll just say we decided that we should conserve water." The two of us laughed together for a while before she looked deep into my eyes, and I knew she was seeing into my soul. "Thane…I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too Vi." We spent the rest of our shower making sure that we had cleaned every inch of ourselves and stepping out we dried off quickly before getting dressed for our day ahead. Descending the stairs, coffee in hand, Caitlyn smiled at the two of us.

"All clean now are we? Good. We've got a body…and this one's a doozy." Vi and I looked at one another before turning back. "It's good you guys haven't eaten…you may lose your lunch."

As we arrived at the crime scene immediately I was stunned by what I saw. The woman was amputated. Arms and legs both gone completely from the bloody body that was hanging from the sky rise from a noose. "Well…we can rule out suicide." I said softly before Vi elbowed me.

"This isn't funny Thane. Who the hell could have done this? Did Ratimori escape?" I shook my head.

"No if this were Ratimori's work she would have been 'repaired' but this woman…she's just butchered. Whoever did this wanted to send a clear message to us." Vi looked at me with an uneasy look on her face.

"What message is that?"

I looked at her feeling as nervous about this case as she looked. "That he takes joy out of killing. He's going to kill again and we need to find him before this maniac slaughters another innocent victim." As forensics fetched the body carrying it carefully inside the apartment and putting her down Vi and I began our investigation. There were no signs of the missing body parts anywhere and the legs and arms were a solid clean cut. Normally the skin would be ripped or torn due to a sawing motion, but this…this was just a straight slice right through. Her eyes were wide open her jaw dropped in mid scream. I turned to the coroner. "Cause of death? The marks on her neck look post mortum." The coroner nodded.

"Massive heart failure…the girl's heart went tachycardic to the point where the blood couldn't leave her heart and it caused her organs to shut down. The poor woman, detectives, died of fright." We looked at one another and thanked the coroner for his help. "Oh, one last thing detectives: the amputations were also post mortum. Whatever did this…it did it on sight. You've got a psychopath on your hands detectives, please be sure to take extra caution on this case." I nodded.

"Will do, thank you again for your assistance sir, Vi and I can take it from here." Vi nodded in agreement before examining the victims open mouth. Her tongue had been removed, but it wasn't a clean cut like the limbs were.

"Thane…look at this." Vi whispered pointing to the sides of her mouth. In the soft tissue were small holes the size of an airsoft pellet. I looked closer to see that there were tears on the inside of the small pits and I turned to her.

"They look like…woodpecker holes? You think some bird came in and pecked out the woman's tongue? Who knows how long she was hanging out that window?" Vi shrugged.

"She died of fright just by looking at our killer, I'm not willing to rule anything out at this point." I nodded in agreement as I noticed something a golden color in the back of her throat.

"What's this?" I asked as I put on gloves and reached inside. Grabbing hold of the pill bottle sized object I gave it a tug and it came out easily. "A bundle of straw? Is this some sort of joke? Whoever this killer is, he's got problems and we need to find him quick. Maybe we can find some eye witnesses?"

"I'll check the security cameras." Vi said as she went to check the tapes. I'd never heard of something like this before. Dying of fright, just by looking at someone…or something; how does someone catch something like that? Avert your eyes? Shoot while blindfolded? There must be some way of doing, some sort of trick that the killer used to make her heart go haywire like it did. Suddenly I heard Vi call from the other room. "Thane! You're going to want to see this!"

Running to the security booth she pointed at a still image on one of the street cameras. On the roof you could see the vague outline of a woman with two long pig tails and a guy with broad shoulders and a black leather jacket. "No way…" Vi nodded. "Jinx and VIII. We need to find them…now. I doubt that either of them are behind this but maybe they saw something."

"Wait Thane…that's not all." Vi rolled the tape and as I watched, two sinister glowing eyes appeared in the darkness behind the two just as a crow flapped in front of the camera blocking the image with its body. When it finally left the roof was empty and there were no signs of any of the three people on that roof. "Think that could be our killer? It certainly fits with the crows…how is he controlling them?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I don't know. But I think it's safe to say we're done here. Come on, Vi we have some suspects to interrogate." Vi nodded with a smirk.

"I'll grab my gloves."

Soon we were on our way to the alleyway where Jinx and I had spent our nights together and turning the corner I found that the flap was removed the mattress now nothing more than a pile of ash. She has burned the place to the ground to prevent from being followed…but where the hell was she now? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a quick flash of light blue. Jinx! I turned quickly and ran after the shape I saw as Vi trailed me. "Wait Thane!" She called out as I dashed after the woman whom I'd once called a lover. Just as I turned the corner I felt the trip wire snap, as a razor sharp sickle launched towards me from the dead end that waited around the corner. "Thane!" Vi cried out as I barely managed to dive in time knocking her to the ground as another blade fired from the wall of the ninety degree turn to embed itself in the alley way that used to be Jinx's home.

"Vi?" I asked weakly…"Are you alright?" She nodded as she looked to me frowning.

"Thane…next time you need to listen to me…" I opened my mouth to protest.

"But...Jinx…"

"But nothing Thane! Jinx was not there, no one was. I was looking down that corridor right before you bolted off into it. I saw the trip wire and I tried to tell you but you didn't listen." I looked at her as tears began to form in her eyes. "Damn it Thane…I don't want to lose you, and if you keep rushing in guns blazing like that then that's exactly what will happen." I looked down at her and I felt my heart sink a bit.

She was right, I nearly not only got myself killed, but her killed too. "Alright Vi…I'm sorry. From now on I'll be more careful." I gently brushed my hand against her cheek to wipe away one of her tears before kissing her softly. Standing up I offered her my hand and helped her to her feet. "If that wasn't Jinx…then what the hell did I see?" Vi shook her head.

"I've no idea Thane…I didn't see anyone or anything." I sighed softly.

"I know I saw something…but at any rate we won't find Jinx and VIII by just standing around. We've got to look around more." Vi nodded and led the way from the alley and turning back to look one last time down the booby trapped hallway I thought for the briefest of moments that I saw a scarecrow standing on the roof of one of the buildings. But when I blinked nothing was there. It must have been my imagination. Maybe Vi was right; maybe I did need more sleep.

* * *

Jinx turned to me where I sat on our new loveseat that had come with the apartment. The place was only a one bedroom so we ended up having to share a bed, not that I minded having her huddled against me. I couldn't sleep at all…every time I closed my eyes that…thing…would be there with his terrifying eyes and his deadly sickle. I nearly had a heart attack this morning when a crow had landed on the window sill and let out a loud squawk. I don't know why this thing rattled me up so much, it wasn't like me to be some jumpy.

"So…do you think it'll be able to find us here?" She asked nervously. I had heard her murmuring in her sleep about scarecrows and nooses…it seemed I wasn't the only one who was scared as hell of this thing. I shook my head.

"No…I think if it knew we were here it would have shown itself to us by now. Besides, we burned the mattress and took all of your stuff. No way he'd be able to track us from the alley way." Jinx nodded, though I could tell my words hadn't reassured her in the slightest. She paced nervously back and forth. "Jinx? Please sit down…you're making me antsy." She looked at me sheepishly before walking to the other seat and draping herself over it and my lap.

"Jinx…maybe we should find…"

"No way Lief. We talked about this. We don't need their help…and even if we did need their help we'd just be pulling them further in to this nightmare." Jinx frowned softly and sighed.

"I don't know Jinx…I just think that Thane and Vi may at least be able to help us trap this thing…we don't have to spend time with them or even have a conversation past formulating a plan. But you saw what happened…that flash bomb of yours barely even stunned that thing. It was able to launch birds at us from thin air and it was pretty talented with that blade of his too."

"I know…I just…"

"I know Jinx…I'm sorry it hurts so much." She layed her head in my lap and nuzzled against me.

"It's okay…I'll be fine eventually. Besides…if not for him I wouldn't have met you. And if not for you I'd be dead right now. You've saved me so many times that it's not even funny." I blushed brightly.

"You've saved me too you know. No need to make me act like some big shot hero. I'm just a normal Joe trying to make easy money and have a little fun before I'm pushing up daisies." Jinx frowned at me.

"Don't talk like that Thane. I don't want to even have the thought of you dying in my head." Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. The both of us jumped up as we heard soft whispers from the other side followed by a light hum. We both looked towards one another at the same time.

"Vi!" Suddenly the door burst off its hinges sailing across the room narrowly missing Jinx and I. Vi and Thane immediately rushed in, Thane with his daggers drawn, and Vi with her gauntlets. Jinx immediately grabbed Pow-Pow and took aim and I had a knife between my fingers ready to throw.

"Alright guys…" Thane said. "We need to have a discussion with the both of you…now." Jinx glared at him angrily as she cocked her mini gun.

"Not a chance Thane! We're not going anywhere, right Lief?" Thane tilted his head puzzled.

"Lief? You guys are on first name basis now huh? Boy that was quick considering its only been two days." I glared at him.

"Shut up Thane. You don't have room to talk about moving fast." The two of us stared one another down before Vi stepped between us holding up her arms.

"Easy boys, let's not turn this into a pissing contest. Jinx, Lief: we just need to ask you some questions. We don't even have to leave here. Let's just all put down our weapons and we can talk about this like adults." She said looking at Jinx. "Or at least three adults and an immature psychopath."

Jinx growled softly before she slowly lowered her gun placing it back down on the table where it had rested. "I swear…you would think that she would have respect for her elders." Vi frowned.

"You're not that much older than me." She retorted. Jinx stuck out her tongue at her.

"Three years, four months and twenty three days." She snapped back. Vi looked at her confused.

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"None of your damned business fathands!" Now it was Thane's and my turn to break up the fight.

"Vi, relax. We can find out later. For now let's focus on the task at hand."

"You too Jinx. It isn't worth the effort right now. They're not here to take us in, and even if they tried you know that both of us could easily over take them." I wasn't entirely sure if that was true or not…but I had to say something to calm Jinx down. The two girls nodded glaring at one another as we all stood in different parts of the room. I saw Thane jab Vi with his elbow and she just rolled her eyes before muttering.

"Sorry about your door…" I chuckled softly to myself. I would have thought that Vi would be the one who wore the pants in their relationship. Just goes to show how little I knew about them.

"So let me guess…" I said, "this is about that murder right? The one at the high rise?" Thane nodded.

"We need to know what you saw so we can find this guy."

Jinx immediately piped up. "It wasn't a guy…"

Vi looked puzzled. "It was a woman?"

Jinx shook her head. "No…it was a scarecrow…"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Smoothest of Criminals – Ch. 12

Author's Note: Hey everyone Kiba here. I've finished making the youtube channel and I'll be putting up my first Vlog today :3 so yeah I'm still thinking of a good title to call it but you'll be able to find my channel easily enough. The name is (as per usual) Kiba Elunal. I'll be mostly just introducing myself discussing what plans I have for future works, and last but not least I'll be posing some questions to you guys (the fans) asking about what you like, what you don't, what you want to see, what you don't want to see, etc. Sorry squealing fangirls, but I don't do yaoi…don't even bother asking. –Kiba Elunal

* * *

"A…scarecrow?" I asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow towards Jinx. "What do you mean it was a scarecrow? Like a stuffed straw man? You realize how ridiculous that sounds don't you?" VIII or Lief as he was going by now nodded.

"I could scarcely believe it myself, but she's telling the truth. He was tall and lanky, and he was wielding a really sharp sickle that he could throw and call back to him. He was also able to send crows out to attack us." Jinx pulled her knees up to her chest as she thought of what happened that previous night. I could tell that she was scared. I wanted to go to her and hug her. Tell her everything would be okay…but I know Vi would be unhappy. For the first time…seeing Jinx so vulnerable like this…did I make the right choice? I shook those thoughts from my head, they could only bring more hardship. Not just for me or Vi but for Jinx too. But even still…

"Lief…can I speak to you in private for a moment?" I asked. Lief looked a little puzzled but nodded as he gestured for us to step into the hall way. We left the girls there with one another, as we went to talk. I sat down on the top step as Lief placed his back on the wall.

"So what is this about Thane? This isn't about the murder, is it?" I sighed softly.

"You always were good at reading people VIII or Lief as you're going by now. I have a question for you…are you and Jinx…" my words trailed off, unable to find the right word to complete the sentence. Lief smirked at me, drawing the conclusion for himself.

"Starting to regret the decision you made Thane?" He asked with a chuckle. "Man…you're a real piece of work Thane."

"Shut up! It's not like that." I snapped at him causing him to frown turning to me.

"Hey relax man, it was just a joke…what's eating you?" He walked over and sat next to me. "Look Thane, you and I…we've never been close before. But we're on the same side you know? I mean yeah sure I'm something of a thug and you've recently defected to the sheriff's office. But at the end of the day we're both doing good for Piltover right?" I sighed softly and nodded. I knew he was right. I don't know why I was so worried about him, even when he was in the Black Lotus he was always more honorable than his brother.

"Yeah. Yeah I suppose that's true. But that's not what I want to talk to you about." He looked at me sternly.

"Jinx and I…I don't know how to explain it man…I just feel bad for her you know? I mean she liked you a lot Thane, you broke her heart. I'm not saying you made the wrong decision, and I'll even admit that it took balls to make that decision before things got too far out of hand. But she is hurt…and don't think I didn't notice how you were looking at her in there." I turned to him quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look man you want to play dumb with Vi, fine whatever. But I know you Thane, and I know you well. You still care about her, and there's nothing wrong with that. But for now…at least until she calms down about this whole thing…you just let me take care of her okay? I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to her." I looked into his eyes, judging his words and I could tell they were sincere. I offered him my hand.

"Shake on it." He smirked and did so.

"Then it's a deal. Until you two can be good friends again, I'll serve as her protector. You've got enough on your plate as it is with Vi. Man she is fiery huh?" I laughed softly as his description of Vi before nodding.

"On a scale of fire to inferno she's a super nova. That girl's mind is sharp as a whip, as is her tongue. But anyway, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. Thank you Lief for taking care of her. It means a lot to me." I put my hand on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion before we both stood up. "We should probably get back in there before the universe explodes from them being in such close proximity."

Lief laughed and nodded. "Yeah sounds good." As we proceeded back into the room you could have cut the tension with the knife. The two women were glaring at one another to the point where if you were to stand between them you'd be stabbed so many times that you'd be dead before you hit the floor.

"So…care to share what you two were gossiping about?" Vi asked coldly, her eyes never leaving Jinx's.

"Yeah…please do tell us." Jinx responded her voice as icy as Vi's was.

Lief smirked. "Oh nothing either of you need to worry about. Thane here was telling me about how he still cares about you Jinx. At least to the point where he wants to make sure that you won't get hurt by this scythe-wielding psychopath. So he decided to ask that since you were still pretty pissed that he chose Vi over you that I'd look after you until you forgave him."

I looked at him with a shocked expression. "DUDE! What the hell?!" Jinx and Vi also had the same surprised expression on their face.

"Sorry man, you never said to keep it a secret."

"I didn't think I would have to! That's clearly why I brought you outside of the room!"

"Well at least I didn't tell Vi that you thought she had a sharp tongue."

"I also said she had a sharp mind! Why the hell do you keep blurting out all the bad shit and leaving out the good parts!" Lief grinned.

"Because it annoys you Thane." I was so pissed that I felt like my temple was going to explode but before I could retaliate with a stream of insults that would make a sailor blush Vi walked over to me grabbing my arm and pulling me outside.

"Hey 'Partner' you and I need to have a little chat…alone…" She said through gritted teeth as we went into their bedroom closing the door behind us. "What the hell was that all about? I told you Thane you can't have us both, you have to make a choice!"

I looked at her dumbfounded. "I did make a choice! I chose you! But that doesn't mean that I can just drop the fact that I do care about what happens to Jinx alright? I love you Vi! You! But that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to want to make sure that Jinx stays safe." Vi groaned rolling her eyes.

"You moron she's a wanted criminal! She's literally on the top ten most wanted list! And she's the one who wrote the damned list! You two are on different sides now Thane, you're a cop, she's a crook. We as cops catch crooks. That's our job!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well maybe I never wanted to be a cop!" Vi froze and as the words left my mouth I immediately wished I could take them back. "Vi…I'm…"

"No, save it. Really it's fine. If you want to go back to your old life, I'm not stopping you. Go ahead, I don't care. I'll have no problems trying to track you down and throw your ass in prison. That's where criminals belong." I could tell Vi was hurt and I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her in a hug before she shrugged me off and pushed me away.

"No Thane! This isn't something you can just fix with a hug and a kiss." I looked at her my eyes burning brightly as I stared into those deep blue pools of her.

"Vi, listen…you know as well as I do, that I'm not a bad person. I've worked hard removing people, very dangerous people, from the streets of Piltover. You said so yourself that I could keep my nights as Thane, so long as I didn't take clients, and that's fine. But that doesn't change who I am. I'm still a thief Vi, no matter how much you may want me to change or how much you demand I give up, I can't give you that." Vi glared at me.

"And why not?! Why wouldn't you give up that, at least for me? I don't want to see you get hurt or in trouble Thane! Is that really such a crime? I don't want you to be a thief anymore because if you're a thief then others will be sure to come looking for you and I don't want that."

"Vi, asking me to give up being a thief…that'd be like me asking you to give up being a cop. I couldn't do that to you, I won't do that to you. I know how important your job is to you, and if you recall I even became a detective for the sake of being with you. So please, don't take this as a personal insult, it's really not." I walked over to her and she kept her eyes lowered at the ground. "Vi, we're partners, and I'm never going to abandon you. I love you for who you are, all I want is for you to do the same for me." She looked up at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I do love you for who you are Thane…I'm just so scared. I don't want you to get hurt, and that's why I demanded that I come out with you at night. So that I can make sure that you're safe. I was a thief out of necessity not out of choice…I, I just don't to go back to that life again. I don't want to have to steal money for food or hunt down rival gang members and extort them for cash. I want to have a legitimate life. One with you." I smiled at her softly and gently kissed her lips. She kissed me back softly and when our lips parted she nervously bit her lip, a habit that I always found cute.

"Vi…I wouldn't ask that of you. We may be thieves but we're not stealing money, hell we're not really stealing much of anything except for information. If it helps…don't think of us as thieves…think of us as…I don't know, Spies for Piltover's Sheriff's Department. We sneak in find information and sneak out. That's it. We don't rob safes, we don't mug people, we just gather evidence on the down low." She smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah…okay…" I hugged her tight. "I understand how you feel about wanting to watch out for me at night…I feel the same way about you being a cop. My line of work is dangerous, but so is yours. But that's okay…because I know we'll always be there for eachother." Vi smiled as I held her close, her head nuzzling against my chest.

"Do you really think I have a sharp mind?" She asked softly and I chuckled.

"Yeah Vi, I really do. I also said you were as fiery as a Super Nova." She blushed softly.

"I'm sorry if you don't find that attractive in a woman…" she whispered.

"Don't be silly Vi…without your spicy personality, you wouldn't be the woman I love." We smiled at one another and gently kissed in the darkness of their bedroom.

* * *

The door slammed shut with a thud as Vi pulled Thane out of the room leaving Jinx and I there on the couch. Jinx frowned at me crossing her arms over her chest. "So…care to explain what that was about?" She asked.

"Just like I said…Thane still cares about you. He doesn't want to see you get hurt so he's asked me to protect you…or rather I offered to do so."

"Lief, what the hell is it that you think you're doing?"

"Beg pardon?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lief, yes it's true Thane chose Vi over me…and it hurts, a lot. But had he picked me I would have turned around and dumped him on the spot. He and I, we just aren't compatible with one another. I mean yeah, he's pretty good in the sack and I think it's sweet how chivalrous he is…but he's soft. If I turned on him and threatened to stab him, he'd hesitate. He wouldn't play by the kill-or-be-killed rules that we live by. That means that in a tough situation where someone is looking to spill his blood he wouldn't be strong enough to shoot first and that's just not the kind of man that I need. Now spill, why did you just blurt it out like that? You knew that would upset Vi." I blushed softly and looked away.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean why did you feel the need to go out of your way to try to screw up Thane's relationship with her?"

I sighed softly and smiled. "Look Jinx, I can tell you still have some feelings for Thane deep down, and I thought…well I thought that if he left Vi for you that you'd be happier. I know you like to get all excited about things and love blowing stuff up. But I also know that you hide behind that whenever you're upset. And if it's not about Thane…I want to know what it is about."

Jinx looked at me with sad pink eyes and gently lay down over my lap. "You know how earlier…I said exactly how much older I was than Vi? I wasn't just making something up. That's the truth. Had she asked me my birthday I could have told her and let her done the calculations herself."

I gently stroked her long baby blue locks. "How did you know?" I asked her softly and she smiled up at me.

"Because…Vi is my little sister…" She whispered. I was stunned. I had not seen that one coming. Though…now that she mentioned it, the two looked incredibly similar save that their hair and eye colors were switched. "When I was young, still about three years old, my mother was raped by my father. After he had finished having his way with her she managed to get the revolver from the nightstand and shot him dead." She made a gun with her finger making a gun noise. "He was abusive…so to be honest, he had it coming for a long time. And we thought for a long time that that was the end of it. But then…mom found out she was pregnant. Mom already had a pretty tough time acknowledging that I was his daughter…but she…she couldn't handle the thought of Vi being a rape baby. So, when Vi was still just a year old or so, my mom left her outside of an orphanage. And we've been apart ever since. I've kept an eye on her, enough to know the general story of her life. But we fell on different sides of the line."

"But…then why not tell her? Don't you think she'd want to know where she came from?"

"And what would I tell her Lief? That even though we both have the same parents Mom abandoned her but kept me? I couldn't do that. What if she decided to track down Mom? What if she got angry and lost her temper and hurt her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She sat up next to me and pulled her knees to her chest. I smiled softly at her and wrapped my arms around her tight.

"Hey…I understand. I'm a big brother too. I've been watching out for my little brother since the day he was our mom died. The orphanage we stayed at wanted to split us up…so we ran away and never looked back. I got to watch my brother slowly go bad. When he first became the leader of the Black Lotus, things were good. I couldn't be more proud of him for doing what he thought was right by stealing things from the snobby bastards and donating them to a museum. But then he met IX…and things went to hell. Stealing artifacts was never good enough for her, she wanted money too. So, I watched as slowly he started contributing less and started taking more. And then Mundo came…the bastard. My brother got hooked on his drugs, every week he'd come crawling back with more stolen money asking for his fix. And I couldn't do anything but watch. I tried to stop him…I really did, but then he kicked me out of the gang. IX had been whispering in his ear the whole time, and in the end we were split up anyway. So much for bros before hoes huh?" Jinx giggled softly as she nuzzled against me kissing my cheek.

"Lief…thank you for looking out for me with Thane. I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I'm a big girl. I can protect myself." I gently took her chin in my hand and stared deep into her eyes.

"I know you can…but I'm not willing to take that chance." And then I did the unthinkable. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. Her body froze in shock; she hadn't expected that to happen. But soon she softly kissed me back her cheeks becoming pink in embarrassment before she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Lief…but I'm just…I'm not ready to move on just yet." I nodded softly to her and smiled. "I understand if you want me to leave…I can go back to my old hide out in the sewers, I'm sure that this scarecrow wouldn't find me there." I just looked at her dubiously and laughed.

"Jinx, just because you won't make out with me isn't a reason for me to kick you out of our apartment. Even if we aren't more, we are still friends. Really, it's fine." Jinx smiled at me and hugged me tight before whispering a soft thank you in my ear. It was then we heard the thud against our bedroom wall followed by a giggle that sounded like Vi.

"Thane…not here, they'll hear us…"

"Don't be silly Vi, they'll never know…they probably think you're still working me over."

"Maybe I will be…" Jinx and I smiled at one another. Jinx called out to the both of them.

"You guys know we can hear you right?" There was a momentary pause and the door opened Thane clearing his throat.

"So yeah…that's why I still care Vi…umm…yeah that."

"Oh yeah, I get it Thane…" Jinx and I just started snickering and the two knew they had been caught. Vi latched on to Thanes arm dragging him towards the outer hallway.

"So yeah, I think that's all the questions we have right now." Vi chuckled nervously as she blushed pulling Thane with her. Thane smiled and waved good bye to the both of us before disappearing out of the apartment. Jinx and I looked at our smashed in door that was still leaning against the far wall and I just sighed.

"I'll go get the tools."

* * *

Later that afternoon Vi and I returned to the Sheriff's office. I took off my coat and tossed it on my desk with a sigh. Several hours had gone by and we hadn't heard one word in the wind about living murderous scarecrows. Caitlyn came inside her long rifle slung over her shoulder with a grin. "So then… any luck catching our killer?"

Vi groaned softly. "Please…don't ask."

Caitlyn frowned. "That bad huh? Did you find any witnesses?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and get this…they were attacked by a living scarecrow."

Caitlyn raised an eye brow as she looked at me. "Are you sure they weren't intoxicated? Perhaps a new street drug or something…"

Shaking my head I sighed. "Fraid not, they're pretty reliable witnesses, they said the thing even attacked them." The sheriff of Piltover thought for a moment before turning to the two of us hopping on her desk and crossing her legs.

"Well…I suppose you'll have to do some research then won't you? Vi, Thane: I as Sheriff of Piltover hereby give you express permission to travel to the Institute of War for the purpose of searching the Hall of Records to see any similar events have been recorded by our keepers. I hereby relieve you of your duties and grant you three days leave to do some research. You're dismissed." Vi and I just looked at each other puzzled. "That means you can leave and go pack if you like, your train leaves early tomorrow after all."

Without a word Vi and I quickly rose grabbing our coats and slinging them over our shoulders before dashing out into the cold.

* * *

Caitlyn smirked softly as we left and standing up she walked slowly to the Sheriff's office where the real Caitlyn sat bound and gagged in her own desk chair struggling against her binds. The imposter slowly waltzed over to Caitlyn and sat on her lap gently running her hand along her cheek. "Can you believe they bought it so easily? I mean, let's face it I make a very convincing sheriff don't I?" The real Caitlyn let out a muffled and angry response causing the imposter to sigh.

Gently she untied the gag and lowered it. 'Sorry you had something to say?"

"Yes, I said you're mad if you think you can get away with this. They'll find you and when they do they'll see that you're locked behind bars for a very, very long time." The imposter just smirked.

"Oh I seriously doubt that…I just sent your friends away for a three day trip to the Institute of War…it's too bad they'll never make it there. Who'd have imagined that the serial killer was on the train the whole time?" She mocked as she straddled Caitlyn's lap. "Besides I couldn't have them ruining our fun now could I?" She asked softly before kissing Caitlyn deeply. Caitlyn gasped and attempted to struggle away from the woman's kiss but she was bound tightly. Within moments Caitlyn began to feel dizzy and soon she was returning the kiss to the imposter before she fell unconscious. The woman smirked and pulling out a small tube she twisted it reapplying her lipgloss.

"What did you think?" She asked the slumbering sheriff. "I was able to create this little beauty myself. At first you may resist my kiss sweet Caitlyn, but the longer I have you…" she gently stroked Caitlyn's brown hair, "The more you'll come to love them. Soon you'll have no choice but to do as I ask. Isn't addiction a bitch?" She smirked playfully as she stood from Caitlyn's desk looking in the mirror. She had to admit that the Sheriff was rather good-looking. It was surprising that a woman of her appearances didn't have a boyfriend or something that she had to tip toe around. What was worse was how easy it was to trick her into falling for her trap. All it took was one kiss from "Thane" and she was putty in her hands. The woman's reflection in the mirror began to change as her skin became incredibly pale, her hair growing longer until it was practically to her waist the color draining from it to a silvery white. She smiled as her clothing changed to her low-cut black leather armor and finally the beautifully stylized V came into view right upon her breast.

"Oh how much fun it is to be a doppelganger. You humans have no idea how enjoyable it is to be able to become whoever you like, whenever you feel it necessary. For a moment I thought Thane was going to recognize the scent of my lipstick, but clearly when he's with that pink haired girl his senses are much more dull. Shame, I was hoping that killing the both of them would be a bit more a challenge."

* * *

Vi threw her arms up with a cheer as we were on the way home. "Oh wow Thane! Can you believe it? Caitlyn is giving us three days leave! We're getting a vacation!" I chuckled softly at her antics.

"Vi, I don't mean to ruin your buzz but we're not on vacation we're there to do research on killer scarecrows remember?" She frowned at me with a sigh.

"You're no fun at all Thane, can't you just let me have this moment?" I smiled softly.

"But of course milady, my apologies for interrupting your delusions with the boring truth that is reality. By all means, continue on with your womanly hysterics." Vi turned and punched me in the arm.

"That's not funny Thane. Have you ever read 'The Yellow Wallpaper'? It's some scary ass shit." I laughed rubbing my arm.

"Do you know how you're supposed to treat female hysteria?" I asked laughing. "It's not isolation, that's for sure." Vi looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll just say this…your 'little friend' who isn't so little that you keep in your drawer where you think I won't see it…it was originally invented to cure female hysterics." She opened her eyes wide.

"So…you mean…"

"That's right. The cure for female hysteria was to give the woman better sex. A lot of husbands didn't really like that answer though which is why a lot of women were locked up. They had hoped it would just go away if they removed the stress instead of 'removing the stress' if you know what I mean." Vi facepalmed.

"Sometimes I worry about you Thane. It's scary the things you know. Where did you even learn that anyway?"

"Once took a class on feminists' literature."

"You? You took a class of feminists' literature."

"Well…it was supposed to be a class on the fantasy genre, but unfortunately that teacher quit at the last second. For the most part the way I made an A in that class was saying "All men are terrible and will hurt you." It was awkward…since I was the only man there." Vi laughed covering her mouth as the two of us kept walking. It wasn't until a while later that she saw me deep in thought.

"So Thane? Thinking about curing me of my Hysteria?" She asked playfully but I just shook my head.

"For some reason something seemed off about Caitlyn…she smelled…different. Maybe a new perfume?"

"You pay attention to what perfume Caitlyn is wearing?"

"Come on Vi. We're detectives, we're supposed to be observant. And don't think I didn't that you've started using my deodorant. I know the smell of my Sword body spray anywhere." Vi blushed.

"Shut up…I had stayed the night at your place and I didn't have any with me." She said and I just smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep saying that to yourself. I think you just do it because when you're not with me you want to be able to smell like me so you can pretend I'm there. Kind of like a Chihuahua." Vi growled at me.

"I am not a Chihuahua!"

"You totally are! You're just like a Chihuahua! You try to act all tough and scary but all you do is come off as cute and slightly annoying." She frowned at me and punched my shoulder again.

"Fine…but you're not getting any tonight."

"Aww c'mon! That's not fair. I said you were cute!" Vi smirked sticking her tongue out at me and she began to run towards my house before I started to chase after her laughing. But despite our fun and antics I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was weird that Caitlyn was sending us to the Institute. It's not like we didn't have a library here in Piltover. And normally she'd have asked us who our witnesses were. A shadow fell over my mind. Something was really wrong about this. But she gave us an order, we could figure it out when we got back from the Institute.

The next morning Vi and I were packed and ready to go and even I had to admit I enjoyed seeing her in her civies. She was wearing a long blouse that flared at the end that covered the waist line of her blue jeans. Without her armor it was startling how much she just looked like a normal girl, but even I noticed that when she walked by she turned a few heads. She sat across from me on the train and I smiled pulling out a deck of cards for us to be entertained for the six hour ride. She smiled softly at me. "So we're playing cards huh? What are our stakes?"

"Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes. "Our stakes, you know our bets, our ante, our chips? My Gods have you never gambled before?" I shook my head softly.

"I don't believe in gambling, requires too much luck and not enough skill." I shuffled the deck before passing it to her to deal. She smiled and laid out five cards each.

"I tell you what we'll gamble with favors. Whenever we place a bet we'll offer up a favor for the other person. Whoever wins gets the favors offered. Sound good?" I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah sounds great." Our bets started out innocent enough: buy a round of drinks, treat me to a movie, that sort of simple thing. But when Vi bet an erotic massage things became a little more interesting. However, there is one rule in a game of cards. Never, ever play against a pick pocket. "So…" I said tallying up everything on the napkin we were using. "You owe me…five rounds of drinks, three movies, an erotic massage, two BJ's, and a threesome. How much do I owe you?"

Vi frowned her arms crossed. "Two massages and a round of drinks. I swear you cheated somehow, I don't understand how you could possibly get three flushes in a row. There are only thirteen of each suit. And you said you didn't even know how to play poker!" I smirked softly.

"It's called hustling Vi, come on even you should know that one."

"So you did cheat?!"

"I didn't say that, I said I hustled you. And because of that I'll drop the threesome down to a quickie. Sound good?" Vi nodded.

"Yeah sure, whatever." We smiled playfully at one another when all of the sudden we passed through a tunnel causing the entire cabin to be filled with darkness. I heard the sound of a grunt and when we emerged from the other side, blinking away the light that had rushed back in we saw a few seats further down, the man who had been sitting there alone was dead, blood leaking from his head onto the table as though someone has shattered his skull against it.

The cabin began to panic as everyone began to point fingers at each other accusing one another of being responsible before I stood up letting out a shrill whistle. "Everyone! Just quiet down. "My name is Thane and I'm a detective with the Piltover Sheriff's department. This is my partner Vi. Now everyone just sit down and we'll look into this. Don't worry we're going to find the culprit. But until we do everyone stays in here, no one leaves this room and no one comes in this room." Everyone began to murmur quietly amongst themselves but sat down as they were told. "Alright Vi, looks like we've got work to do." I said approaching the body.

Whoever had killed this man wanted us to know he was here…and I got the sinking suspicion that someone somewhere did not want us to gain more information about this scarecrow. Well they wouldn't scare me off, I would find them…and with Vi's help, we'd bring them to Justice.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 13

Author's Note: Hey guys, here's lucky number 13 for you. Many people find it odd that thirteen is my lucky number given its reputation for being unlucky in America. Just as a little side note, I know that many of my readers may not know what "root beer" is. The best way to describe it is that it's a sweeter tasting soda that is very similar to sarsaparilla or for my more southern readers Mauby (also known as mavi, maubi, or mabi) though it tends to be sweeter than these drinks. It is non-alcoholic in the same way that ginger ale or ginger beer isn't alcoholic and is a staple of American culture. So sorry in advance for the confusion. If you live in a country that doesn't sell it (you'll know if you do) I'd suggest ordering it online. –Kiba Elunal

* * *

I sighed into the wooden chair as her lips left mine once more. I couldn't stand the way it felt when they were away from mine, their intoxicating taste causing my entire body to demand their attention. I couldn't believe I had fallen for such an obvious trick, worse I felt terrible about the entire ordeal. What if it really had been Thane? I couldn't just have an affair with the man Vi was dating. I was the Sheriff, I was supposed to be the paragon of justice in this town and I had let my own feelings over shadow my logic and reasoning. Yes it is true that I felt rather lonely. It was just so…cold…without someone there. It was hard coming in every day to see Vi and Thane laughing with one another, not to mention the way he always seemed to swoop in at the last second to ensure her safety. It was something a woman could only fantasize about. Why did he choose her anyway? I'm not jealous…well maybe just a little, but even still I could find at least a dozen reasons for him to have chosen me. But he honestly just walked past me as if I didn't even exist.

I scolded myself for acting so childish. Vi was my best friend and Thane was her boyfriend. I would never come between that. But it's always rather hard having to feel as though you are the third wheel, watching two of your friends enjoy each other's company so greatly without you. And that's why…that's why I allowed "Thane" to kiss me. I mean, even if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted him to I could still have pushed him away and pretended to not be interested. But it seemed fate felt the need to punish my infidelity. I looked up into the dark black eyes of the woman who stood above me pressing against my bindings. Oh if I was free, the things I would do to her would be shameful. The first thing I'd do is throw her down on my desk and ensure that I got as much of those lips of hers as I desired. And once I'd had my fill then I'd lock her in a cell and leave her to rot. I could already feel the drugged lip gloss working its way through my system and just as every time before I began to feel drowsy, but I wanted to fight it. I had to fight it! Thane and Vi were in danger and I couldn't just sit here fantasizing like a hormonal teenager.

"So…Caitlyn was it?" She asked softly. I nodded. "How are you enjoying your treatment courtesy of yours truly? I've been watching this place for a while now and I have to say you…you're a very interesting woman. At first I thought it would be difficult to take your place, after all you're the renowned Sheriff of Piltover. Best detective in all of Valoran. Is that not so? But imagine my surprise when I discovered that the Sheriff has something of a naughty streak hidden deep beneath that adorable uniform. I mean honestly, how long have you been fawning over him anyway?"

I looked down at my feet ashamed. I didn't want her to know the truth, that I had taken a particular shining to 'Raine' when he had first brought Vi in. I could tell that he wasn't like the normal people that we passed on the street. His eyes were sharp when they looked around a room identifying every defensive position and possible tactical advantage. Hidden beneath those sky blue eyes was a mind like a steel trap. Everything went in and nothing went back out. And of course I was absolutely stunned by his deduction that he made during our first case. Even I hadn't quite noticed those lacerations yet but he nearly immediately picked up on them. And how could I possibly forget the impressive display of not only acing the police entrance exam but the sergeant physical course as well? It was…well to be frank attractive.

"Oh." She said softly before giving a soft chuckle. "From the very beginning hmm? It must have really hurt when you found out that he and Vi had suddenly started spending a lot more time together. And of course that day you came in to find her in his bed…why I could practically hear your heart shattering from where I was watching outside. But you know Caitlyn…" she said sitting in my lap once again putting my top hat on her head in an attempt to be cute. "the best thing about a shape shifter…is that I can be whoever you want." My eyes went wide as I watched her face slowly begin to transform and change into Thane's, her body adjusting to match. I had simply though it to be a disguise but this…this was something I had not experienced before. "So what do you say Sheriff?" She said in Thane's voice, "How about letting me take the edge off that sting?" Her hand reached up and stroked my cheek as I looked into those sapphire eyes but I quickly moved my head away.

"Even if you do have his face, you're not Thane. It doesn't matter how much you make yourself look like him, you'll never be able to prove to me that you're anything more than a two-bit charlatan. Ha! You think you can match up to him? You're not even good enough to call yourself a cheap mimic of his potential." My insults were suddenly cut off by another deep kiss from Thane and I sighed softly holding my breath as I tried not to let the toxic chemicals mess with my head. This was not him, this was not Thane. Thane had no interest in me, he barely knew I existed and the last thing I wanted was to let my feelings become my weakness. I knew that in time they would fade, it was just a schoolgirl crush and I wasn't going to let that stop me from my job. But…his lips were so soft, and the feeling of his arms wrapped about me was so warm and comforting…I had no choice but to submit to his affections. I eagerly kissed Thane back, sucking on his lip I could taste the lip gloss on my tongue as I gently ran it over his lips and before he could react I slipped my tongue lovingly into his mouth, wrapping it around his. He gasped softly as he tasted the lip gloss and immediately he pulled away from me bumping into the desk.

"Oh you clever bitch…" he whispered as his eyes began to become heavy from the drug's effects. I bit my lip hard; concentrating on the pain enough that I wouldn't fall asleep too and I managed to throw my weight had enough against the chair that I could tip it over on its side. It hurt to hit the ground but I knew what I had to do. Using my foot I kicked my desk hard causing the letter opener that sat on its corner to tumble off and land behind me with a metallic clatter. Finding the sharp blade with my hands I began to cut at the ropes that held my hand behind my back and soon I was free. But I wasn't done yet…I had to focus, before I fell asleep too. I dragged the now slumbering criminal into the holding cell before locking it shut with the both of us inside. I tossed the key out through the bars. I couldn't trust myself with that responsibility. If she managed to seduce me again I'd have let her out and we'd be back to square one. But now…it was just her and I, and I had a few questions for this woman with the changing face. But first…I walked over to where I had laid "Thane" on the cot and with desperate need I kissed him all over again, embracing the euphoria that rushed through me with it. Every kiss it had become just a little weaker, so every time I needed to kiss him just a little bit longer in order to experience the same high. I knew it was only a matter of time before her lip gloss held sway over me no longer.

* * *

The grotesque scene had the entire compartment in an uproar. Vi was already hard at work doing crowd control while I examined the man's corpse. Sure enough his head had been smashed hard into the table. Enough to have shattered his skull it would appear. I frowned and stood up locking the doors. "Vi, how many people do you have over there?" I called out.

She began counting before calling back, "Including everyone plus the victim, we've got twenty. Not including you and I."

"Good. I want you to count them every thirty seconds or so. Make sure that no one gets in or out of this cart until this dispute is settled. Not a soul." Vi nodded in agreement as I began searching through the guy's pockets. Surely something in here would give us some clue. Why hadn't the killer just targeted us? It would have been done easily enough seeing as how we weren't even paying attention. Finding his pockets to be empty of everything but his ticket and some lint I went back to examining his wound. The blood poured down his face and it was only then that I noticed that when it reached his lips the blood had a different texture to it. I quickly pulled a swab from my pack running it over the man's mouth before examining it correctly. A familiar odor floated upward into my nose and I once more struggled to find its place in my memory. "Vi…come over here for a moment. I need you to smell this and tell me what comes to mind."

The pink-haired beauty approached and leaning down she sniffed it softly. "Weird…it smells almost like…licorice? Yet it smells sweeter…kind of like root beer. There's something else there too, something kind of flowery but I've no idea what kind it is." I frowned softly.

"Just as I feared: Iicarin and Sassafras oil. This man was drugged."

Vi shook her head. "Okay you lost me, how did you know that just from what I smelled."

"Sassafras oil is a key ingredient in the creation of Safrole, which in turn is the key ingredient in MDMA. Though chances are, you're much more likely to know MDMA by its street name: Ecstasy. It is highly addictive and it causes a sense of intimacy, euphoria, and it diminishes anxiety. To put it simply it gives the user a feeling of incredible bliss and makes them into overly touchy freaks. The fact that we can smell the Sassafras, which was the licorice you smelled, means that this is a very high concentration. But it seems that it is surprisingly stable, not one that causes an overdose. That floral scent you smelled is known as Iicarin. It's an extract from a special flower that's commonly known as 'Horny Goat Weed.' Aside from being a powerful aphrodisiac it's a muscle relaxant and can shut down your muscular systems enough to knock you unconscious. This stuff was on his lips, which means…someone must have put it there somehow. I assume he didn't just sit still and let someone brush it on him though. The only way I could think of someone doing it is by applying it to their own lips, careful not to ingest it of course, and then they must have kissed him. Forcing him to ingest even a small amount could cause him to become entranced and by that point he would pretty much let them do as they liked without a struggle." Vi nodded.

"I see, then how do we find the killer?"

"Isn't it obvious? We follow our nose. Whoever killed this man must still have the drug on their lips still. We should be able to smell it on them." Just as I finished my sentence one of the windows shattered as someone fled from the car climbing on top of the train. "Or…we could just chase the one that left." Immediately Vi and I ran to the window. Vi took off her coat and wrapped it around her fist before punching out the rest of the sharp shards of glass allowing me to gain access to the outside of the car. Beside the window was a ladder and huddling against the boxcar I grasped firmly on to the metal rungs. Bracing myself against the vicious wind I managed to climb up to the top of the train only to see what appeared to be an incredibly frightened woman standing on the train.

"You've nowhere left to run. I don't know who you are, but I want you to get down on your stomach and put your hands behind your head. I don't want to have to fight you." The woman turned to me shaking visibly.

"Please! You don't understand! It's…it's just so…it's so good! I couldn't stop! Over and over again. She told me…she told me that in order to take off the edge I had to kill someone…to kill a man with dark hair and blue eyes. She said…once I did that…she'd reward me forever." I put up my hands as I walked towards her, carefully ensuring my footing was solid.

"I believe you. I just need you to calm down and tell me who told you to do this." She shook her head.

"No! No you think I'm insane! You don't want to help, only to…" she stopped as she saw me come closer. "No…I, I killed you! I killed the man with dark hair and blue eyes just like she said to! You can't be alive, how are you alive?!" The wind ripped past us as I slowly advanced more causing her to take a shaky step back. "No! You must be a ghost! Stay back! Stay back!" She cried.

"No I'm not a ghost…I'm just a different person than the one you killed is all. My name is Thane, I'm a detective and I want to help."

"Be careful Thane!" Vi called from down below as I stepped closer.

"Thane?" The woman asked her eyes beady and blood shot. "That was…that was the dead man…the man I was supposed to kill. Kill Thane, dark hair blue eyes…that's what she told me."

"Who? Who told you?" I shouted over the roaring air before the woman stared at me in her blissed out mind.

"I…I have to kill…Thane!" She cried as she rushed towards me swinging her fist wildly. I quickly dodged either of her strikes before grabbing her arm and flipping her over my shoulder and onto her back.

"You don't have to do this, we can get you help!" I said to the woman just before she kicked my ankles hard causing me to fall onto my back on the train. She dove at me but I managed to catch her chest on the balls of my feet, and moving with her momentum I flipped her over me. Rolling to my stomach I quickly rose simultaneously with her before taking my Pa-Tua fighting stance. As she advanced she came swinging and I immediately began lashing out blocking her blows with my forearms as I watched her steps carefully. Timing myself properly I stuck my back foot forward between her legs and hooking it behind her left ankle I shoved her hard slamming her to the ground. I quickly reached for the cuffs in my back pocket as she squirmed but once she got one of her hands free she managed to give me a dizzying right hook. She quickly rolled over so that she was sitting on top of me her knees pinning my arms.

"Now…now I can…get her release! But first…I'll show you what…what it's like to taste heaven!" She said as she leaned forward, her lips glistening. I tried to turn my head but placing either of her hands on my cheeks she turned me to face her. That was when I heard the train's whistle go off. I watched in horror as we passed under another tunnel, the gap between it and the train so narrow that it decapitated the woman sending her body flailing off me. The rough ceiling managed to scratch up the tip of my nose before I turned my head to the side to avoid it being ground down any more than it already was. I lay there breathing heavily, lucky to have escaped with my life and once we came out the other end of the tunnel I could hear Vi's worried voice down below.

"Thane! Thane are you up there?! Speak to me Thane!"

With a shaky voice I responded. "Y-yeah. I'm okay Vi. The woman…the woman is dead." I let out a deep sigh of relief but I knew I wasn't safe just yet. I could feel myself starting to slide along the top of the train from the wind resistance and if I reached the end of the box car…let's just say that grass and dirt can be surprisingly unforgiving at 60 miles per hour. I let the wind carry me just a bit further before rolling over. I managed to latch on to the ladder once again, using my upper body strength to pull me towards it. Finally getting a grasp on the rungs I saw Vi offering me her hand. I reached out grabbing onto her wrist as she latched on to mine, and with her assistance I was soon safe inside the box car. Immediately I fell to my knees breathing heavily as I looked up to her. "Vi…while I was up there…I realized something. That scent…it wasn't the first time I've smelled it."

"What do you mean?"

"I smelled it on Caitlyn…I think the sheriff is in some major trouble. We have to go back."

Vi nodded. "It's five minutes until the next train stop, then we can get off and reboard the outbound train." I bit my lip anxiously. I didn't think to tell Vi that I had experienced something similar to this before, and if it was who I suspected it to be…then I just prayed that Caitlyn would be safe and unharmed by the time we got there.

* * *

As the crescent moon rose over Piltover that night the detectives broke down our door Jinx and I stood in the gleaming light. We weren't like most criminals in the sense that we didn't need to wear masks or ridiculous get ups (unless you consider Jinx's fashion sense ridiculous). We were like feral tigers prowling the alley ways and rooftops on a hunt for our sickle-wielding prey. I couldn't help but look at Jinx as she managed to propel herself over a rail to land on to a roof almost five feet away. She was absolutely stunning, the way the moon's light caught her beautiful blue hair nearly made my heart stop. Argh! What was I doing? She and I were just friends; that had been made abundantly clear earlier that day and even if we were not I needed to remember the rules of the concrete jungle. The first rule of being a thief…never let your feelings get into your work. That's how you got sloppy, that's how the predator became the prey. I had to focus; it was dangerous to let these distracting feelings roam free in my head. Placing my foot on the metal rail I kicked off onto the roof where Jinx had gone, though I could not see her anymore. While I was lost in my thoughts it would seem she had continued on without me and I scolded myself for my foolishness.

Just as I hit the opposite roof however I felt the heavy weight of steel slam into my chest knocking the wind out of me and sending me hurtling downward. At five stories up I knew that a collision with the ground would be absolutely lethal. I began to fall and two stories down I managed to snag onto a clothes line that had been stretched between both the walls. My weight caused it to bow but luckily it held firm stopping my descent. As my eyes went upward I saw a handsome face peering out over the edge with a smug grin. "I must say I'm impressed that you managed to survive that hit. Even more so that you were able to halt your fall. You must be one hell of a criminal. All the more reason to purify you from my city."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" I thought aloud. Great, just what this town needed, another oblivious 'hero' unable to comprehend that some of us criminals were not the biggest threat at the moment. The man leapt down landing on a nearby fire escape where the clothes line was tied. In his hands were a giant hammer made of impressive technology. That was Piltover for you though: shining beacon of progress. "Let me guess: 'Hammer-man'? 'The Mega Mallet'? 'Captain Compensation'? I swear don't you even realize how stupid you look in those clothes?" The man stepped closer the same arrogant smile still plastered on his mug. Oh how I couldn't wait to wipe that thing from him.

"You know, most criminals either try to bribe me or just shout threats at me when I chase them down. I have to say your jokes and insults; they really set you apart from the others. And if you don't know who I am, clearly you've not been here long. My name is Jayce, and you villain, will soon be known as 'no longer an issue'. So let me tell you how this is going to go down my less-than-amusing friend. Either you surrender willingly to me and I tie you to a lamppost for the authorities to discover you or you resist and I splatter you all over the asphalt below." I scoffed.

"Clearly you don't know me. They call me VIII and I'll have you know that when it comes to multiple choice questions…" I quickly drew my knife slicing the clothing wire and swinging onto the fire escape beneath him before calling up. "I always choose none of the above." Immediately I swung myself over the banister of the second story rail landing on top of a dumpster and rolling to my feet at ground level. Before I could take off into the night however a ball of plasmatic energy exploded on the ground in front of me giving me pause. I attempted to turn to run the opposite direction only to find Jayce pointing his hammer (if you could still call it that) at me, two large prongs creating more plasma to fire.

"Clever, though you're not the first criminal to try something like that. You probably expected me to be caught off guard like some stupid comic book character hmm? Sorry to disappoint you." I glared at him as I took a step back my knife in hand. I began to remember my military knife training. It was simple: counter-balance the knife, make a quick slash at a vital area, then retract as fast as possible so that the enemy couldn't counter attack. That was easy enough but…I had the feeling that he could fire his plasma before I could reach him with my knife. I looked around for an escape route causing Jayce to give a slight chuckle. "Oh just give it up already. I swear you criminal types are all the same, all you do is keep delaying the inevitable. Though if you could see reason I guess you wouldn't be criminals in the first place."

"Ouch. I take offense to that you know. Besides what sort of hero shoots first and asks questions later? Some paragon of justice you turn out to be. How do you even know I'm a criminal anyway? You just slammed me with your hammer on sight. And for the record, you'd be surprised at how much more reasonable some criminals can be than you lawful types." I gripped the handle of my knife tightly before cocking back my arm. Seeing the movement Jayce immediately fired the plasma ball which I deflected with the knife's blade before throwing it. The knife spun hurtling quickly into the hammer's reactor core causing it to short out. Now that it was stuck in its cannon form and was unable to produce plasma it was practically useless. He knew it too.

"Okay…now you're just getting irritating." Jayce tossed the hammer aside for the moment and rushed me quickly lashing out at me with his fists. He was sloppy; clearly he had never taken any hand-to-hand combat lessons. I enacted the Noxian 360 defense stance deflecting every one of his blows as he began to push me back further down the alley way until I felt my back hit the stone wall. Great…a dead end. Suddenly something exploded right behind him causing him to quickly turn his attention to the ambush. There with her trademark Cheshire grin was Jinx, Fishbones shouldered and already loaded with another rocket.

"Step away from the carnie Jayce, unless you want me to hit you this time." Jayce looked at her and back to me angrily.

"I'm not going to let you capture me. I'm the Defender of Tomorrow and I intend to take the both of you down." I saw him reach for an electric grenade on his rear belt and immediately I slid my arms under his putting him into a full nelson holding him steady.

"Jinx, the guy was going to try to shock you with his grenade. What should we do with him you think?" Jinx smirked softly as she holstered her trusty rocket launcher stepping forward playfully until she was staring him in the face.

"Hmmm…I don't know Lief, the guy's probably pretty popular with the ladies. I know! Let's mess up his face. That should teach him to hit random people with his hammer." I chuckled lightly.

"Nah, too easy. Reconstructive surgery and what now. I say we take the handle of his hammer and shove it right up his a-"

"Woah there boss. We don't want to kill the bastard…well…maybe I do, but even still. I mean look at him, I mean clearly he'd be able to take at least the first ten inches no problem, but let's face it I don't want his moans to wake the neighborhood. He'd enjoy that punishment just a little too much." Jayce let out a growl as he began to press against my arms. But with the position we were both in he was stuck, there wasn't any way he could escape from us, and to be honest I was having far too much fun with this to just let him go. That is until I heard a sinister laugh coming from above us. Looking up I watched as the scarecrow stood there laughing madly. Soon he vanished appearing behind us as a storm of crows raced towards us, their shrill cries filling the air.

"Jinx…run!" I shouted as I let go of the vigilante, making my escape. The vigilante unable to see the danger turned seeing the scarecrow advancing on him. We could hear his screams of horror and agony as they swarmed him pecking and clawing at him. They grabbed him dragging him upwards screaming in horror before they vanished over the ledge of the roof. "Oh shit…" I muttered softly to myself and it was then that I saw the scarecrow hurl his sickle at the two of us. I quickly pushed jinx out of the way suffering a painful gash across my cheek that was deep enough to cause blood to pour down the side of my face. As if by magic the sickle reappeared in its hand and it pulled its arm back to hurl it again. This time I dove to the side quickly grabbing my knife where it was embedded in Jayce's hammer and began to prepare to take this scarecrow down. Jinx raised up Pow-Pow and squeezed the trigger only for us to hear a disappointing click.

"What the…? Jammed?! How could it possibly be jammed! I just cleaned it today!" Realizing the hopelessness of our situation the two of us took off, the rhythmic clacking of his wooden limbs on the alley way echoing behind us at a startling speed. Grabbing one of the incendiary grenades on Jinx's bandolier I pulled the pin and tossed it behind us at our pursuer. The metal jaws clamped down onto his arm before simply falling to the ground with a hollow clunk.

"Seriously Jinx?! I'm beginning to doubt your craftsmanship!" I shouted as we ran as fast as we could through the urban maze.

"Shut up! This is all your fault for dicking around with that handsome bastard! If you had just kept going like you were supposed to instead of daydreaming about getting me in the sack maybe we wouldn't be in this situation." Seeing our opportunity I ducked into a side alley and pulled her after me before slipping into a small alcove just inside of it. I quickly pulled off my long coat holding it in front of us and praying this would work. We were in darkness and hopefully the black material wouldn't be distinguishable from the rest of the wall. I could hear the scraping sound of steel on the wall's brick as the scarecrow came ever closer to us. He was standing right outside when he chuckled softly. That was when I noticed it…the smell. Nutmeg? Here?

"Jinx." I hissed.

"Shut up moron he'll hear you!"

"You need to listen to me it's all…"

"Do you want to die? He's right outside." I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for this. I shoved her against the wall making out with her roughly until she pushed me away against the wall. As she did I dropped the jacket causing her to turn in fear only to see the that alley way was empty with no sign of the straw-made killer. "What in the…?"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, glad that the illusion was gone. "It wasn't real Jinx…any of it. Smell the air around you…can you smell the nutmeg? Nutmeg in a powdered form is a powerful hallucinogen. You were scared of the scarecrow so you saw it appear."

"But…but…your cheek!" She said pointing to my bloodied face.

"The mind is a strange thing Jinx…sometimes if you believe in a hallucination enough your body can replicate what you've witnessed. I guarantee you right now Jayce is most likely up on that roof swatting at thin air." Jinx frowned at me and shoved me against the wall again.

"How stupid do you think I am Lief? Nutmeg? Hallucinations? Do you honestly expect me to believe that Jayce's mind believe strongly enough in the crows that it just made his body fly up onto the roof?"

"There is a reason it's called fringe science Jinx. I can't explain it, no one can. But so long as you stay distracted from your fear the scarecrow will not be coming back. Now we need to find the person who was able to create this gas that's caused so many people to die."

Jinx frowned folding her arms over her chest. "Lief…I don't like this…it's one thing for there to be the existence of a murderous scarecrow on the loose, that's hard enough to believe as it is. But the fact that there is someone who could create something as strong as this as to cause our bodies to literally undo themselves…that's way out of our league. How the hell are we supposed to fight this person? How are we even supposed to find them?"

I sighed softly to her and wrapped my arms around her. She allowed me to do so, not putting up any resistance but she didn't press against me either. "Don't worry Jinx. We will find them, that's what we do after all right? There's only one person I know who's skilled enough in subterfuge to do something like this. V."

"Another member of the Black Lotus? Man these guys are annoying. So how do we find him?"

"Her. And unfortunately that's where things get really difficult. She's what's known as a doppelganger. She is able to change her appearance at will to the point where you wouldn't be able to identify her if she were staring you right in the face. She could literally be anyone…" Jinx frowned softly turning back to me.

"Even you…" she whispered taking a step back. I also took a step back.

"Alright…Jinx, this is ridiculous. I swear I'm the real Lief, okay?" She frowned and lifted her shock pistol pointing it at me.

"Prove it!" She said angrily. "Tell me something that only the real Lief would know about me. Give me undeniable proof that you're not some phony wearing my friend's face." I cringed slightly at the word friend. Every time she said it I felt as though I had been pushed into a dark pit. How would I prove who I was to her? I had to think of something only she had told me before, something that no one else could have possibly known.

"Alright. Jinx…you're originally from Zaun."

"So? Anyone could guess that."

"Vi is your little sister, and she has no idea. You've kept it a secret from her even though you have both had countless encounters because you're worried about how you could possibly explain that she was abandoned by your mother but you weren't. I also know that when you're sleeping you sometimes mutter gibberish in your sleep and that you've named almost every single one of your weapons." She let out a soft sigh of relief lowering her pistol and holstering it. "Alright Jinx, now it's your turn."

"What?"

"You heard me. Prove to me that you're the real Jinx. You disappeared when Jayce and I first started fighting before you appeared out of nowhere. For all I know you're not the real Jinx." She sight looking down as she tried to recall information I had shared with her.

"Well…I don't honestly know much…" she whispered. "I know you were once a member of the Noxian Military…and that you're the older brother of the original leader of the Black Lotus. You and Thane have something of a rivalry that stems back from something that happened in the old days and the reason you came here was for help taking down Mundo. Earlier today you kissed me while we were sitting on the couch in our apartment but I pushed you away because I'm not ready to move on from my feelings for Thane yet. Other than that…I don't really know anything about you." I looked at her and smiled leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good to know it's really you in there Jinx." She beamed at me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Now come one, let's get back to the base. I'd say our hunt tonight was rather successful. Tomorrow we can try to find Vi and Thane. I guarantee you that those two could help us V. And once we do we'll have to do one of two things. Kill her or capture her, whichever is easiest." Jinx nodded shyly and pressed against my hip as I guided her back towards the apartment. However, neither of us managed to notice the silhouette standing above the skyline. There on the rooftop a bound and gagged Jayce lay unconscious, his mind lost in a foggy bliss. Standing above him with a sly smirk was an exact copy of him chuckling to itself.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your form Jayce…I do so hope my little gift was payment enough for you. After all had you not stumbled upon me in my little hideaway…well, you may have very well broken my favorite toys…and those toys my dear sweetness…are mine to break and mine alone. So for now…I'll leave you here to rest. But don't worry…I'm sure you'll see me in your dreams." V smirked as she turned away from the bound hero and walking towards the edge she laughed to herself.

"So…it would seem that there are more toys for me than I first realized. First things first, I've got to take care of Thane. That little bloodhound is pretty skilled at sniffing me out and I can't have that, why let him spoil the fun." Looking at the picture in her hand of Thane she began to transform, her body readjusting in certain places as her clothes began to alter to match. Now that she had the shape she wanted, all that was left was to infiltrate the Sheriff's Office where she discovered he had worked. She would have to replace someone higher than him, someone he didn't know very intimately. A sly smile came to her lips. Who better than Caitlyn herself…and who knows, maybe she'd add her as another toy to her collection.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 14

Author's note: Hey everyone, here's yourself something of a lemon cock-tease so to speak. I promise I'll include something a bit more steamy in the next chapter because I know how much you guys like your lemon pledge. But for now I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and though I'm sure you guys have heard about the fan art contest from ABAHF, I want you guys to know that you shouldn't feel that your art has to be spectacular. Trust me I'm a shitty artist and I'm very easily impressed. So send, send, send! Glad you guys have been enjoying my work so far, as per usual next will be Sound & Fury followed by A Boy and His Fox, before returning here. Apologies in advanced by the way for the fact that Jinx and Lief don't play a role in this chapter, but I assure you the two will get their own chapter soon enough. So without further ado here is The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 14. – Kiba Elunal

* * *

Deep within the Sherriff's prison cells I sat huddled in a corner. Sweat was beading on my forehead dripping down the sides of my cheeks as I began to feel my body once more begin to convulse and shudder. My head was pounding and every few seconds I'd close my eyes only to wake up having forgotten where I was until my vision had cleared. Gods damn it this was the work of that lipstick of hers. I had built up too much of a tolerance to it…now no matter how many times I kissed her it never gave me the rush it had before. My body craved it…needed to feel the rush again. I groaned holding my stomach as a wave of sickness flowed through me, the blood being pumped through my veins feeling like it was on fire with how feverish I was. As the sickness became replaced with the feeling of my muscles tightening quickly I whimpered in pain as I laid my head back against the corner. This is what I deserved…I should have listened to Kal's advice and I didn't…ugh… I closed my eyes trying to block out the pounding in my head and as I did I began to remember what had happened only earlier today.

It had been weeks after Kal had left on his quest to reclaim Ahri, Jinx had already returned back to the town according to reports. I remember that the day outside was very sunny, almost uncomfortably so and that the air conditioning unit that was installed inside of the office had been acting up all day so I decided to wear something that was a bit cooler. I had been sitting at my desk contemplating how to tell Vi about the way I felt for Thane when the door swung open, revealing Thane entering alone. I should have realized then that something was amiss, why would he have come in without Vi? Immediately my mind began to fog up with my thoughts and feelings, something I had worked hard to avoid. But I couldn't help it, every time I saw those icy blue eyes beneath his short chocolate hair I just kind of…well to put it simply, I stopped thinking as clearly as I normally did. "G-good afternoon Thane." I called from my office causing him to turn and smile at me. It wasn't often that he appeared so glad to see me, and the feeling was one that I thoroughly enjoyed.

"Good afternoon Caitlyn, what are you up to?" I quivered softly when he asked me about my day and I began to formulate a response as he came closer, entering my office and softly shutting the door behind him before sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Well…I've just…you know, been filing some paperwork and such. How has your day been?" Thane sighed softly as he looked deep into my eyes. I averted my gaze from his in hopes that my eyes would not betray my secret but instead of answering my question he just leaned forward.

"Something on your mind Sheriff? You seem a little bit tense." I blushed softly and shook my head.

"Oh no, I'll be fine. Nothing you need to worry about." He smiled and stood up and my eyes followed him around the room puzzled before he stood behind me. That was when I felt his hands on my shoulders, he was massaging them gently and I could feel the stress already slipping from me and I hoped that my secret would not slip out with it. "Thane…this is…highly inappropriate…" I said trying to seem official but he just kept on going.

"Relax Caitlyn…it's just a massage. You've been working so hard lately you deserve this. Just close your eyes and let me soothe your worries." A sweet scent had filled the air around us, the smell making me a little bit dizzy and again I should have suspected something.

"Are you wearing some sort of new cologne Thane?" I asked curiously, having given up even trying to shrug his hands from my neck. Thane chuckled softly behind me as he removed my hat. I almost reached up quickly to stop him. I was so embarrassed by the way my hair naturally parted down the middle that I almost never let anyone see me without my hat on. But my hands became frozen as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"You know Caitlyn…" he whispered softly in my ear, "you have such beautiful long hair…how you don't have men knocking down your door is a mystery I don't think even I can solve." Was he flirting with me? That was something I hadn't expected. I looked towards him over my shoulder only for him to run his fingers across my collar bone, causing me to press back against him in defeat.

"Well…that one isn't…a tough one." I replied softly to his flirtatious advances. "Plenty of men have come calling Thane…but it'll take a special man…to get me to open my door to them." The sweet smell of whatever it was that he was wearing had begun to wrap around me like a warm blanket. In combination with his massage I could already feel myself starting to let down my guard. I should have known better.

"Oh? And just what would it take for someone to be this special man?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes again, my cheeks turning pink. Why did he want to know these things? Was he really interested in trying to seduce me or was this just my imagination acting up and giving me some sort of fantastic hallucination.

"Well…he'd have to be very intelligent for starters…able to keep up with my deductive abilities at the very least. He'd of course have to be chivalrous and polite; I've no interest in dating a boy who doesn't know how to treat me like a lady." My words just began to keep tumbling out. I had already started and the secrets just wouldn't stop from leaping from my lips. "He'd have to be very fit of course…and…I'd like it if he had beautiful blue eyes…and soft brown hair…" I began to respond as I turned to him. "I suppose you could say…I'm looking for…" my words slowly trailed away in the air around us. His touch interrupting my thoughts causing me to gasp softly.

"You're looking for someone like me?" he asked and bashfully I nodded as he removed his magical hands from my now loosened shoulders. "Caitlyn?" he asked.

"Yes Thane?"

"I just wanted to ask if it would be alright if…if I kissed you." I felt my heart skip a beat my cheeks becoming even more red. This couldn't be real...this had to be a dream. What were the odds that Thane had felt the same way I did this entire time. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the fact that I had seen Vi and him together. The look on her face was one of both embarrassment and one of coming down from a sensational high that only a lover could possibly provide. I so desperately wanted to feel that sensation, from him or her, but I still had to be considerate.

"Well…I…but you…and Vi…I thought…" with every word he leaned closer to me in my seat and I subconsciously leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry Caitlyn…it was always you…I wanted…" he purred and I felt the warmth flowing through my body as he placed his lips against mine. I sighed softly as I gently sucked on his lips, slightly taken aback by the sweet taste that they had. As I sat there kissing him I began to feel the fog in my head growing even thicker, and as I slowly opened my eyes I saw that his face was changing…turning into the face of a pale, black haired woman. My eyes opened widely and I tried to pull away but she simply wrapped her arms around me kissing me even deeper. I groaned in protest attempting to push her away but before I could I felt myself becoming incredibly sleepy. Soon I found myself cloaked in darkness as I fell asleep. The next thing I remember is waking up with her standing over me, my hands bound, my mouth gagged, and the burning desire to taste her sweet lips again. After I had locked us both into the cell I couldn't stop...despite that she looked just like me I had to taste those marvelous lips. And now I was suffering heavily for it.

I let out a pained whine as another feverish wave lanced through me causing my entire body to twitch and spasm out of my control. This was my punishment; this was the price I had to pay for not being able to control myself, for betraying my best friend. I swore that if I managed to make it out of this situation alive, I'd come clean…about everything. Not just to Vi and then to Thane, but to both of them at the same time. It was time that I started being more open with them, and I was going to start as soon as this damned heat flash stopped. I looked towards the slumbering figure of myself on the cot and I knew that despite it not being Thane, I desperately wished that it was so that I wouldn't feel so wrong for kissing her.

* * *

Vi and I raced towards the Sheriff's office as quickly as we possibly could. On the train ride back I had spent almost all of my time pacing back and forth. I knew that it was MNMA and Horny Goat Weed; that much was obvious. But something about that combination seemed so familiar. I felt like I should have recognized it, like I had experienced it before. This déjà vu was driving me insane and I could tell from the expression on Vi's face that she was greatly worried about Caitlyn's safety. Even I had to admit that despite her wanting to throw me in prison that I was worried about her well-being. "This has Black Lotus written all over it…but who could it be…" I began to go through the members in my head. I was the rat-like informant that tipped us off on jobs, II was dead, III was the girl with the tattoos, IV was also dead, V…I stopped pacing. That was it, that's who it was. "V!" I cried out.

Vi looked startled. "What Thane?"

"It's V, that's who is behind all this. She used drugged lipstick to infiltrate and disable the guards for us so we could enter the building more easily. She's a changeling, and she's very good at what she does. She can take on almost any form…I bet that's why Jinx and Lief saw that scarecrow. I bet she was using her shape shifting abilities to throw us off track." I slammed my fist down into my palm as it all began to fall in place. "But that means…oh no…"

"What Thane? What is it?"

"Vi…if we don't get there soon…Caitlyn may very well end up in a coma…or worse." Vi frowned at me and for the rest of the train ride we sat in silence.

All too soon we reached the sheriff's office and as I ran forward I turned my body so my shoulder faced forward and slammed through the doors as quickly as I could. "Cait?!" I called out loudly. "Are you in here? Answer me Cait!" Vi came in behind me and looking into the cell she tapped me on the shoulder pointing.

My eyes were in shock as our predicament became clear: there was not one but two identical people with Caitlyn's identity. "Thane? Oh, thank goodness you're here!" She quickly ran to the bars grabbing hold of it tightly. "Listen Thane, I locked us both in here. Hurry up and grab the keys and get me out of here."

All too quickly the other Caitlyn got up from the cot also coming to the bars. "Don't listen to her Thane, that's the duplicate. I'm the real one. You can't believe what she says, as soon as you let her out she'll kill the both of you. Trust me. Remember all the cases we've been on? You should know me by now Thane." The first Caitlyn turned to the second one angrily.

"Liar, she is the fake one Thane."

"No I'm the legitimate article, you're the one who's a cheap knock off."

"Shut up both of you! I'll have to find out, and oh I will find out…which of you the real deal is." Vi nodded in agreement coming to stand beside me and folding her arms over her chest.

"Look cupcakes…how about this…we'll ask three questions each about something personal we've experienced together and whoever gets the most right will obviously be the real Caitlyn. Thane, have you come up with your questions yet?" I looked to her and nodded.

"Then take that one on the left. I'll take this one here. And we'll begin. Take them to opposite ends." I walked over to the left and pulled up a chair sitting in it and folding one leg over the other. Questions…what questions should I ask? Then an idea popped into my head. The questions about my personal time with Caitlyn could be easily answered with just a bit of research. However…the questions Caitlyn wouldn't know the answer to about my personal life would be next to impossible to answer…unless you had been there when I was in Zaun. I smirked softly as I leaned forward.

"Alright Cait, Question number one: This one should be simple. Before I joined the Sheriff's Office you know that I was a thief from Zaun. Where was my hide out in Zaun?" Caitlyn blinked and folded her arms. She bit her lip nervously and I could tell she was struggling to come up with an answer.

"I-I…don't remember…I can't recall what you told me…I can't even recall having that conversation with you…" That's one check for the real Caitlyn it would seem. Of course that could just be the doppelganger playing dumb. V would know that I hadn't told anyone my hide out because doing so could incriminate me.

"I see…very well Question 2: This one I know you should know. When I was first recruited into the Black Lotus it was because I managed to defeat all of the members in hand-to-hand combat with the exception of one. Which member did I say I couldn't beat?" This one again looked past me and around the room and I could tell she was struggling to find an answer. If this was the real Caitlyn she'd be incredibly nervous right now, just like this.

"Umm…III? I think?"

"Incorrect. The truth seems to be coming out as we speak." Caitlyn frowned as she leaned forward against the bars.

"These questions are too hard Thane! You're asking me to recall conversations we've had weeks ago that we've only spoken of once and have never talked about again. How can you possibly expect me to answer something so difficult?" She whispered softly and I smiled at her.

"Alright Caitlyn…you win. I'll give you the easiest question I can think of, and you had better manage to actually get this one right. Or else this little conundrum will all be over. Unless you want to admit you're the fake now. If you do, maybe I can convince the real article to be merciful of you."

The woman whom I was nearly sure was Caitlyn now shook her head. "Not a chance. I'm the real one and I'm not going to give up just because of a tough round of twenty questions." I began to formulate a third question in my mind when I turned to Vi seeing how her progress was going. She looked at me with a frown and shook her head. The other Caitlyn had gotten two of the three right it would seem. Which means that I had to play this out the only way I knew how: on the fly.

Standing up from the chair I went between the both of them. "Alright guys final question, this one I'm going to ask to the both of you." Vi looked at me surprised and gave me an expression that demanded to know what I was doing. "Whenever I returned to Zaun to drop off the bodies of IV and II I stopped in at my favorite Ionian restaurant. What was the name of that restaurant?" The Caitlyn I had interviewed went rigid and I could tell she wasn't coming up with anything.

"I…I can't remember…" she said softly. The other Caitlyn immediately smiled pitching in.

"That's an easy one: your favorite Ionian restaurant was 'The Crimson Phoenix' obviously." I smiled softly at the Caitlyn on the right.

"That's correct." The one I had interrogated first gasped as she clutched at the bars, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thane please! You have to believe me! I am the real Caitlyn not her! Please you've got to believe me."

The one on the right quickly went to the cell door. "As if, you couldn't even get one question right. It's not hard to see who the real Caitlyn is." I nodded softly in agreement.

"You're right, it isn't." I smiled softly as I went and picked up the key. The second Caitlyn stood anxiously at the door while the first one simply sat in the corner of her cell, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. I put the key in the lock as if to unlock it as the second Caitlyn came up to me, her eyes sparkling.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Thane! I just knew it." I smiled softly at her before quickly reaching through the bars. Before she could react I grabbed on to her collar and with all of my strength slammed her against the steel bars hard causing her to stumble backwards. "Oww! Thane, what the hell?!"

Vi looked at me shocked. "Thane! Have you lost your damned mind?" I smirked softly and opening the door I grabbed the second Caitlyn throwing her up against the wall and placing my left forearm under her chin so that she was pinned there.

"Quite the opposite Vi…see I figured that V was probably smart enough to do her homework…which is why I asked questions that the real Caitlyn couldn't possibly know the answer to!" Both of the Caitlyn copies looked at me with shock.

"You what?!"

"That's right. I knew that V would be able to answer any sort of questions I came up with, so instead I went ahead and did the exact opposite. I thought of questions only V would know the answer to: such as my favorite restaurant in Zaun. Not only did the real Caitlyn over there on the left get all three of mine wrong, you got a question right that that the real Caitlyn would never have know the answer to, seeing as how I never told her. So go on V, the jig is up. Why don't you show us the real ugly mug of yours. " The Caitlyn I was restraining began to transform, revealing her true form. Her pale face formed into a scowl as her hair became a dark black and her eyes went almost completely white.

"You were always too clever for your own damned good." She growled as Vi came in quickly, grabbing the real Caitlyn. "You know you'll never be able to keep my locked up Thane! If you want me to face justice you'll just have to kill me…and that's something I know you can't do." I bared my teeth at her growling angrily. I raised my fist back ready to crack her skull against the stone wall but before I could the real Caitlyn grabbed my wrist.

"That's enough Thane…it's over. Let her go." I looked over my shoulder at the real Caitlyn and nodded softly pulling my forearm from V's throat. I turned to leave the cell behind the Sheriff but not before I turned back around and gave V a fist to the jaw that sent her head spinning as she hit the floor. I walked outside of the cell and locked the door behind me. Caitlyn smiled at me as I exited and immediately threw her arms around me hugging me tightly. "I knew it! I knew you'd be able to come up with something to get me out of here." I was surprised by just how hot she felt, yet despite her high body temperature she was still shaking like a leaf. I gently placed the back of my hand on her forehead, using my own forehead to judge by comparison.

"Caitlyn…how many times did you let her kiss you?" I asked.

"Well...I..."

"Caitlyn, this is really important. How many times did you kiss her?"

Caitlyn frowned looking down at her feet. "Umm…twenty five…" she mumbled. I opened my eyes wide.

"Son of a…Vi! We've got to get her back to my house…now!" I immediately scooped up Caitlyn in my arms as Vi held the door open and the two of us took off down the street. Caitlyn blushed as she held on to me looking me in the eyes.

"Honestly Thane…this isn't necessary. Really I'm fine. Please it's not a big deal. I don't understand why you're so concerned about this." She said softly but I shook my head.

"Caitlyn, you consumed nearly twice as much ecstasy as the lethal dose for a human! The fact that you're even breathing at all is a Gods-send." Caitlyn fell silent after that, her cheeks not losing their pink color as Vi opened the door to my house. I quickly carried Caitlyn upstairs and set her down on my bed before going over to my medicine cabinet and tearing through the different vials.

"Thane? Anything I should do?" I looked to Vi nodding before I gave her my instructions.

"Grab some ice packs from the freezer downstairs and be sure to wrap them up tightly in a towel. If it's too cold she'll go into shock and we don't want that. You should be able to feel as if the towel had just been hanging outside in the winter." Vi nodded as she rushed downstairs to grab what I requested. I quickly managed to set up a pouch of saline solution hanging it from a small stand next to the bed. Caitlyn looked at me nervously.

"Thane…what is that? Am I going to be okay?" She asked nervously and I smiled turning to her.

"Caitlyn, look at me…I need you to take a deep breath and relax. This is just a saline solution, it's used to 'water down' the drug I'm about to give you so that you can take it slowly understand? If this doesn't work I have something else, but that's very dangerous so we need to start with this." Caitlyn looked into my eyes and I could tell she was frightened. I smiled and opened my med kit pulling out an IV kit. "Alright Caitlyn this is going to sting a bit. I know it's going to be hard, but I'm going to need you to focus on keeping the arm still. I promise I'll move as quickly as possible okay?" She nodded softly and turned her head away. I swabbed her arm with rubbing alcohol before opening the sterilized package for the short catheter. "Alright deep breath Cait…one, two, three!" On the count of three I slipped the peripheral catheter into her vein, taping the IV in place so it wouldn't come loose.

"Is it in?" She asked with a soft whimper and I gently reached over placing my hand on her cheek to comfort her.

"Yeah Cait…I just need to start your drip and we'll be done." Caitlyn smiled softly as I began to connect the cannula to the drip chamber and saline solution. "Now you're going to start to experience a strange taste in your mouth, but don't worry that's normal for saline." Caitlyn nodded in understanding as I connected everything together. I pulled out a small vial containing clonazepam and grabbing a clean syringe I withdrew about a milligram of the medicinal fluid. Turning back to her I carefully slid the needle into the injection port and inserted the drug before altering the flow to give it to her over the course of an hour. Completed and satisfied with my work I packed up the tools I had and discarded the bio hazardous sharps. Vi returned shortly after with the ice packs and I began to tuck them beside Caitlyn. "Good work nurse Vi." I teased with a wink. She groaned rolling her eyes before turning back to Caitlyn.

"Don't worry cupcake." She said to Caitlyn gently stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be just fine…I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell that it was a fake when you told us to leave…I'm so sorry." I could see that Vi was starting to tear up and I feared it would upset Caitlyn. Cait instead just reached up brushing a tear away.

"Listen…both of you. I need you both to know something really important…the way she managed to trick me in the first place…" She swallowed nervously looking between the both of us. "Vi, what I'm about to say may hurt you a bit…and I'm sorry in advance that I didn't tell you sooner…but, I think…I may have feelings for Thane…" the room fell silent as her confession hung in the air. "I've had them for a while now…and I was going to say something…but you sort of beat me to the punch…as usual." She giggled softly. "I want you both to know that…because it's been something I've been holding in for a long time and I didn't want there to be any secrets between the three of us…I'm in love with the both of you…so much." Vi looked up at me and gestured towards her urging me to say something as she was at a loss of words.

My hand sought out Caitlyn's as I squeezed it comfortingly. She looked to me blushing again as I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I appreciate you being honest with us Caitlyn…and you know that we both love you too don't you? I mean…as weird as it may sound Vi and I've actually spoken on this matter a few times. We've never wanted you to feel like you weren't a part of the team…and well…" Vi smiled at me and nodded.

"What he's stuttering about and trying to say cupcake, is that we'd both be willing to try a umm…well, what's the word for it…a polyamorous relationship? That sounds about right…point is Caitlyn…we don't just want to be a couple…per se. We want to be a trio. You're just as much a part of our relationship as either of us as far as I'm concerned, and to be honest I've thought about asking you out a couple of times…I just didn't know how you'd respond." She leaned closer and whispered softly in her ear. "Besides the cheating bastard beat me in cards on the train so now I owe him a threesome. I'd much rather it be with you than someone else y'know?" Caitlyn put her hand over her mouth and giggled cutely at Vi's statement.

"Well…I've never really had this sort of relationship before…are you sure you both are comfortable with it? I wouldn't want to come between either of you…" Vi shook her head quickly banishing the concept.

"Come between us? Caitlyn, you'd come between us the way Thane has come between you and I. We're both in love with you. You're in love with both of us. We're in love with one another. This is kind of a slightly over-complicated no-brainer." Caitlyn blushed brightly as I softly ran my finger over her lips, removing the drugged lip gloss.

"This is a dream…isn't it?" She asked softly. "I mean…this doesn't feel as though it could be real." Vi smiled at her and gently stroked her cheek her long brown hair curling at the ends as it lie beside her head framing her cute face.

"Believe it cupcake, it's genuine." Vi smiled before gently pressing her lips to Caitlyn's lovingly. Caitlyn gasped in surprise before softly kissing her back and I could tell it was something she'd been waiting for for a long time.. As soon as Vi pulled away I replaced her lips on Caitlyn's causing our new romantic partner to sigh contently as she put her head back down on the pillow. It was hard to believe that this entire time our straight-laced sheriff had been holding in all of these deep emotions for the both of us.

"Caitlyn, Vi and I are going to let you rest for a while, I'll be up to check on you in a little bit okay? If you need anything from us just shout and we'll hear you alright?" Caitlyn nodded and with that Vi and I both placed a kiss on either of her cheeks before we went downstairs so as not to disturb her. I sighed softly as we finally reached the bottom pouring us both a cup of coffee and passing one to Vi. "Are you sure about this Vi?" I asked softly. "I mean…I know you have had feelings for her…and even I have to admit that she's an amazing woman…but I've never really been in a relationship like this before…have you?" Vi shook her head.

"Can't say I have Thane, but even still…if we all love each other…we can make it work right? I mean it's hard to get jealous of you and another woman if I'm with that woman too right? Just as you wouldn't get jealous of me and Caitlyn being together because you'd be able to be with her also. At the very least we should try it…if it doesn't work…well, we'll cross that bridge if we get there." I smirked at her playfully sliding next to her at the counter kissing her neck.

"You know…I was kind of surprised that you were so quick to suggest the threesome. I had no idea you'd be this excited about it." I whispered softly in her ear as my hand slid between her legs to tease her. "I mean just picture it…you, me, Caitlyn…all exposed and enjoying the pleasures our bodies offered to eachother…" Vi gasped softly as my fingertips pressed lightly against her panties.

"Thane…" she whimpered as she pressed her hips against my hand setting her coffee down. "Can't you wait until Caitlyn is feeling better at least before you go teasing me?" I chuckled softly as she looked towards me and my other hand slid behind her head pulling her lips lovingly to mine as the two of us shared a passionate kiss. Things were changing around here…not just for me but for all of us and to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure if I'd be able to handle it all, no matter how much I wanted to. I mean it had only been Vi and I for so long that it was weird having a third element in our relationship. Although I couldn't deny that I'd often thought of what it would be like to make love to our boss. I mean every day for work she came in with that low-cut corset and that incredibly short mini-skirt. How was any man supposed to react around her?

"The better question Vi…is do you want me to wait?" She groaned rolling her eyes, a sure sign that my teasing was fitting its intended purpose.

"Gods you're such a bastard." She moaned softly as her hand went to my thigh stroking it affectionately. Without hesitation I stood and tugged her over to the couch where I sat down pulling her onto my lap as my blue eyes stared deeply into hers. She ran her hand through the waves of my cropped hair before passionately pressing her lips against mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth to rub my own tongue affectionately. We sat there for quite some time, making out like a couple of teenagers. My hand went to her breast and she purred playfully before smacking my hand away. "Sorry little thief you're just going to have to wait until our mutual lover is up to snuff before I'm willing to let you get to second base. For now I'm afraid you'll just have to stick to first until our chocolate-haired beauty is fighting fit. But I tell you what…you've been good so I'll even let you take the lead when we have our first threesome alright? So be a good boy and heel." I blushed.

"I'm not a dog you know." I teased as I felt her lips press against my neck causing a soft sigh under my breath.

"Oh? But let's consider that for a moment shall we? You're very protective and loyal…your sense of smell has solved a majority of our cases…you hump nearly everything that walks on two legs…and the best way to get you to do what I want…" she purred as she pulled my face between her breasts to tease me, "is to dangle a treat in front of you. Now let's see you do a trick pup." I smiled up at her and immediately the two of us locked our lips together again. Caitlyn had fallen sound asleep as the medicine began to flow into her, her hyperthermia already starting to fade away, replaced by a new warmth that she hadn't experienced before. All she knew was when she woke up from the dream she was about to have…she'd wake up into this one.


	15. Chapter 15

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 15

Author's note: Hey everyone :D Here's that chapter of Smoothest Criminals you guys have been yakking about. Yes, don't fret there is indeed lemon nestled within the paragraphs that lie within. Please be sure to leave reviews giving thoughts, opinions, etc. You guys know how much I love hearing feedback. Thanks again! –Kiba Elunal

After my make-out session with Vi, I decided to check on Caitlyn only to find that she was sound asleep. It wasn't surprising really, she had been through so much and the fact that she was even breathing at all was a miracle. Noting that the saline solution was empty I walked over to her and carefully removed the IV from the back of her hand, replacing the medical tape with an adhesive bandage in order to stop the bleeding. Once it was in place I sat there for a while holding her hand in mine and stroking it softly lost in my thoughts. This was so weird, could I honestly go through with this? I mean, as Caitlyn had said it was almost like a dream and I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to make love to both her and Vi at the same time. My eyes followed her beautifully toned legs up her startlingly attractive body. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny that but was I really in love with her? I had said I was, true, but what was I supposed to say? For all I knew she could have been on the verge of death and the last thing I'd want her to hear before she died was that her feelings were unrequited. I had to try this, if not for her sake than for Vi's. I did love Vi, that I knew almost for certain. But Caitlyn…we'd never really connected on a deeper level before.

I gently let her hand fall from mine as I reached up brushing her hair from her pretty face. She had a serene smile on her lips and I hoped that she was having a good dream. Someone had told me a long time ago that the way you knew if you were in love with someone was to lay beside them and watch them sleep. There have been all sorts of studies involving out of body experiences occurring while we slept and such. While I didn't really believe any of that, I couldn't deny that the thought of having the beautiful detective in my arms was appealing to say the least. I gently slipped onto the large King sized bed lying beside her as my eyes never left that doll-like face. I could feel my heart beating softly as I slid closer to her until I was right next to her. I froze when she stirred turning over so her back was to me and pressing backwards against me. My breath caught in my throat as I felt her warm body against mine and as if by natural instinct I wrapped my arms around her protectively. Maybe Vi was right, I was like a dog. I rested my head beside hers, her sweet scent enveloping me the way I was enveloping her. I felt her stir softly in my arms as she began to wake up and at first I panicked, what if she had forgotten about last night…worse what if that had been X talking. I felt her hands reach up and gently stroke my arms before she whispered in her adorable accent. "Hello Thane…I see you decided to watch over me while I slept." She turned to face me and before I could respond kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I…umm…did you sleep well?" I asked blushing as her lips left mind and smiling softly she nodded before cuddling against me.

"Yes…very well. I'm feeling much better now, and it's all thanks to you. You're an amazing person Thane…thief, detective, medic, acrobat…is there anything you can't do?"

"Well…I've never been very good with any sort of musical instrument. Couldn't carry a tune in a bucket I'm afraid." She giggled softly and nuzzled my nose playfully with hers.

"Ah well…that's a shame. I was hoping to hear you serenade me some time." She teased. That's when I heard Vi coming up the stairs. When she saw the two of us she smiled and came closer sliding in beside me.

"Starting the party without me? You guys are incorrigible." She giggled as she kissed my neck her arms wrapping around my waist. Caitlyn smiled softly at her partner.

"Sorry Vi, I was just complementing our dearest Thane on his patch-up job. I feel better than ever now." Vi smiled at Caitlyn and nuzzled closer against me. I rolled over on my back so I could wrap my arms around both of them and Vi smiled kissing my cheek.

"Yeah. He's one of the good ones alright. And just wait until things heat up Cait…he'll rock your world. He makes the world turn and makes it move, if you get my meaning." Cait nodded with a smile.

"I see…and what do you think of Vi's love making Thane? Is she as skilled as she brags she is?"

"Well…I…"

"Ouch Thane, it looks like I'll have to teach you another lesson like last time. Even better though…this time I have Caitlyn helping me, and now your little chemical trick won't work nearly as well on both of us." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Ever the chemist Thane?"

Vi smirked softly and reached into my pocket. I felt her hand gently trail against my member through the fabric before her fingers wrapped around the small vial I kept there. Pulling it out she smirked. "This little bastard…" she said to Caitlyn, "nearly caused me to go insane. And now…I think it's time for a little pay back." She looked up at me wickedly before I realized what she meant.

"Oh no…oh no, no, no. Don't you even think about it Vi." But it was too late with my arms trapped under her and Caitlyn's body I couldn't stop her hand as it went to my fly slowly unfastening the button much to Caitlyn's chagrin.

"C'mon cupcake. If you don't distract him he may very well break free then we'll both be in trouble." Caitlyn giggled softly and nodded playing along.

"No…don't you do it…Caitlyn please, don't mmmff!" Caitlyn reached up stroking my cheek and before I could react lovingly kissed my lips again, this time with passion and gusto. I sighed softly kissing her in return as I felt Vi reach into my pants for sake of extracting the most sensitive part of me. I felt her hands wrap around it stroking it softly to his max length before Caitlyn's lips left mine to kiss down my chin to my throat. I heard her gasp softly as her eyes fell upon my exposed body part and next thing I knew I felt the warm tingling sensation of the elixir racing through my body increasing my sensitivity. I whimpered as Vi began to lightly stroke it, being ever so gentle so as to prolong my agony all while Caitlyn's lips kept my mind in a fogged daze.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Thane?" Vi whispered softly in my ear before pressing her body against mine. I could feel her soft breasts on my side. I nodded as she continued to torture me before I heard Caitlyn shyly speak up.

"Ummm…Vi…could I…ummm…" I could tell she was nervous about the whole thing but Vi simply reached across my body taking Caitlyn's hand and bringing it to my member. There Caitlyn shyly wrapped her hand around me stroking me just as softly as Vi had. "Like this?" She asked me sweetly, and unable to respond I simply nodded with a moan. I felt Vi sit up freeing my arm as she began to undress herself, exposing her body to Caitlyn and I. With my arm no longer restrained I immediately slipped my hand between her legs to tease her as she'd been teasing me but she easily just moved my hand away.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Not until I hear you beg like a good boy. Until then…" She raised a surprised Caitlyn's chin upward and pressed her lips firmly against hers. I watched unable to react as the two absolutely stunning beauties made out in my presence, and with at least my right arm free I let my hand rise to Caitlyn's breast causing a surprised gasp to escape from Vi's lip lock. As their lips came apart a small string of saliva stretched between them for only a moment before Caitlyn wiped it away with the back of her other hand. Vi smiled softly and winked at her. "Say cupcake…you've never been with a man before have you?" I looked at Caitlyn surprised.

"Really?"

"I…is that so hard to believe?" She asked.

"Well…yeah, I mean you're just so…well you're hot as hell. It's hard to believe that no man has ever tried to make a move on you." She frowned softly.

"Well…cause of my job you know…a lot of men find it intimidating…" Vi rolled her eyes.

"Getting off subject people. My point is that since you've never had any sort of experience with a guy that I think Thane should give you a little taste…and vice versa." Caitlyn blushed deeply.

"What do you mean by that Vi?" Vi groaned in frustration.

"Not gonna spell it out for you cupcake just come here." Vi eagerly tore Caitlyn's panties from her body before pulling her to straddle my chest facing towards the headboard.

"Vi, I'm afraid I don't really understand…" she began, but I did. Knowing what Vi was implying for me to do I leaned upward planting a tender kiss on Caitlyn's virgin mound, causing her to look down in surprise. "Thane what are you…" I silenced her quickly by slipping my tongue inside of her so that I could begin to lick her gently. Her body visibly shuddered as she placed her hands on the headboard to stabilize herself. "Oh…" was all that came from her mouth as I continued to eat her out.

Vi smirked softly as she ran her hand across my thigh massaging it as if to thank me for giving Caitlyn this experience. The detective's cheeks were flushed red as her body began to follow its instincts, slowly grinding against me. "How does that feel Cait? Isn't he just amazing when he's under your command?" She asked playfully. That wasn't necessarily true. While it may seem that I was only pleasuring her the truth is that I get off more on pleasuring my partner than I do getting pleasured myself. What I was doing for Caitlyn excited me just as much as it was exciting her. Deciding that I'd have some fun with the inexperienced brunette I slipped my tongue from her before flicking it hard against her clit causing a loud moan to fill the air from her.

"Oh Gods…what the hell did you just do?" She asked. Needless to say my mouth was a tad bit preoccupied to respond to her questioning. I assumed that at this point she probably didn't care what the answer was anyway. My hands wrapped around her thin waist gripping on to her and pulling her further onto me so my tongue could go even deeper, the tip of it pressing against her hymen causing me to pull it back in surprise. I had almost forgotten that all of this was new for Caitlyn, she had probably been that kind of kid that was always in bed by ten, save when she was working a case of course. Vi smiled straddling my waist teasing me with her body as her arms wrapped around Cait, and with a quick tug exposing her breast that her uniform had struggled to contain. Caitlyn let out an embarrassed squeak moving to cover herself only to find that Vi's hands had beaten her there and were now working to massage her tits.

"Relax cupcake…you wanted this didn't you?" Caitlyn looked over her shoulder at her partner nodding softly.

"Well…yes, of course…it's just…I'm a little…mmm…nervous." She struggled to say as her body let out a pleasured shudder again. Vi's lips were at her ear as she tried to force her to relax. Every whispered word caused Caitlyn's body to surrender more to prodding fingers and tongue that were assaulting her senses. Her body tightened up once more. "Wait…Vi I'm…I'm…"

"Just let it happen cupcake. Thane loves this part." I had to admit she knew me well. Caitlyn gasped moaning loudly as she came, experiencing her very first orgasm and flooding my mouth with her honey. I eagerly swallowed it, the taste startlingly sweet as I continued to lick it from her. She just began to whimper lovingly in pleasure as Vi held her limp body in her arms. "How'd you like it cupcake?" She asked with a wink and Caitlyn smiled turning towards her and kissing her lovingly. Vi gasped into the kiss as the force from made her hips slide back to where her pussy was folded around my cock. Seeing my opportunity I thrusted softly rubbing some of the excitant on her clit and I knew that was the end of Vi's teasing phase.

"Oh…fuck Thane!" She moaned softly as she began to grind against me more, "I wasn't done yet!" She whimpered. I smiled as Caitlyn slid off of me to watch curiously. Sitting up I pinned Vi's arms behind her back as she desperately tried to grind her hips in a way that would get me inside of her. I leaned up kissing and sucking her throat ever so softly so as to tease her more while I slowly trailed down her body until my lips were wrapped around one her puffy nipples. She mewed in pleasure as I began to suckle her, occasionally brushing my rough hot tongue on her nipple just so I could hear her whimper louder. Caitlyn watched with great anticipation and out of the corner of my eye I could see her stroking herself lightly. I smiled and laid Vi back on the bed.

"You know Vi…you should taste Caitlyn yourself…she's pretty delicious." I purred playfully but Vi shook her head no.

"it's not fun if she gets all the pleasure. I think it's time she tried someone else's." I looked to Caitlyn who nodded to say she was okay with it and lying on the bed Vi' s hips left mine to find their way to Caitlyn's chin. Caitlyn shyly began to lick at Vi's wet folds very slowly and very shallowly. Vi moaned as Caitlyn ate her first pussy and smiling I scooted back a little.

"Don't think that means you're off the hook Vi." I whispered to her and looking up at me with lust filled eyes curiously I gently ran my hand through her hair guiding her down to my hard shaft that awaited her attention. She nodded softly using her other hand to rub off the spicy excitant and opening her mouth she put the long flesh between her lips and began bobbing up and down slowly but eagerly. It wasn't long before Vi couldn't handle Caitlyn's shy licking anymore and she gently moved her hips from Caitlyn's mouth releasing my cock. Before Caitlyn could protest however Vi had pinned her down on her back their lips, breasts and pussy pressed against one another as the two made out fiercely. Smiling I slid out of bed coming behind the two women and slipped my cock into the hot pocket of their two creamy folds. Vi looked over her shoulder with a gasp as I began to thrust softly making my tip brush both of their clits over and over again making both women moan loudly.

"Thane, that feels great but…Cait's a virgin remember? Don't…nngh…be so rough with okay?" I smiled softly dragging my nails down Vi's back causing her to arch her body like a cat only causing her to press her breasts against Caitlyn's harder.

"Don't worry Caitlyn, I don't plan on taking your virginity tonight…unless…you want to that is. I've got to warn you though it hurts a bit." Caitlyn smiled up at Vi seeing the pleasured expression on her face.

"That's alright Thane…if anyone should take it I wouldn't mind it being you." I smiled pulling my cock from their pussies' embrace causing Vi to pant heavily. I grabbed a condom from the night stand and slipping it on I kissed the small of Vi's back as I pressed my tip against Caitlyn's entrance. She looked nervously at her deputy who laid on top of her and seeing her nervousness she let her fingers weave between her best friend's. Vi smiled softly and slipping forward on to the Sheriff's toned stomach she let her nipple press its way between her soft lips.

Now that Caitlyn was suitably distracted I began to slip inside of her slowly, stretching her with every inch that slipped inside of her until I felt the thin membrane that marked her purity. I gently placed my hand on her clit rubbing it reassuringly and with one solid thrust I broke through her hymen and claimed her cherry as my own. She whimpered in pain into Vi's tit a small amount of blood leaking onto the condom and the bed below. She laid there as Vi stroked her hair. "It's alright cupcake…I know that hurt, but just wait it'll feel so good in a moment you won't even care." Sure enough with a dozen more gentle strokes her whimpers of pain were replaced with muffled moans of pleasure as I continued to fuck her for the first time in her life. I was amazed by how tight her virgin hole was and I worried that it may be so tight that I wouldn't be able to cum when the time came. But once Caitlyn tensed up from her second orgasm that night I saw Vi looking back at me hungrily and I sighed softly knowing she wanted her own turn. I pulled my cock from Caitlyn removing the bloodied condom and tossing it in the waste bin before I reapplied some of the excitant and spermicide to Vi's pussy. Now that I knew she wouldn't end up with a surprise in nine months I pulled her hips back towards me so that my cock was half way inside of her causing her to moan happily. I thrusted inside of her, over and over again, causing her to moan like a whore while Caitlyn simply continued to suck on her tit.

I leaned closer to Vi's ear with a smile as I gently kissed her neck. "You know Vi, you always like to pretend I'm a dog. I bet you love it when I fuck you like one don't you?" She nodded her moans continuously filling the air. "Do you want your 'dog' to fill you with his hot cum. Maybe since you've been good you can get Caitlyn to lick it from you." Vi became even more horny as I continued to whisper lustful things into her ear and she began to rock against me when I thrusted inside of her until she screamed out in pleasure tightening around my cock like a glove. I moaned happily as her tightness caused me to reach my peak as well and just as I had promised I sprayed the now infertile seed into her pussy. As I pulled out Vi rolled over off of Caitlyn before sliding on to the ground beside me.

"C'mon cupcake…I want to see what you think of this…" she cooed and Caitlyn obediently tucked a strand of dark brown hear behind her ear and got on her knees beside Vi. I sat on the edge of the bed, my sticky cock still slightly hard and oozing small globs of semen as I looked at the two beautiful women between my legs. Vi smiled and gently licked the drop of cum from my slit before nodding to Caitlyn to clean the rest. I had to admit that there was something incredibly arousing of watching my bosses lick my cock clean of the mess they had made on it and soon enough Vi was watching eagerly as Caitlyn's head bobbed shyly up and down the length of my cock. I moaned as she continued to suck the fluids off of and out of my cock and when I had given her all I could I watched as Vi sat down on the bed next to me. "Did you like that Cait?" She purred playfully. "There's a lot more here if you still want some."

Caitlyn's cheeks turned a fiery red as she nodded bashfully and finding her way between Vi's legs I watched as the beautiful Sheriff of Piltover began to lick the sticky fluids from our lover. I let myself catch my breath as I watched the two of them, the sticky white fluid dripping down Caitlyn's chin as she took all of the sperm I'd released into her partner from her. As she pulled away Vi pulled her up to her and kissed her deeply, her tongue finding its way into Caitlyn's mouth so that she could taste some of her boyfriend's juices too. Caitlyn gasped in surprise as Vi swallowed some of it happily trying to take more but before she could Caitlyn followed suit swallowing the rest of it before they both turned to me. I was laying down on the bed breathing heavily, my energy spent and smiling the tow of them crawled beside me and lied beside me resting their heads on either of my shoulders.

"That was…" Caitlyn whispered. "brilliant."

Vi nodded in agreement. "I think so too cupcake. I'm glad that you decided to join us." Her hand gently ran across my chest as she looked at me mouthing a silent thank you. I smiled softly at the two women my hand running through Vi's hair lost in my own thoughts. Within time the two women were sound asleep on my chest. I sighed softly, things still weighing heavily on my mind. I slowly and carefully made my way to unwind from the two of them. I grabbed my clothes and pulled my cloak and mask over my head as I walked over to the balcony. I turned back to take one last look at the beauties before taking off into the crisp night air. I loved to hear the sounds of my city, all of its denizens asleep soundly in their bed with their minds far from the troubles of the world. I envied that about them.

It wasn't long however that I noticed there were shadows following me on my moon-lit stroll and letting them get closer I turned quickly tossing two daggers at the dark figures. The both of them hit the deck quickly before one stood up dusting herself off. "Gods damn it Thane! You could have killed us. We were just going to ask you why you looked so grim."

"Jinx? Lief? What are you guys still doing up?"

She smirked and wagged her finger. "You may have gone all goody-goody two shoes but that doesn't mean that we have to. We're still thieves Thane, and this is the time thieves look for marks. How soon you forget." I rolled my eyes before giving a sigh. "So, why so glum chum?" Jinx asked walking towards me with Lief on her heels. I sat softly on the edge of the roof as Jinx sat beside me Lief beside her.

"Well…I just did something…and I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it?"

Jinx's eyes went wide. "You killed fathands? About time you got the killer instinct in you."

"No, no. I didn't kill anyone. I…may have engaged in…well illicit behavior with Vi and Caitlyn…at the same time." Jinx looked at me shocked.

"You had a threesome? With two women? I fail to see the problem here. Most guys would be absolutely thrilled at that opportunity and here you are all broken up over what was probably the second best sex you've had in your life, after me of course." Lief looked puzzled.

"Wait the two of you had…" he was quickly shushed by Jinx who looked at me waiting for my answer.

Sighing softly I nodded in reply, "I know, I know. I should be thrilled and hoping for a second round tomorrow night but…It's weird. I mean they're talking about a relationship with all three of us and I don't know if I can do that. I thought I was in love with Vi…but now I think I may be in love with Caitlyn too. They're clearly in love with one another so…I don't know I just feel so…" Jinx smiled softly.

"Left out? Like the third wheel? Like a hotdog with one too many buns?" I laughed softly at her choice of metaphors but nodded.

"Yeah I guess that sums it up well. Any advice?" I asked the both of them.

Lief smirked. "Well, I personally don't really see the problem, but if you find it uncomfortable you should tell them. Open communication is key in any relationship no matter who it's with." Jinx looked at him like he was insane.

"Communication? Gods Lief get off your period, the man's having a tough time already. He doesn't need you making it worse by telling him to go tell the both of them he's having doubts." She turned back to me with her Cheshire-like grin. "As for my advice, sometimes it's better to see things in a different perspective. Why not take a step back from both of them? Take the week off, do some nightly prowling as you're doing now, maybe it'll let you see things more clearly regarding your feelings you know?" I was surprised by how sound her logic was.

"Actually… yeah, that's very helpful advice Jinx. Thank you." My smile quickly turned into a frown however. "But… what am I supposed to tell Cait and VI? I can't just up and disappear. Can I?" Jinx smirked softly.

"Tell them you've got something to do in Zaun. That'll get them off your back for a week while you sort your head out. Of course, you could actually leave the city and take a vacation. It wouldn't do you harm to unwind once in a while." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. She was right, it had been far too long since I just escaped from it all. "Or…" Her Cheshire like grin reappeared, "you could help Lief and I with a little job." I looked at them puzzled.

"Job?"

Lief coughed loudly. "Secret! Sorry had something stuck in my throat."

Jinx punched Lief in the shoulder before turning back to me. "Well Mr. Goody Gumshoe, it just so happens that some information has surfaced in regards to our dear friend Captain Compensation. After the whole scarecrow ideal we managed to find him tied up on the roof unconscious and drugged out of his mind. However, after a little riffling through his pockets we came up with the location of a prototype for a weapon of some sort." I frowned.

"C'mon guys you know I'm retired now. I can't help you guys steal something." Jinx let out a 'pssh.'

"C'mon. You don't have to be so negative about this. Look this place is a front for a ring of smugglers aight? So you're not stealing…it didn't belong to them anyway. We're just taking it off their hands and utilizing it until we find its proper owner." She looked at me and I could tell she sensed my hesitation. "Hey. Would I steer you wrong?"

"You don't really want me to answer that do you?"

"Fair enough. Would Lief allow me to steer you wrong?"

"…"

"Look you wanna help us rob the place or not? It'll help you get your head on straight and who knows maybe you'll wake up and realize that being a cop sucks by comparison." Lief frowned and glared at Jinx warning her to not press the issue. Pondering it, what did I really have to lose? I mean I already felt like I didn't belong anyway. The last few cases we'd had had been personal attacks more than actual crimes so it's not like anything bad was happening. I turned to Jinx and nodded.

"Alright, count me in. When does it go down?" Lief sighed softly shaking his head.

"Look Thane, no offense but I don't know if this is a good idea. Can't you honestly just talk to them? I mean is it so difficult of a concept that maybe they'd have some ideas for you too?" I frowned at him.

"Why do you want me out of this job so bad?"

"Look man, the truth is I understand where you're coming from. Really I do, I'm practical enough to know that if I could get out of my life of crime I'd do it in a heartbeat. You've got a good thing going for you, don't toss it away because you're having doubts." I frowned.

"I'm not throwing it away. If we get there and things go south I'll say that I was looking into the smuggling ring. I appreciate your concern, but really I can handle myself." Lief put up his hands.

"Alright man, it's your life. Anyway Jinx and I should probably get going. Tomorrow evening, 8:00 pm, our apartment. Be there and we'll go over the plan." I nodded. I looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to rise. I figured I'd better get home before the girls woke up.

"I'll be there. Thanks again for your help." I immediately rushed forward and leapt from roof to roof as I hurried home. Suddenly my phone began to ring and looking down I saw that it was Vi. Shit. I picked it up and as cheerful as I could I greeted her. "Hello Vi, sleep well?"

"Where the hell are you Thane? Why did you just ditch us last night?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hostile much? I just went for a walk, is that a crime now?"

"It is if you were committing a crime."

"Look, I promised I wouldn't take any more jobs didn't I? I may be in disguise but I'm not stealing from anyone, honest." I heard silence on the phone before Vi let out a sigh.

"Thane, Caitlyn wishes to speak to you."

"Put her on."

"Thane? Is everything alright? When I woke up and you were gone I was worried something had happened to you. Where are you?"

"I'm heading back right now Cait, just went for a little stroll." More silence.

"Thane, are you upset about something?"

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I mean we did kind of pressure you into last night…I'm really sorry I sprung that on you like that. I didn't mean to make you feel obligated to doing something if you weren't ready to do it." A tinge of guilt ran through my gut.

"Oh…ummm…it's fine, really."

"Listen…if something really is bothering you and you're keeping it to yourself…please don't. Vi and I would understand anything you had to tell us. You know that don't you?" Yeah right, I remembered how understanding they were when they first found out that their new detective 'Raine' had never existed. Giving me fifteen to twenty in a maximum security prison is not my idea of understanding.

"Of course Caitlyn, I promise I'm fine, just a case of cabin fever is all. In fact…do you think I could have tomorrow night off? I've been cooped up in Piltover so long it'd be nice to take a day trip to Demacia or something." I heard Caitlyn hold her breath nervously.

"Well…yeah I suppose that's fine. Just promise me something Thane…"

"Anything."

"Come back safe…I know you most likely think it's annoying that I'm being so overly concerned but…I care about you. Vi does too. We both do. So just promise me, if you get into trouble you'll call us, no matter what. I don't care how dangerous or deep you've gotten yourself into, I want you to call us and we'll be right there. Understand?" I sighed softly my guilt only eating at me more.

"Yeah, I understand Cait, I'll be careful." Her tone became a little relieved as I made a promise that most likely wouldn't be kept. I felt terrible about lying to her but I couldn't exactly say, "Sure no problem, I'll just be robbing a secret weapons facility that's run by a smuggling ring made of vicious pirates."

"Thank you Thane. I look forward to seeing you when you get back. Vi wants to talk to you again."

"Alright I'll be there soon Cait."

"Thane? Listen to me mister, you know damned well that if I find out you're doing something really dangerous I'm going to pummel you into oblivion. So don't even think about starting a fight or anything. Like cait said, if you're in trouble we'll come help but once we've bailed you out, I swear I'm going to knock your teethin. You hear me?" I sighed softly.

"Yeah. I hear you." I said rather flatly.

"Oh…okay." She said softly, the aggressive tone in her voice fading away slowly. "I'll see you when you get home Thane…I love you."

"I love you too Vi." With that I hung up the phone slipping it back into my pouch as I slid down a ramp onto another building. I stopped as I saw Vi and Caitlyn through my open balcony window. They were sitting next to one another with Caitlyn's head in Vi's lap. They both looked really worried about me. It was touching to say the least but…this was just so confusing. I couldn't just pretend that all of this was okay for me. I desperately hoped that after tomorrow's job I'd be feeling a lot more like myself than I was today, I sure as hell couldn't feel any less.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

The Smoothest of Criminals Ch. 16

Eight o'clock couldn't come soon enough the next evening. With Vi and Cait convinced I had left for the next two days I donned the black robes of Wolf's Bane Thane before heading out into the night. The star rods held within the street lamps were nice, they allowed me to where I was going without having to worry about being spotted up on the roof, and soon enough I was at Jinx and Lief's apartment complex. Pulling off my mask and lowering my hood I ascended the stairs carefully looking around to ensure I hadn't been followed. Satisfied that I didn't have a tail I raised my fist knocking thrice upon their door as instructed and quickly it opened to reveal Jinx's playful grin as she leaned against the doorway. "Ah…now there's the Thane I know and fucked. I'll be honest I wasn't completely sure you would show."

I frowned softly as she mentioned our lover's tryst, the thought of it didn't help me when it came to determining just how I was feeling about the whole romantic predicament I had gotten myself wrapped up in. How could I possibly do this? I shook my head chastising myself. No. Not tonight. No Caitlyn, no Vi. I needed to focus on the job and nothing else. I pushed myself past Jinx wordlessly as I walked to the table where Lief had the blue prints of the complex spread out. "Alright Lief, what's the point of entry?"

Lief frowned. "Last chance Thane…do you really want to go through with this?" I gave him a harsh glare.

"Lief, I'm losing patience with the whole universe right now. Just hurry the fuck up and tell me what the damned plan is. Otherwise I'm going to go do it without you two." Lief let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever man. Here's the plan. The weapons facility is two floors beneath this warehouse here. They have heavily armed security patrolling the outside but above them on the fifth floor I managed to get a man inside to open a window for us. That'll be how we get in. Once inside we'll have to sneak our way down stairs avoiding these motion-sensor security camera. Jinx tells me you have a bit of technical know-how so I'll let you handle that bit of jiggery-pokery. Once we reach the right floor the door will be locked but I brought a bunch of lock picks if we need stealth or we can use Jinx's explosives if we need shock and awe. From there we should be able to see the weapons beneath the observation deck. We'll grab as much as we can carry and we'll book it back out the fifth floor before the alarms even gets a chance to be raised."

I nodded. "Sounds great. Are we ready to move or what?" Jinx laughed placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You sure seem excited. That eager to get back in the field?" She asked sticking out her tongue.

"I suppose you could say that…I've never though more clearly then when I'm on a job and I'm eager to get my mind straightened out. I've brought some equipment of my own that may be of use, particularly my zip line launcher."

Lief looked at me astounded. "Where on Runeterra did you get one of those?" I smiled at him and gave a soft chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jinx quickly grabbed up the supplies laid out on the table rolling them up and placing the rolled up leather in a small tube on her hip. Turning back towards the door she looked over her shoulder at the two of us her hair waving flirtatiously behind her.

"Now, now boys. No need to have a dick measuring contest. I'm sure you're both plenty endowed, but right now momma Jinx needs some new toys and the toy store isn't going to be closed forever. So let's go!" I nodded and smirked at her as she led the way out on to the rooftops where we immediately began to dash towards the building Lief had informed us of. I could feel my old instincts returning to me, as if I had never even left. Jinx noting the expression I had smiled softly. "I see your night off is already starting to do you some good."

I looked towards her with a smile and a nod. "Yes…thank you Jinx…for everything. I think this will be good for me." She beamed back at me and gave a soft wink.

"Hey…don't mention it. It's just good to have you back." It was just like old times, save that we had a third person who was now boring holes into me with his lethal glare that I could feel even as my back was turned to him.

It wasn't long until we finally reached the complex and just as Lief had said the fifth floor window was opened allowing us a passage in. Pulling out the line launcher my eyes looked down the scope aiming for a spot on the far wall inside of the building. Pulling the trigger the harpoon silently launched piercing through the wall and anchoring itself. From the back launched another harpoon embedding into a brick-work chimney on our roof thus forming a straight line into the room. I looked to the two of them with a smirk. "So, who wants to go first?" Jinx beamed clapping excitedly.

"Oooh, me, me, me!" Pushing me aside she took hold of the launcher and slid with a "weeeeee" all the way down until she landed in the office with a smile. Turning back to us she waved us down to indicate the coast was clear. I pulled off my cloak, draping it over the zip line as I wrapped my fists in it so I could be better supported before I leapt off the building, the fabric easily sliding down the smooth metal wire. Landing in the room after her I quickly put my cloak back on. Lief gave a light sigh and removing his leather jacket did the same, and once we were all inside I retracted the harpoons from either end allowing me to stow the line launcher for our escape.

"I'll admit," Lief said, "that was impressive."

"Thank you." I replied quickly as I ducked to the side of the door. I gestured for them to do the same but Lief just looked at me incredulously while Jinx crouched down beside me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh c'mon. Is the whole cloak and dagger thing really this necessary?" I looked up at him and whispered.

"Will you just shut the fuck up and hide? Someone is coming." He looked at me shaking his head flanking the other side of the door.

"You are so full of shit." I glared at him and flipped him the bird.

"Fuck you asshole, I've been doing this longer than you have."

"Too bad you haven't been doing it better."

The two of growled at one another before the beam of a flash light shined through the window on the office door, illuminating the spot where we had been standing. "Hey Frank, take a look at this. Looks like the janitor must have forgotten to close the window. You got your keys on you?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me just a second." I stuck my tongue out at Lief as we heard the key slip into the lock. As the tumbler rolled away the door was pulled open the two security guards coming in. Immediately Lief and I leapt into action. Pulling out a garrote he pulled the thin wire tightly against the guard's throat choking him to unconsciousness. I followed suit with his partner, wrapping my arm around his neck and placing pressure on his carotid artery. The guy struggled for a bit but after ten seconds the blood flow to his brain stopped causing him to pass out. Another ten seconds and he would have been dead. The thought was exhilarating. Lifting up a guard each and slinging them over our shoulders, I tossed an EMP into the hall way frying the security cameras in the corridor.

"Jinx, find us a supply closet. We need a place to stash these two while we do our work." She gave a playful salute before tumbling down the hall way before pointing at a small wooden door on the side. I smiled at her playfully with a wink. "Good work Jinx, good to see that master's degree of yours being put into use." I checked the closet's handle finding it to be unlocked. Quickly Lief and I set the bodies inside before closing the door.

"Great plan Thane, now when they wake up they'll have to go through the huge effort of turning the knob and pushing the door open." Lief retorted sarcastically.

"Oh ye of little faith." I muttered as I reached into my pack and pulled out a small applicator gun.

"Epoxy? You're going to super glue the door shut?" He laughed.

"Not epoxy…Naphthenic and Palmitic acid." He looked at me shocked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jinx looked at the both of us confused.

"I don't understand…what does that do? Naphthenic and Palmitic acid?" Lief looked at me suspiciously before turning to Jinx.

"Take the first syllable of each word and combine them together…what he's holding in his hands is a Napalm caulk gun." I touched the right side of my nose pointing to him to indicate he was correct as I began to spray on the side of the door frame.

"I don't understand…won't that just cause the thing to light on fire?"

I smirked at her. "Normally…except that this particular solution has an extra ingredient…white phosphorous. No lighting required." I leaned close to the solution and exhaled a hot breath onto it causing it to ignite fusing the door and frame with white hot heat before it burned away.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

Lief frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "White phosphate self-ignites at a very low temperature. Just a little bit of heat and it will spontaneously combust into flames."

Jinx hopped up and down. "Oh man that is so cool!" She squealed.

"And dangerous…" Lief said. "Think of what would have happened if that stuff had combusted in his pouch. We'd all be in serious danger."

I frowned at him. "Yeah, but it didn't."

"That's not the damned point Thane!"

I stood up glaring at him. "Look asshole, I've been working around unstable chemicals for a very long fucking time, so don't tell me what is and isn't safe. I know the risks, it's just that unlike you and other fuck-ups I actually know what I'm doing. So let's just get the damned weapons and get out of here." Jinx stood between the both of us keeping us apart.

"C'mon guys. We're working together here. We don't need to fight, let's just go okay?" Lief took a deep breath before nodding.

"Alright Jinx…but I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for you." He stormed off angrily and I just shook my head. Jinx watched him walk.

"What the hell is his problem?" I asked.

She looked at me and sighed. "You know Thane…maybe Lief is right…you really are clueless about people's feelings." I watched her follow after him and I just let out a frustrated groan.

What the hell was going on here? I sighed softly following them down the hall way towards the stair well. As I did my mind went back to Caitlyn and Vi. Maybe…maybe I could find a way to choose between the two... or if not maybe we could simply spend time with one person at a time while the other was busy, like on some sort of rotation. For all I knew the two of them were naked in bed right now with one another, the thought of which wasn't particularly dissatisfying. Why the hell was this bothering me so much? I should be ecstatic that not only do two women want to be with me…but they're willing to be with one another at the same time. If that's not a good situation then I don't know what is. I think…the thing that bothered me most is that it didn't feel like love. It felt a lot more like lust, that I was just being kept around for carnal pleasures…and that wasn't what I wanted.

As we reached the stair well Jinx and I flanked either side. She drew her shock pistol in case of more guards. Lief took point and pushed open the door, allowing me to toss in the EMP grenade. Upon detonation all of the camera's let out a tired whir as they shut down, allowing us to proceed downwards into the basement floors. As we descended the stairs quickly, for a moment I caught the briefest glimpse of chocolate brown hair matched with a purple uniform out of the corner of my eye…Caitlyn? I turned but nothing was there. Something was seriously wrong with me…suddenly a flash of pink...really seriously wrong with me. I closed my eyes trying to clear their images from my mind but to no avail. Why couldn't I stop seeing them, why couldn't I stop thinking of them? It hurt me so much I just wanted to lay down and roll into a ball but even then I'd still be haunted by my thoughts and my desires. So instead I did what any normal person would do…nothing.

I kept my mouth shut, I kept my expression straight, and I kept my chin up. That was really all I could do until my mind decided to co-operate with me and help me to straighten out this tangled web of emotions that the two women had managed to weave inside of me. Amidst the loss of emotions I almost didn't even realize we had reached our destination until Jinx stood in front of me waving her hand in my face. "Huh? Sorry what?"

"I said, we're here Thane. Should we use the lockpicks or the explosives?" Lief looked at me arms folded over his chest. I had had enough, I was tired of being judged…I was tired of being looked to like everything was my responsibility or was my fault.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Smiles over here?" I asked jerking my thumb at Lief. "After all he's the expert right? I mean I'm so dangerous I'd probably just blow us all up or something so maybe I should just stay in the back and keep my mouth shut."

Jinx frowned at me softly. "What's your problem all of a sudden? Aren't you having any fun with this?" I stopped for a moment rubbing my temples.

"No. No I am not. I came here expecting to have a nice little adrenaline rush, maybe even get some fancy new tech. Instead all I've gotten is a lot of shit tossed my way and more confusion on my current situation than anything else. But hey you know what, that's fine. I'm just an idiot who can't tell what others are feeling right? Not like I ever matter. So please by all means Lief, go ahead and tell us what to do. I bow to your superior expertise." I folded my arms over my chest before turning away. "I won't even look, you know I'd hate to accidentally somehow ruin our chances of getting through the damned door so just do it already."

I stiffened as I felt Jinx's arms wrap around my chest. "Thane…that's enough." She said quietly. "Why are you being like this…aren't we friends?" I frowned looking over my shoulder.

"I don't know Jinx, you tell me. Are we friends? I mean I'd hate for my cop-ness to bug you to the point of not talking to me again." She pressed her head against my back hugging me tightly.

"Thane…stop…please…" Jinx whispered.

"Just ignore him Jinx. He's right, if he's going to cry like a little baby because someone else decided to criticize his recklessness then ha should just stay here because I've had it up to here with his crap." Lief said. "Just let the emotional basket case stay here while we go get the weapons." He began to pick the lock and I sighed softly.

"Use the explosives." I whispered.

"Oh…so now that I've started you want to add input? Hmmm? Why don't you just come and say you have a problem Thane?"

"I don't have a problem, save an overly cocky unobservant douche bag who's always on my back. So how about I do us all a favor and just stop talking for the rest of the mission. You want to pick the locks by all means go ahead, but when that trapped lock sends 200 volts of electricity through your body don't come crying to me. But hey, you're right. I'm just an emotional basket case." Jinx looked at both of us angrily.

"Stop it! Both of you! I just wanted to have fun with two of my best friends. But if you guys can't honestly put your differences aside for one job then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Lief frowned and went to Jinx hugging her close.

"I'm sorry Jinx…you're right. I'll stop. For you." I rolled my eyes and pushed the two of them out of the way. Lifting up my foot I kicked the door open revealing a long metal catwalk that extended out over the factory floor underneath the center of it was a huge vat of black goo that lay completely still. Not moving in the slightest. As we all looked around I frowned softly. No weapons in sight.

"Well…this was a bust." I said turning back to leave before hearing a voice chime in behind me.

"You're right Thane…it is a bust." I turned to see Vi and Caitlyn standing angrily arms crossed. "You're busted, as well as your team."

"Vi? Cait? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We got an anonymous tip that you'd be here to rob the place tonight. I didn't want to believe it…but they were right." Caitlyn said softly.

Vi clenched her fist tightly. "How could you Thane? I trusted you…we trusted you! You said you wouldn't take any more jobs but you lied to the both of us! Well…I'll give you one chance Thane…surrender and let us take you in. Then we'll discuss your punishment."

Jinx stepped closer to me. "Don't do it Thane! You deserve to be able to live how you want…if they truly cared about you they would see that." Vi growled.

"And who are you to say what someone who truly cares about him should do? If you remember correctly you attacked him and were going to leave him dead on the roof had he not been a vampire too. Maybe you should leave it to the people who actually love him to help him."

"Love him? Ha! Don't be ridiculous. You don't love him, you just use that as an excuse to keep him around so you can have a boy toy of your own when you want it." Jinx snapped.

"That's enough both of you!" Caitlyn said leveling her rifle. "Thane…if you really want to make it up to us, arrest these two criminals now."

Jinx gasped. "Thane…please no. We've been trying to help you remember?"

"He's not going to listen Jinx." Lief said, "he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I screamed. "I can't even think with all of you yanking me back and forth like this! Jinx, Lief: I'm a cop now! You're going to have to accept that. I'm sorry, but my duty is to put criminals in jail. Caitlyn, Vi: I'm a thief too! You can't just scoop out my entire being and replace it with something more ideal. So want to know what I'm going to do? Not a damned thing! I'm staying right here, and I'm not going with either of you until someone realizes that it's my life that I'm living and that I'm a grown-up adult capable of making my own choices."

Suddenly I saw a rush of pink as Vi was on me, my back against the bannister and her fist raised to hit me. "You son of a bitch! We came here to help you!" I heard a sizzling noise as Jinx's shockpistol caused Vi to flinch in pain, electricity running through her body.

"Jinx!" I shouted, but it was too late. Now an all-out brawl had broken out on the catwalk between either side and I was in the direct middle of it. As Caitlyn took aim with her rifle Lief hurled his knife with precision accuracy, piercing her scope and making it impossible for her to aim. However Vi was back up and immediately lashed out with a flurry of blows striking harshly at Lief with her energy blasts.

"I said…that's enough!" I yelled again catching Vi's fist and driving a kick to her ribs causing her to cry out in pain just as Jinx hurled a grenade our way. I used the back of my hand to knock it away before using a jump kick to send her stumbling back. Vi then turned driving her fist hard into my gut knocking me against the bannister as Lief attempted to leap forward and drive a heel kick to my sternum. But as he did, he mistook the angle of impact and my center of gravity. His kick mixed with Vi's punch sent me over the edge of the three hundred foot high cat-walk. My eyes opened in horror as time slowed down. I saw Vi's worried expression as she reached to catch me, my hand reaching for hers but our fingertips barely missed one another's I began to fall towards the large black vat, landing in it with a sickening plop. The liquid was thick like gelatin or pudding. I attempted to scramble to the edge, unsure of what I was in. As I tried to though black tendrils stretched up from the fluid grabbing my arms and attempting to pull me down, I was horrified as I struggled against its binds but the force was too strong. The last thing I saw before the blackness took me was Vi and Caitlyn's worried expression for me as Jinx and Lief made their escape.

That was when I heard a voice in my ear. "Do not be afraid of us…master…" the voice whispered softly. It was an odd voice, like millions of people whispering all at once. "We do not wish to harm you…no…we wish to help…" Help? Help how? By drowning me? I watched in shock as the black liquid took on a sleek feminine form, her 'hand' gently stroking my cheek as I looked up into her pitch black eyes. "We…have so much to offer our new master…" she purred softly.

"Who are you?" I asked, attempting to recoil from her touch. Her legs however had managed to wrap around mine preventing my escape.

"We have many names master…our kind is known simply as…the Nerada Umbra…though we have no names of our own…"

"I don't understand."

"We…are a hive mind master…we think as one…we act as one…we are as one."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"We can sense your distress master…so many mixed up emotions…so many thoughts…we only wish to help you separate them out…"

I shook my head. "Oh no, you're not getting inside my head." The woman's 'face' began to shift into that of a beautiful female.

"It was not a request…master…this is for your own good…" I looked in horror reaching for my pack, but unable to move my arms. "Now master…open wide…" she purred before kissing me deeply. My eyes went wide in horror as I felt the liquid woman forcing herself down my throat, drowning me in her essence as I clawed at my throat trying to prevent her from entering my body. I watched as long thin tendrils stretched from her back forcing my eyes open as her essence surround me forcing its way through every orifice in my body. The pain was nearly unbearable but as it continued to give me its deadly kiss something inside of me broke…I surrendered myself to the abyss, my arms wrapping around the figure as I began to eagerly swallow more of the darkness down. "There master…we knew you would change your mind…" within moments my eyes opened and I found myself out on the floor of the complex, an ring of blood around me…my blood. I looked down at my hands, every blood vessel in my body was now pitch black and running through me. "Do not panic master…we are here…"

"Nerada…what have you done to me?" I asked within my own mind.

"We have given you power master…power beyond imaginings…even before your scientists gave us this more…permanent…form, we've always been around. We live in the shadows, feasting on the flesh in the dark. You will often see our dead…the dust that floats in the beams of light…but things are different now master…we are yours to command. We have replaced your blood…you no longer need worry about your limitations…"

"Limitations…what limitations?" I demanded.

"Your kind…is wasteful…master. You can only use…so much of your muscle mass…you have so much potential inside…and we are able to bring it to the surface. You are one with us now master…our powers…are now yours to command."

"Nerada…what powers exactly are we discussing."

"We are the shadows' master…just as you are ours. Thus…you will be a master of shadows as well…"

"What…like I can control shadows? That doesn't even make sense…"

"But yet it is true…you are able to move through the shadows…able to become a shadow…able to…animate…the shadows. The shadows are merely an aspect of the soul…it is you now who controls those aspects…but…perhaps a demonstration is necessary?" I lowered my hands sitting up in the blood finding myself to be completely dry of it.

"Explain."

I suddenly found a rush of images racing through my mind. They brought up an image that was familiar to me…it was Caitlyn…and Vi…staring down at me in the Vat.

"These two master…we sensed…they are special…yes?" I paused for a moment. The thing was in my mind…able to see my feelings and bring up images.

"Yes. They are special to me…" I responded.

"Then…allow us to pay them…a visit. Your body is yours to control master…but when you reach a shadow…allow us control…and we will show you our skills." I walked over to one of the shadows on the wall hesitantly. I put my hand out towards it and closed my eyes.

"Alright…show me…" I watched in amazement as my body became cloaked in darkness…turning into the very essence of it in itself. I was aware of everything…I passed through the wall and came out upstairs on the catwalk, emerging from the shadows as if I had always been there. "That is…astounding." I breathed heavily looking at myself.

"We are pleased…if you are pleased…master." I looked down at the now empty vat and heading towards the still open door I proceeded up the stairs back towards the fifth floor.

"Nerada."

"Yes master?"

"What will happen if I am exposed to light?"

"What used to happen master?"

"Well…nothing really…but I didn't know if it would change due to your presence."

"No master…our weakness to light is something your body saves us from…we work to protect you master…as you protect us."

That was convenient. That meant I could still do…whatever it was I was going to do.

"Nerada…how long have I been out?"

The voice paused for a moment before responding. "By our calculations…master…the fusing process has taken almost twenty four hours." I frowned. That was quite a long time.

"Very well…our first destination…will be Caitlyn's house…I need to reacquire my job." I walked up the stairs, stopping just out of range of the motion control sensors. "Nerada…can you get me past these things? My pack disappeared when I awoke."

"It shall not be a problem master." They purred as my particles began to shift, turning into darkness as my being turned into animated darkness. I slid along the wall as though someone were casting me as a shadow against it, the cameras never picking up a thing before I reappeared on the ground floor taking my physical form again. "Anything else master?"

"Just one…I need to get out of the building…any ideas?" I could feel the smugness of the living beings in my body as they spoke.

"But of course master…just leave it to us." As a security guard passed by my body sank into his shadow, able to observe my surroundings as he walked towards the door. As he did I slithered from his shadow to one near the door before carefully and silently pushing open the entrance and slipping out into the night. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting for me.

I rushed to Caitlyn's house, using the light of the full moon to guide me. Nerada had not lied when she had told me she had made me stronger. With every leap I was able to practically leap frog the roof tops, and no matter how fast I ran I didn't feel even a hint of exhaustion. In next to no time at all I found myself on Caitlyn's balcony, her curtains drawn shut. I could see light shining through her window. Despite it being 2:00 AM she was still awake.

"What is it you intend on doing master?" Nerada asked. Before I could respond dirty images flew through my mind causing Nerada to pause before responding with a simple. "Oh." I sighed softly and looked at the doors.

"Alright Nerada…get me inside." My body once more became a living shadow and I vanished beneath the double doors appearing in a dark corner of her room. I became solid once more and sensing my presence Caitlyn called out in the darkness.

"Who's there?" I saw her reaching under her pillow…she must keep some sort of fire arm of some kind.

"You know who I am…" I whispered causing her to freeze. I stepped from the shadows with a soft smile, my face exposed to her.

"Th-thane?! You're alive!" She cried out in surprise. "Vi…vi and I thought you were dead. We waited for an hour for you to climb out of the vat…but you never did…I haven't been able to sleep. I'm so sorry Thane…we shouldn't have pushed you like we did…" I walked towards her and softly rested my hand on her cheek my fingers gently stroking her smooth skin causing her to look at me in surprise.

"It's okay Caitlyn…I'll forgive you…shortly." I pressed my lips passionately against hers, and for a brief moment she hesitated.

"There's…something different about you Thane…something…I can't put my finger on." Suddenly a voice chimed in my head.

"Engaging pheromone activity."

"Engaging what now?" I asked in my mind. I watched as Caitlyn's cheeks became a little flushed. She looked deep into my eyes as her hand gently stroked my chest.

"I think…I may have figured it out…" she whispered softly. "You seem…stronger…and you smell…so good…" her words trailed away as she kissed me again this time taking me into her arms so that our kiss would deepen more. I gasped softly as she immediately reached down to my fly undoing it and unzipping my pants. "I…don't know why…but you…you do something to me Thane…whenever I'm near you like this…I find myself addicted. I've got to have you Thane…I'm yours…just please…take me now." My eyes went wide as she began to stroke me eagerly her eyes staring into mine as I nodded softly.

"I…I really just came…for my job Cait…" I began but before I could get in another word she had already fallen to her knees and was eagerly kissing my member all over. I watched as she began to suck it more and more, swallowing down my flesh hungrily as her cheeks continued to burn with the flames of desire. I gasped moaning softly as I ran my hand through her hair, my other hand reaching down to cup her breast through her silk nightie. She moaned happily at my touch, her sounds muffled by the suppressant in her mouth. She slowly let it fall from her lips looking up at me affectionately as she slipped off her top wanting me to touch her body more. I obliged, my hands running over every inch of her body, fondling her, caressing her. She responded to my touch pressing herself against me eager to appease my every desire as I lifted her in my arms. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her back to her bed laying down beside her. She immediately climbed on top of me placing the tip of my member between her folds before she quickly sank down on me, forcing as much of me inside of her as she could. I felt her begin to stretch a little and she whimpered softly.

"Caitlyn…it's really okay…you don't have to hurt yourself…" She shook her head quickly.

"N-no…it feels good…this is exactly what I've been wanting…" she whispered as she began to ride me like a cowgirl, her hands running up my chest. Moans poured from her lips as she continued to grind on me in what was the most eager fucking a woman had ever given me in my life. I moaned as my eyes rolled back.

"No…Cait wait…I don't have…a…cond-" she quickly silenced my protests with a kiss from her lips before she looked down at me.

"I don't care…all I want is to feel you fill me with your seed. I want you to pump me full of every drop you have in you so I can have all of your warmth to myself." She moaned happily her hips tightening around me.

"Erm…Nerada…I really…really…don't want to have a kid…" I said mentally.

"No worries master…we've foreseen and lowered the pheromone concentration." Immediately Caitlyn's grinding became slower as she purred happily stroking me with her inner walls.

"But…I suppose you don't have to fill me there…" She whispered softly as she continued to grind. I soon felt her hips lift from mine, drawing a soft whimper from me. Her hand wrapped around me as she looked deep into my eyes, her own innocent ones looking embarrassed by how much she hungered for my attention. I reassuringly kissed her lips my hand sliding between her thighs to stroke her lovingly. "Thane…I'm sorry for asking…but could…you…do that one thing…?" She asked her cheeks become redder from chagrin. I nodded softly and immediately she rolled over on top of me her legs straddling my face as she pressed herself against my now prodding tongue. Immediately she moaned happily. "I think I've decided where I want you…" she whispered and without further warning she began to suck her wetness off my cock. She went deeper and deeper, gagging herself on it a couple of times until she was able to fit it all in her throat. Her soft lips felt absolutely amazing as her fingers rubbed my thighs and handled my balls. I felt her body go rigid as she moaned loudly through my flesh before I left a wave of her ecstasy pour into my mouth. I blushed softly and licked it from her much to her enjoyment. I could feel the warm passage of her mouth and throat tightening around me as she began to suck harder until finally I couldn't withstand it anymore. I came hard for her causing her to moan in delight as she sucked up every drop she could before diving down hard over my cock so I could shoot more of my seed directly down into her stomach. It was minutes before she finally released me from her velvet-like grasp, kissing the side of it lovingly as she nuzzled against it. Sitting up she slid off of me to cuddle against me.

"I'm so glad Thane…that you're okay…" she whispered as she gently kissed my cheek and snuggled closer. I wrapped my arms around her lovingly as Nerada chimed in my head.

"Master? We're sensing an odd feeling…what do you call this…?" They asked curiously.

"Well Nerada…I suppose you could call this…love." Nerada thought about it for a moment before responding again.

"It is beautiful master…thank you for sharing it with us." I smiled softly as I began to fall asleep. I guess it takes a catastrophe in order to gain a miracle.

To be continued…


End file.
